Misja: Ginny
by Myrkul
Summary: Odkąd Syriusz Black zabrał Harry'ego z Doliny Godryka, chłopak żyje w cieniu i jest niemal nieznany w czarodziejskim świecie. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta zostaje aurorem, jednak gdy popełnia błąd, zostaje ukarany. Będzie musiał wziąć na siebie ochronę nieznajomej córki Ministra Magii. Oto Misja: Ginny. H/G, R/Hr. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.
1. Ukarać jednych, a innym przebaczyć

_**Od tłumacza: **__To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „Ginny Duty" autorstwa Count Westwest, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na stronie siye. co. uk (usuńcie spacje). Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This is translation of „Ginny Duty" by Count Westwest, which can be found in English on siye. co. uk (remove space from the web address). He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Witam ponownie moich stałych Czytelników i czytelniczki, a także wszystkich, którzy na tę historię trafili przypadkiem. Przed Wami opowieść AU, w której Harry i Ginny się nie znają, a Harry nigdy nie chodził do Hogwartu. Harry jest aurorem, ale gdy narozrabia na służbie, będzie musiał zająć się opieką nad córką Ministra Magii, Artura Weasleya. Co będzie dalej już pewnie możecie się domyślić ;) Historia będzie stosunkowo krótka i składała się z dwunastu rozdziałów, każdy mniej więcej podobnej długości._

_Wersja, którą tłumaczę, pochodzi ze strony SIYE i jest nieco łagodniejszą wersją. Jeśli ktoś chciałby zapoznać się z "Ginny Duty" poszerzonym o elementy porno (choć i nasza wersja nie będzie całkiem niewinna) zapraszam na countwestwest. livejournal. com._

_Informacja dla Czytelników, którzy nigdy wcześniej nie zetknęli się z moimi tłumaczeniami: w miejscach, które mogą być nie do końca jasne ze względu na kontekst kulturowy albo nieprzetłumaczalność pewnych fraz, stawiam gwiazdkę, a wyjaśniam je w specjalnym słowniczku pod rozdziałem._

_Zachęcam do zapoznania się z innymi przetłumaczonymi przeze mnie historiami, których rozszerzone opisy możecie znaleźć w moim profilu autora._

_Na koniec tradycyjne podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która bohatersko wzięła na siebie zadanie wyłapywania moich błędów i poprawiania ich po mnie._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Pomysł na tę historię przyszedł mi nagle do głowy i poczułem nieprzepartą ochotę, by ją napisać. Bez wątpienia mnóstwo zawdzięczam autorom innych fanficów, które czytałem wcześniej. Jeśli są tu jakieś podobieństwa do innych prac, uznajcie je za komplement. W świecie HP wspaniałe jest, że jest tak pojemny. Musiałem samemu przetestować jego pojemność. Specjalne podziękowania dla mojej beta readerki Ginny Guerra, która zawsze znajduje właściwą odpowiedź._

* * *

**Rozdział 1 - Ukarać jednych, a innym przebaczyć**

_Idźmy, by sprawy te smętne rozpatrzyć,  
Ukarać jednych, a innym przebaczyć_

_Romeo i Julia, Akt V, Scena III, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, dyrektor Biura Aurorów, chodził w tę i z powrotem za swoim ciężkim, mahoniowym biurkiem, niezdolny pohamować wściekłości. Tym razem Harry Potter przesadził. Podczas służby w ochronie mugolskiego premiera nie tylko potraktował zaklęciem ogłuszającym małżonka królowej, ale także rozbroił i uderzył ochroniarza księcia, który usiłował interweniować. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że konieczność wymazywania pamięci członkom rodziny królewskiej była potężnym skandalem dyplomatycznym i Minister Weasley, który w normalnych warunkach stanowił uosobienie spokoju, tym razem domagał się stanowczej akcji dyscyplinarnej.

Kingsley Shacklebolt lubił Harry'ego. W końcu chłopak uratował czarodziejski świat. Trzy lata temu pokonał Voldemorta na polanie Zakazanego Lasu pod Hogwartem i kiedy w zeszłym roku zjawił się w Biurze Aurorów prosząc o pracę, zdał egzaminy wstępne z najwyższymi możliwymi ocenami. Shacklebolt był pod wrażeniem jego skromności i powagi, a także skuteczności w walce, której nie był w stanie dorównać nikt w departamencie. Wystarczyło sześć miesięcy treningu, by młody mężczyzna został dopuszczony do służby jako pełnoprawny auror. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że z Harrym Potterem jest pewien problem. Nie miał za grosz szacunku dla władzy. Zapewne zawdzięczał to wpływowi swojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka, który wychowywał go przez większość życia w konspiracji i ciągłej podróży, mając do pomocy jedynie Remusa Lupina, przyjaciela rodziny.

Służbę w ochronie mugolskiego premiera podczas królewskich uroczystości uważano za wielki honor, więc oczywiście imię Harry'ego Pottera od razu pojawiło się, gdy ogłoszono informację o przyjęciu w Pałacu Buckingham.* Shacklebolt wielokrotnie uczęszczał na podobne przyjęcia i wiedział, że małżonek królowej to dupek, ale nic nie usprawiedliwiało zachowania Harry'ego. Główny Auror zastanawiał się właśnie nad odpowiednią karą, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Usiadł za biurkiem i jeszcze raz rozważył, czy zwolnienie Pottera ze służby stanowiło najlepsze rozwiązanie. Wyobraził sobie konsekwencje polityczne i zadrżał. Tak naprawdę to potrzebował dać Potterowi nauczkę.

- Wejść! - zawołał głębokim tonem.

Shacklebolt zauważył, że Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu ze spuszczonymi oczami i skruchą widoczną w każdym ruchu. Młody auror stanął na baczność przed biurkiem.

- Auror Potter melduje się na rozkaz, główny aurorze Shacklebolt!

- Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co tam się do cholery stało?

Harry niemal się uśmiechnął. Szybkie przechodzenie do rzeczy to jedna z cech swojego szefa, które bardzo lubił.

- Ten mężczyzna... to Śmierciożerca-charłak. Robiłem co do mnie należy, kiedy podszedł do mnie i zaczął kwestionować moje kwalifikacje do przebywania w tym miejscu. Zaczął gadać o "motłochu" i "hałastrze", których w tych dniach wpuszcza się do pałacu. Potem czynił niestosowne uwagi dotyczące innych gości i usiłował zrobić ze mnie swojego chłoptasia do biegania po drinki. Naturalnie odmówiłem i przypomniałem mu, że jestem tam jako ochrona pana premiera. Zaczął mnie obrażać komentarzami na temat mojego fatalnego pochodzenia i twierdzić, że moje złe maniery i nieznajomość miejsca w szeregu to na pewno wina mojej matki. Nie mam zamiaru pozwalać, by dupek gadał takie rzeczy o mojej mamie, więc go ogłuszyłem. Kiedy jego ochroniarz wyciągnął broń, złamałem mu nadgarstek i uderzyłem go - Harry przerwał na moment i wziął głęboki oddech. - Proszę o pozwolenie na wyrażenie opinii - Shacklebolt skinął głową, więc Harry kontynuował: - Zapisałem się tu, by być aurorem, ścigać i łapać czarnych magów. A nie, by robić za niańkę polityków czy członków rodziny królewskiej cierpiących z powodu zbyt częstego krzyżowania z krewnymi.

Shacklebolt spojrzał na podwładnego ze złością.

- W tym departamencie masz wykonywać rozkazy! - przypomniał mu głośno i ostro. - Jak mam cię uznać za gotowego do dyskretnej, a co dopiero tajnej pracy, kiedy tracisz głowę z powodu głupiego starucha? Rozumiem, że palisz się do ważniejszych zadań, ale najpierw musisz udowodnić, że potrafisz przestrzegać rozkazów. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby aurorzy biegali po całej Anglii niczym odbezpieczona broń!

Po długiej przerwie kontynuował spokojniej:

- Wiem, że masz wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by żyć w spokoju do końca swoich dni. Jesteś młody i sławny. Po co ci ta praca, Potter?

- Nic innego nie umiem robić - odparł chłopak powoli, bo bolało go to wyznanie. - Tylko w tym jestem dobry. Całe moje życie polegało na walce z czarnymi czarodziejami. To w sumie żałosne, jakby się nad tym zastanowić - skonkludował, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

Po pokonaniu Voldemorta życie Harry'ego straciło sens. Wprowadził się do wypasionego mieszkania w Londynie, choć kolacje jadał z reguły z Remusem i Syriuszem na Grimmauld Place. Umówił się na randki z kilkoma czarodziejkami, ale odkrył, że żadna z nich nie potrafi dojrzeć jego osoby poza fasadą Chłopca, Który Przeżył, więc wycofał się do mugolskiego świata. Podróżował po Europie i miał mnóstwo mugolskich dziewczyn. Niektóre były nawet miłe, ale nie czuł się dobrze, musząc ukrywać przed nimi swoje magiczne dziedzictwo. Rozkraczył się między dwoma światami: mugolskim i magicznym, ale jakoś nie pasował do żadnego z nich. Dwa lata po swoim zwycięstwie, w sędziwym wieku dziewiętnastu lat, czuł jakby najlepsze lata życia miał za sobą. Właśnie wtedy postanowił zostać aurorem.

Shacklebolt spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że kieruje departamentem, a nie programem psychoterapii.

- Słuchaj Harry, wiem, że książę małżonek to palant, ale twoje zachowanie było nie do przyjęcia. Zostajesz zawieszony na tydzień bez prawa do wynagrodzenia. Potem zgłosisz się do auror Tonks po nowy przydział. Znów dostaniesz ochronę osobistą i tym razem masz się spisać lepiej.

- Więcej niańczenia? - zaprotestował.

- To właśnie robią początkujący aurorzy! - przerwał mu ostro dowódca. - Masz wykonać zadanie albo złożyć rezygnację! - przerwał i westchnął. - Jeśli podołasz temu zadaniu przez sześć miesięcy i niczego nie spieprzysz, przesunę cię do ciekawszych rzeczy.

- Kim jest mój podopieczny? - spytał Harry, pohamowując niechęć.

Shacklebolt cisnął w niego teczką, którą Harry złapał w locie.

- Ginewra Weasley, córka Ministra Weasleya i ścigająca Harpii z Holyhead. Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. To zadanie przetestuje twoją cierpliwość i zimną krew.

Harry otworzył teczkę. Znalazł czarno-białe magiczne zdjęcie ładnej młodej kobiety uśmiechającej się do aparatu. Mrugnęła i obróciła się profilem tak gwałtownie, że jej włosy związane w koński ogon podskoczyły.

- Niech cię nie zwiedzie ładna buzia - kontynuował Kingsley. - Jest weteranem Bitwy o Hogwart i jednym z przywódców ruchu oporu w szkole. Po skończeniu nauki została profesjonalnym graczem w quidditcha i przebiła się do pierwszego składu Harpii w niecały rok. Jest bardzo popularna wśród męskiej części widowni i otrzymywała mnóstwo gróźb od frajerów, z którymi nie chciała się umówić. Lubi też płatać figle swoim ochroniarzom. Słyszałeś o Czarodziejskich Dowcipach Weasleyów?

- Tak, byłem w ich sklepie na Ulicy Pokątnej.

- Właścicielami tego miejsca jest dwóch spośród jej braci, a ona czasami testuje na swoich ochroniarzach ich nowe produkty. Zanim to się skończy, możesz zatęsknić za księciem małżonkiem.

- W tych aktach jest część poufna. Czy otrzymam dostęp?

- Ta informacja udostępniana jest tylko w stanie najwyższej konieczności. Ty nie będziesz potrzebował tej wiedzy do wykonania swojego zadania. Możesz odejść.

Harry spytał tylko dla pozorów. Wiedział co najprawdopodobniej zawiera poufna część akt. Jego szef nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale on już kiedyś spotkał Ginewrę Weasley. Ocalił ją, wiele lat temu. To ona była dziewczyną od pamiętnika-horkruksa.

* * *

Harry siedział na czarnej skórzanej kanapie w swoim salonie i wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętą i mrugającą Ginny Weasley ze zdjęcia. Nie widział jej od niemal dziewięciu lat. Jedynym co pamiętał, i to dość dokładnie, były jej niezwykłe rude włosy. Nawet w ciemnej i ponurej Komnacie jaśniały niemal nieziemsko.

_Harry ćwiczył z Syriuszem na Grimmauld Place, gdy Dumbledore pojawił się w Fiuu, prosząc o pomoc. Uczennica została porwana i potrzebował kogoś posługującego się mową węży. Potrzebował Harry'ego. Syriusz odmówił, twierdząc, że Harry nie jest jeszcze gotowy, ale Dumbledore nalegał. Jeśli nic nie zrobią, zginie jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Pomimo obiekcji Łapy, Harry od razu się zgodził. Udali się do Hogwartu, gdzie Dumbledore, Syriusz, Harry i Gilderoy Lochkhart zeszli tajnym przejściem za umywalkami w łazience dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. Dotarli do jaskini prowadzącej do Komnaty Tajemnic, gdy nauczyciel Obrony kompletnie stracił nad sobą panowanie i zaatakował ich, usiłując uciec. Walka spowodowała zawał i Harry został odcięty za potężną masą skały. Pomimo nawoływań Syriusza, Harry ruszył przed siebie i wszedł do Komnaty. Pobiegł ku drobnej postaci na końcu hallu wejściowego i błagał dziewczynkę z burzą rudych włosów, by nie była martwa..._

Harry'ego nigdy nie obchodziły hołdy składane mu jako zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. Szczerze mówiąc było to niedorzeczne i niezręczne. Zabił Voldemorta, bo musiał. Gdyby go nie zabił, sam by zginął. To była zemsta. To była sprawiedliwość. Nigdy nie chodziło o uratowanie czarodziejskiego świata. Ale tego wieczoru, przeglądając teczkę dorosłej "Ginny" Weasley (w aktach odnalazł informację, że tak do niej mówiono) czuł zadowolenie ze swoich czynów. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, jak dotknął czyjegoś życia. Mała dziewczynka z burzą rudych włosów nie tylko przetrwała traumę opętania przez Voldemorta. Rozkwitła. Przeczytał, jak pomogła Gryffindorowi w zdobyciu Pucharu Quidditcha i została kapitanem drużyny, jak przeprowadzała akcje sabotażowe przeciwko Carrowom, kiedy kierowali Hogwartem, jak, mimo młodego wieku, walczyła z Bellatrix Lestrange wraz z przyjaciółkami Luną Lovegood i Hermioną Granger podczas Bitwy o Hogwart i jak obecnie była najmłodszym podstawowym graczem w Brytyjskiej i Irlandzkiej Lidze Quidditcha. Myśl, że tak niezwykła czarodziejka jak Ginny Weasley niemal zginęła, a on temu zapobiegł, napełniała jego serce dumą.

Ale duma zniknęła po chwili. Jak wiele niezwykłych czarodziejek, takich jak Ginny Weasley, zginęło w czasie wojny i nigdy nie zrealizowało swojego potencjału? Gdyby zdołał znaleźć horkruksy wcześniej, gdyby trenował mocniej, tak wielu innych ludzi zdołałby ocalić. Dumę zastąpiło bardziej znajome uczucie. Wina.

_... Harry siedział w biurze dyrektora obok Syriusza. Jego szaty cuchnęły zaschniętą krwią i błotem. W dłoni wciąż mocno ściskał miecz. Broń jakoś mu pasowała. Spytał Dumbledore'a jak się czuje dziewczynka i usłyszał, że jest ze swoją rodziną w szpitalu. Dumbledore powiedział im też, że rzucił na nią lekkie zaklęcie pamięci, więc dziewczyna nie będzie go pamiętać. Harry zamarł na te słowa. Wymazywanie go z czyjejś pamięci brzmiało, jakby wymazywano jakąś część jego egzystencji._

_- Czemu? - spytał._

_- Harry, to była trudna decyzja i nie podjąłem jej z lekkim sercem. Zaklęcia pamięci to okropne naruszenie prywatności, więc użyłem najsłabszej możliwej wersji. Wspomnienie jej wybawcy będzie zamazane i niewyraźne, ale wszystko pozostałe będzie pamiętać, nieważne jakie to traumatyczne. Dzisiejszy dzień albo ją zniszczy albo uczyni silniejszą. Mam nadzieję, że to drugie. W końcu została do tego wybrana._

_- Co pan ma na myśli? - spytał Syriusz._

_- Panna Weasley nie została celem przypadkiem. Ktokolwiek dał jej ten dziennik - rzekł, wskazując na przemoczoną skarpetkę na biurku - wręczył go pannie Weasley, gdyż jest niezwykle potężną czarodziejką. Jest siódmym dzieckiem i pierwszą kobietą urodzoną w swojej rodzinie od siedmiu pokoleń. Niezwykła kombinacja. Ten dziennik to bardzo mroczny i złośliwy artefakt. Zawierał część duszy Voldemorta i potrzebował potężnej siły życiowej i ogromnego potencjału magicznego, by skutecznie sprowadzić go z powrotem..._

_- Jak to możliwe? - przerwał Syriusz._

_Dumbledore wyjaśnił obszernie czym jest horkruks i jak się go sporządza. Potem spojrzał z namysłem na Harry'ego._

_- Harry, dlaczego przebiłeś dziennik kłem bazyliszka?_

_Harry wzruszył ramionami._

_- Czułem to... zło... jak ją zabija... kieł po prostu miałem pod ręką._

_- Twoja intuicja dobrze ci służy. Zawierz jej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wymazując wspomnienie panny Weasley czynię krzywdę nie tylko jej, ale także tobie. Pozytywne wspomnienia innych o naszej osobie to coś, co czyni nas nieśmiertelnymi. Jednak zanim nadejdzie chwila, gdy wypełnisz swoje przeznaczenie, musisz pozostać w cieniu. Musisz być duchem. Im mniej ludzi wie o tobie, tym bezpieczniejszy będziesz ty i inni - Dumbledore przerwał na moment, a Harry skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. - Mogę zobaczyć ten miecz? - spytał w końcu siwowłosy czarodziej._

_Gdy Harry podał mu miecz, badał go przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na chłopca._

_- Tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógłby przywołać ten miecz._

_- Jak to? - spytał Harry._

_- Ten miecz należał do Godryka Gryffindora, jednego z założycieli tej szkoły. Panna Weasley i ty bylibyście w tym samym domu, gdybyś uczęszczał do Hogwartu._

_- Jak ma na imię?_

_- Ginewra. Ginewra Weasley._

* * *

Ginny wyszła z szatni w kompleksie treningowym Harpii i zauważyła Tonks rozmawiającą z jej ochroniarzem, młodym aurorem nazywającym się Brad Collins. Nienawidziła łazić z ochroniarzami i błagała swojego tatę, Ministra Magii, by Biuro Aurorów przestało przysyłać nowych. Odpowiedział jej, że ktoś na wyższym stanowisku niż on zażądał, by zawsze miała ze sobą ochroniarza w miejscach publicznych... innymi słowy jej matka, Molly Weasley. Wtedy Ginny pojęła, że jak długo jej tato sprawuje urząd, tak długo nie pozbędzie się ochrony. Zamiast tego postanowiła zabawić się, płatając im figle i wynajdując coraz to nowe sposoby, by wymknąć się spod ich opieki. Co ciekawe Tonks podziękowała jej za realistyczne warunki treningowe, które zapewnia młodym aurorom.

Starsi aurorzy, którzy podpadli w jakiś sposób Shackleboltowi, nienawidzili pełnić "Misji: Ginny", jak ją nazwali. Najczęściej jednak miała do czynienia z młodszymi i niedoświadczonymi aurorami. Ci czasami, tak jak Brad, zakochiwali się w niej, co stwarzało mnóstwo niezręcznych sytuacji. Na szczęście kilka jej starszych koleżanek z zespołu, łącznie z jej współlokatorkę, Gabrielą Gasparini, transferem z Włoch, uznało za swój obowiązek przespać się z każdym względnie atrakcyjnym aurorem, którego Ginny odrzuciła. Gdy powiedziała Bradowi, że nie jest nim zainteresowana, biedny chłopiec wyglądał, jakby miał się popłakać. Jednak później Gabriela ujeżdżała go tak skutecznie, że kompletnie zapomniał o swojej nieśmiertelnej miłości do Ginny. Ech ci mężczyźni...

Kiedy jej matka odkryła, że Ginny ma podpisać kontrakt z Harpiami, zrobiła wszystko co w jej mocy, by jej córka przeniosła się do innej drużyny. Bała się, że ludzie uznają ją za "kobietę w czerwieni" (cokolwiek do cholery miało to znaczyć), jeśli podpisze z nimi kontrakt. Ginny wyjaśniła jej, że reputacja drużyny była niezasłużona i wynikała głownie z męskiego szowinizmu, jednak jej matka upierała się, że reputacja skądś się brała. A poza tym jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą. Szczerze mówiąc z dwunastu dziewcząt w drużynie tylko dwie, w tym Gabrielę, można by nazwać puszczalskimi, a dwie inne ocierały się o to miano, co znaczyło, że miały romanse na jedną noc, ale starannie dobierały facetów. Ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Zawsze gdy była w miejscach publicznych z koleżankami z drużyny lub też sama, ale ludzie rozpoznawali w niej Harpię, część facetów uznawała, że będzie łatwą zdobyczą i lecieli do niej jak muchy do miodu. Kiedy kilku wylądowało w Świętym Mungu z ciężkimi uszkodzeniami klejnotów rodowych, jej matka wymusiła na jej ojcu przydzielenie jej osobistego ochroniarza we wszystkich miejscach publicznych.

- Hej Ginny! - tym razem Tonks miała krótkie jaskrawoniebieskie włosy. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała wesoło do Ginny, kiedy zobaczyła, że młodsza kobieta już wyszła.

- Siemasz Tonks, co u ciebie?

- Nic nowego. Przyszłam, żeby dać Bradowi nowy przydział. Jutro będzie jego ostatni dzień - powiedziała, gdy zmierzali do punktu teleportacyjnego. Obróciła się do Brada, który szedł za nimi i patrzył z poczuciem winy na Ginny. - Brad, możesz lecieć, ja zostanę z Ginny, póki nie wróci do domu. Muszę opowiedzieć jej o nowym ochroniarzu.

- Cześć, Brad. Do jutra - powiedziała Ginny, unosząc rękę w stronę młodego aurora. Potem zwróciła się do Tonks: - Może pójdziesz ze mną na obiad do Dziurawego Kotła i tam o tym pogadamy?

- Z chęcią.

Aportowały się za Dziurawy Kocioł i weszły do środka. Wymieniły kilka uprzejmości z Hanną Abbot, aktualnym zarządcą tego lokalu, Ginny rozdała kilka autografów i zasiadły w loży na tyłach, którą Hanna zawsze miała zarezerwowaną dla przyjaciół i specjalnych gości. Zamówiły posiłek i zaczęły rozmawiać.

Tonks przemówiła pierwsza:

- To jak, Brad próbował cie poderwać?

Ginny spojrzała na nią z przyganą.

- Próbował.

- Świetnie. Wiedziałam, że ma potencjał. Właśnie zarobiłam dzięki niemu pięć galeonów.

- Ej! Dalej zakładacie się o moje życie prywatne? - zawołała Ginny, usiłując nieskutecznie udać oburzenie.

- Nie ty jesteś obiektem zakładu, tylko oni. Albo będą się ciebie bali, albo się w tobie zakochają. Ci, którzy zbiorą się na odwagę i zaproszą cię na randkę, sprawują się w polu lepiej niż ci, którzy tego nie zrobią, więc to dla nas bardzo istotna informacja.

- To mogę się dorzucić do następnego zakładu?

- Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby niewłaściwe. Mogłoby wypaczyć wynik, a tym razem w grę będzie wchodzić naprawdę duża kasa. Słyszałam, że nawet Shacklebolt dorzucił do puli.

Ginny gapiła się na Tonks z niedowierzaniem.

- Więc właściwe jest, jeśli to wy stawiacie galeony, ale niewłaściwe, gdybym ja to robiła?

- Dokładnie - odrzekła starsza kobieta, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

- To kim jest nowe chłopię-cud? - spytała Ginny, z rezygnacją potrząsając głową.

- Zabawne, że to mówisz, Ginny, bo tym razem to naprawdę chłopię-cud - Tonks zrobiła efektowną pauzę i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - To pieprzony Harry Potter!

- Jaja sobie robisz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Harry "Patrzcie, właśnie urwałem łeb Voldemortowi" Potter będzie moim ochroniarzem?

- Tak.

- CZEMU?

- Oczywiście za karę.

- Więc Harry Potter coś spieprzył i za karę przydzielili go do mnie? - gdy Tonks skinęła głową, Ginny kontynuowała: - Bliźniacy będą ze mnie dumni - uznała z szerokim, zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem. - Będę musiała załatwić mu coś specjalnego z ich produktów. Nie chciałabym zawieść nikogo w Biurze Aurorów.

Zaczęły jeść i Ginny zamyśliła się. Niewielu ludzi słyszało o Harrym Potterze nim zabił Voldemorta. Jej rodzina była członkami Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji, która przez lata go ochraniała, więc Ginny wiedziała nieco więcej. Dzięki szerokiemu wykorzystaniu Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu podczas spotkań Zakonu i rozmowom z ojcem i starszymi braćmi, wiedziała sporo o niesamowitych wyczynach Pottera.

- Co takiego zrobił? - spytała wreszcie.

- Ogłuszył członka rodziny królewskiej i zranił jednego z jego mugolskich ochroniarzy. Nawet królowej trzeba było zmodyfikować pamięć. Jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, wywołało to potężną awanturę z mugolskim rządem - Tonks spojrzała na Ginny, która z niedowierzaniem zakryła dłonią usta. - Ginny, nie wiem ile słyszałaś o Potterze, ale radzę, żebyś była ostrożna z płataniem mu figli. Ludzie próbowali go zabić odkąd miał rok, więc przy ataku jego pierwszym odruchem jest bronić się wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami. Nie rób czegoś nagłego i głośnego, w stylu fajerwerków twoich braci.

- Zapamiętam to sobie. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

- Słuchaj, nie chcę też, żebyś się go bała. To naprawdę miły gość, co jest dość niesamowite, jeśli pomyślisz o tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut jadły w milczeniu, nagle Ginny gwałtownie uniosła głowę i spojrzała ostro na Tonks:

- Na co stawiasz tym razem?

Tonks posłała jej oceniające spojrzenie.

- Mamy kumulację 400 galeonów na opcję, że umówisz się z aurorem. Ja stawiam, że to będzie ten.

- Lepiej zmień zakład, Tonks. Nigdy nie umówię się z żadnym z moich ochroniarzy. Dla mnie są wrogami.

Tonks parsknęła śmiechem.

- Niezależnie od tego co myślisz, nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami. Nieważne jak okropnie ich traktowałaś, większość aurorów, z którymi pracowałaś naprawdę cię polubiło. Harry to niezłe ciacho. Nie zmienię zakładu.

* * *

Wieczorem Ginny leżała w łóżku myśląc o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Wcześniej widziała, że Brad przyszedł z Gabrielą i teraz jej rozmyślania przerywały okazjonalne przekleństwa i jęki rozkoszy dochodzące z pokoju współlokatorki. Gabriela była głośna w łóżku, ale przyjęła za punkt honoru nieużywanie zaklęć prywatności ani ciszy. Poza tym puszczała się z godnością. Nigdy nie próbowała poderwać faceta, z którym Ginny się umawiała. Jednak za tymi, których odrzuciła, uganiała się z zapałem. Na początku Ginny myślała, że może Gabriela czuje się samotna tak daleko od domu, ale potem zrozumiała prawdę. Gabriela była nimfomanką. Po prostu. Ginny wzięła różdżkę, otoczyła pokój zaklęciem prywatności i jej myśli powróciły do Ostatniej Bitwy.

_Była na Błoniach Hogwartu, walcząc ramię w ramię z Luną. Wspólnie stanowiły niebezpieczną siłę i rzucały klątwy z szaleńczą prędkością. U ich stóp padł Śmierciożerca, brocząc krwią z licznych ran. Ginny przywołała jego różdżkę, złamała ją i dziewczyny ruszyły dalej. Luna skanowała Błonia w poszukiwaniu celów i zagrożeń niemal od niechcenia, ale Ginny czuła się bezpieczna u jej boku. Krukonka miała niezwykłą zdolność podnoszenia tarczy dokładnie we właściwej chwili. Luna była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przez cały rok szkolny po Komnacie czuła się jak wyrzutek. Ludzie unikali jej jakby roznosiła jakąś zarazę, a wielu uważało, że wypuściła bazyliszka z własnej woli. Jej bracia, Neville Longbottom i Hermiona Granger ją wspierali, ale wszyscy byli starsi i nie mieli z nią lekcji. Jedyną rówieśniczką, która wstawiła się za nią i broniła jej, okazała się Luna Lovegood. Był dziwną osobą i również wyrzutkiem, ale jednocześnie kochaną dziewczyną, która chodziła z nią na lekcje. Często zaskakiwała Ginny, zadając najbardziej nieoczekiwane pytania. Któregoś dnia zapytała ją o chłopca w Komnacie, kogoś, kogo Ginny ledwo sobie przypominała. O tym szczególe nikt nie wiedział i Ginny długo myślała, że Luna jest wieszczką. Później jednak zrozumiała, że to nie dar wieszczenia, a wyjątkowa przenikliwość._

_Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły pole bitwy, a niebo przybrało odcień krwi. Walka trwała od wielu godzin i Ginny czuła śmiertelne zmęczenie. Nagle walka zaczęła zamierać w kolejnych miejscach, aż dało się słyszeć jedynie jęki rannych i umierających. Uwagę wszystkich przykuł szczupły chłopak, który, utykając ciężko, wychodził z Zakazanego Lasu. W prawej ręce trzymał miecz, a w lewej obiekt dziwnego kształtu. Od jego postaci promieniowała moc i, choć może to tylko wschód słońca spowodował złudzenie, Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że spowijała go poświata. Jego głos zagrzmiał na całym polu bitwy:_

_- ŚMIERCIOŻERCY! OTO WASZ CZARNY PAN!_

_Uniósł lewą rękę i dopiero wtedy Ginny zorientowała się, że trzyma w niej uciętą głowę Voldemorta._

_- PODDAJCIE SIĘ LUB DO NIEGO DOŁACZYCIE! - krzyknął, odrzucając szczątek na bok._

_Aż do tej chwili Śmierciożercy dominowali na polu bitwy. Jednak potem nastąpiła panika. Średniowieczna masakra. Z ust obrońców Hogwartu wyrwał się wrzask triumfu i runęli do przodu. Śmierciożercy zaczęli w panice zmykać ku bramom Hogwartu, licząc na deportację poza zasięgiem osłon, ale wówczas profesor Slughorn poprowadził stamtąd atak kilku lojalnych Ślizgonów i garstki ochotników z Hogsmeade. Ginny zatrzymała się na moment i dojrzała, że chłopak ruszył do bitwy, prawą ręką wymachiwał mieczem, a lewą ciskał zaklęcia. Błysk klątwy, zatrzymanej przez tarczę Luny, przywołał ją do rzeczywistości. Wraz z Luną ruszyły do przodu za resztą obrońców. Napotkały Draco Malfoya, którego szeroko otwarte oczy wypełniało przerażenie. Rozpoznał Ginny i padł przed nią na kolana._

_- Weasley, poddaję się! Błagam cię, nie zabijaj mnie!_

_Ginny natychmiast ogłuszyła go, a Luna spętała tak ciasno, że Ginny miała wrażenie, że blondyn za moment się udusi. Ale nie obchodziło jej to. Ledwo na niego zerknęły i ruszyły dalej. Wtedy wpadły na Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Ginny i Luna stanowiły wspólnie trudny orzech do zgryzienia, ale Bellatrix Lestrange była niebezpieczna sama w sobie. Walczyły kilka minut i żadna ze stron nie zyskała przewagi. W Bellatrix rosła frustracja, a z jej twarzy zniknął złośliwy uśmieszek. Kiedy dołączyła do nich Hermiona, zaczęły spychać Bellatrix do tyłu. Na twarzy starszej kobiety pojawił się strach, gdy zrozumiała, że jest odcięta od pomocy czy drogi ucieczki. Klątwy i tarcze błyskały w imponującym pokazie mocy. Zaklęcie śmierci minęło o centymetry Ginny, która padła na ziemię w uniku. Wściekłe Luna i Hermiona wypaliły swoje najpotężniejsze zaklęcia tnące i tłukące, zmuszając Bellatrix do użycia najmocniejszej tarczy w jej repertuarze. Ginny wiedziała, że nie da się jej utrzymać za długo. Wstała i idealnie zgrała swoją klątwę w czasie._

_- REDUCTO! - wrzasnęła, akurat w chwili, gdy tarcza Bellatrix opadała._

_Jasnoniebieska klątwa uderzyła Bellatrix w pierś i Śmierciożerczyni wydawała się zapadać do środka. Runęła bezwładnie na ziemię, wciąż patrząc w dal niewidzącymi czarnymi oczami._

_Bitwa trwała jeszcze kilka minut i nagle znów zapadła cisza. Krzyki rannych rozlegały się wszędzie wokół nich. Ginny rozglądała się za chłopcem, który, jak wiedziała, nazywa się Harry Potter i dojrzała go jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od siebie. Pokrywała go krew i błoto i Ginny doznała dziwnego uczucia déjà vu. Uniósł swe skąpane w czerwieni prawe ramię. Miecz zalśnił w promieniach słońca, a z łokcia skapywała mu krew. Koniec. Wybuchły okrzyki radości, a ci którzy przeżyli, zaczęli się obejmować. Ginny odwróciła się do Luny, która patrzyła na nią z nieobecnym uśmiechem i uściskała ją mocno. Potem zaczęła szukać swojej rodziny. Odnalazła Freda i George'a zajętych komicznym tańcem zwycięstwa i uściskała obu. Potem wpadła na Rona, który obcałowywał Hermionę za wszystkie czasy. Objęła oboje, ale ledwo ją zauważyli. Szukała rudych włosów i znalazła wszystkich, jedno po drugim. Percy, Charlie, Bill i jego żona Fleur, jej tato, wreszcie jej mama. Bała się trochę jej reakcji, w końcu mama kazała jej zostać w zamku, ale gdy ta otworzyła ramiona, Ginny zatonęła w potężnym uścisku._

_Po raz kolejny rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Klęczał na jednym kolanie, czubek miecza wbił w ziemię i opierał się na nim ciężko. Ponownie wypełniło ją déjà vu. Przy nim znajdowało się dwóch mężczyzn. Ginny rozpoznała ich z konspiracyjnego spotkania w Norze. Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Jego ramiona trzęsły się gwałtownie. Płakał. Ginny poczuła dziwną potrzebę podejścia i pocieszenia go, ale nim zdążyła zrobić dwa kroki, chłopak podniósł się i deportował._

_- Nie można tego robić! - zawołała oburzona Hermiona. - Nie można teleportować się w Hogwarcie._

_Ron i Hermiona zaczęli kłócić się o teleportację wewnątrz osłon Hogwartu, więc Ginny ruszyła poszukać reszty przyjaciół. Straty okazały się ciężkie. Nauczycielki Aurora Sinistra i Rolanda Hooch zginęły. Znalazła Dennisa Creeveya, przytulającego martwe ciało brata Colina. Ginny uklękła przy nich i ucałowała zimne policzki Colina. Seamus Finnegan i Lavender Brown zginęli ramię przy ramieniu. Michael Corner, jej były chłopak, pobiegł do niej i przytulił ją, podczas gdy Cho Chang, jego aktualna dziewczyna patrzyła na to z aprobatą. Ginny podeszła do Cho i objęła ją. Starsza dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk i Ginny ruszyła dalej. Odnalazła ciężko rannego Neville'a Longbottoma, opatrywanego przez Madam Pomfrey. Hanna Abbot klęczała przy nim, trzymając go za rękę. Ginny ruszyła dalej, gdy tylko upewnił się, że jej przyjaciel przeżyje. Terry Boot, martwy, Zachariasz Smith, martwy, Pamda Patil, ranna, Antoni Goldstein, w stanie krytycznym, Justin Finch-Fletchey, martwy. Wielu najlepszych z młodego pokolenia oddało życie. Wiedział, że to niewłaściwe, ale odwróciła wzrok, gdy wściekli rodzice dokonywali linczu na schwytanych Śmierciożercach. Udała, że tego nie widzi._

_To jej ojciec, Artur Weasley, który zawsze robił to co słuszne i mugolak Hermiona Granger, której rodzajem tak pogardzali zwolennicy Czarnego Pana, położyli temu kres. Grupa uczniów niemal pobiła Draco Malfoya na śmierć. Płakał i wył na kolanach, a na jego ciele widniały siniaki od niezwykle ciasnych więzów nałożonych przez Lunę. Hermiona stała przed Malfoyem z wyciągniętą różdżką odpierając wściekłą tłuszczę. Ginny poczuła nagły wstyd. Dobyła różdżkę i ruszyła ku Hermionie. Stanęła u jej boku i wrzasnęła:_

_- NIE RUSZAĆ SIĘ!_

_Wydobyła się z niej fala gorąca i tłum cofnął się o krok. Znikąd pojawiła się Luna, jakby jedynie przechodziła. Draco Malfoy, niewiarygodnie szczęśliwa fretka, został ocalony._

Ginny zasypiała i czuła, jak ogarnia ją znajome uczucie. Wina.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**"Ginny Duty" **w oryginale ma nieco inne znaczenie niż w moim tłumaczeniu. "Duty" oznacza "zadanie, obowiązek, misja" ale ma nieco pejoratywne znacznie i sugeruje nie do końca chcianą pracę. Dosłownym tłumaczeniem byłby zapewne nasz "obowiązek", ale "Misja: Ginny" brzmi znacznie lepiej niż "Obowiązek: Ginny" ;)

**Pałac Buckingham **w Londynie to główna rezydencja królowej brytyjskiej

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry poznaje Ginny  
- Fred i George mają coś ekstra na powitanie nowego ochroniarza siostry_


	2. Wzgarda i drwina migoczą w jej oczach

_**Od tłumacza: **__Jak zwykle dziękuję Shaunee Altmann, która cierpliwie, sprawnie i błyskawicznie broni Was przed nadmiernym kontaktem z moimi błędami._

_Kilkoro czytelników pytało o częstotliwość aktualizacji. Jako że rozdziały są krótkie, postaram się to robić dwa razy w tygodniu, ale dużo zależy od ilości mojego wolnego czasu, więc Wam tego nie obiecam :) Polecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe, to będziecie wiedzieli o aktualizacji jako pierwsi ;)_

_W związku z pewna konfuzją niektórych komentujących przypominam również, że jedynie tłumaczę to opowiadanie, a jego autorem w języku angielskim jest Count Westwest._

* * *

**Rozdział 2 - Wzgarda i drwina migoczą w jej oczach**

_Wzgarda i drwina migoczą w jej oczach_

_Wiele hałasu o nic, Akt III, Scena I, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

Po tygodniowym zawieszeniu Harry zameldował się w biurze Tonks. Siedziała za swoim biurkiem w Pokoju Przydziałów, gdzie aurorzy otrzymywali swoje zadania. Rozmawiała właśnie z aurorem zaledwie kilka lat starszym od niego, od czasu do czasu pociągając łyk z kubka z kawą. Zauważyła jego wejście i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Znali się odkąd została członkiem Zakonu. Była jedną z jego opiekunek w latach przed Ostatnią Bitwą. Gdy w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wyszła za Remusa, wprowadziła się na Grimmauld Place.

- Dzień dobry, ciociu Doro - przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem, wiedząc jak bardzo nie znosi tego imienia, a tym bardziej jak nazywa ją ciotką.

- Dzień dobry, Haruś, siadaj proszę - odparła, powodując, że uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy. - Umówmy się może, że w tym biurze ty nazywasz mnie Tonks, a ja ciebie Potter. To nam oszczędzi żenujących sytuacji.

- W porządku, Tonks. Jestem gotów na moją karę.

Szybko przedstawiła go Bradowi i nachyliła się nad biurkiem.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz tego zadania i zapewniam cię, że nie będziesz miał łatwo. Na początku Ginny będzie wrogo nastawiona wobec ciebie, bo nie znosi być pod ochroną. Jeśli czytałeś jej akta, wiesz że potrafi sama o siebie zadbać - poczekała na jego potwierdzające skinięcie głową i kontynuowała: - Jej niechęć potrwa tylko kilka dni, bo długotrwała wrogość nie leży w jej naturze. Nie otwieraj przed nią drzwi, nie odsuwaj krzesła w restauracji, generalnie nie traktuj jej jak inwalidy, a może wreszcie cię polubi. Znam ją równie długo jak ciebie i mogę cię zapewnić, że gdy poprosi cię, żebyście przeszli na "ty", zobaczysz jaka potrafi być miła. Muszę cię też przestrzec przed jej wybuchowością. Potrafi się wściec w ułamku sekundy, a najlepsze co możesz wtedy zrobić to siedzieć cicho albo zmykać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Uwierz mi na słowo. Brad da ci kopię jej rozkładu zajęć i oprowadzi po kompleksie treningowym Harpii. Pokaże ci też, gdzie znajduje się mieszkanie w Londynie, które dzieli z koleżanką z drużyny i Norę, jej dom rodzinny, w których to miejscach spędza większość swojego wolnego czasu. Dzisiaj nie ma treningu, więc wszystko co na dziś zaplanowała to lunch ze swoimi braćmi, Fredem i Georgem w Dziurawym Kotle o 13.00. Masz być w Norze dziesięć minut wcześniej. To będzie chwila, kiedy przejmujesz pełną odpowiedzialność. Wszystko jasne jak na razie?

- Jaką drogą otrzymujemy jej rozkład zajęć i jak kontaktuje się ze mną, jeśli zdarzy się coś niespodziewanego?

Brad wyciągnął lusterko i wręczył je Harry'emu. Ten natychmiast rozpoznał lusterko dwukierunkowe. Podobne dostał od Syriusza.

- Sekretarka Harpii doręczy na twoje biurko rozkład treningów z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem i powiadomi cię, jeśli zajdą jakieś zmiany. Na stadionie przedstawię cię facetowi, który odpowiada w drużynie za kwestie bezpieczeństwa. To emerytowany auror, a nazywa się Robert Summerby. Jest kompetentny w tym co robi i możesz na nim polegać. Zakładam, że wiesz jak używać lusterka? - Brad zerknął na Harry'ego, po potwierdzeniu kontynuował: - Panna Weasley z reguły powiadomi cię o planowanym wyjściu dzień wcześniej. Czasami spędzi gdzieś wieczór z koleżankami z drużyny albo innymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie zdarza się to zbyt często.

- Skąd mamy pewność, że będzie w pełni współpracować? - spytał Harry, zwracając się do Tonks.

- Kiedyś zgubiła kilku ochroniarzy i zniknęła na kilka godzin. Wtedy otrzymaliśmy zezwolenie Wizengamotu na nałożenie na nią, za zgodą Ministra, zaklęcia śledzącego. Zezwolenie jest podpisane i możemy nałożyć na nią to zaklęcie w dowolnej chwili. Ginny wie o tym i możesz postawić wszystkie swoje galeony, że będzie wolała współpracować niż znosić nałożone na nią zaklęcie śledzące - przerwała na moment, po chwili kontynuowała: - Jeszcze kilka szybkich uwag i możesz iść. Normalnie nie powinieneś siadać do posiłku z podopieczną, ale jeśli Ginny poprosi cię, żebyś usiadł do posiłku z jej rodziną, możesz przyjąć tę propozycję. W tym wypadku nie zostanie to uznane za niewłaściwe zachowanie. Chciałabym ci też przypomnieć, że każdy rodzaj romantycznego lub seksualnego związku z podopieczną jest uznawany za niewłaściwy... nie żeby to kogoś powstrzymało od starań - dodała, patrząc spode łba na Brada, który skulił się na swoim krześle. - Jeśli coś takiego się zdarzy, oczekuję, że zrezygnujesz z zadania albo że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Wszystko jasne, Potter?

- Jasne jak słońce, Tonks. Ale zapewniam cię, że nic takiego się nie zdarzy.

Tonks i Brad jedynie wywrócili oczami.

* * *

Ginny Weasley była zadowolona ze swojego życia. W swoim pierwszym roku profesjonalnej kariery quidditcha pobiła rekordy zdobytych punktów w jednym meczu oraz w sezonie i stała się jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawanych sportowców w Wielkiej Brytanii. Harpie zaoferowały jej nowy, długoterminowy kontrakt, który uczynił ją jednym z najlepiej opłacanych graczy w lidze. Podpisała również kilka kontraktów reklamowych, dzięki czemu weszła na najlepszą drogę do zostania niezależną, bogatą czarodziejką. Tego ranka jej agent wysłał jej ofertę od firmy "Szyści-Fiuu"* na roczny kontrakt reklamowy za 20 tys. galeonów. Rekomendował przyjęcie go. Przesłał też nową ofertę od "Playmaga"* na rozkładówkę, już trzecią. Tym razem oferowali 5 tys. za sesję. Agent doradzał odrzucenie jej i zwołanie konferencji prasowej, na której Ginny pokazałby się jako wzór do naśladowania dla młodych czarodziejek.

W trakcie śniadania, jedzonego z mamą i Ronem, który był w trakcie ostatniego roku treningu aurorów, odpowiedziała na listy, akceptując ofertę firmy od proszku Fiuu i odrzucając zarówno sesję, jak i pomysł konferencji prasowej.

Kiedy była małą dziewczynką marzyła o niezależności, ale choć miała za miesiąc skończyć dwadzieścia lat, wciąż nie mogła się zdecydować na porzucenie domowej kuchni swojej mamy. Choć dzieliła mieszkanie z Gaby, kilka nocy w tygodniu spędzała w Norze. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na całkowite odcięcie pępowiny.

- Słyszałem, że Potter ma być twoim nowym ochroniarzem - zagaił Ron między kolejnymi kęsami.

- Tak, zaczyna dzisiaj. Ma przyjść i zabrać mnie na lunch z bliźniakami. Znasz go?

- Niespecjalnie. On jest na służbie, a ja ciągle się szkolę, ale widziałem go parę razy. Wydaje się dość spokojnym i dającym się lubić gościem.

- Tonks powiedziała, że zaatakował członka rodziny królewskiej.

- Z tego co słyszałem od ludzi ze Służby Ochrony Ministerstwa, temu dupkowi już dawno należał się łomot. Oficjalnie wszyscy unoszą się gniewem, ale podobno nawet mugolski premier cieszył się z tego jak dziecko.

- Myślisz, że to bezpiecznie, by twoja siostra przebywała w pobliżu kogoś tak brutalnego? - spytała zmartwiona pani Weasley.

- Mamo, Tonks i tato znają Pottera od wielu lat. Jeśli pozwalają mu być w pobliżu Ginny, to jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku. To zdolny i potężny czarodziej, był też szkolony w mugolskich sztukach walki, tropieniu i maskowaniu. Powinien bez problemu trzymać świrów na dystans, a przecież o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Tato zna go tak długo? - spytała zdziwiona Ginny. - Nic o tym nie wiedziałam.

- Tak. W ramach Zakonu Feniksa istniał wewnętrzny krąg, którego właściwie jedynym zadaniem było utrzymanie Pottera przy życiu do momentu, aż będzie mógł zabić Same-Wiecie-Kogo - odpowiedział Ron, wstając. - Chciałbym jeszcze pogadać, ale muszę lecieć - wyjaśnił. Pocałował mamę i siostrę na do widzenie i przez Fiuu udał się do Ministerstwa.

Ginny również wstała i uniosła grubą paczkę listów dostarczonych rano z biura Harpii.

- Muszę przeczytać i odpowiedzieć na listy od fanów. Część moich obowiązków zapisanych w kontrakcie - wywróciła oczami. - Będę w pokoju.

W pokoju Ginny usiadła przy stole, ustawionym przy oknie wychodzącym na ogród, otoczona swoimi dawnymi plakatami Harpii. Co ciekawe nie miała plakatu z samą sobą, choć w sklepiku klubowym sprzedawał się wyśmienicie, zapewniając jej stabilne wpływy z tantiem. Trudno jej było myśleć o sobie jako gwieździe.

Listy, które otrzymywała w zestawie, były najpierw przeczesywane przez ochronę Harpii, by upewnić się, że nie będzie tam świstoklików, zaklęć ani eliksirów. Potem jedna z sekretarek przeglądała listy, by odsiać te zawierające obraźliwe propozycje seksualnej natury lub groźby. Ginny nie lubiła o tym myśleć, ale zawsze kilka się trafiało. Na większość listów odpowiadała jednym zdaniem i załączała zdjęcie z autografem, ale zawsze wybierała kilka listów od młodych, kochających quidditcha czarodziejek, które otrzymywały pełną odpowiedź. Jeśli listy były od uczennic Hogwartu, dawała im nawet rady jak ominąć Filcha i Panią Norris.

Nim skończyła odpowiadać na listy, nadszedł czas, by szykować się do wyjścia na lunch. Gdy się ubierała, staranność z jaką dobierała ubrania uświadomiła jej, że nie może się doczekać poznania Harry'ego Pottera osobiście. Przez kilka dni po Bitwie o Hogwart myślała o nim nieustannie. Właściwie chyba trochę się w nim podkochiwała. Mimo, że była od niego tak daleko, że nawet nie zdołałaby opisać jego wyglądu, czuła się z nim dziwnie połączona. Kiedy zobaczyła jak płacze, wypełniło ją intensywne uczucie smutku, którego sama nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Po bitwie wielbiono go jako bohatera i zbawcę, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podział. Usunął się w cień, tak jak przed bitwą i zdołała wypchnąć go ze swojego umysłu. Wróciła do Hogwartu, gdzie kontynuowała naukę i grę w quidditcha. Po mniej więcej roku w gazetach pojawiły się sensacyjne artykuły z wypowiedziami czarodziejek, które rzekomo poszły z nim na randki. Ukazało się nawet jedno ciemne i nieostre zdjęcie, ale ona poznała, że jest prawdziwe. Po tych artykułach Potter znów zniknął.

Gdy schodziła po schodach, Ginny robiła co w jej mocy, by wmówić sobie, że jest jedynie ciekawa Harry'ego Pottera. Jak wszyscy inni. Przypomniała sobie, że ten gość przychodzi, żeby się nią "opiekować" i jak nienawidziła tego, jak w dzieciństwie bracia łazili za nią krok w krok na polecenie rodziców. Kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, jej nastawienie przestało być pozytywne. Dlaczego niby jego miałaby traktować lepiej?

* * *

_O Matko Merlina!_

_No dobra. Czyli Ginny Weasley jest ładna... poprawka... Ginny Weasley jest piękna. To nie ma znaczenia. Przecież jestem profesjonalistą... prawda?_

_Podszedłem do drzwi Nory, zapukałem, a ona mi otworzyła. Najpierw zwróciłem uwagę na jej włosy. Długie, jedwabiste, składające się z każdego możliwego odcienia czerwieni, dokładnie takie, jak je zapamiętałem. Potem dostrzegłem jej lśniące, brązowe oczy, wpatrujące się w moje zielone przez dłuższą chwilę. Wydawało mi się, że mają w sobie błyski złota i są absolutnie bezdenne. I jej prosty nos z jedynie odrobiną wypukłości na szczycie. Piegi rozlewały się z niego na policzków niezwykle pociągający sposób. A jej usta... lepiej nie idźmy w tę stronę._

_A do tego jej ciało... dlaczego tak mi zaschło w ustach? Jest szczupła i dość niska, ale jej ciało ma doskonałe proporcje. Dżinsowa spódniczka kończyła się kilka centymetrów nad kolanami, a jej kształty powyżej pasa dokładnie obejmowała zielona koszulka. Jej piersi nie imponują rozmiarem, ale przy jej drobnej postaci wyglądają na zaskakująco pełne i kształtne. _

_Powiedziała mi oschle, że będzie gotowa za pięć minut i żebym usiadł. Odwróciła się i odeszła, kołysząc lekko biodrami, a jej idealnie uformowany tyłek podążał płynnie za ich ruchami. Nie byłem w stanie przełknąć śliny. Na szczęście na ratunek przyszła mi pani Weasley, oferując sok z dyni. Prowadziła ze mną grzecznościową rozmowę i zadała kilka pytań, ale nie pamiętam na jaki temat. Mój mózg całą swoją moc poświęcał innym sprawom... głównie kołyszącemu się lekko tyłeczkowi Ginny Weasley, ale też jej piegom... naprawdę... słowo... jest coś niesamowicie seksownego w tym, jak rozlewają się z jej nosa na policzki._

_Po pięciu minutach zeszła na dół i mój problem z przełykaniem, który udało mi się w międzyczasie opanować, powrócił z pełną siłą. Wargi podkreśliła czerwoną szminką, co sprawiło, że znów zacząłem myśleć o jej ustach... choć tego nie chciałem. Profesjonalista nie myśli o wargach swojej podopiecznej... ani o tym, jak drobne są jej usta. Nie przebrała się, ale we włosy wsunęła kilka srebrnych spinek, podtrzymujących fryzurę. To dało mi idealny widok na jej kremową szyję... i nagle zacząłem rozumieć, co takiego widzą w niej wampiry._

_- Wolałabym się teleportować, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko - rzekła, patrząc na mnie ze złością._

_Nie mogłem mówić, więc jedynie skinąłem głową i wyszliśmy z domu._

* * *

_Cholera jasna!_

_Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi i wiedziałam, że to musi być Potter. Nałożyłam na twarz długo ćwiczoną maskę niechęci, wzięłam głęboki oddech i otworzyłam drzwi. A potem wszystko zwariowało. Nie mogłam przestać patrzeć w jego oczy... najpiękniejsze, najbardziej zielone oczy, jakie w życiu widziałam... przyciągały mnie i nagle znów... wszechogarniające uczucie déjà vu. Zauważyłam bliznę na jego czole. Czerwona błyskawica kontrastuje ostro z jego jasną karnacją. Bez wątpienia od niej zaczyna większość rozmów z nieznajomymi. Ma urocze włosy. Czerne, a choć wyglądają na miękkie, sterczą na wszystkie strony pod najdziwniejszymi kątami. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka, pokazująca siłę i determinację. Jest wyższy ode mnie o kilkanaście centymetrów, co znaczy, że kilku brakuje mu do metra osiemdziesięciu._

_Nosił na sobie mugolskie ubrania, co mi nie przeszkadzało. Hermiona musiała mieć na to duży wpływ, ale jak większość młodych czarodziejek i czarodziejów nie przepadałam za czarodziejskimi szatami i niemal zawsze ubierałam się po mugolsku, ku ubolewaniu mojej mamy. Na nogach nosił czarne glany, z rodzaju tych używanych przez wojskowych, wyżej wyblakłe dżinsy, białą koszulkę i długi, czarny, skórzany mugolski płaszcz. Nie pozwalał on do końca ocenić ciała, ale z tego co widziałam, było ono szczupłe, lecz dobrze umięśnione. Jednym słowem Harry Potter to niezłe ciacho._

_Kiedy zdołałam oderwać od niego oczy, powiedziałam mu oschle, że będę za pięć minut i żeby usiadł. Odwróciłam się, a moje zdradzieckie biodra zaczęły kołysać się same z siebie, zupełnie bez udziału mojej świadomości. Najwyraźniej zdecydował o tym sygnał z najbardziej atawistycznej części mojego mózgu, bo NIGDY nie kołyszę biodrami, gdy idę. Słuchajcie, nie jestem głupia. W sumie to nawet uważam się całkiem mądrą. Wiem, że mężczyźni lubią gapić się na mój tyłek, na moje piersi i na mnie jako taką. Czasami robią to w taki sposób, że mam ochotę iść pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie ich oślizłe spojrzenia. Właśnie dlatego teraz czułam się tak dziwnie. Gdy moje biodra się kołysały, z całego serca pragnęłam, by Harry Potter patrzył na mój tyłek. Gdy dotarłam do łazienki, spojrzałam w lustro i powiedziałam ostro sama do siebie:_

_- Dobra, Ginewro. To auror i twój ochroniarz... więc przestań potrząsać mu dupą przed oczami!_

_- Mówiłaś coś kochanie? - zawołała moja mama z dołu._

_- Nie, mamo!_

_Jednocześnie walczyłam z włosami, wypróbowując różne sposoby upięcia ich. Poprzestałam na parze srebrnych spinek, które trzymały moje włosy za uszami, by nie leciały mi do oczu. Nałożyłam szminkę i przyłapałam się na robieniu dzióbka do lustra. Poczułam obrzydzenie do samej siebie, ale nie na tyle, by zrezygnować ze szminki. Zanim zeszłam zaczęłam wściekać się na Pottera, że przez niego tak się zachowuję, więc nie miałam problemu, by warknąć na niego, że wolę się teleportować i wyjść z domu._

* * *

Ginny aportowała się za Dziurawy Kocioł i weszła do środka kołysząc biodrami, podczas gdy Harry następował jej na pięty. Po kilku krokach poczuła, jak ktoś uszczypnął ją w tyłek. Natychmiast jej temperament osiągnął punkt wrzenia i odwróciła się gwałtownie do Pottera. Ten spojrzał na nią zdumiony i absolutnie niewinny, co nieco zmieszało Ginny. Zaczął się odwracać, ale zerknęła jeszcze raz. Harry znów wydał jej się zdumiony i niewinny, więc ruszyła dalej. Po kilku krokach poczuła kolejne uszczypnięcie w tyłek.

Harry właśnie katalogował w myślach klientów pubu, więc policzek od wściekłej Ginny Weasley, który niemal skręcił mu kark, zaskoczył go całkowicie. Przed oczami mu zawirowało, ale zdołał zobaczyć jej kolano, trafiające z ogromną siła i precyzją prosto w jego krocze. Runął na ziemię niczym marionetka, której odcięto wszystkie sznurki. Zemdliło go i ostatkiem sił zwalczył potrzebę zwymiotowania. Jego nogi były bezużyteczne, a ból przenikał każdy nerw w organizmie. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości zarejestrował stojącą nad nim Ginny Weasley i dwóch ludzi, śmiejących się z jego prawej. Uniósł głowę i zorientował się, że Ginny wściekła się tak bardzo, że niemal promieniowała. Potem zdarzyło się coś, w co nigdy by nie uwierzył, gdyby nie ujrzał tego na własne oczy. Wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. Niczym bogini zemsty. Błyskawicznie podciągnęła spódniczkę z prawej strony i dobyła różdżki z najbardziej seksownego uchwytu, jaki w życiu widział.

Jedna część jego mózgu zapewniała go właśnie, że zaraz umrze i chciałby wiedzieć przynajmniej dlaczego. Jednak druga piała z zachwytu nad najgładszą, najlepiej ukształtowaną i najseksowniejszą nogą, jaką w życiu zobaczył. Zarejestrował dwa błyski światła i jego odruchy zadziałały. Jego podopieczna została zaatakowana. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi i wyszarpnął różdżkę. Zrobił krok na przód i bezceremonialnie odepchnął Ginny, by zasłonić ją własnym ciałem. Rudowłosi bliźniacy, których dojrzał po wejściu do lokalu wrzeszczeli, pokryci smarkami. Dwa gigantyczne nietoperze wydobyły się z ich nozdrzy i zaczęły bombardować ich guanem. Nie miał jednak czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym surrealistycznym widokiem. Jedną z rzeczy, które nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata, było, że dopóki cel może się poruszać, stanowi zagrożenie, więc uniósł różdżkę i wypowiedział inkantację, jednak Ginny w ostatniej chwili odepchnęła jego rękę. Zaklęcie ogłuszające trafiło w krzesło, rozbijając je na drobne kawałki. Rudowłosi bliźniacy wybiegli z Dziurawego Kotła, wciąż ścigani przez gigantyczne nietoperze.

Harry szybko sprawdził w myślach lokalizację kolejnych ludzi, których zarejestrował, gdy weszli do lokalu. Wiedźma w przedniej narożnej loży. Czarnowłosy pijak na stołku przy barze. Młoda para przy stoliku po prawej w pobliżu środka sali. Szefowa lokalu. Blondwłosa kelnerka. Kot leżący na barze. Zadowolony, że nie widzi zagrożeń poczuł, że ktoś znów odciął mu sznurki i ponownie zwalił się na podłogę. Ginny uklękła przy nim i położyła mu dłoń na plecach.

- Przepraszam... strasznie przepraszam... - mówiła błagalnym tonem. - Te durne palanty... myślałam, że to pan... ale potem zobaczyłam ich różdżki pod stołem... to oni... nie pan... a ja pana uderzyła.

Ku przerażeniu Ginny, jej ochroniarz uniósł głowę i zobaczyła wyraźny czerwony odcisk swojej dłoni na jego twarzy. Jego piękne zielone oczy spojrzał na nią i z bólem dostrzegła tam skierowaną ku niej wściekłość.

- CHOLERA JASNA! - wrzasnął, znów opuszczając głowę. - Będę musiał napisać o tym raport. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę co to znaczy? Nigdy mi tego nie odpuszczą! Rozkleją go pewnie po wszystkich ścianach w Ministerstwie... a kiedy Syriusz się dowie... CHOLERA JASNA!

- Nie musi pan pisać, ja nie powiem ani słowa...

- Muszę. Wystrzeliłem zaklęcie na służbie - przerwał jej głośno ze złością - które zresztą dzięki pani nie trafiło w cel.

- Dlaczego wypalił pan zaklęcie? - spytała równie zła, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego złość była w pełni uzasadniona. - Wiedział pan, że jestem tu, żeby zjeść lunch z moimi braćmi bliźniakami. RUDOWŁOSYMI bliźniakami. Mógł pan im zrobić krzywdę!

- Panno Weasley, w tej branży nie można czegoś zakładać, a ja i tak to zrobiłem. Mogli być na wielosokowym, pod Imperiusem albo nawet zupełnie INNYMI rudowłosymi bliźniakami. Nie uważa chyba pani, że pani rodzina ma monopol na rude włosy? - spytał sarkastycznie. - Musiałem zareagować błyskawicznie, a być może fakt, że zmiażdżyła pani moje klejnoty rodowe utrudnił mi racjonalne myślenie - poczuł kolejną falę mdłości i jęknął. - To już chyba koniec rodu Potterów.

- Pomogę panu. Musi pan usiąść - rzekła Ginny, wstając i pomagając mu podnieść się na nogi. Ujął niechętnie wyciągniętą rękę i podszedł do loży, która zapewniała dobry widok na oba wejścia do lokalu. Harry na moment oderwał wzrok od jej oczu i zorientował się, że schowała już różdżkę i zaklął w myślach, wiedząc, że przegapił ten moment.

- Dlaczego mnie pani uderzyła? - spytał, patrząc na nią ostro.

Ginny wierciła się niepewnie na krześle.

- Myślałam, że uszczypnął mnie pan w pośladek.

Harry gapił się na nią przez kilka sekund, wreszcie zamrugał kilka razy.

- Nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś tak prostackiego - zapewnił szczerze. Jego fantazje obejmowały raczej łapanie i zmysłowe pieszczoty.

- Przecież pana nie znam, prawda? - odwarknęła ze złością. Wiedziała, że jest wobec niego nie w porządku, ale coś w jej głowie wrzeszczało, że jednak go zna. Czuła się zmieszana, a przez to zła. Ich oczy znów się spotkały, ona zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. - Spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś, panie Potter?

Harry poczuł panikę. Czy mogła go pamiętać? Czy powinien jej powiedzieć o Komnacie? Nie był pewien, więc postanowił podjąć decyzję później.

- Z pani akt wiem, że walczyła pani w Bitwie o Hogwart. Byłem tam, więc może tam mnie pani widziała.

- Tak, kto mógł przegapić pana wielkie wejście - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie, a Harry poczuł motyle w brzuchu. Spoważniała i kontynuowała: - Tamtego dnia nie znajdowałam się bliżej pana niż 20 metrów, ale i tak wydawał mi się pan znajomy.

Spojrzała na niego badawczo i wiedział, że oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi.

- Nie sądzę, by już kiedyś nam sobie przedstawiono.

Ginny zwróciłaby uwagę na wymijający charakter jego odpowiedzi, gdyby w tej dokładnie chwili bliźniacy nie postanowili wrócić przez tylne drzwi pubu, unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. Nerwowo i ostrożnie podeszli do loży, a Ginny spojrzała na nich wściekle. Wyczyścili się, ale ślady smarków wciąż widać było w ich włosach. Stanęli przed Harrym i Ginny i spojrzeli na nich pełni nadziei. Fred przemówił pierwszy:

- Przybywamy w pokoju.

- To był tylko żart, Ginny - kontynuował słabo George.

- Widzieliście, co narobiłam przez wasz mały żart - warknęła na nich.

- No, ale tak potrząsałaś przed nim tyłkiem...

Ginny niemal spadła z krzesła, ale otrząsnęła się, zarumieniła i spojrzała z wściekłością na Freda.

- Nieprawda!

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek...

Ginny wstała zaciskając pięści, a bliźniacy zrobili krok w tył.

- Jeśli nie chcecie zapoznać się z upiorogackiem wycelowanym w wasze dupy, lepiej zamknijcie sie póki możecie!

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni.

- W dupy? - wyjąkali jednocześnie.

- Użyjcie wyobraźni! - wysyczała groźnie Ginny.

- Naprawdę potrafisz to zrobić? - spytał George, unosząc brew.

- A co, zgłaszasz się na ochotnika jako obiekt testów?

- Wiesz, drogi bracie, jak się nad tym zastanowię, to w jej kroku nie było nic niezwykłego - rzucił Fred, patrząc ostrzegawczo na brata.

- Jasne, zupełnie nic takiego. Chyba mamy jakieś pilne spotkanie, nieprawdaż, drogi bracie?

- O tak, bardzo pilne. Przepraszam, że musimy uciekać tak szybko, nasza ukochana siostro. I proszę przyjąć nasze przeprosiny, panie... - Fred urwał, patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Potter. Harry Potter - odparł Harry, patrząc na nich beznamiętnie.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem, a ich jabłka Adama gwałtownie podskoczyły. Wymamrotali coś niezrozumiałego i niemal wybiegli z pubu.

Kompletnie zawstydzona Ginny usiadła z powrotem i spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Zerknęła na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się złośliwie. _Szlag, zabiję moich braci. Obawiam się tylko, że może to trochę zepsuć atmosferę podczas rodzinnych obiadków._

- Proszę się nie martwić, panno Weasley. Uważam, że pani sposób chodzenia jest uroczy. Niezbyt sugestywny, a zarazem bardzo kobiecy.

Ginny musiała przyznać, że to świetny komentarz. Komplement, ale zarazem podkreślający, że kręciła przed nim zadkiem, a on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. Nie mogła pozostać dłużna.

- Chyba wrócę do domu. Pewnie potrzebuje pan trochę czasu na napisanie raportów.

Z ogromną satysfakcją obserwowała, jak uśmieszek spełza z jego twarzy.

* * *

Ginny bawiła się swoim lusterkiem dwukierunkowym. Chciała sprawdzić co u Harry'ego, ale nie mogła zdobyć się na odwagę, by go wywołać. Po prostu nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, by zdobywać, a nie być zdobywaną. Od jej trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie, gdy Neville Longbottom zaprosił ją na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, chłopcy i mężczyźni rywalizowali o jej uwagę. Nawet ci, którzy wpadli jej w oko, jak Michael Corner czy Dean Thomas, przyszli do niej, a nie na odwrót. Ale Harry Potter pociągał ją znacznie mocniej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. Zupełnie jakby coś ją do tego zmuszało. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że był przystojny, ani o hipnotyczny wpływ, jaki wywierały na nią jego oczy. Już wcześniej czuła zauroczenie i pożądanie, a jednak tym razem to coś zupełnie innego.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że mogłaby go zapytać o samopoczucie następnego dnia. Przecież mężczyźni regularnie dochodzili do siebie po kopniaku w jaja. Prawda? Poza tym siedziała w łóżku odziana jedynie w majtki i stary, rozciągnięty t-shirt Harpii, który miał tendencję do zsuwania się z jej wąskich ramion. Chciała poznać bliżej Harry'ego Pottera, ale jednocześnie pragnęła zachować godność. Duma Weasleyów nie pozwalała jej na nic innego. To on będzie musiał przyjść do niej. Ona ubierze się ładnie, będzie się uśmiechała, rozmawiała z nim, a nawet przestanie miażdżyć mu jaja, jeśli on będzie właściwie reagował na jej sygnały.

Nagła wibracja lusterka sprawiła, że niemal wyskoczyła z łóżka. _Cholerny Merlinie, to on! _Pospiesznie zerknęła na swoje odbicie, upewniając się, że jej włosy wyglądają odpowiednio, przygryzła lekko wargi, by pobudzić w nich krążenie krwi, a wolną ręką nieco uniosła swój biust. Potem uniosła różdżkę z szafki nocnej i dotknęła nią szkła.

- Panno Weasley... - Harry speszył się, widząc, że ona już jest w łóżku - może powinienem porozmawiać z panią jutro. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że już się pani położyła.

- Nic się nie stało, panie Potter. O co chodzi? - spytała, uśmiechając się szczerze.

Harry przez chwilę zbierał myśli.

- Panno Weasley, chciałem jedynie przeprosić za to, co się dziś stało...

- Słucham? - przerwała mu z niedowierzaniem Ginny. - To ja powinnam przeprosić. Zachowałam się jak jakaś psychopatka i zrobiłam panu krzywdę, podczas gdy pan był kompletnie niewinny. Jest mi bardzo przykro i mam nadzieję, że mi pan wybaczy - zakończyła błagalnym szeptem.

- Oczywiście, że wybaczam, niemniej jednak w całej tej sytuacji nie zachowałem sie właściwie - odrzekł Harry ze skruchą. - Kiedy zobaczyłem rudowłosych bliźniaków założyłem, że to pani bracia i nie przyjrzałem im się dokładnie. Powinienem zobaczyć ich różdżki pod stołem. To niewybaczalne, że byli w stanie rzucić na panią klątwę, nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o zaklęcie podszczypujące. To równie dobrze mogło być coś znacznie poważniejszego. Zawiodłem. Mam nadzieję, że da mi pani szansę na zrehabilitowanie się za moją pomyłkę. Niezależnie od tego, co pani uważa, ma pani prawo być zła.

Ginny widziała wstyd w jego twarzy, a to sprawiło, że chciała go pocieszyć.

- Panie Potter, robi pan z igły widły. To był głupi figiel moich braci i nic ponad to. Może nie zaczęliśmy dziś najlepiej, ale jestem skłonna wystartować jutro od zera, jeśli pan się zgodzi.

- Byłoby wspaniale, panno Weasley.

- Harry, może przejdziemy na "ty"? - spytała, uśmiechając się promiennie, a koszulka zjechała jej z ramienia. Harry gapił się na jej obnażone ramię i dekolt, mrugając. Ginny uniosła rękę i poprawiła koszulkę. Wzrok Harry'ego wrócił do jej oczu i młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Będę zaszczycony, Ginny.

- Cieszę się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Dobranoc, Harry.

- Dobranoc, Ginny.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Szyści-Fiuu - **w oryginale nazwa firmy to "Kleen-floo". Kleen to angielskie słowo "czyścić" ("clean") zapisane z błędem ortograficznym.

**Playmag - **w oryginale "Playwizard", czyli czarodziejska wersja "Playboya".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_  
_- raport Harry'ego staje się przebojem w Ministerstwie_  
_- na scenę wkracza Narcyza Malfoy_


	3. Chcąc być łagodnym, okrutnym być muszę

_**Od tłumacza: **__Jak zwykle dziękuję Shaunee Altmann, która cierpliwie, sprawnie i błyskawicznie broni Was przed nadmiernym kontaktem z moimi błędami._

_Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie Wasze wyrazy poparcia, recenzje i komentarze. Nie na wszystkie odpisuję, ale wszystkie czytam i sprawiają mi one masę frajdy. Musze przyznać, że takiego tempa przyrostu komentarzy nie miała jeszcze żadna tłumaczona przeze mnie historia.  
_

_Zapraszam na mojego bloga książkowego „Z pierwszej półki". Link znajdziecie w moim profilu._

* * *

**Rozdział 3 - Chcąc być łagodnym, okrutnym być muszę**

_Chcąc być łagodnym, okrutnym być muszę_

_Hamlet, Akt III, scena IV, tłum. Józef Paszkowski_

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł wcześnie następnego ranka do Atrium Ministerstwa Magii i minął Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa, dostrzegł kilka osób wskazujących na niego palcem i śmiejących się jawnie. Zaklął pod nosem, ale wiedział, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim. Dotarł do Biura Aurorów, gdzie poważna i stanowcza recepcjonistka, kobieta w wieku przedemerytalnym, przywitała go wysokim dyszkantem i złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Brzmiała, jakby nawdychała się helu. Szybko zorientował się, że wszyscy w departamencie zaczarowali swoje głosy, by brzmiały nienaturalnie wysoko. Wszedł do biur Służby Ochrony Ministerstwa i wszyscy nagle przerwali swoją pracę. Niektórzy krzywili się boleśnie i łapali za krocze, inni po prostu wybuchali śmiechem. Harry wbił wzrok w podłogę i pospiesznie przemknął do swojego małego biurka. Jak na razie jego kariera wśród aurorów nie stanowiła wzoru, a to był zapewne jej najgorszy moment. Co tam wyczyszczenie pamięci królowej... nie mógł sobie wyobrazić niczego gorszego, niż podopieczna unieszkodliwiająca swojego ochroniarza.

- Chyba nie poszło najlepiej, co Harry? - spytała Tonks irytująco piskliwym głosem, gdy zbliżał się do swojego biurka.

- Mogłabyś darować sobie ten głosik? - warknął zirytowany Harry. - Już załapałem, starczy.

- Po prostu solidaryzujemy się z tobą - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Tonks pojęła, że Harry naprawdę nie czuje się rozbawiony, więc rozproszyła zaklęcie i kontynuowała: - Poszło ci gorzej niż oczekiwałam. Nie będę owijała w bawełnę, Harry. Nie jest dobrze, kiedy osoba, którą podobno masz ochraniać, potrafi spuścić ci taki wpierdol. Choć Shacklebolt uznał to za zabawne.

- To fantastycznie, prawda? - odparł sarkastycznie Harry.

- Powiedział, że może właśnie tego potrzebowałeś. Dobrego kopniaka w... sam wiesz o co chodzi. Myślisz, że po tym co się stało możesz dalej współpracować z Ginny?

Harry spojrzał na nią gwałtownie i odparł pospiesznie:

- Oczywiście, że tak! - przerwał na moment, by zebrać myśli. - Jestem w pełni gotowy na pełne pół roku. Wydaje mi się, że możemy pracować razem. Wczoraj wieczorem poprosiła, żebyśmy przeszli na "ty".

- CO ZROBIŁA?!

- To co słyszałaś.

Zaskoczona Tonks potrząsnęła głową.

- Harry, to absolutny rekord. Nigdy nie trwało to krócej niż tydzień. Musiała cię naprawdę polubić.

Umysł Harry'ego powoli zaczynał wierzyć w taką możliwość. Poprzedniego wieczoru podczas rozmowy z nią cieszył się jak głupi, gdy miał okazję wypowiedzieć jej imię. Pozwolił sobie na napawanie się tym uczuciem tylko przez moment, nim do głosu doszła racjonalna strona jego umysłu. Musiał szczerze przyznać sam przed sobą, że Ginny pociągała go seksualnie, tak jak zapewne pociągała każdego napalonego dwudziestolatka. Była po prostu idealna. Ale Ginny to jego praca. Nie mógł pozwolić, by pożądanie zaćmiło jego umysł, tak jak miało to miejsce poprzedniego popołudnia. Musiał się skupić na ochronie swojej podopiecznej, a nie na Ginny Weasley czy jej uśmiechu, piegach, nogach, ramionach ani żadnej części jej ciała, które widywał w swoich fantazjach, a z którymi miał nadzieję dokładniej się zapoznać. Był to winny Tonks, a co ważniejsze był to winny Ginny. Wiedział, że musi postawić twarde granice (aż jęknął w myślach, uświadamiając się jak bardzo mu stwardniał na samą myśl o niej), ale musiał powściągnąć swoje pierwotne instynkty (bo o to właśnie chodziło, prawda?), gdyż nic nie napawało go większym lękiem, niż perspektywa krzywdy, która spotyka Ginny w czasie, gdy jest ona pod jego ochroną.

- Harry… Harry!

Harry zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał na Tonks.

- Nie, ona mnie nie lubi. Po prostu przykro jej, że mnie uderzyła.

Może wcale nie kręciła przed nim tyłeczkiem. Niebezpiecznie było myśleć o alternatywie.

* * *

Narcyza Malfoy siedziała w pluszowym fotelu w foyer* Dworu Malfoyów i rozważała sytuację swojej rodziny. Od Bitwy o Hogwart Ród Malfoyów zsuwał się po równi pochyłej. Lucjusz gnił w Azkabanie bez prawej ręki. Nawet bez dementorów, którzy zostali zniszczeni w Bitwie, Azkaban stanowił wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne miejsce do życia. Listy, które jej mąż wysyłał do domu, wypełniały fantazje na temat jego niesłabnących wpływów w Ministerstwie Magii. Wciąż nie mógł pojąć, że dekady korupcji i wpływu czarnej magii były powoli niwelowane przez nowego Ministra. Agenci, których wysłał ze stosami galeonów, by przekupić Artura Weasleya, szybko lądowali w sąsiednich celach. Wszystkie nadzieje na amnestię lub ułaskawienie okazywały się płonne. Grzywny i odszkodowania dla tych, którym Lucjusz wyrządził krzywdy, zredukowały rodzinny majątek o przeszło połowę. Co gorsza aktualną głową Rodu był wyjątkowo mało perspektywiczny i rozpustny młody mężczyzna, jej syn Draco Malfoy. Udało mu się uniknąć więzienia, zwalając wszystko na swoją młodość i wpływ ojca. Wyłgał się wyrokiem w pięcioletnim zawieszeniu.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Narcyza lękała się przyszłości. Draco odziedziczył arogancję i butę rodów Malfoyów i Blacków, ale wykazywał podejrzanie mało inteligencji. Trzeba było nim kierować i podpowiadać właściwe działania. Potrzebował silnej kobiety. Przez stulecia małżeństwa pozwalały zachować czystą krew, koncentrować kapitał i zapewniać wpływy polityczne, ale porażka Voldemorta zadała starej oligarchii niemal śmiertelny cios. Parkinsonowie stracili większość fortuny, a ich mężczyźni zginęli lub trafili do więzienia. Pansy Parkinson odziedziczyła to, co zostało z rodzinnego majątku, ale wartość mariażu z Parkinsonami spadła niemal do zera. W rodzinie Crabbe'ów była jedna dziewczyna w odpowiednim wieku, Petronia Crabbe, ale została pokarana paskudną powierzchownością, a do tego jeszcze mniejszym móżdżkiem niż jej zmarły brat. Goyle'owie nigdy nie dysponowali znacznym majątkiem i podlizywali się Malfoyom, by przetrwać, więc ich córki trudno było uznać za odpowiedni materiał do małżeństwa. Córka Bulstrode'ów miała niejasne preferencje seksualne, zresztą krążyły plotki, jakoby w rzeczywistości była mężczyzną. Dziewczęta Greengrassów były piękne i inteligentne, a ich rodzina zachowała neutralność podczas wojny, więc ocaliła swój majątek. Jednak podczas ostatniego spotkania Helena Greengrass dała jasno do zrozumienia, że uważa Malfoyów za skalanych i nie dopuszcza możliwości małżeńskiego aliansu.

Tylko jedna rodzina czystej krwi odniosła po wojnie triumf. Znienawidzeni Weasleyowie. Artur Weasley został Ministrem Magii, a po jego przejściu na emeryturę jego posadę obejmie zapewne jeden z jego synów, Percy. Inny syn, Ronald, robił karierę jako auror, a jego dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger wspinała się błyskawicznie po szczeblach w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że zostanie Przewodniczącą Wizengamotu w bardzo młodym wieku. Bill Weasley został Dyrektorem ds. Bezpieczeństwa w Gringotcie, a Fred i George wykazali talent do biznesu i ich firma odnosiła ogromne sukcesy. Mądrze inwestowali zyski i podobno zgromadzili już pokaźny majątek. Jedyna dziewczyna, Ginewra, była w tej chwili najbardziej pożądaną partią w Wielkiej Brytanii. Piękna, inteligentna i na najlepszej drodze do sporej fortuny. Podobno dysponowała też największą mocą z czarodziejek jej pokolenia.

Narcyza Malfoy poczuła gorycz w ustach, gdy zrozumiała, że najbardziej odpowiednia partnerka dla jej syna była nie tylko poza zasięgiem, ale na dodatek Weasleyówną. Myśl o tej prostaczce, Molly Weasley, czyniącej honory na ministerialnych uroczystościach i spotykającej się z dygnitarzami z innych krajów, podczas gdy ona, pani szlachetnego Rodu Malfoyów, została odrzucona i wzgardzona, była nie do przyjęcia. Musiał znaleźć się jakiś sposób, by pokazać im miejsce w szeregu. Malfoyowie mogli mieć problemy, ale wciąż byli w grze.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy wkroczył arogancko do klasy Transmutacji szóstego roku, spoglądając z wyższością i pogardliwym uśmiechem na uczniów. Uwielbiał, gdy się go bano i czerpał niemałą przyjemność z polerowania swojej odznaki Brygady Inkwizytorskiej co rano. Nawet nauczyciele obawiali się, że doniesie na nich do Carrowów. Taki donos prowadził z reguły do długiego przesłuchania, a czasem nawet tortur. Wszyscy odwracali oczy, poza dwiema uczennicami. Dziewczyna Lovegoodów jak zwykle gapiła się na jakiś nieokreślony punkt przestrzeni, a Weasley napotkała jego oczy i wyczytał w nich nie strach, a nienawiść. Ruszył ku niej, wyszarpnął gwałtownie różdżkę i wycelował jej w twarz. Profesor McGonagall drgnęła, ale opanowała się. To zapewne tylko kolejne przesłuchanie._

_- Daj mi różdżkę i chodź ze mną – polecił._

_Przed dłuższą chwilę Ginny rozważała swoje możliwości. Nie chciała oddawać różdżki, ale Malfoy po prostu wyrwał ją z jej kieszeni. Dobrze, że tego ranka pamiętała o zażyciu antidotum na Veritaserum, które Hermiona wygrzebała z jakiejś rozpadającej się księgi. Szli w milczeniu ku schodom, jednak on nagle skierował ją do nieużywanej klasy. Zatrzymała się, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać, związał jej nadgarstki i wepchnął do pomieszczenia._

_- Co ty robisz, Malfoy? – spytała z nutą strachu w głosie._

_Usta Draco wygięły się w górę z satysfakcją._

_- Czas, żebyś się nauczyła odpowiednich manier, Weasleyetko, a przede wszystkim okazywania szacunku lepszym od siebie._

_Chodził wokół niej, podczas gdy ona bezradnie szarpała krępujące ją więzy._

_- Rozkazano mi, żebym zabrał cię do Carrowów, ale pozwolili mi się najpierw zabawić, więc nauczę cię szacunku, tak jak nauczyłem innych, zanim cię do nich zabiorę – powiedział, a jego lubieżne spojrzenie wędrowało powoli po jej całym ciele. – Wiesz, gdybyś nie była zdrajcą krwi, może bym cię nawet przeleciał._

_- W twoich snach – warknęła w odpowiedzi._

_- Weasleyetko, chcę informacji. Wiem, że jesteś jedną z tej bandy sabotażującej szkołę, jedną z tej „Armii" szlamy Granger. Chcę imion. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie się spotykacie. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedziała, gdzie się chowa Granger. Jak wiesz chronienie lub ukrywanie szlam jest teraz karane śmiercią, ale jeśli będziesz współpracowała – mówił, zbliżając sugestywnie usta do jej ucha – powiem Carrowom, żeby ci odpuścili. Oni robią, co im powiem._

_Ginny była odważną dziewczyną, ale myśl o tym, co może ją spotkać, była przerażająca. Drżała ze strachu i wściekłości na własną bezradność. Malfoy pchnął ją na ścianę, przycisnął własnym ciałem i położył dłonie na jej udach._

_- Po prostu powiedz mi, co chcę wiedzieć… z drugiej strony może i nie mów…_

_Ginny plunęła mu w twarz i z całej siły zwarła uda. Malfoy zrobił krok w tył i w tym momencie ktoś gwałtownie otworzył drzwi._

_- Expelliarmus! – krzyknął Ron, wpadając do klasy wraz z Nevillem i Luną._

_Ginny dostrzegła w dłoni brata Mapę Huncwotów i ulgą wypuściła oddech. Malfoy zamarł, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na pustą dłoń. Neville podszedł do niego i bez słowa wyprowadził potężny cios pięścią w jego twarz. Malfoy runął nieprzytomny na ziemię. Ron, z twarzą czerwoną ze złości, poprawił kopniakiem w leżącą postać. Luna rozwiązała ręce Ginny i rudowłosa czarodziejka zarzuciła bratu ręce na szyję, z ledwością powstrzymując łzy. Stali ta przez dłuższą chwilę, a Ron niezgrabnie usiłował ją pocieszyć. W miarę jak ulatywał z niej strach, rosła wściekłość. Odsunęła się od Rona i wyjęła swoją różdżkę z kieszeni Malfoya. Ginny stanęła nad nim i wycelowała, myśląc o dziesiątkach klątw i uroków, które chciałaby na niego rzucić, gdyby był przytomny._

_- Musimy lecieć – stwierdził niespokojnie Ron, zerkając na Mapę. – Zbliżają się członkowie Brygady._

_Po tym wydarzeniu Gwardia Dumbledore'a zeszła całkowicie do podziemia. Przed Bitwą o Hogwart przeszło dwudziestka uczniów zniknęła ze szkoły i schowała się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie szkolili się na bitwę, która, jak wiedzieli, niebawem będzie miała miejsce._

* * *

Harry przybył punktualnie do mieszkania Ginny i zapukał do drzwi. Wyjrzała przez nie atrakcyjna kobieta z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i błękitnymi oczami. Około dwudziestopięcioletnia, wyższa od Ginny i - Harry nie mógł tego przegapić - hojnie obdarzona przez naturę w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Popatrzyła na niego oceniająco.

- Pewnie jesteś tym nowym gościem, o którym Ginny wspominała – uznała z uśmiechem. Mówiła z ledwo wyczuwalnym akcentem.

Harry uniósł jedną ręką swoją odznakę aurora, a drugą wyciągnął do kobiety.

- Tak, panno Gasparini, jestem Harry Potter, nowy ochroniarz.

Spojrzała na niego figlarnie, powoli ujmując jego dłoń.

- Jestem Gabriela, ale możesz mi mówić Gaby. Masz niesamowite oczy, Harry, mam nadzieję, że Ginny pozwoli mi sobie z tobą trochę pogrywać.

- Słucham? – spytał zmieszany.

Gabriela roześmiała się i wpuściła go do salonu.

- Grywasz w quidditcha, Harry?

- Od czasu do czasu dla zabawy.

- Jestem obrońcą Harpii. Wyglądasz, jakbyś mógł z łatwością zaliczyć… kilka goli.

- Wątpię. Lubię grać jako szukający. Nigdy nie byłem dobrym ścigającym.

- Spróbuj. Może ci się poszczęści – powiedziała bardzo sugestywnie.

Harry zagapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno usłyszał to co mu się wydawało, że usłyszał. Obrócił się, gdy zza pleców dobiegł go melodyjny śmiech. Twarz Ginny rozpromieniała wesołość. Szukała jego oczu, ale odwróciła wzrok od razu, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Miała na sobie czarne dresowe spodnie i luźną koszulkę z logo Harpii, taką samą jak Gabriela. Włosy związała w kucyk, zupełnie jak na zdjęciu w jej aktach.

- Dzień dobry, Ginny – powiedział Harry, nieco speszony luźną atmosferą.

Zanim Ginny zdołała odpowiedzieć, Gaby spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

- Przeszliście już na „ty"?

- Mhm.

- To znaczy, że tego sobie zatrzymasz, co?

Zabrzmiało to niemal jak oskarżenie i Ginny zarumieniła się lekko.

- Nie zatrzymuję go. Po prostu mieliśmy fatalny start, więc musieliśmy zawrzeć rozejm trochę przed czasem.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc postanowił przypomnieć, że wciąż jest w pokoju.

- Nie powinniśmy już iść? – zasugerował niepewnie.

- Powinniśmy – potwierdziła Ginny, spoglądając ostrzegawczo na Gaby. – Przenosimy się Fiuu bezpośrednio do kompleksu treningowego.

Dwie młode kobiety złapały torby ze sprzętem i ruszyły do kominka.

W Holyhead Ginny i jej koleżanki z drużyny udały się do sali konferencyjnej na zajęcia taktyczne, na które Harry nie mógł wejść. Brad i Tonks wyjaśnili mu, że trener drużyny, legendarna Gwendolyn Brand, z domu Morgan, cierpiała na ciężki przypadek paranoi, jeśli chodzi o wyciek zagrywek do prasy lub konkurencji. Jako że ostatnio nie odnotowano żadnych wiarygodnych gróźb wobec Ginny, poziom gotowości był niski. Instrukcje Harry'ego obejmowały standardową ochronę, utrzymywanie szalonych fanów z dala od Ginny i bycie tak niezauważalnym jak to tylko możliwe. Miał w pełni współpracować z zarządem i sztabem trenerskim Harpii.

Harry spotkał się z Summerbym, który wyjaśnił dość proste środki bezpieczeństwa używane do zabezpieczenia stadionu i kompleksu treningowego. Omawiali również kwestie bezpieczeństwa podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Sokołami z Heidelbergu, który miał być ostatnim spotkaniem przed dwumiesięczną wakacyjną przerwą w rozgrywkach. Do Ligi Mistrzów, międzynarodowych rozgrywek klubowych, kwalifikowały się jedynie dwie najlepsze drużyny z każdego kraju. Głównie dzięki Ginny Harpie zdobyły wicemistrzostwo Irlandzkiej i Brytyjskiej Ligi quidditcha, co dało im prawo udziału w tych rozgrywkach po raz pierwszy od czterdziestu lat. Przeciwnik sprawiał, że Gwendolyn weszła na nowy poziom pasji. To ona była kapitanem podczas legendarnego meczu z Sokołami, który trwał siedem dni. To miał być jej ostatni mecz przed przejściem na emeryturę i chciała go ozdobić tytułem mistrzowskim.

Po zajęciach taktycznych dziewczyny wyszły na boisko, gdzie Gweong Jones, kapitan drużyny, poprowadziła standardowy zestaw ćwiczeń. Harry patrzył z trybun i zachwycał się widokiem Ginny, której koński ogon płynął za nią niczym język ognia. Na ile mógł ocenić swoim amatorskim spojrzeniem, latała dość ryzykownie, biorąc pod uwagę, że to jedynie trening. Wielokrotnie mijała się z innymi zawodnikami o centymetry lub zdawała się niemal zsuwać z miotły. Przez trzy godziny ćwiczyły zagrywki i elementy techniczne, ale także przeszły trening sprawnościowy. Harry skanował obrzeża kompleksu za pomocą omnikularów, ale jego spojrzenie nieustannie wracało do Ginny, gdy drużyna biegała wokół boiska, zrobiła kilka serii przysiadów, a na koniec… _Drogi Merlinie!_... pajacyków.

Niezależnie od tego, jak ciekawiła go kwestia, w jaki sposób Gaby rozwiąże wyzwanie grawitacyjne związane z pajacykami, jego oczy nie opuszczały Ginny. Zahipnotyzował go widok śmiejącej dziewczyny, która rozmawiała z koleżanką obok. Miał ciężkie życie i gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że czyjś uśmiech poprawi mu humor na cały dzień, odrzuciłby to jako sentymentalną bzdurę. Tymczasem okazało się, że był w błędzie… no dobra… obserwował też podskakujące piersi Ginny, co mogło mieć coś wspólnego z jego dobrym humorem, ale nie w tym rzecz. Nagle wszystkie dziewczyny przestały skakać i spojrzały w to miejsce na trybunach, w którym siedział. Harry niemal opuścił omnikulary i szybko zaczął udawać, że skanuje otoczenie. Usłyszał odległy śmiech dziewcząt i znacznie bliższy śmiech siedzącego za nim Summerby'ego.

- Robiły pajacyki tylko dla pana, panie Potter – uświadomił mu wesoło Summerby. – Kobiety z reguły nie robią pajacyków podczas treningów.

- Naprawdę? A to czemu?

- A proszę zastanowić się nad tą włoską laską. Nawet ze wzmocnionym sportowym stanikiem mogłaby sobie zrobić krzywdę, gdyby więcej skakała. Cycki i skakanie nie łączą się dobrze – odpowiedział dosadnie. – Jestem pewien, że to ta Weasley namówiła je wszystkie na to, żeby móc się z pana pośmiać. To zawsze działa – zaśmiał się.

Harry mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć i potrząsnąć głową. Złapał omnikulary i spojrzał na boisko. Dziewczyny śmiały się i rozmawiały, udają się do szatni pod prysznic. Wszystkie poza Ginny. Ona wciąż patrzyła na niego z psotnym uśmiechem. Gdy Harry przybliżył obraz, powiedziała coś, czego nie usłyszał, ale z łatwością mógł wyczytać z jej warg:

- Mam cię!

Ginny udała się pod prysznic, a Harry zszedł, by poczekać na nią przy szatni. Po trzydziestu minutach Ginny wyszła w dżinsach i wzorzystej bluzce. Przez moment Harry pomyślał czy nie powinien wziąć od niej torby, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

- Czy panna Gasparini nie idzie? – spytał.

- Nie, wybiera się z koleżanką na zakupy – Ginny przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie. Wiedziała, że Gaby robiąca pajacyki to spektakl, po którym jej ochroniarze ślinili się jak psy Pawłowa. – Co, Harry, podobało ci się, jak Gaby skacze? – spytała, oczekując rumieńca lub zająknięcia z jego strony.

Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie patrzyłem na nią – odparł spokojnie.

Ginny, zmieszana nieco szczerością w jego głosie, ruszyła w stronę biur, nie wierząc mu ani na chwilę.

- Ta, jasne – skomentowała sarkastycznie.

Harry wiedział, że najlepszym sposobem na odegranie się na niej było powiedzenie prawdy.

- Patrzyłem na ciebie.

Ginny potknęła się, a potem ruszyła szybciej, by nie dojrzał jej zaróżowionych policzków. Ginny usłyszała jego śmiech i obróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego wściekle,

- Mam cię!

Ginny dojrzała jego figlarny uśmiech i musiała mu odpowiedzieć uśmiechem.

- To było dobre, Harry – obróciła się, by iść dalej. – Powinnam się domyślić, że żartujesz.

- Nie żartowałem – odparł znów spokojnie. – Za to mi płacą. By cię obserwować.

- Och!

Harry przegapił jej zraniony ton.

* * *

Harry dotarł na Grimmauld Place wczesnym wieczorem i usłyszał rozmowę dochodzącą z salonu. Siedzieli tam Remus, Syriusz i Tonks, rozmawiając nad posiłkiem i piwem kremowym. Harry przywitał się z nimi, usiadł i nałożył sobie jedzenie.

- Jak ci dzisiaj poszło? – spytała ostrożnie Tonks.

- W sumie całkiem nieźle. Ale padłem jakby ofiarą psoty – odpowiedział Harry podobnym tonem.

Tonks wywróciła oczami.

- Co ona tym razem zrobiła?

- Namówiła dziewczyny na robienie pajacyków…

- Aaaaa, stare dobre pajacyki. Bierze was napalonych aurorów za każdym razem.

- Harry – odezwał się Syriusz z rozbawieniem. – Tonks właśnie opowiadała mi niesamowitą historię o tym, jak mała dziewczyna wymierzyła ci policzek, powaliła na podłogę i ciskała zaklęcia, nim ty zdążyłeś drgnąć. Powiedz m proszę, że to nieprawda.

Harry przestał jeść i spojrzał wściekle na Tonks, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- To prawda, ale to nie jest zwykła mała dziewczyna. Jest… naprawdę niesamowita – powiedział rozmarzony Harry i wrócił do jedzenia.

Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni.

- Masz szczęście, że nie była Śmierciożercą – kontynuował Syriusz.

- Daj spokój, to było nie w porządku – wtrącił się Remus, nim Harry zdążył zareagować. – Harry wiedział, że ona nie jest śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Wojna się skończyła. Nie może żyć dalej tak, jak przez ostatnie szesnaście lat.

Syriusz spuścił oczy. Harry spędził niemal całe swoje życie w pełnej gotowości bojowej i dopiero zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do niższego poziomu zagrożenia.

- Przepraszam, Harry. Remus ma rację. Weasleyowie to dobrzy ludzi i zawsze stali po stronie Światłości. Cieszę się, że tak dobrze sobie radzą – przerwał na moment, ale zaraz kontynuował: - Kto by pomyślał, że spotkasz się znowu z Ginny Weasley? Pamiętam ten dzień w Komnacie, jakby to było wczoraj. Wyszedłeś niosąc Ginny w ramionach z pewnymi trudnościami, choć była taka mała. Obejmował cię rękami za szyję i patrzyła na ciebie, jakbyś był jakimś bogiem. Musieliśmy ją dosłownie od ciebie oderwać.

Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą.

- Muszę z wami o tym porozmawiać. Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna sobie przypominać.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Co takiego?

- Spytała mnie czy już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. Mogłem jej tylko powiedzieć, że pewnie widziała mnie podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, ale ona jedynie odparła, że nawet wtedy wyglądałem znajomo – Harry pomasował szczękę. – Myślicie, że powinienem jej powiedzieć?

Syriusz zerknął na Remusa. Jeśli pojawiało się jakieś ważne pytanie, z reguły pozostawiał je wilkołakowi.

- Dumbledore nigdy nie czuł się dobrze, wymazując Ginny pamięć, ale skoro już raz została celem, obawiał się, że mogła nim zostać ponownie. Gdyby miała wiedzę o tobie, oboje moglibyście znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie – wyjaśnił Remus. – Jest tylko jedna rzecz gorsza niż nakładanie czaru wymazującego wspomnienia, a jest nią bawienie się z już istniejącym zaklęciem pamięciowym. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak mogłaby zareagować na tę wiedzę. Lepiej nie otwierać bez powodu puszki Pandory. Poza tym ona zniknie z twojego życia za sześć miesięcy i nie będzie to już miało żadnego znaczenia.

Ostatnie słowa Remusa podziałały na niego jak tłuczek w głowę. Za sześć miesięcy, a pewnie wcześniej, zostanie tylko kolejnym bezimiennym, dawno zapomnianym ochroniarzem Ginny.

- Więc myślicie, że najlepiej nic jej nie mówić?

- Tak, jeśli tylko da się tego uniknąć.

Harry zjadł resztę posiłku w milczeniu, ledwo słysząc rozmowy przy stole. Miał nadzieję, że Ginny nie wróci do kwestii Komnaty, bo okłamywanie jej wydawało mu się niewłaściwe, ale zrobi to, jeśli będzie musiał. Jeszcze coś leżało mu na wątrobie. I to tak, że niemal nabawił się niestrawności. Zostało mu już tylko 177 dni Misji Ginny.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Foyer – **to pomieszczenie przylegające do sal widowiskowych, koncertowych, teatralnych, etc., w którym widownia przebywa podczas antraktów i przed przedstawieniem. Miejsce spotkań towarzyskich, wernisaży itp. W tym kontekście oznacza to zapewne jakiś rodzaj saloniku.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harpie vs. Sokoły  
- Harry poznaje Weasleyów_


	4. Gdy twarda, stwardniej i ty

_**Od tłumacza: **__Skończyły mi się pomysły na oryginalne podziękowania Shaunee Altmann za wyłapywanie moich błędów, więc dla odmiany to Wy jej możecie podziękować ;)_

_Przy okazji, jako że w rozdziale sporo miejsca zajmuje quidditch, pozwólcie, że podzielę się z Wami moją osobistą refleksją: quidditch to najgłupszy sport jaki kiedykolwiek opisano w literaturze. Reguły są idiotyczne i jest jasne, że całość została wymyślona tylko po to, żeby zrobić bohatera z Harry'ego. Inni gracze mogliby właściwie nie istnieć :) A mógłby to być naprawdę fantastyczny sport, gdyby nie ta kretyńska pozycja szukającego..._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Ten rozdział zawiera kilka odniesień piłkarskich. Hans-Peter Briegel to dawny niemiecki piłkarz, jeden z moich ulubionych graczy wszechczasów. Zakończenie meczu to w całości mój wymysł, ale Zawrót Immelmanna to rzeczywista akrobacja lotnicza. Dzięki dla mojej bety Ginny Guerra. Możecie ją winić za miejsce, w którym kończy sie ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 4 - Gdy twarda, stwardniej i ty**

_ROMEO_

_Czy miłość kruchą jest rzeczą? Przeciwnie,  
__Jest twarda, szorstka i jak cierń kłująca._

_MERCUTIO_

_Gdy twarda, stwardniej i ty; gdy kłująca,  
__Ukłuj ją także, a zaraz upadnie.  
__[...]_

_Romeo i Julia, Akt I, Scena IV, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

Im bardziej zbliżał się dzień meczu z Sokołami, tym większe panowało napięcie. Treningi stawały się dłuższe i bardziej wymagające, zmuszając Ginny do spędzania ośmiu godzin dziennie w kompleksie treningowym Harpii. Harry zauważył, że była wobec niego nieco oziębła w dniu po psocie z pajacykami, niemniej jednak zaprosiła go do przyłączenia się do zawodniczek w klubowym barze podczas przerwy na lunch. Przy tej okazji dziewczyny bezlitośnie przesłuchały go na temat całego jego życia prywatnego, na czele z Gaby, która wprost zapytała go, czy ma obecnie dziewczynę. Do tej chwili Ginny słuchała w milczeniu, ale po tym pytaniu uniosła głowę z ciekawością. Harry odmówił odpowiedzi na większość pytań, ale od razu zaprzeczył, by miał dziewczynę. To doprowadziło do mnóstwa żartobliwych ofert i bezwstydnego flirtowania ze strony pozostałych zawodniczek. Bycie w centrum uwagi tak wielu, w większości naprawdę atrakcyjnych dziewczyn to wspaniałe uczucie, ale Harry troszczył się jedynie o reakcję jednej osoby. Odnalazł oczy Ginny i odkrył, że wróciła do nich figlarna iskra. Dołączyła do przekomarzania i Harry z ulgą uznał, że cokolwiek zrobił nie tak, zostało mu to najwyraźniej wybaczone.

Ważny mecz przyciągał uwagę krajowej i zagranicznej prasy, więc po każdym treningu reporterzy czatowali pod szatnią, usiłując dopaść zawodniczki. Ginny i jej koleżanki najczęściej zatrzymywały się i z wdziękiem odpowiadały na pytania, jednak z reguły nie mówiły nic ponad przygotowane wcześniej komunikaty. Mimo że dziennikarze mieli prawo tu wchodzić i uważano ich za minimalne zagrożenie, Harry przy każdym wywiadzie stał tuż za plecami Ginny i uważnie obserwował ręce reporterów. To wówczas uświadomił sobie, jaki kuszący, kwiatowy zapach wydzielają jej umyte i wysuszone włosy.

Ginny Weasley atakowała jego zmysły: oczy, uszy, nos. Pragnął jej smakować i dotykać na każdy wyobrażalny sposób. W końcu musiał polec i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie było opcji, by zakończył to zadanie bez złamania reguł albo popadnięcia w obłęd.

Podczas mijających dni wytworzyli między sobą pewien przekorny język, który sygnalizował ich wzajemne przyciąganie, ale jednocześnie pozwalał wycofać się z twarzą.

- Wciąż szukam dla ciebie dziewczyny - mawiała niewinnie.

- Nie szukaj za daleko - odpowiadał zagadkowo.

Do tego dochodził cały zestaw spojrzeń i zerknięć. Czasami ich oczy były niczym ogniste miecze, których należało unikać, a czasem jak zbawienne światło, którego trzeba było trzymać się za wszelką cenę. To wszystko czasami bywało konfudujące, często frustrujące, ale zawsze ekscytujące.

W sobotę przed meczem Harry poczuł ulgę, że niesamowite napięcie wynikające z przebywania u boku Ginny codziennie przez cały dzień wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Przez ostatnie pięć dni chodził osobliwie podniecony o najróżniejszych porach dnia i czuł się cholernie wyczerpany walcząc z pewną częścią swojej anatomii, która zachowywała się jak miała na to ochotę, a nie jak on by tego chciał. Kiedy zacznie się letnia przerwa w rozgrywkach quidditcha, kontakt między nimi stanie się rzadszy, a to dawało Harry'emu nadzieję, że zdoła ukończyć swoje zadanie. W tej chwili Ginny przeleciała przed nim, machając do niego i jednocześnie robiąc beczkę w locie. Jej luźna koszulka pozwoliła mu na zdecydowanie zbyt krótki wgląd w jej dekolt. Harry uśmiechnął się i odmachał, podczas gdy ona przyspieszyła i odleciała. Ponownie musiał nieco zmienić pozycję w której siedział, jednocześnie dyskretnie poprawiając bokserki. Śmiech Ginny, nie do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym, sprawił, że uniósł głowę. Gaby i Ginny wisiały w powietrzu, gadając i śmiejąc się, jednocześnie spoglądając na niego.

Ona chyba nie robiła tego specjalnie?

* * *

W końcu nadszedł dzień wielkiego meczu, sobota, 29 lipca. Harry zostawił Ginny przed wejściem do szatni Harpii i życzył jej powodzenia. To miał być najważniejszy mecz w jej dotychczasowej krótkiej karierze, więc uśmiechnęła się do niego nerwowo, stojąc przy drzwiach. Wyglądała na bardzo niepewną. Harry położył jej prawą rękę na barku i spojrzał głęboko w jej brązowe oczy.

- Ginny, poradzisz sobie fantastycznie - zapewnił z całego serca.

Dopiero wtedy zorientował się co robi. Dotyka Ginny. Pochyliła głowę na bok, tak, że jej policzek spoczął na grzbiecie jego dłoni , jednocześnie unosząc bark. Przytrzymała jego dłoń przez kilka sekund, stojąc z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy wreszcie go puściła, czuł się, jakby jego dłoń pożerały płomienie.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zmieszana, zdziwiona własnym zachowaniem, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego z większą pewnością siebie.

- Dzięki, Harry. Zobaczymy się po meczu.

Otworzyła drzwi i posłała mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym zniknęła w głębi szatni.

Harry wpatrywał się przez moment w piekącą rękę, jakby była ciałem obcym. Potem ruszył do Loży Ministra, gdzie miał uzupełniać stałą ochronę Ministra Weasleya na czas trwania meczu. Wylegitymował się aurorowi przy wejściu i wszedł do loży. Piękna pogoda zapewniała tego dnia idealne warunki do rozegrania meczu.

- Hej, Harry - powitała go Tonks, gdy wszedł. Piątka rudowłosych osób odwróciła się w jego stronę.

Artur Weasley podszedł do Harry'ego i uścisnął mu dłoń.

- Ależ urosłeś, Harry. Ile to już minęło?

- Wydaje mi się, że jakieś cztery lata - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

Ze wszystkich nadzorujących go przez te wszystkie lata osób, tylko dwójkę uważał za przyjaciół: Tonks i pana Weasleya. Obecny Minister, zawsze nieskończenie ciekawy wszystkiego co mugolskie, zamęczał Harry'ego setkami pytań o szczegóły ich życia. Rozśmieszał go swoją dziecięcą fascynacją przedmiotami codziennego użytku, jak telewizor czy konsola do gier. Ostatni raz widzieli się, gdy Harry ukrywał się w mugolskim mieszkaniu w Manchesterze w lecie '97 roku. Pomiędzy treningami i polowaniem na Horkruksy, Harry grywał na Nintendo 64, które kupił mu Syriusz. Pokazał panu Weasleyowi jak się gra, ale starszy mężczyzna był bardziej zainteresowany rozbieraniem konsoli na części niż korzystaniem z niej zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.

- Jak rozumiem doszliście już z Ginny do porozumienia po nienajlepszym starcie - kontynuował pan Weasley. - Jestem dużo spokojniejszy wiedząc, że tak zdolny czarodziej jak ty opiekuje się moją jedyną córką.

- To dla mnie zaszczyt, panie Ministrze.

- Daj sobie spokój z tym ministrowaniem. Mówiłeś mi już wcześniej po imieniu, a mimo że dałem się zamknąć na wysokim stanowisku, wciąż jestem tym samym Arturem - przerwał i wskazał na bliźniaków: - Wydaje mi się, że miałeś już okazję poznać moich synów, Freda i George'a.

- Jak mógłbym ich zapomnieć? - odpowiedział, spoglądając na nich żartobliwie spode łba.

Fred i George uśmiechnęli się nerwowo i powiedzieli jak jeden mąż:

- Cześć, Harry.

Następnie pan Weasley wskazał na Rona:

- To mój najmłodszy, Ron, obecnie w Akademii Aurorów - potem wskazał najstarszego syna - a to Bill, który pracuje w Gringotcie.

Harry przywitał się z oboma i wkrótce pogrążył się w lekkiej rozmowie z Ronem, dotyczącej Akademii Aurorów i quidditcha. Jednocześnie skanował tłum przez omnikulary. Po mniej więcej piętnastu minutach rozmowę przerwały charakterystyczne fanfary Ligi Mistrzów. Tłum zaczął klaskać i wiwatować i wkrótce obie drużyny wyleciały na boisko. Harry patrzył, jak Ginny podlatuje do loży i uśmiecha się szeroko do swojej rodziny i do niego. Po paru minutach sędzia zagwizdał i mecz się rozpoczął.

Od początku na boisku trwała zażarta walka. Od razu stało się jasne, że ścigające Harpii są znacznie lepsze od ich odpowiedników w barwach Sokołów. Bezbłędnie egzekwowały najtrudniejsze zagrywki, a Ginny była po prostu nie do zatrzymania. Gweong Jones spisywała się znakomicie, rozbijając tłuczkiem ataki Sokołów, a Gaby zaliczyła mnóstwo spektakularnych obron. Kapitan Sokołów, Reiner Puschendorff, zrozumiał gdzie tkwi siła Harpii i polecił swoim pałkarzom wzmóc presję na ścigające rywala, a zwłaszcza na Ginny. Ta prezentowała imponujące opanowanie sztuki latania, przy wielu okazjach unikając tłuczków o kilka centymetrów, ale po kilku próbach pałkarze Sokołów wstrzelili się i została potężnie trafiona w żebra zaraz po tym, jak strzeliła gola, który wyprowadził Harpie na prowadzenie 220:100. Serce Harry'ego zamarło, gdy zobaczył jak Ginny krzywi się z bólu i chwyta za bok. Miał ochotę zamordować pałkarza Sokołów, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to w pełni usprawiedliwione i zgodne z przepisami zagranie. Przez kolejnych kilka godzin kontuzja sprawiała, że Ginny latała mniej spektakularnie, ale zmęczenie zaczęło dopadać pałkarzy niemieckiej drużyny, więc młoda czarodziejka kontynuowała swój festiwal strzelecki.

Kiedy znicz wreszcie sie pojawił, Harpie prowadziły 350:210. Tłum zaryczał i zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy szukający popędzili za zniczem, walcząc o pozycję. Kibice Harpii z przerażeniem uświadomili sobie, że szukający Sokołów nie tylko jest lepszy, ale też ma lepszą pozycję do złapania znicza. Harpie były przy kaflu i zaczęły akcję w stronę bramek Sokołów. Po kilku szybkich podaniach, które rozmontowały obronę rywala, Ginny mknęła z piłką ku celowi. Niemieccy pałkarze ruszyli za nią i zręcznie podawali między sobą tłuczek, aż wreszcie ich największy gracz, muskularny gigant Hans-Peter Briegel, znalazł się tuż za nią i uderzył potężnie w tłuczek, posyłając go ku Ginny z zabójczą prędkością.

Harry pomyślał, że Ginny zaraz zginie. Poczuł mdłości, gdy tłuczek niepowstrzymany zmierzał ku jej potylicy. Musiała mieć jednak oczy z tyłu głowy, bo tuż przed uderzeniem wykonała perfekcyjny Zawrót Immelmanna, a zaraz potem odwrotnego Immelmanna. Tłuczek znajdował się teraz przed nią i pędził ku obrońcy Sokołów. Ginny wykonała kilka beczek i wypuściła kafel podkręcony w taki sposób, by oddalał się od obrońcy. Ten nie wystraszył się i został na miejscu, z ledwością unikając tłuczka posłanego przez jego kolegę, ale chwila zawahania wystarczyła. Jego wyciągnięta ręka nie zdołała zatrzymać tłuczka, który przeleciał przez obręcz. Niecałe pięć sekund później szukający Sokołów uniósł znicz nad głowę. 360:360.

Remisy były taką rzadkością w quidditchu, że większość fanów nie miało pojęcia co dalej. Na szczęście mieli koło siebie Rona, chodzącą encyklopedię quidditcha.

- Szlag! Już po nas! - zawołał.

- Czemu? - spytali chórem wszyscy, łącznie z Tonks.

- Mecz zakończony remisem rozstrzygany jest w serii rzutów karnych. Pięciu graczy z każdej strony wykonuje rzuty karne w dowolnej kolejności, póki ktoś nie spudłuje. Niemiecki gracz nie spudłował rzutu karnego w jakimkolwiek meczu międzynarodowym od 127 lat.

- Szlag! - odpowiedział mu zgodny chórek.

Po dziesięciu minutach pozostała jedynie dwójka graczy: Puschendorff i Ginny. Wynik serii karnych - 4:4. Sokoły wygrały rzut monetą i strzelały pierwsze, więc najpierw kafla złapał ich kapitan, Reiner Puschendorff. Podleciał z ogromną pewnością siebie do obręczy i potężnie rzucił w stronę lewej bramki. Gaby zanurkowała ze swojej pozycji przy środkowej obręczy i zdołała zmienić trajektorię lotu piłki czubkami palców na tyle, by odbiła się ona od obręczy i wypadła w pole. Trybuny zaryczały ze szczęścia, a Harpie otoczyły Gaby, by jej pogratulować. Bramkarz Sokołów zajął pozycję, a sędzia wręczył kafla Ginny. Skinęła głową, na znak, że jest gotowa i arbiter zagwizdał. Serce Ginny waliło jak szalone. Czuła na sobie oczy 15 tys. kibiców, w tym około 5 tys., którzy przybyli tu z Heidelbergu. Podleciała z ogromną prędkością do bramek, jednocześnie wykonując swoją popisową beczkę, która miała zmylić obrońcę rywali. Posłała kafla ze wsteczną rotacją w stronę prawej obręczy. Obrońca zanurkował desperacko i zdołał musnąć piłkę. Kafel zatrzymał się na moment, gdy uderzył w obręcz, ale rotacja przepchnęła go przez nią i stadion oszalał. W Loży Ministra piątka rudzielców skakała, padała sobie w objęcia i płakała z radości. Tonks i Harry mieli czujne oko na tłum, ale na twarzy obojga wykwitły identyczne, szerokie uśmiechy.

Na boisku dwanaście zawodniczek Harpii rzuciło się na Ginny, by jej pogratulować. Po minucie wypuściły ją i ruszyły na triumfalną rundę honorową wokół boiska. Wszystkie poza Ginny, która podleciała na środek pola gry, gdzie znajdowała się pojedyncza, zrozpaczona postać - kapitan Sokołów. Dziewczyna mu współczuła. Równie dobrze to ona mogła być teraz w jego skórze. Uścisnęła jego dłoń, a on zdołał wykrzesać z siebie uśmiech. Potem Ginny popędziła ku Loży Ministra. Z siadła z miotły i obrzuciła Harry'ego płomiennym spojrzeniem. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale od razu otoczyła ją rodzina. Młody auror zaklął w duchu. Jej pojawienie się w loży sprawiło, że oszaleli ze szczęścia kibice zaczęli przeć w tym kierunku. Niektórzy usiłowali nawet wskoczyć do loży, by wraz z rodziną uścisnąć bohaterkę, ale Harry i Tonks zdołali ich odepchnąć. Tłum popadał w obłęd i niedługo stracą nad nim kontrolę. Harry wydobył różdżkę i zawołał:

- ARX!

Złota, lśniąca kopuła rozciągnęła się nad lożą. Fani z zewnątrz nie mogli jej przekroczyć, ale widzieli przez nią i machali szaleńczo, podczas gdy Weasleyowie przyglądali się z ciekawością zaklęciu.

- Arturze - odezwała się Tonks. - Musze prosić, żebyś natychmiast opuścił stadion. Ginny, ty również najlepiej udaj się do szatni.

- Harry, mamy dziś kolację w Norze - powiedział pan Weasley. - Chciałbym, żebyś do nas dołączył. Poczekamy na ciebie i Ginny.

- Będę zaszczycony, panie Ministrze.

Harry stworzył wyjście dla Ginny w kopule ochronnej.

- Upewnij się, że obejrzą ci żebra - powiedział, widząc, że trzyma się za bok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i poleciała do zejścia z boiska do szatni, pod czujnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Tonks, Harry i aurorzy strzegący drzwi odeskortowali pana Weasleya i jego rodzinę do punktu teleportacyjnego. Gdy zniknęli, Harry ruszył ku szatniom, gdzie ku swemu zaniepokojeniu ujrzał kłębiący się tłum kibiców i dziennikarzy, oczekujących na wyjście zawodników. Summerby robił co w jego mocy, by wraz ze swoją ekipą utrzymać w miarę swobodne przejście do sali konferencyjnej.

- Nie możemy umożliwić zawodniczkom deportacji z szatni? - spytał Harry.

- Nie. Zgodnie z ligowymi zasadami gracze muszą pojawić się na konferencji prasowej - odparł Summerby.

Harry zaklął i wszedł do poczekalni przy szatniach, by poczekać na Ginny. Po kilku minutach wyszły Ginny i Gaby i spojrzały na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Na zewnątrz mamy lekki chaos - wyjaśnił Harry. - Będziecie się musiały trzymać blisko mnie.

Po tych słowach zdjął swoją skórzaną szatę, skurczył ją zaklęciem i schował do kieszeni, pozostając jedynie w czarnych dżinsach i niebieskiej koszulce.

Ginny nagle zaschło w ustach. Harry nie miał wielkich muskułów. Jednak cała jego muskulatura była perfekcyjnie zarysowana. Nabrała pewności, że to wszystko jakiś okropny plan Harry'ego, który chce wziąć odwet za te wszystkie numery, które wycięła mu przez cały tydzień. Jednak wszystkie jej wątpliwości zniknęły, kiedy wyjawił im resztę planu:

- Będę szedł pierwszy, a wy dwie za mną, trzymając się mojego paska. Nie zatrzymujcie się, póki nie dojdziemy do pokoju konferencyjnego i cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie puszczajcie mojego paska.

Harry odwrócił się do nich tyłem i czekał, aż złapią jego pasek. Kiedy tego nie zrobiły, odwrócił głowę.

- No, dawajcie! Idziemy!

Gaby i Ginny spojrzały po sobie, a potem na pośladki Harry'ego. Naprawdę apetyczne pośladki. Ręka Gaby zbliżyła się do nich niebezpiecznie blisko. Ginny spojrzała na nią ostro. Gaby uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i złapała go za pasek. Ginny podążyła za jej przykładem, boleśnie świadoma, jak blisko tyłka Harry'ego spoczywa jej dłoń i jaki jest silny, mimo szczupłej postury. Gdy tylko Harry poczuł obie dłonie na pasku ruszył naprzód i wyszedł z szatni na korytarz rozświetlony błyskiem fleszy.

Kibice i dziennikarze wykrzykiwali imiona Gaby i Ginny, napierali ze wszystkich stron, niektórzy wyciągali zdjęcia i kartki z prośbą o autografy. Jeden z kibiców, wysoki, potężny mężczyzna, który ewidentnie wypił za dużo, przeskoczył przez barierkę bezpieczeństwa i staną twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Sięgnął ku Ginny. Harry przeszedł trening radzenia sobie z tłumem i wiedział, że z tej osoby trzeba zrobić odstraszający przykład, by każdy, kto chciałby go naśladować, zrozumiał jaka jest tego cena. Harry beznamiętnie chwycił wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny, złamał w łokciu w spektakularny, widoczny dla wszystkich sposób i powalił na ziemię, twarzą do betonowej podłogi. Mężczyzna nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć z bólu. Od tej pory na widok Harry'ego ludzie przy barierkach robili krok w tył.

Gdy dotarły na zaplecze sali konferencyjnej, dziewczyny puściły pasek Harry'ego.

- O ja, Harry - rzuciła Gaby zmysłowo. - Ależ mnie podnieciłeś!

- Gaby! - wrzasnęła wstrząśnięta Ginny.

Oczywiście była okropną hipokrytką.

* * *

Harry i Ginny powoli zmierzali w stronę Nory, oświetleni zachodzącym słońcem. Ginny wyglądała uroczo w ostatnich promieniach dnia i Harry zamierzał cieszyć się tą chwilą tak długo, jak będzie w stanie. Podczas konferencji prasowej dowiedział się, że tłuczek złamał Ginny trzy żebra i zalała go wówczas fala troski i czułości. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest zdolny do takich uczuć. Pomyślał o przeciążeniach, na które był narażony jej organizm podczas gwałtownych zwrotów, w tym ciasnego podwójnego Immelmanna i zachwyciła go jej odwaga. Wiedział, że to musiało boleć.

- Ginny, na pewno wszystko w porządku? - spytał po raz drugi.

Ku swemu zadowoleniu Ginny usłyszała czułość w jego głosie i dojrzała ją na jego twarzy.

- Tak, Harry. Nasza lekarka błyskawicznie poskładała mnie do kupy. Już prawie nic mnie nie boli.

Nie wiedziała co ją opętało, by przytulić się do dłoni Harry'ego tego popołudnia, ale cieszyła się, że to zrobiła. Wiedziała teraz, że skoro doświadczyła już jego dotyku, nie będzie w stanie sie bez niego obyć. Potrzebowała go. Nagłe ciepło promieniujące od jego dłoni, dotykającej jej policzka, jego nagle ciemniejące oczy, jego obecna czułość, to wszystko mówiło jej, że z jego strony to coś więcej niż pożądanie. Wciąż musiała zrozumieć jak się ma do tego fakt, że sama jest na niego napalona, ale na razie postanowiła nie pozwolić swojej dumie na przeszkodzenie jej w czymkolwiek.

Harry zwolnił, jak to miał w zwyczaju, by pozwolić Ginny na otwarcie drzwi i przejście przez nie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a potem na drzwi. Nieco niepewnie przysunął się i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, jednocześnie czując się głupio, że coś tak prostego i konwencjonalnego daje mu tyle szczęścia. Przechodząc obok, wynagrodziła go kuszącym uśmiechem. Weszli do domu i uderzył w nich dźwięk kilku rozmów prowadzonych jednocześnie. Weszli do salonu i przez moment nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. W środku siedziało kilka osób, których Harry nie znał. Pani Weasley jako pierwsza zauważyła ich przybycie i wstała, by uściskać córkę. Ginny wyciągnęła ręce w samoobronie.

- Ostrożnie, mamo. Moje żebra wciąż są bardzo wrażliwe - ostrzegła ze śmiechem.

Wszyscy przyjaciele i rodzina wstali, by jej pogratulować. Harry zrobił kilka kroków w tył i cieszył się radością i podekscytowanymi rozmowami w pokoju.

Po pewnym czasie wszyscy zostawili Ginny w spokoju, poza Ronem, który wciąż zamęczał ją dyskusją o każdym aspekcie zakończonego meczu. Harry dojrzał puszystowłosą brunetkę, która wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, wreszcie ruszyła zdecydowanie w jego stronę.

- Jak pan się deportował z Hogwartu? - spytała na tyle głośno, by usłyszało ją kilka osób.

- E? - zdołał jedynie odpowiedzieć Harry, totalnie zbity z tropu jej pytaniem.

Ginny zorientowała się co się dzieje i zbliżyła się do nich wraz z Ronem.

- Hermiono! Nie powinnaś się przynajmniej wcześniej przedstawić? - skarciła przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona spojrzała w podłogę z miną winowajczyni.

- To moja dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger. Czasami miewa drobne obsesje - przedstawił ją żartobliwie Ron. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.

Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę wreszcie panią poznać, panno Granger. Jestem Harry Potter, ale proszę mi mówić Harry.

Hermiona delikatnie uścisnęła jego dłoń. Spojrzała na niego zmieszana.

- Dziękuję, Harry. Mów mi Hermiona. Słyszałeś o mnie?

- Oczywiście. To ty założyłaś Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Z tego co wiem, także Ron i Ginny byli wśród członków założycieli. Zawszę będę wdzięczny ludziom, którzy zechcieli sprzeciwić się Voldemortowi. To zaszczyt móc ci wreszcie osobiście podziękować.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Właściwie to nazwa była pomysłem Ginny...

- Naprawdę? - wtrącił się Harry, zerkając na Ginny. - Nie wiedziałem o tym - przez moment wpatrywali się sobie w oczy.

- Naprawdę, ale to my powinniśmy być zaszczyceni, że poznaliśmy takiego bohatera jak ty, Harry. Jeśli nie pokonałbyś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, to cała nasza trójka byłaby pewnie martwa lub musiała zejść do podziemia.

- Mylisz się, Hermiono. Walka z Voldemortem była moim przeznaczeniem. Musiałem go zabić lub zginąć z jego ręki. To ludzie tacy jak wy są prawdziwymi bohaterami. W noc, kiedy stoczyliśmy bitwę, tysiące czarodziejów i czarodziejek w Wielkiej Brytanii chowało się pod łóżkami, czekając kto okaże się zwycięzcą. Wy troje zaryzykowaliście wszystko, by obronić czarodziejski świat przed osunięciem się w mrok - przyjrzał się po kolei całej trójce, która gapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Hermiono, odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania.

- Wiesz, po prostu przez ostatnie trzy lata zastanawiałam się, jak to możliwe, że teleportowałeś się na Błoniach Hogwartu - wyznała nieco zażenowana Hermiona.

- To tylko sztuczka. Każdy mógłby to zrobić.

Spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością.

- Jaka sztuczka? - spytała Hermiona.

- Hermiono, masz jakieś pojęcie o komputerach? - spytał. Gdy potwierdziła, kontynuował: - Ludzie, którzy tworzą zabezpieczające programy do komputerów, "osłony", zawsze zostawiają sobie tylne wejście, ukrytą drogę do środka. Mogą chcieć zablokować wszystkich, ale na pewno nie siebie. Dumbledore miał swoje własne tylne drzwi w osłonach Hogwartu. Wiedział, że kontrola Hogwartu to kluczowy element planów Voldemorta, więc pokazał mi je, w razie gdybym musiał szybko pojawić się lub zniknąć.

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśniła się z ekscytacji.

- Pokażesz mi?

- Przykro mi, ale Dumbledore kazał mi przysiąc, że nie powiem nikomu, a skoro nie żyje, nie może mnie zwolnić z tej obietnicy. Tylko aktualny dyrektor powinien znać tę informację.

Hermiona usiłowała wymyślić jakiś sposób na obejście nieznośnej przeszkody, gdy pani Weasley przywołała ich do stołu.

- Ginny, skarbie, pomożesz mi w kuchni?

Harry był pewien, że trzeba było magicznie powiększyć stół, by pomieścić wszystkich obecnych w domu. Zaliczali się do nich wszyscy Weasleyowie, poza jednym, który, z tego co zrozumiał, przebywał właśnie w Rumunii oraz ich małżonki, dziewczyny, Tonks i jego samego. Wszyscy gadali na raz i nie był pewien, w których rozmowach powinien brać udział. Niektórzy obserwowali go z ciekawością, co sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie. Ginny i pani Weasley zaczęły przynosić półmiski z potrawami i stawiać je na stole. Harry nie znał protokołu obowiązującego w tym domu, więc cierpliwie czekał.

Do stołu zbliżyła się promieniejąca Ginny z głównym daniem, wspaniale wyglądającą pieczenią. Stanęła przy Harrym, położyła danie na stole i zaczęła kroić hojną porcję. Harry wbijał w nią spojrzenie, kompletnie nieświadom tego, co dzieje się wokół nich. W jej wdzięcznych, płynnych ruchach było coś niezwykle zmysłowego. Wzięła jego talerz i nałożyła mu pieczeń i nieco ziemniaków. Potem ujęła jego szklankę i napełniła ją sokiem z dyni. Przy jej odstawianiu nachyliła się bardziej niż to było konieczne i jej włosy wysunęły się zza uszu, opadając niczym szkarłatna, jedwabna kurtyna i obmywając Harry'ego swoim kwiatowym aromatem. Harry przymknął oczy na kilka sekund, by się nim podelektować.

- Dziękuję, Ginny – powiedział cichym głosem, pełnym emocji. Ginny założyła włosy za prawe ucho i ich oczy spotkały się w intensywnym, płomiennym spojrzeniu.

W tej chwili zdali sobie sprawę z otaczającej ich ciszy. Harry rozejrzał się i zorientował, że wszyscy spoglądają na nich. Pan Weasley patrzył na nich z rozbawieniem, pani Weasley z zaskoczeniem, Bill dość nieprzyjaźnie, bliźniacy szeptali sobie coś na ucho, bez wątpienia knując niecne plany, Ron, jak zwykle nieświadom, rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto wyjaśni mu co się dzieje, Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem zerkała to na Harry'ego, to na Ginny, a Tonks zastanawiała się, co kupi sobie za 400 galeonów.

W końcu Percy przerwał ciszę:

- Ginewro – odezwał się napuszonym tonem. – Protokół wymaga, by to głowa rodziny, nasz ojciec, otrzymał jedzenie jako pierwszy…

Siedzący obok niego Fred przerwał mu potężnym ciosem otwartą dłonią w potylicę.

- Stul dziób, Percival – polecił, potem złożył ręce na piersi i zamrugał sztucznie powiekami, przybierając rozmarzoną minę. – To było tak erotyczne.

Ginny i Harry zarumienili się po czubki uszu. Zwłaszcza Ginny wyglądała jakby chciała się zapaść pod ziemię, albo co najmniej uciec z pokoju. Harry zauważył jej ruch i próbował złapać ją za rękę, ale było za późno. Ginny wbiegła po schodach, a on uniósł się z krzesła.

- Ginny, czekaj! – zawołał i spróbował za nią podążyć.

Ruszył ku schodom, ale na jego drodze stanął Bill Weasley.

- Co jest między tobą i moją siostrą? - warknął groźnie. Wszystkie oczy spoczęły na Harrym, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Będzie musiał jakąś wymyślić.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- jak Harry poradzi sobie z Weasleyami?  
__- kto pocieszy Ginny?  
__- kolejna retrospekcja z Bitwy o Hogwart_

* * *

**_Od tłumacza: _**_Pozwólcie, że podzielę się jeszcze jednąrefleksją. Przejrzałem polskojęzyczne fanfiki ze świata HP na tej stronie, sortując je pod kątem ilości recenzji i ilości dodań do ulubionych. Poza moimi opowiadaniami są tam same slashe, ewentualnie pairingi Snape/Hermiona. Skąd to się bierze? Nie interesują mnie pairingi Harry/Hermiona czy Harry/Tonks czy inne niekanoniczne, ale, na litość boską, czy jedynym akceptowalnym w polskim fandomie zachowaniem seksualnym jest homoseksualizm i umawianie się z gościem w wieku swoich rodziców?_

_Jeśli macie na ten temat własne przemyślenia to piszcie w komentarzach albo na priv, bo interesuje mnie to z czysto socjologicznego punktu widzenia. Zwłaszcza, że jednak angielski fandom jest znacznie bardziej zróżnicowany, więc czemu nasz jest tak monotonny?_


	5. Ja, ze wszystkich kobiet najnędzniejsza

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

_Dzięki wszystkim za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Muszę powiedzieć, że postawiliście sporo ciekawych i ciekawie uargumentowanych tez. Cieszę się, że moje tłumaczenia czytają ludzie, którzy mają coś ciekawego do powiedzenia :) Polecam lekturę komentarzy pod rozdziałem 4, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście.  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 5 - Ja, ze wszystkich kobiet najnędzniejsza**

_I ja, ze wszystkich kobiet najnędzniejsza,  
Co ssałam nektar słodkich jego ślubów_

_Hamlet, Akt III, scena 1, tłum. Józef Paszkowski_

Ginny ruszyła po schodach na górę, czując jak pęka jej serce. Nie ośmielała się dotąd nawet o tym pomyśleć, a co dopiero przyznać się do tego przed samą sobą, ale nie mogła już dłużej się łudzić. Kochała Harry'ego każdą komórką swojego ciała. A kiedy wreszcie ośmieliła się uwierzyć, że on może odwzajemniać jej uczucie, wszystko zrujnowała. Wbiegła do pokoju, trzasnęła drzwiami i rzuciła się na swoje łóżko. Nie pozwalała, by ludzie zobaczyli ją we łzach, ale to nie znaczyło, że nigdy nie płakała. Przez cały ten okropny rok z dziennikiem płakała niemal co dnia i nikt, nawet jej bracia, nie zorientował się ani razu, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz jej ciałem wstrząsał szloch. Ukryła twarz w poduszce, starając się stłumić dźwięki. Jej obolałe żebra wysyłały nowe fale bólu po każdym spazmie.

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego zachowywała się jak zabujana jedenastolatka?

Dlaczego nie była w stanie oprzeć się Harry'emu Potterowi?

Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Wszystko zrujnowała. Harry na pewno nie miał już wątpliwości, że jest psychopatyczną babą. Pewnie siedział teraz na dole i naśmiewał się z jej szaleństwa. Kiedy weszła do tego pokoju z pieczenią, zupełnie jakby byli sami. Dojrzała ciepłe, zielone oczy Harry'ego, spoglądające na nią z uczuciem i wszyscy inni nagle zniknęli. Zastanawiając się nad tą chwilą uznała, że pewnie wszystko sobie jedynie wyobraziła. Może to tylko jej pragnienie, by spojrzał na nią "z uczuciem". Wiedziała, że Harry ją obserwuje i jej powolne, zmysłowe ruchy były przeznaczone dla niego. Całość stanowiła skomplikowana wiadomość dla niego, która głosiła: _Spójrz na mnie, jestem twoja. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą. _Niestety okazała się tak żałośnie oczywista, że wszyscy inni również odczytali ją z łatwością.

A do tego dochodziła jeszcze ta cała sprawa z jego dłonią i jej policzkiem na stadionie. Aż się skrzywiła, gdy o tym pomyślała. Czuła się wtedy wspaniale, ale zachowała się w ten sposób jak mała dziewczynka. _Spójrz na mnie. Potrzebuję cię. _To był odruch, żenujący brak samokontroli. Od dnia, gdy pojawił się w drzwiach Nory, Harry zdominował jej życie. O jej ubiorze i sposobie poruszania się decydowało jedno - zadowolenie Harry'ego. Wszystkie jej żarty i flirty służyły jednemu celowi - zwróceniu na siebie jego uwagi. Harry musiał myśleć, że jest zdesperowana.

I była zdesperowana, prawdę mówiąc. Przez cały tydzień budziła się ze snów wypełnionych Harrym z wilgotnymi majtkami. Zaczęła prać je podczas porannego prysznicu, by jej matka i Gaby nie poczuły tego charakterystycznego zapachu. Zbliżająca się do dwudziestych urodzin Ginny może nie była całkiem niewinna, ale pozostawała dziewicą. Czasami czuła, że cos z nią nie tak. Na miłość Merlina, nawet Hermiona Granger, która nieskutecznie promowała abstynencję seksualną wśród nastolatków zamkniętych w Pokoju Życzeń, straciła dziewictwo przed dziewiętnastym rokiem życia.

Ginny już wcześniej czuła pochłaniające ją płomienie pożądania i jej ciało błagało o pójście na całość podczas niejednej ognistej chwili, ale ostatecznie nigdy się nie zdecydowało. Zawsze coś było nie tak, czegoś brakowało. Doprowadziła kilku mężczyzn dosłownie do bram tego, czego tak pożądali, tylko po to, by zatrzasnąć przed nimi te bramy w ostatniej chwili. Jej odmowa zatruła kilka jej związków i Ginny nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czemu to robi. Po kolejnym związku, który okazywał się kolejnym gorzkim rozczarowaniem, wznawiała poszukiwania tego, czego brakowało w jej życiu, cokolwiek mogłoby to być. Była pewna, że w końcu to znalazła. To Harry. Niemal od samego początku wszystko w ich relacjach okazywało się takie... właściwe. Ginny wiedziała, że gdyby doszło pomiędzy nimi do czegoś takiego, opierałaby się czysto symbolicznie. Ale teraz już do tego nie dojdzie. Nawet jeśli Harry nie rechotał na dole, ani nie uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie, Ginny czuła takie zażenowanie, że nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by mogła stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. W trakcie użalania się nad sobą, Ginny doszła do osobliwego wniosku. Nie zakochała się w Harrym. Zupełnie jakby zawsze go kochała, nawet zanim się jeszcze spotkali. W końcu odnalazła brakujący element jej życia, tylko po to, żeby go stracić. Ogarnęła ją rozpacz i zamierzała się w niej całkowicie pogrążyć, ale usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

- Mogę wejść? - usłyszała dobiegający przez nie głos Hermiony.

Ginny chciała zostać sama i nie miała ochoty na rozmowę. Już chciała ją odesłać, jednak ciekawość co do dalszych wydarzeń na dole okazała się silniejsza. Zebrała się w sobie, na ile była w stanie, otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni i usiadła na łóżku.

- Wejdź, Hermiono - zawołała zaskakująco spokojnym głosem.

* * *

_Ruszył ku schodom, ale na jego drodze stanął Bill Weasley._

_- Co jest między tobą i moją siostrą? - warknął groźnie. Wszystkie oczy spoczęły na Harrym, oczekując odpowiedzi._

_Będzie musiał jakąś wymyślić._

- Nic - odpowiedział Harry. Potem zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Billa ze złością. - Jeszcze nic - poprawił się, unosząc głowę. Mówił stanowczo i z godnością. Nie obchodziło go, czy będzie musiał walczyć po kolei z każdą obecną tu osobą. - Przepuść mnie, proszę. Muszę porozmawiać z Ginny - rzekł tak spokojnie, jak był w stanie. Wiedział tylko, że Ginny została skrzywdzona i to on za to odpowiadał.

Bill nawet nie drgnął i atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała. Wprawne oczy Harry'ego dostrzegły, że dłoń Billa powoli zmierza ku kieszeni, w której trzymał różdżkę. Widział, że starszy mężczyzna robi to nieświadomie, ale i tak przygotował się na szybką reakcję. Na szczęście zanim Harry zdołał coś powiedzieć lub zrobić coś drastycznego, odezwała się pani Weasley:

- Harry, to niewłaściwe, byś sam szedł do jej pokoju - rzekła z sympatycznym uśmiechem. - Porozmawia z tobą, gdy będzie gotowa.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół stołu. Tonks patrzyła na niego współczująco, ale gdy ich oczy spotkały się, dyskretnie pokręciła głową. Hermiona wstała.

- Pójdę i zobaczę czy wszystko z nią w porządku - oznajmiła i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

Harry zorientował się, że nie powinien antagonizować rodziny Ginny, zwłaszcza jej matki. Poczuł się kompletnie pokonany. Pomimo pragnienia, by odrzucić wszystkich na bok, byle tylko przytulić Ginny, zrobił krok w tył.

- Dziękuję za zaproszenie na obiad, Arturze - powiedział beznamiętnie, następnie odwrócił się do pani Weasley: - Pani Weasley, wszystko wygląda wyśmienicie, ale nie mam apetytu, proszę przyjąć moje szczere przeprosiny. Pójdę już do domu.

- Harry, nie możesz iść o pustym żołądku - zaprotestowała pani Weasley. - Pozwól przynajmniej, że zapakuję ci coś na później.

- Niech się pani nie kłopocze. Po... Po prostu muszę już iść.

Wszyscy Weasleyowie patrzyli na niego z ciekawością. Harry czuł, że nie zniesie już dłużej tego bezgłośnego śledztwa, więc złapał szatę i ruszył do wyjścia. Musiał się stąd wynieść.

- Idziesz do swojego mieszkania? - zawołała za nim Tonks. Harry skinął głową nie patrząc na nią i nie zwalniając. - Wyślij Patronusa, albo odezwij się przez Fiuu, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował - dodała, unosząc głos jeszcze bardziej, bo młody auror przestąpił już próg Nory.

Zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Wściekła Tonks odwróciła się do Billa. Spotkali się podczas posiedzeń Zakonu Feniksa i nawet poszli na kilka randek, ale nie zaiskrzyło.

- Bill, ty nieczuły kretynie - rzekła ze złością. - Znam Harry'ego od sześciu lat i nie spotkałam jeszcze bardziej honorowego i mniej samolubnego człowieka. Jeśli on nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Ginny, nikt nie jest.

Tonks rozejrzała się wokół stołu, jakby chciała zniszczyć każdego, kto się z nią nie zgodzi. Po długiej, niezręcznej chwili wstała, przeprosiła Molly i Artura i również wyszła.

- Wspaniale nam idzie świętowanie zwycięstwa - skomentował sarkastycznie George. - Masz wyczucie, nie ma co, braciszku - dodał, zezując ze złością na Freda.

- Słuchajcie, chłopcy - odezwał się ponuro Artur Weasley, unosząc w górę palec wskazujący dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - Za dwa tygodnie wasza siostra skończy dwadzieścia lat. Jest wystarczająco dorosła, by mogła sama podejmować decyzje. To oczywiste, że między Harrym i Ginny coś jest. Macie im pozwolić spokojnie odkryć, co to jest i dokąd ich zabierze. Czy to jasne?

Bracia Weasleyowie jeden po drugim kiwali głowami. Bill zrobił to jako ostatni z zaciętą miną.

* * *

Harry szedł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł ku granicy osłon Nory. Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i lusterko dwukierunkowe.

- Ginewra Weasley - powiedział, stukając różdżką w lusterko. Czekał, ale nie nadeszła odpowiedź. Spróbował ponownie, ale Ginny znów nie odpowiedziała. Harry poczuł, jak w gardle rożnie mu bolesna gula. _Co jest ze mną nie tak, do cholery? _Zakręcił się w miejscu i deportował do salonu swojego londyńskiego mieszkania.

Mugolskie mieszkanie Harry'ego należało do jego ojca, ale po dwóch dekadach nieużywania popadło w ruinę. Po wojnie Harry zatrudnił mugolaczkę, by odnowiła i zaprojektowała wnętrze od nowa. Wystrój był nowoczesny, zdominowany przez naturalne materiały, jak drewno, skóra, szkło i kamień. Podłogę pokrywało skandynawskie drewno, a ściany pomalowano lekkimi kolorami, które nadawały mieszkaniu wrażenia lekkości. Wyposażono je we wszystkie nowoczesne udogodnienia, jak elektryczną kuchnię, komputer, a nawet łącze internetowe. Na ile się dało, zachowano jego mugolski charakter. Nałożono na nie jedynie zaklęcie konfuzji przeciwko sowom, które pozwalało dotrzeć tu tylko jego chowańcowi oraz wyposażono je w magicznie zabezpieczone pomieszczenie, "pokój treningowy", który obłożono osłonami, w razie gdyby Harry potrzebował kryjówki. Zawierał wszystko, co niezbędne do magicznego i mugolskiego treningu bojowego. Reszta mieszkania nie zawierała żadnych magicznych zaklęć ani osłon.

W obszernym salonie stała czarna skórzana sofa, ustawiona przed zestawem kina domowego, dwuosobowy fotel i otomana. Stoliki wykonano z aluminium i szkła. Oświetlenie wyposażono w ruchome lampy i system detekcji ruchu. W dużej kuchni znajdowało się pełne wyposażenie. Na środku stał duży blat, obniżony z jednej strony, by można było jeść przy nim śniadanie lub lekki posiłek. To było jedno z ulubionych pomieszczeń Harry'ego. Jedną z rzeczy, których nauczył się podczas lat spędzonych w ukryciu, było gotowanie dla siebie. Tonks i Syriusz mogli mieć dobre intencje, ale gotowali fatalnie. Rzadko używana jadalnia przy kuchni była bogato ozdobiona nowoczesnymi rzeźbami i obrazami. Stół wykonano z drewna, ale według nowoczesnego wzornictwa, a otaczało go osiem prostych, ale eleganckich krzeseł.

W głównej sypialni stało ogromne łoże, wyposażone w drewniany zagłówek wsparty o ścianę. Pościel i resztę wystroju utrzymano w kolorze ochry i innych barwach ziemi. Przez rozsuwane, szklane drzwi można było wyjść na balkon z niezłym widokiem na miasto. Znajdował się na nim odporny na kaprysy pogody stół i kilka pasujących do niego krzeseł i Harry lubił tam przesiadywać letnimi wieczorami. Potężna garderoba zawierała wysepkę na środku, na którą składało się mnóstwo szafek i szuflad przeznaczonych na buty, bieliznę i dodatki. Armaturę wielkiej łazienki wykończono w złocie. Znajdował się w niej prysznic, otoczony szklanym parawanem i pojemna wanna.

W skrócie mieszkanie Harry'ego zawierało wszystko co niezbędne, by zamożny, ale nie kłujący bogactwem po oczach młodzieniec mógł popisywać sie przed damami. Kilka nawet spędziło tu noc. Kiedy Harry dorastał, Syriusz zawsze prezentował wybitnie kawalerskie nastawienie do kobiet i seksu. Dla niego były one jedyne obiektami do wykorzystania i wyrzucenia. Początkowo przez jego życie przepływał strumień kolejnych kochanek, ale teraz, gdy przekroczył czterdziestkę, ograniczało się to do wąskiej strużki. Jednak Harry widział, że Syriusz jest bezdzietny i samotny. Nie tego dla siebie pragnął.

Oczywiście nie popadajmy w przesadę. Harry lubił seks i uważał, że bzykanie się jest rewelacyjne. Zawsze ekscytujące i przyjemne. To następujący po nim ranek był problemem. Kiedy zniknęła przyjemność i podniecenie, a dziewczyna pożegnała się i wyszła, nachodziło go uczucie pustki, jakiegoś niespełnienia, wrażenie, że w seksie chodzi o coś więcej niż zwykły fizyczny akt. Czuł, że gdzieś tuż poza jego zasięgiem znajduje się magiczna wspólnota dwojga ludzi, którzy przestają się pieprzyć, a zaczynają kochać, gdzie stają się jednym ciałem i jedną duszą i gdzie przyjemność płynąca z aktu staje się czymś więcej niż sumą rozkoszy dwójki osób.

Harry opadł na sofę i poczuł jak upada na duchu. Kula w gardle rosła i stawała się coraz bardziej bolesna. On, pieprzony Harry Potter, zwycięzca Czarnego Pana, zaraz się rozpłacze. Wariactwo. Czuł łzy w oczach, a jedna stoczyła mu się po policzku. Chciał po prostu porozmawiać z Ginny, powiedzieć jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze, przytulić ją. Czy to naprawdę było takie złe? Przez moment zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby miał już jej nigdy nie zobaczyć. Smutek i ból, które poczuł na tę myśl, były wszechogarniające. Dwie łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach, mimo jego wysiłków, by je powstrzymać.

Harry czuł wstyd. Nie chciał być tak słabym. Całe jego życie polegało na okazywaniu siły, na zamykaniu w sobie wszystkich uczuć. Kiedy dorastał, w głębi duszy zawsze czuł się jak oszust. Miał osiągnąć coś niemożliwego, zabić Voldemorta i dosłownie uratować świat, a nawet teraz, gdy już tego dokonał, czuł, że miało to więcej wspólnego ze szczęściem niż z jego osobą. Więc siedział i łkał jak oferma, jak oszust, którym zawsze był.

* * *

_Voldemort wyzwał go na Sąd Merlina* i Harry po prostu nie mógł odrzucić perspektywy ocalenia życia obrońców Hogwartu w zamian za jego. Harry wszedł na polanę pewny siebie. Wiedział, że jest znakomity w pojedynkach i uważał, że ma duże szanse. Poza tym zniszczono już Horkruksy i Voldemort stał się śmiertelny. Choć wódz Śmierciożerców był kłamcą niegodnym zaufania, to jeśli była choć jedna szansa na milion, że mówi prawdę, Harry musiał zaryzykować. Są Merlina był zwyczajem, który w niektórych przypadkach warto było przywołać. Jako sprawa osobista sprawiał, że zamiast pionków, walczyli królowie. Zamiast żołnierzy, generałowie. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko._

_- Jestem, Tom. Odwołaj swoje oddziały - rzekł Harry, wychodząc na polanę._

_Śmiech Voldemorta rozczarował go, ale niespecjalnie zaskoczył._

_- Jesteś głupcem, Potter, wszedłeś prosto w moją pułapkę. Wszyscy sprzeciwiający się Lordowi Voldemortowi umrą. Zrównam Hogwart z ziemią!_

_Harry nie przyszedł tu na pogawędkę, więc natychmiast zaatakował. Walczyli dwadzieścia minut, ale niemal nic, czego próbował, nie podziałało. Na każde zaklęcie, którego używał, Voldemort znał kontrzaklęcie. Klątwy, które wcześniej przebijały tarcze niezliczonych Śmierciożerców, Czarny Pan odpędzał jak natarczywe muchy. Pierwsza fala zaklęć właściwie nie tknęła Voldemorta, który teraz się z Harrym bawił. Zabawiał się z nim, zanim go zabije. Najlepsza tarcza młodego czarodzieja, "Arx", której nauczył go sam Grindelwald, padła pod nawałą potężnych klątw. Został ciśnięty na drzewo i usłyszał, jak pękają mu żebra. Prawą nogę przeszywał ogromny ból. Krwawił z tylu miejsc, że trudno było powiedzieć gdzie się kończy jeden uraz, a gdzie zaczyna następny._

_- Expelliarmus! - zawołał Voldemort._

_Harry mógł tylko patrzeć bezsilnie, jak jego różdżka ląduje w dłoni Voldemorta. Już po nim._

_Nie czuł strachu. Myślał tylko o rozczarowaniu, jakie poczują Syriusz, Remus i reszta Zakonu Feniksa. Przez tyle lat na niego liczyli, a on nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu. Za jego porażkę zapłacą własnymi życiami._

_- Crucio! - zawołał Voldemort i wybuchnął śmiechem._

_Ból był okropny, ale nie aż tak jak świadomość, że zawiódł tak wiele osób. Jego matka i ojciec, którzy pozostaną niepomszczeni i tysiące ludzi, którzy zginął w następstwie tej bitwy, wszyscy będą na jego sumieniu. Krew splami jego ręce._

_- Naprawdę myślałeś, że zwykły chłopiec zdoła pokonać największego Czarnego Pana wszechczasów? - drwił z niego Voldemort. - Nie masz szans z moją mocą i doświadczeniem. Jestem nieśmiertelny, Potter. Wciąż pozostały mi Horkruksy._

_Harry wiedział, że wcześniej tego wieczoru Gwardia Dumbledore'a zniszczyła ostatni Horkruks, diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, ale nie zamierzał się zdradzać z tą wiedzą. Wciąż była szansa, że Voldemort zginie, nim zdoła zrobić następne._

_Czarny Pan podszedł do niego i przyklęknął przy jego lewym boku, by przemówić bezpośrednio do niego:_

_- Chcę widzieć twoje oczy, kiedy będziesz umierał, Potter. Zamierzam cieszyć się tym tak bardzo, jak zabiciem twojej szlamowatej matki - rzekł i uniósł różdżkę._

_To prawda co mówią. Tuż zanim umrzesz, całe życie przelatuje ci przed oczami. Nie przypomina historii napisanej przez jakiegoś autora. Obrazy migotały mu przed oczami z zawrotną szybkością. Syriusz, Remus, Tonks. Każda fotografia rodziców, którą w życiu widział. Potem stało się coś dziwnego. Przed oczami widział już tylko jedno. Dziewczynę otoczoną koroną rudych włosów z Komnaty. Najpierw uznał to za absurdalne, ale potem zrozumiał. Wyciągnął prawą rękę i ułożył dłoń, jakby coś w niej trzymał. Gdy tylko poczuł w niej wagę Miecza Gryffindora, uderzył nim szybko i mocno, niepomny eksplodującego bólu w żebrach. Głowa Voldemorta wyleciała w powietrze i upadła na trawę kilka metrów dalej z oczami szeroko otwartymi w zaskoczeniu. Ciało upadło na bok._

_Harry odebrał swoją różdżkę i wyleczył swoje obrażenia na ile był w stanie. Wciąż pływał w morzu bólu, ale na razie musiało to wystarczyć. Uniósł głowę Voldemorta i spojrzał mu w oczy._

_- Zawsze gadałeś za dużo - powiedział, jakby jego wróg mógł go usłyszeć. Potem ruszył w stronę Hogwartu, by zakończyć to raz na zawsze._

* * *

Harry nie dbał już, czy jest słaby, ani o to, co ktoś może sobie pomyśleć, gdy zobaczy go płaczącego. Zależało mu tylko na Ginny. Zakochał się w niej, desperacko. Uznał, że zakochanie poszło błyskawicznie. Zupełnie, jakby zaczęło się dawno temu. Najpierw myślał, że to tylko pożądanie. W końcu Ginny to niezwykła piękność i minęło sporo czasu, odkąd cieszył się kobiecym towarzystwem. Dokładnie odkąd zaczął pracę jako auror. Umawiał się przez dwa tygodnie z całkiem ładną, naturalną mugolską dziewczyną. Pewnego ranka obudził się i zorientował się, że ona patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha, a on mógł tylko gapić się na nią z twarzą bez wyrazu, niezdolny odpowiedzieć. Ból który zobaczył w jej oczach był okropnym widokiem. Popłakała się, ubierając pospiesznie, a on mógł tylko przepraszać, że nie czuje do niej tego samego. Nie mógł zrobić tego następnej osobie. Nie mógł zranić nikogo tak bardzo tylko po to, by zaspokoić własne ego czy pożądanie. Jeszcze długo po tym poranku miał poczucie winy. Nie żeby nie miał w tym wprawy. Tyle powodów, by czuć winę, tyle śmierci, za które czuł się odpowiedzialny. Dołączenie do Biura Aurorów było sposobem na walczenie z własnymi demonami.

Teraz znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Ginny mogła zniszczyć jego życie jednym słowem, zniszczyć go kompletnie, nawet go nie dotykając. To była moc. Harry spędził większość poprzedniego tygodnia rozmyślając o niej. Najlepszą częścią dnia było witanie się z Ginny, gdy przychodził po nią rano, a najgorszą żegnanie się z nią, gdy odprowadzał ją wieczorem do domu. Oczywiście, pragnął Ginny, ale jego uczucia sięgały znacznie głębiej. To nie może być tylko pożądanie, jeśli fantazjuje się na temat piegów na jej nosie i policzkach, nawet jeśli czasem fantazje zbaczają na inne części ciała, na których może mieć piegi. To nie może być tylko pożądanie, jeśli w snach uśmiechała się do niego w pełni ubrana. I choć spędził wiele godzin, rozważając jak rude są jej włosy łonowe (bardzo, sądząc po kolorze jej brwi), spędził jeszcze więcej czasu zastanawiając się, jakie to uczucie przytulać ją i całować. Tonął w subtelnościach jej urody, dostrzegał rzeczy, których nigdy nie zauważał u żadnej kobiety, jak jej delikatne dłonie, czy szlachetne kształty jej małżowin usznych czy zachwycający dołeczek pomiędzy czubkiem jej nosa i górną wargą... wiecie, takie rzeczy, które zauważa tylko ktoś szaleńczo zakochany.

Teraz, gdy już zaakceptował, że kocha Ginny, musiał coś z tym zrobić. I zrobi. Nie zrezygnuje z niej bez walki. Poddawanie się nie leżało w naturze Harry'ego. Nie obchodziło go, czy straci przez to pracę, ani czy będzie musiał walczyć z jednym jej bratem lub z wszystkimi. Zranił ją, opóźniając wyrażenie swoich uczuć wobec niej i zrobi co w jego mocy, by jej to wynagrodzić.

* * *

Hermiona weszła do pokoju Ginny. Zauważyła jej zaczerwienione oczy i nos i poczuła, jak opada jej szczęka. Nigdy, nawet po torturach Umbridge i Carrowów, nie widziała, by Ginny płakała.

- Płakałaś - raczej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

- Nieprawda - odparła odruchowo Ginny. Nawet dla niej samej nie brzmiało to przekonująco.

- Wiesz, to nie prawdziwa miłość, póki sobie trochę nie popłaczesz - powiedziała Hermiona, przechylając ze współczuciem głowę.

Ginny wiedziała, że wpadła, więc przestała udawać i wylała z siebie cały żal i niepokój:

- Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę, Hermiono. On na pewno pomyślał, że jestem walnięta. Już nigdy nie będę w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy... a to boli. Tak bardzo boli - zakończyła załamana.

Jej oczy znów wypełniły się łzami i Hermiona przytuliła przyjaciółkę.

- Musi lubić walnięte dziewczyny, bo wydawał się dość zdeterminowany, by za tobą iść.

Ginny wyrwała się z objęć brunetki i spojrzała jej w oczy.

- Naprawdę? - spytała z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę. Przez moment myślałam, że pobije się z Billem.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Bill spytał co jest między wami... - Hermiona przerwała, a Ginny popatrzyła na nią wyczekująco - a on powiedział _jeszcze nic._ Uznałam to za całkiem dobrą odpowiedź - skomentowała z dodającym otuchy uśmiechem.

- Co to znaczy? - spytała Ginny. Co prawda wiedziała, co to znaczy, ale musiała to usłyszeć od kogoś niezaangażowanego w sprawę.

- To znaczy, że on chce, żeby coś między wami było i zamierza coś zrobić w tym kierunku, nie sądzisz? - odparła radośnie Hermiona.

Ginny patrzyła na Hermionę nieco pocieszona. Nagle podskoczyła i wydała z siebie lekki okrzyk zaskoczenia.

- To on... na lusterku dwukierunkowym - powiedziała nerwowo, wyciągając urządzenie z kieszeni. - Nie... jeszcze nie mogę z nim rozmawiać - wyznała cicho.

Hermiona oparła się pokusie wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nigdy nie widziała, by Ginny była tak zmieszana.

- Czemu?

- Muszę wyglądać jak półtora nieszczęścia i... - Ginny znowu podskoczyła, patrząc na wibrujące lusterko, jakby miało ją ugryźć. - Musze o tym pomyśleć. Potrzebuję twojej rady.

- Ginny, chyba nie jestem najlepszą osobą do udzielania ci rady. To ja, pamiętasz? Ta sama dziewczyna, której pięć lat zajęło pocałowanie twojego brata. Chyba nie chcesz iść tą drogą.

- Nie wiem co ze mną nie tak. Kiedy jestem przy Harrym zaczynam kołysać biodrami, rumienię się, potykam, robię zwariowane rzeczy, jak to podawanie mu jedzenia, a potem uciekam jak jedenastolatka.

- Ginny, zakochałaś się. Robienie głupich, niezręcznych rzeczy to nieodłączny element... chociaż muszę przyznać, że to krojenie mu mięsa było nieco ekstremalne - dodała, unosząc brew z uśmiechem.

- I to nie wszystko. Zupełnie jakbym nie miała nad sobą kontroli, gdy przy nim jestem. Walczę ze sobą, by się na niego nie rzucić - wyznała zawstydzona.

- I co z tego? Kochasz go i jesteś na niego napalona. W twoim wieku nie ma w tym nic złego. Kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałaś seks? - Hermiona czekała na odpowiedź, ale nie doczekała się. Ginny zarumieniła się, a Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy i zakryła usta dłońmi. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam - przeprosiła, kompletnie zażenowana. Po kolejnej niezręcznej chwili ciszy kontynuowała: - Nie ma książki na ten temat, którą mogłabym ci polecić. Uwierz mi, przeczytałam wszystkie. Mogę ci tylko poradzić, że musisz być gotowa na podjęcie ryzyka. Zaryzykować wstyd, ból i odrzucenie. Ja i Ron spędziliśmy pięć długich, żałosnych lat tańcząc wokół siebie, bo oboje byliśmy zbyt tchórzliwi, by zaryzykować miłość.

Tym razem uśmiech Ginny objął jej załzawione oczy.

- Boję się, ale dla Harry'ego zaryzykuję wszystko - postanowiła z determinacją.

- Świetnie. Teraz musisz poczekać na jego ruch.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Sąd Merlina - **w oryginale "judical combat", czyli "sądna walka". Opiera się na starym jak kultura europejska koncepcie, że kiedy dwie skłócone osoby stają do walki w pewnych warunkach, to Bóg, bogowie czy inna moc nadprzyrodzona przyznają zwycięstwo temu, kto ma rację. W Polsce znano to jako "Sąd Boży" (np. Zbyszko wyzwał na Sąd Boży Rotgiera w "Krzyżakach"), więc zmieniłem to na Sąd Merlina, by bardziej pasowało do czarodziejskiej rzeczywistości.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Ginny i Harry wreszcie się spotykają :)_


	6. Śmiałości, bądź mi przyjacielem

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki. Zapraszam na jej profil, gdzie ostatnio pokazało się nowe tłumaczenie krótkiego i dość przewrotnego opowiadania ze świata HP._

_Dzięki dla wszystkich, którzy dodali tę historię do ulubionych lub poświęcili chwilę, by zostawić mi komentarz. Wszystkie bardzo cenię i z uwagą czytam, mimo że nie na wszystkie odpowiadam._

_Jak już zapewne zdążyliście się zorientować, tytułami rozdziałów są cytaty ze sztuk Szekspira. Niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć tłumaczenia Cymbalina, więc tym razem cytat otwierający rozdział jest przetłumaczony przeze mnie._

* * *

**Rozdział 6 – Śmiałości, bądź mi przyjacielem**

_Śmiałości, bądź mi przyjacielem,  
Uzbrój mnie w zuchwałość od stóp do głów_

_Cymbalin, Akt 1, Scena 6_

Ginny położyła dłoń na kieszeni swoich błękitnych dżinsów, by upewnić się, że lusterko na pewno się tam znajduje. Przycisnęła je lekko, ale ono wciąż nie wibrowało. Powtarzała to przez cały poranek i z każdą godziną bez wibracji czuła, jak wzrasta w niej przerażenie. Co zrobi, jeśli on się nie odezwie? Jak długo powinna czekać? Czy powinna wykorzystać wyjście na Ulicę Pokątną jako wymówkę, by go zobaczyć? W końcu Harry wciąż był jej ochroniarzem. W czasie śniadania zażenowanie Ginny wróciło z nową siłą i niemal w ogóle nie unosiła głowy znad talerza. Jej rodzice i Ron na szczęście byli na tyle delikatni, by nie zadawać pytań, ale Ginny wiedziała, że w końcu będzie musiała na nie odpowiedzieć. Miała nadzieję, że Harry ułatwi jej te odpowiedzi, mówiąc jej, na czym stoją. Nawet odrzucenie byłoby lepsze, niż te męki niepewności, które cierpiała w tej chwili.

Przez cały poranek i wczesne popołudnie pani Weasley obserwowała córkę z coraz większym niepokojem. Ginny udawała, że czyta książkę na kanapie, ale jej zamglone oczy wyraźnie wskazywały, że jej myśli błądzą gdzieś daleko stąd. Jej córka stała się piękną i pewną siebie młodą kobietą i Molly bolało, gdy widziała ją taką osowiałą i nieszczęśliwą. Ginny zawsze się uśmiechała i była pełna życia. Radość i optymizm zdawały się wprost z niej promieniować. Jeśli ten Potter złamał serce jej córki, Molly będzie musiała zrobić mu krzywdę. Zaczęła przygotowywać obiad i wreszcie postanowił przerwać ciszę.

- Ładnie dziś wyglądasz, kochanie – powiedziała, starając się ją podnieść na duchu.

- Dzięki, mamo – odparła Ginny, unosząc głowę z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Młoda czarodziejka zerknęła na zegarek. Jego wskazówki praktycznie stanęły w miejscu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, czeka ją bardzo długi dzień. Poranek zaczęła pełna radosnego napięcia. Oczekiwała, że Harry odezwie się przez lusterko albo nawet pojawi się w Norze. Wykąpała się, starannie uczesała i nałożyła makijaż. Widok w lustrze ją usatysfakcjonował, choć jak zwykle martwiła się, że jest zbyt niska i za blada. Włożyła niebieskie dżinsy, białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i sandały. Pod to wszystko ubrała najbardziej śmiałą koronkową bieliznę jaką posiadała. Zanim dołączyła do Harpii, kupowała bieliznę ze swoją mamą, która preferowała majtki, które spokojnie mogły służyć za szorty, a w razie potrzeby być rozstawiane w formie namiotu. Kiedy jej koleżanki z drużyny zaczęły nabijać się z niej w szatni, poprosiła o pomoc najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

„_Musisz czuć się seksownie, jeśli chcesz wyglądać seksownie" _powiedziała jej Luna, gdy wybrały się na wspólne zakupy. Bielizna Luny okazała się równie zaskakująca jak ona sama. Od razu wybrała coś, co wyglądało jak skrawki materiału, przytrzymywane przez kilka sznurków i, mimo protestów Ginny, zapewniła ją, że noszenie sznurka między pośladkami wcale nie jest niewygodne. Musiała się stanowczo postawić przy niektórych stanikach, które wybrała dla niej Luna i w końcu poprzestała na kilku ładnych koronkowych biustonoszach. Przyzwyczajenie się do stringów zajęło jej trochę czasu, ale Luna miała rację jeśli chodzi o czucie się seksowną i bycie seksowną.

Perspektywa, że Harry się do niej nie odezwie, nawet nie sprawdzi jak się czuje, raniła ją dogłębnie. Nie mogła znieść myśli o obiedzie w Norze i pytaniach, którym będzie musiała stawić czoła. Właśnie planowała ucieczkę z rodzinnego domu, kiedy usłyszała podekscytowany głos matki dobiegający z kuchni.

- Ginny, sowa do ciebie i to z paczką!

Ginny błyskawicznie zerwała się z kanapy i popędziła do kuchni. Zatrzymała się na moment przed drzwiami, by odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. Weszła do kuchni i zmarła na widok majestatycznej sowy śnieżnej o jasnożółtych ślepiach, która przycupnęła na parapecie okna. Sowa zwróciła głowę w jej stronę i, rozpoznając adresata wiadomości, podleciała do niej. Wystarczył sam widok lecącego z gracją zwierzęcia, by nieco poprawić jej humor. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę, na której wylądowała sowa. Pogłaskała z uczuciem jej pióra, a sowa zahukała z aprobatą, nim wyciągnęła do niej nogę. Przesyłka zawierała skurczoną paczuszkę i zwinięty kawałek pergaminu. Ginny wzięła oba przedmioty, a gdy tylko pudełko znalazło się w jej dłoni, zaklęcie rozproszyło się i przesyłka wróciła do oryginalnego rozmiaru.

Sowa wystartowała i wyleciała przez okno. Ginny z mocno bijącym sercem przeskanowała pergamin, by upewnić się, że to na pewno od Harry'ego. Usiłowała zdecydować się, czy najpierw otworzyć pudełko czy przeczytać list, gdy zbliżyła się do niej jej mama, wycierając ręce w fartuch.

- No dalej, otwórz pudełko – poleciła pani Weasley, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

Ginny wzięła pudełko do rąk. Było długie, wąskie i nie ważyło zbyt wiele. Otworzyła je i zaparło jej dech w piersi. Wewnątrz znajdował się najpiękniejszy kwiat, jakiego widziała w życiu. Wyglądał na różę, ale nie przypominał żadnego rodzaju róży, jakie wcześniej widziała. Intensywność czerwieni wydawała się niemal nienaturalna, szerokie płatki były złożone w ekstrawaganckie kształty, a delikatny zapach wszechogarniający. Ginny dojrzała mała kartkę w pudełku. Wzięła ją do ręki i przeczytała.

_Najdroższa Ginny,  
ten kwiat to róża „Olimpijski Ogień" Tantau.* Jej kolor, piękno i aromat przypomina mi o Tobie. To, co mam Ci do powiedzenia, muszę przekazać osobiście, więc róża na razie będzie musiała Ci wystarczyć.  
Harry_

Rozpromieniona Ginny wyjęła różę z pudełka. Czuła, że nie będzie jej teraz łatwo przestać się uśmiechać. Zamknęła oczy i wciągnęła mocno oszołamiający zapach. Westchnęła zadowolona, nie otwierając oczu. Śmiech jej matki przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Otworzyła oczy i odkryła, że Molly uśmiecha się do niej.

- To może oznaczać dwie rzeczy, skarbie – odezwała się ze śmiechem pani Weasley. – Albo Harry to drań, albo chce ci powiedzieć, że cię kocha.

Ginny skoczyła ku matce i przytuliła ją mocno, uważając, by nie uszkodzić kwiatka. Szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy sprawiał, że nie mogła mówić.

- Idź przeczytać list, skarbie – zachęciła ją pani Weasley. – Ja wstawię różę do wazonu.

Łzy zabłysły w oczach pani Weasley, gdy patrzyła, jak jej córka idzie w stronę kanapy. Mogło jej to zająć dłużej niż innym dziewczynom, ale jej dziecinka w końcu była zakochana.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna poszła do salonu, zdjęła sandały i usiadła po turecku na kanapie, przyciskając do piersi poduszkę. Ostrożnie otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać.

_Najdroższa Ginny,  
wczoraj nie zrozumiałem, że powinienem Ci powiedzieć, co do Ciebie czuję, nim było za późno. Chcę Ci powiedzieć o tym osobiście i mam nadzieję, że dasz mi na to szansę dziś, nieco później. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za wczorajsze wydarzenia i nie czułem się dobrze, nie mogąc rozmawiać z Tobą przez całą noc. Miałem nadzieję odezwać się do Ciebie z samego rana, ale niestety musiałem zameldować się w Biurze Aurorów, by napisać raport w sprawie tego incydentu po meczu po drodze na konferencję prasową. Potem sytuacja się pogorszyła. Gość, którego uderzyłem na stadionie, złożył na mnie formalną skargę, twierdząc, że nadużyłem wobec niego siły. Oczywiście nic mu się nie stało. Wszystkie urazy naprawiono od ręki jeszcze na stadionie, niemniej jednak będę musiał być obecny podczas przesłuchania po południu. Obiecuję, że skontaktuję się za pomocą lusterka, gdy tylko będzie po wszystkim. Proszę, odbierz, niezależnie od tego co o mnie myślisz, nawet tylko po to, by mi powiedzieć, że nie chcesz mnie już więcej widzieć. Być może moje pragnienia sprawiają, że sam się oszukuję, ale wiem, że nie jesteś okrutną osobą i nie pozwolisz mi brnąć w mój błąd.  
Muszę Cię zobaczyć. Muszę Ci powiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć.  
Harry_

Przez Ginny przebiegła fala uczuć: ulga, radość, gniew, czułość, ale ponad wszystko ciepło. Ciepło miłości, którą czuła dla Harry'ego i ciepło płynące z wiedzy, że on odwzajemnia to uczucie. Dostrzegła matkę, zbliżającą się z różą Tantau w wazonie i szeroki uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz. Pani Weasley postawiła kwiatka na środku stołu w salonie.

- Dobre wieści?

- Wspaniałe! Przyjdzie się ze mną zobaczyć! – wyznała Ginny, nie odrywając oczu od róży.

* * *

Minęła szósta wieczorem nim Harry zdołał wyrwać się z przesłuchania. Jego oskarżycielem okazał się czarodziej czystej krwi z dobrze sytuowanej rodziny, mający bogate akta jako pijak i chuligan. Na szczęście dzięki zeznaniom Summerby'ego i pozostałych pracowników ochrony stadionowej, oddalono wszystkie zarzuty. Jednak i tak wkurzało go, że musiał spędzić cały dzień pisząc raport, a potem udzielając wyjaśnień. Mimo irytacji czuł także zadowolenie, że to, o co walczył Zakon Feniksa, w tym jego rodzice i co próbował zbudować pan Weasley, powoli staje się rzeczywistością: czarodziejskie społeczeństwo, w którym rządzi prawo, a nie pochodzenie czy pieniądze.

Tonks czekała na niego przed salą. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry spytał niespokojnie:

- Udało ci się wysłać Hedwigę?

- Ciężko było znaleźć tę pieprzoną różę, ale tak, Hedwiga dostarczyła twoją wiadomość – Tonks zerknęła na niego z ciekawością i kontynuowała: - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim koneserem róż. Był śliczna. Jesteś pełen niespodzianek.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Nie jestem… tym, jakkolwiek mnie nazwałaś. Grindelwalad miał kilka krzaków takich róż w Nurmengardzie i spodobały mi się. Uznałem, że będą idealne dla Ginny.

- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że Syriusz i Dumbledore pozwolili ci szkolić się u tego walniętego sukinsyna – zauważyła Tonks, potrząsając głową, gdy ruszyli do Atrium.

- Ufali, że pozostanę wierny Światłości. Grindelwald nigdy nie próbował nauczyć mnie Czarnej Magii, ale przekazał mi wiele praktycznych informacji jak z nią walczyć Głupotą byłoby nie skorzystać z tej wiedzy.

- A co on z tego miał?

- Nigdy nie prosił o wybaczenie, bo wiedział, że jego zbrodni nie można wybaczyć. Wydaje mi się, że szukał odkupienia, ale ja mu go nie mogłem ofiarować. Odnalazł je sam, gdy wolał zginąć z rąk Voldemorta niż mu pomagać.

Jechali windą w ciszy. Gdy dotarli na poziom Atrium, odezwała się Tonks:

- Harry, nie chcę tego mówić, ale nie będę mogła długo ignorować tego, co dzieje się między tobą i Ginny. Będziesz musiał przestać być jej ochroniarzem. Tak naprawdę będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Tonks.

- Jeśli mi się poszczęści, jutro otrzymasz moje podanie o zmianę przydziału.

- I będę z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa – odpowiedziała szczerze Tonks. – Nie mam wątpliwości, że je jutro dostanę. Nie mogę ci nic obiecać, ale pogadam z Arturem i Shackleboltem, by odpuścili sobie ochronę, gdy będziesz z Ginny. Szkoda marnować moce przerobowe.

- Dzięki, Tonks.

Gdy Tonks odeszła, Harry przysiadł na skraju Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa i wyciągnął lusterko dwukierunkowe. W nocy, w bezpiecznym mieszkaniu, łatwo było mu myśleć o wyznaniu Ginny swoich uczuć. Jednak teraz, gdy musiał to zrobić, okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze. Pomimo jego przekonania, graniczącego z pewnością, że Ginny również go kocha, gdzieś w mrocznych zakamarkach jego duszy czaiło się przekonanie, że nie jest godny takiego szczęścia. Zebrał w sobie cała odwagę i stuknął różdżką w urządzenie. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech dopiero, gdy uśmiechnięta twarz Ginny pojawiła się na wypolerowanym szkle.

- Gi… Ginny, dziękuję, że odebrałaś…

Na szczęście Ginny przerwała mu, nim zdążył z siebie zrobić głupka.

- Uwielbiam tę różę Harry. Jest przepiękna – powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem.

- Zupełnie jak ty – odparł Harry i aż się skrzywił, słysząc jak banalnie to brzmi, ale taka była prawda. Ginny nie odpowiedziała, jedynie jej twarz przybrała uroczy odcień różu. – Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, mogę wpaść? Jesteś w Norze, prawda?

- Tak, Harry. Zapraszam.

- Pójdę tylko na punkt teleportacyjny i zaraz jestem.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, wreszcie wyłączyli lusterka.

Harry ruszył pospiesznie w stronę punktu teleportacyjnego, a choć z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, nie zatrzymywał się. Na miejscu zakręcił się na pięcie, skupił się na swoim celu i poczuł znajome uczucie bycia przeciskanym przez gumową rurę. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Wylądował na punkcie aportacyjnym za osłonami Nory, rozejrzał się i ruszył wydeptaną ścieżką ku wejściu. W oddali dojrzał, że Ginny wychodzi na werandę. Na dworze wciąż było jasno, ale Słońce zaczynało zniżać się nad horyzont. Ginny uniosła dłoń i osłoniła nią oczy przed blaskiem słonecznym, by móc go zobaczyć. Wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał jej włosy jaśniejące żywymi kolorami. Gdy Harry zaczął się zbliżać, zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale zatrzymała się. Jej ręce i nogi zadrżały, jakby nie była pewna co powinna zrobić. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że znów chciała zerwać się do biegu… ale tym razem w jego stronę. Harry wszedł na werandę i stanął kilka kroków od Ginny. Wiedział, że musi przemówić pierwszy, więc rzekł pierwsze słowa, które przyszły mu do głowy:

- Ginny, wyglądasz dziś ślicznie.

Ginny uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- Tylko dziś?

Jak mógłby jej nie kochać? Przychodzi do niej, gotów złożyć przed nią nagie serce, by mogła je porwać na strzępy, a ona i tak wywołuje u niego uśmiech.

- Dziś jesteś śliczna, wczoraj promieniejąca, wcześniej oszołamiająca, a jeszcze wcześniej zachwycająca. Każdego dnia, gdy przebywam w twoim towarzystwie, muszę znajdować nowy przymiotnik.

Przez moment Ginny odebrało mowę.

- Dobra odpowiedź – przyznała nieco oszołomiona. – Zechcesz wejść do środka?

Harry próbował wyglądać na pewnego siebie, choć trzęsły mu się kolana.

- Mamy ładną pogodę. Może się przejdziemy?

- Jasne, pokażę ci okolicę. Poczekaj, powiem mamie i zaraz wracam.

Ginny weszła do środka, a Harry zdjął szatę i położył ją na jednym z krzeseł stojących na werandzie. Wyjął różdżkę z szaty i włożył do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Po minucie Ginny wyszła z powrotem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

- Chodźmy – powiedziała.

Harry poczuł, jak jego dłoń błyskawicznie wilgotnieje. Dyskretnie wytarł ją o spodnie, nim ujął rękę Ginny. Ledwo zauważył, że jej dłoń również była wilgotna, bo czuł, jakby trzymał w dłoni żywy płomień. Przez pewien czas szli w milczeniu. Harry usiłował wymyślić, co mógłby powiedzieć, ale to Ginny przerwała ciszę. Opowiedziała mu o odgnomianiu, pokazała szopę jej ojca i opowiedziała o jego eksperymentach z mugolskimi artefaktami, pokazała mu komórkę na miotły i opowiedziała, jak wślizgiwała się do niej w wieku sześciu lat, by nauczyć się latać.

W miarę jak mówiła, oboje się rozluźniali. Na tyle, by wkrótce potem śmiać się na całe gardło z niektórych jej zabawnych historii. Harry cieszył się, że Ginny dorastała w tak przyjaznym domu, otoczona przez rodziców i braci, którzy ją kochali. Ruszyli wzdłuż linii drzew, trzymając się za ręce. Znów zapadła między nimi cisza.

- Gdzie teraz idziemy? – spytał Harry.

- Nad staw. Kiedyś to było moje ulubione miejsce w lecie – odpowiedziała, patrząc w ścieżkę.

- Już nie jest?

- Teraz, kiedy dorosłam, zorientowałam się, że to płytka, zamulona dziura – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – To już nie jest taka frajda.

Dojrzał staw tuż przed nimi. Nad jego brzegiem rósł stary dąb. Minęła już ósma wieczorem i zaczął zapadać zmierzch.

- Ginny, chciałem cię przeprosić za zeszły wieczór… - Ginny otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale Harry uniósł dłoń, więc Ginny zamilkła. – Kiedy przydzielono mnie do opieki nad tobą, byłem wściekły. Poczułem się ukarany. Okazało się, że przeżyłem najlepszy tydzień mojego życia. Od chwili, gdy się poznaliśmy, zacząłem coś do ciebie czuć. Pragnąłem się z tobą widzieć, a gdy byliśmy osobno, czułem, jakby brakowało części mnie. Gdy mijały kolejne dni, czułem ból, gdy zostawiałem cię w domu i odchodziłem. Ból, który znikał dopiero, gdy widziałem się z tobą następnego dnia. Wtedy zrozumiałem.

Dotarli do stawu i Ginny puściła jego rękę. Podeszła do dębu i odwróciła się do niego, opierając plecami o pień. Jej brązowe źrenice wwiercały się w jego zielone oczy. Harry zbliżył się do niej wolno. W końcu dzieliło ich już tylko kilka centymetrów. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, sprawiając, że jej oczy pociemniały. Przygryzła usta, wbijając spojrzenie w jego wargi.

- Co zrozumiałeś, Harry?

Harry stał już w obliczu śmierci i nie ruszało go to. Z pewnością siebie stawał naprzeciwko armii zabójczych Śmierciożerców. A teraz stała przed nim drobna Ginny Weasley, jakimś sposobem wspanialsza i bardziej onieśmielająca niż jakikolwiek wróg, z którym się w życiu zmierzył. Zadrżał. Dwa słowa. Nawet on da sobie z tym radę. Dwa słowa.

- Że cię kocham, Ginny. Z całego serca… - Jeszcze nigdy Harry nie czuł się tak śmiały, tak lekkomyślny i tak zuchwały jak w tej chwili.

Radość i ekscytacja wybuchły w piersi Ginny. Rankiem miała nadzieję, że poprosi, żeby została jego dziewczyną, może się pocałują. Taka deklaracja miłości zdawała jej się nieprawdopodobną. Jej nadzieję podsycił kwiat po południu, ale wciąż nie pozwalała sobie popadać w przesadny optymizm. Teraz zaniemówiła.

Minęło kilka chwil i Harry zaczął się niepokoić.

- Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? – spytał błagalnym tonem. W jego głosie pojawiły się nuty paniki.

- Tak, Harry – odpowiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem. – Zostanę twoją dziewczyną – nie sądziła, by można było znieść tak wiele szczęścia.

Harry nachylił się z oczami skupionymi na jej wargach. Powoli skracał dystans i zamknął oczy tuż przed tym, jak ich usta się zetknęły. Przepłynęła przez nich fala uczuć, niemal zbyt intensywna. Zawierały się w niej nie tylko głęboka miłość, ale też głęboka ulga i głębokie pożądanie. Ich usta złączyły się i rozdzieliły kilkakrotnie, delikatnie, nim Harry poczuł, że usta Ginny rozchylają się. Innego zaproszenia nie potrzebował. Objął ją i ich wargi zlały się w jedno. Pocałunek wyrażał miłość, nie pasję. Ich języki nie zwarły się w walce, a raczej delikatnie pieściły, ciesząc się swym ciepłym smakiem. To było wspanialsze uczucie niż wszystko, na co mieli nadzieję. Nic, co kiedykolwiek robili, nie wydawało im się takie właściwe, takie wspaniałe… nawet latanie.

Ich usta rozdzieliły się na moment potrzebny do złapania oddechu i spojrzenia sobie głęboko w oczy, a potem zwarły się ponownie. Ciepło rozlało się po ich ciałach, przylgnęli do siebie mocniej, a miejsce miłości zajęło pożądanie. Pocałunki stały się namiętniejsze. Po intensywnej minucie ich wargi rozdzieliły się, ale ich ciała nie. Oddychali płytko i gwałtownie. Ginny trzymała się Harry'ego i złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Zarejestrowała coś twardego, gdzieś poniżej jej pępka. Zamarła, gdy zrozumiała, co to jest. Jednak Harry dyskretnie odsunął od niej biodra, by dowód jego podniecenia nie naciskał na nią.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się w jego ramię. To jednak nie był koniec rodu Potterów. Wiedziała, że Harry zawsze będzie dżentelmenem. Że jej pragnienia i uczucia będą na pierwszym miejscu. Że nigdy nie będzie naciskał, by zrobiła coś, na co nie jest gotowa. Spojrzała w jego piękne zielone oczy i cieszyła się, że jest takim mężczyzną, jakim był. Oczekiwała, że Harry przez najbliższych kilka dni będzie stale, ale delikatnie naciskał na jej granice. W końcu pójdą na całość… chciała to zrobić. _Nie dziś, moja miłości, ale już wkrótce…_

- Kocham cię, Harry. Zawsze będę.

Pocałowali się… i jeszcze raz…

* * *

Minęła dziesiąta wieczór, nim Harry i Ginny wrócili do Nory. Ku zaskoczeniu Ginny w salonie trwała ożywiona rozmowa. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła ją obecność wszystkich jej braci i ich partnerek. Stali w progu, trzymając się za ręce i obserwując całe zamieszanie. Co było do przewidzenia, to Hermiona zauważyła ich jako pierwsza. Ubiegła też pytanie Ginny.

- Nie oczekiwałaś chyba, że przegapimy rozstrzygnięcie wczorajszego dramatu? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- A więc to prawda. Mała Ginnuś i Harry wysysają sobie nawzajem twarze – powiedział George.

- Nasza mała siostra wygląda na porządnie wycałowaną – dodał Fred.

- W rzeczy samej, te czerwone i spuchnięte usta mówią wszystko.

Ginny odruchowo uniosła dłoń, by zakryć wargi, ale zorientowała się, że nikogo nie oszuka, więc odpuściła.

- Wygląda też na bardzo szczęśliwą – kontynuował George.

- Więc i my jesteśmy szczęśliwi! – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

- Gratulacje, Ginnuś. Wreszcie udało ci się złapać fraje… to znaczy faceta – zakończył Fred, patrząc ze współczuciem na Harry'ego.

- Zamknijcie się już obaj – poleciła Ginny ze śmiechem i zarumieniła się, słysząc wybuch śmiechu wokół. Bliźniacy mieli szczęście, że czuła się taka szczęśliwa, inaczej mogliby gorzko pożałować swoich słów.

- Harry – odezwał się Bill, nachylając się ku młodszemu mężczyźnie – zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli skrzywdzisz Ginny, to ona skrzywdzi ciebie? Ginny nie wierzy w „przebaczyć i zapomnieć". My też nie – uniósł nóż i dźgnął nim w stronę braci. Nie była to najbardziej subtelna groźba.

Ginny spojrzała wściekle na Billa i miała zamiar coś mu odwarknąć, ale wtrącił się jej ojciec:

- Wystarczy! – rzekł, wsparty całym autorytetem, jaki daje siedzenie na szczycie stołu. – Jeśli będziecie grozić jej chłopakom, nigdy się jej nie pozbędziemy – dodał z humorem.

- Tato! – zawołała Ginny, udając oburzenie, ale niezdolna ukryć uśmiechu.

Tymczasem Harry cieszył się całą rozmową. Czuł się nawet nieco wdzięczny Billowi za jego opiekuńczość i nie mógł mieć mu jej za złe. Pani Weasley wstała i objęła Ginny. Przez moment wydawało się, że udusi córkę, ale na szczęście puściła ją we właściwym czasie. Potem nastąpiła kolej Harry'ego. Siła starszej kobiety kompletnie go zaskoczyła.

- Siadajcie, kochani, musicie być bardzo głodni – powiedziała pani Weasley, popychając ich w stronę stołu. – Zostawiłam wam ciepłe jedzenie.

Szczerze mówiąc to właśnie głód przegonił ich znad stawu. Zostawiono im dwa stojące obok siebie krzesła. Ginny zdecydowanie ujęła dłoń Harry'ego na te kilka kroków do stołu, jednocześnie patrząc stanowczo Billowi w oczy. Posiłek okazał się przyjemny, mimo że zgromadzeni na zmianę zasypywali ich pytaniami i żartowali z nich. Po posiłku przeszli do salonu, gdzie kobiety otoczyły Ginny w celu przeprowadzenia dokładniejszego i bardziej osobistego przesłuchania, po drugiej stronie pokoju Harry miał okazję lepiej zapoznać się z jej braćmi. Początkowo czuł się niezręcznie, rozmawiając z Billem.

- Harry, wielu facetów uganiało się za moją siostrą – powiedział Bill – więc jestem wobec niej bardzo opiekuńczy. Już samo to, że nie boisz się ponownie pokazać w tym domu wiele mi mówi na temat twojego charakteru i intencji wobec niej. Bliźniacy i Ron cię aprobują, więc i ja nie będę przeciwko – zakończył, wyciągając dłoń ku Harry'emu. Ten ją uścisnął i skończyli na ciekawej rozmowie o przygodach Billa w Egipcie.

Gdy dochodziła północ, goście zaczęli wychodzić z Nory i Harry zorientował się, że prędzej czy później on również będzie musiał wrócić do domu. Pożegnał się z panem Weasleyem, który czytał jakieś ministerialne sprawozdania na fotelu w salonie i panią Weasley, która robiła na drutach.

- Dodam cię do listy zatwierdzonych kontaktów naszego Fiuu. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł używać kominka, by kontaktować się z Ginny – powiedział pan Weasley, gdy wraz z Ginny wyszli go odprowadzić na ganek.

Podziękował mu i ruszył wraz z Ginny ciemną ścieżką.

- Chyba wolę teleportację – powiedział Harry, gdy nikt już nie mógł ich usłyszeć. – To daje nam okazję, by przespacerować się w ciemności, z daleka od wścibskich oczu.

- A co chciałbyś zrobić w ciemnościach? – spytała Ginny z uśmiechem.

Harry zatrzymał się, przyciągnął ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Ginny jęknęła, gdy dłonie Harry'ego przesunęły się po jej plecach i ramionach.

- Właśnie to – odparł delikatnie, z oczami zasnutymi mgłą.

- O cholera! To jeśli o mnie chodzi to Fiuu może iść się pieprzyć – uznała Ginny, której zabrakło tchu w piersi.

Po kilku kolejnych wspaniałych minutach oboje zrozumieli, że nie mogą tego już dłużej przeciągać.

- Jutro są moje urodziny… - zaczął Harry, ale Ginny natychmiast mu przerwała.

- O, nie! Nie wiedziałam! Nie mam dla ciebie żadnego prezentu – zawołała zmartwiona.

- Nieważne – odpowiedział, ujmując jej dłonie – o ile tylko umówisz się ze mną na jutro.

- Możemy pójść gdzie chcesz, ale jeśli nie masz konkretnych planów na wieczór, możemy udać się do Trismegistusa. Drużyna będzie tam świętować zwycięstwo. Lepiej ubierz dobre buty do tańca – powiedziała, unosząc prowokacyjnie brew.

Trismegistus był na szczycie listy modnych czarodziejskich klubów. Harry jękną.

- Obawiam się, że kiepski ze mnie tancerz… Chociaż potrafię tańczyć, jeśli muzyka jest wolna.

Ginny przytuliła się do niego, złożyła mu głowę na piersi i zakołysała do wtóru niesłyszalnej muzyki.

- To brzmi wspaniale. Jesteśmy umówieni.

Po chwili zachichotała.

- Co jest?

- Tonks zarobi niezłe pieniądze. Upewnij się, że kupi ci fajny prezent.

Pocałowali się na dobranoc i Harry deportował się.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Róża „Olimpijski Ogień" Tantau – **Tantau to jedna z najsłynniejszych na świecie plantacji, zajmujących się przemysłową hodowlą róż. „Olimpijski Ogień" to jedna z uprawianych przez nich odmian. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć jak wygląda, wygooglujcie „Tantau Olypic Fire Rose".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Harry i Ginny idą do klubu  
- pojawia się Draco Malfoy_


	7. Opar, co z westchnień uchodzi

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

_Serdeczne dzięki wszystkim, którzy czytają, komentują i dodają tę historię do ulubionych. W dniach, kiedy wrzucam nowy rozdział, moje historie notują przeszło tysiąc odsłon. Tylko w styczniu udało Wam się wygenerować niemal 20 tys. odsłon, a "To oznacza wojnę" zebrało ich już w sumie prawie 85 tys! Jeśli utrzymacie to tempo, ta historia będzie miała więcej komentarzy niż "HP i Kryształ Dusz", która i tak jest już najczęściej komentowaną nie-slashową polskojęzyczną historią na tym portalu. Z kolei "To oznacza wojnę" jest najczęściej dodawaną do ulubionych w tej samej kategorii ;)  
_

_No dobra, starczy tego samochwalstwa, zapraszam do lektury siódmego rozdziału. Przypominam, że cała historia będzie ich miała dwanaście.  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 7 - Opar, co z westchnień uchodzi**

_Miłość to opar, co z westchnień uchodzi;  
Rosnąc, w kochanków oczach płomień rodzi;  
Cierpiąc kochanek w łez morze ją zmienia.  
[...]_

_Romeo i Julia, Akt I, Scena 1, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

Dzień urodzin Harry'ego zaczął się wspaniale. Wciąż zaspana Ginny zadzwoniła przez lusterko dwukierunkowe, by złożyć mu życzenia. Powiedziała, że go kocha i przesłała pocałunki, cały czas walcząc ze zbyt dużą koszulką, zsuwającą się jej z ramion. Zdecydowanie mógłby się przyzwyczaić do poranków z Ginny Weasley. Przygotował podanie o zmianę przydziału, podając jako powód romantyczny związek z podopieczną. Potem udał się na Grimmauld Place, by przekazać go Tonks. W związku ze swoimi urodzinami wziął dzień urlopu. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że starsza auror właśnie skończyła rozmowę z Ginny przez Fiuu.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry – powiedziała wylewnie, całując go w policzek. – I gratulacje.

- A za co? – spytał Syriusz, wchodząc do pokoju. Podszedł do Harry'ego i uściskał chrześniaka.

- Harry i Ginny są oficjalnie razem. Tak się cieszę – oznajmiła podekscytowana Tonks.

- I zarobiłaś na tym niezłą sumkę – zauważył ze śmiechem Remus, który pojawił się w drzwiach. On również złożył Harry'emu życzenia.

- Wiesz przecież, że nie dlatego się cieszę – odparła oburzona Tonks.

- Ale na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza – stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem.

Tonks zerknęła na Harry'ego, by upewnić się, że żartuje i odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- No jasne, galeony mi nigdy nie przeszkadzają. Ginny poprosiła, żebym była jej ochroniarzem, gdy będzie kupowała dla ciebie prezent i nalegała, żebym wydała na ciebie część kasy z zakładu.

- Przyniosłem ci dowód, żebyś mogła odebrać wygraną – rzekł Harry, wręczając jej podanie.

Tonks przejrzała szybko dokument.

- Nim to wszystko zostanie zatwierdzone i Shacklebolt przydzieli kogoś nowego, oficjalnie dalej pozostajesz jej ochroniarzem. Nie sądzę, by Kingsley i Artur mieli coś przeciwko wychodzeniu we dwójkę, bez dodatkowych aurorów. W międzyczasie używaj zdrowego rozsądku. Jasne?

- Jak słońce – zapewnił Harry.

- Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że wszystko może potoczyć się tak szybko – stwierdził ostrożnie Remus. – Przemyśl jeszcze raz radę, którą dałem ci tydzień temu.

Harry nie pomyślał o Komnacie nawet raz w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Najwyraźniej Ginny również. Ani razu nie powiedziała nic na temat ich wcześniejszej znajomości. Myśleli tylko o chwili obecnej i o przyszłości. To, co między nimi zaszło wiele lat temu, było wyjątkowe, ale był wówczas za młody, by to w pełni zrozumieć. Obawiał się, że ujawnienie prawdy sprawi, że Ginny poczuje, że ma u niego dług, co nie było prawdą.

- Będę musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób, by jej o tym powiedzieć – odpowiedział.

Gdy Harry wyszedł, Remus z Syriuszem spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.

- Będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć – skonstatował ponuro Remus. – Zupełnie, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni.

Syriusz wstał i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

- Pieprzony Dumbledore i jego wymazywanie pamięci! Nie powinienem był dać się na to namówić!

* * *

Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Włosy, jak zwykle, były przypadkiem beznadziejnym, więc poddał się i jedynie skropił wodą kolońską twarz i szyję. Ubrał się w luźne spodnie koloru khaki, białą koszulę bez krawata, szarą tweedową marynarkę i czarne buty do garnituru. Pięć przed dziewiątą wieczór aportował się do mieszkania Gaby i Ginny i zapukał. Otworzyła mu Gaby. Miała na sobie niebieską suknię, podkreślającą jej niemałe atuty. Zresztą reszta też była niczego sobie.

- Wyglądasz znakomicie, Gaby – powiedział szczerze Harry. – Kim jest ten szczęściarz?

- Brad jest dziś na służbie, więc ruszam na polowanie – wyznała z błyskiem w błękitnych oczach. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – powiedziała, całując go w policzek.

- Dzięki. Chyba nie będziesz miała problemu z łupem w tej sukience – powiedział Harry dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

- A więc jednak cię pociągam – rzekła sugestywnie Gaby.

Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć na jej upór.

- Obawiam się, ze przyciąga mnie inny metal – odparował z humorem.

- A, tak. Miedź, jak przypuszczam.

Właśnie wtedy weszła Ginny i wszystkie myśli wyparowały z głowy Harry'ego. Jej ciało obejmowała czarna sukienka do kolan bez rękawów, podtrzymywana jedynie przez dwa cienkie paseczki, które pozostawiały jej szyję i ramiona kusząco odsłonięte. Po raz pierwszy dojrzał piegi, pokrywające jej barki i górną część klatki piersiowej. Wizerunku dopełniały czarne, jedwabne rajstopy i buty na wysokim obcasie. Zbliżyła się do Harry'ego z promiennym uśmiechem i dobrze ostatnio wyćwiczonym delikatnym kołysaniem bioder. Włosy związała w kok, lecz kilka kosmyków opadało po obu stronach jej twarzy. Delikatnie cmoknęła Harry'ego w usta.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – powiedziała, wręczając mu zapakowany prezent. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Długo myślałam, co ci kupić, ale w końcu uznałam, że to najbardziej znacząca rzecz, którą mogę ci dać.

- Dziękuję, Ginny. Mam teraz otworzyć?

- Tak, proszę.

Harry szybko rozerwał papier i wyjął prezent. Był nim zalaminowany bilet z meczu harpii z Sokołami, wstawiony w ramkę. Na bilecie widniało zdjęcie Ginny wykonującej beczkę oraz data i miejsce meczu: 29 lipca 2001, Stadion w Holyhead, Walia.

- To dzień i miejsce, w którym w końcu zrozumiałam, że cię kocham – powiedziała Ginny i przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

Harry zaniemówił. Pochylił się, trzymając ręce przy sobie i całował ją powoli i czule, póki dziwne dźwięki wydawane przez Gaby nie przywróciły ich do rzeczywistości.

- _Che bacio sottil! __Che amore ardente!*_ – wydusiła Gaby, pomiędzy kolejnymi szlochami.

Widząc jej spływającą maskarę, Harry poczuł przypływ uczuć do Gaby. Uściskał ją delikatnie.

- I kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taką romantyczką? – powiedział ze śmiechem, do którego dołączyła Ginny.

- Jestem Włoszką, pamiętasz? – zaprotestowała. – Patrzcie co sobie przez was zrobiłam. Muszę jeszcze raz zrobić makijaż. Dajcie mi dwie minuty – poprosiła, wychodząc z pokoju.

Gdy zniknęła, odezwał się Harry:

- Ginny, twój prezent jest wspaniały. Bardziej, niż mogę wyrazić słowami.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – odparła z uśmiechem.

- Wyglądasz dziś… anielsko – wyznał Harry z uczuciem.

Ginny zachichotała. Cóż za wspaniały dźwięk.

- Wciąż wymyślasz nowe przymiotniki?

- To całkiem łatwe… przynajmniej gdy jesteś w pobliżu.

Gaby wróciła do salonu. Harry pomniejszył prezent, włożył go sobie do kieszeni i cała trójka deportowała się do punktu teleportacyjnego koło Trismegistusa. Przeszli w stronę frontowych drzwi, przed którymi kłębiła się długa kolejka ludzi, oczekując aż wpuści ich do środka ponuro wyglądający bramkarz.

- Ale tłumy – jęknął Harry. – Trochę potrwa nim wejdziemy.

Ginny i Gaby roześmiały się.

- To jest ta chwila, kiedy opłaca się być sławnym i rozpoznawalnym – powiedziała Ginny

- A nie tylko sławnym – dodała Gaby, patrząc na Harry'ego z udawanym współczuciem.

Obie kobiety podeszły do drzwi. Harry ruszył za nimi. Kilka osób w kolejce rozpoznało Gaby i Ginny i wykrzykiwało ich imiona, wyciągając kawałki pergaminu z prośbą o autograf. Przy drzwiach stał paparazzo, którego ktoś z obsługi musiał powiadomić, że Harpie zrobiły na ten dzień rezerwację. Stanął przed nimi i przywitał się, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Gaby, Ginny, świetnie wyglądacie! Jedno zdjęcie, proszę – dostrzegł Harry'ego i oczy mu zabłysły. – Ginny, czy to twój nowy chłopak?

Zanim Ginny zdołała odpowiedzieć, Harry odparł z naciskiem:

- Jestem ochroniarzem. Z drogi.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odbiło się wyraźne rozczarowanie. Zdjęcie z nowym chłopakiem mógłby sprzedać znacznie drożej.

Ginny przywykła do prasy spotykanej w miejscach publicznych, a drużyna poleciła im utrzymywanie dobrych kontaktów z mediami, jeśli to tylko możliwe.

- W porządku, Harry. Tylko dwa zdjęcia – powiedziała fotografowi.

- Proszę odsunąć się na bok – polecił Harry'emu paparazzo, a młody auror z radością posłuchał. Fotograf zrobił jedno zdjęcie Ginny, jedno Gaby i jedno wspólne. Potem odsunął się i dziewczyny podeszły do jedwabnego sznura, zagradzającego wejście obok bramkarza. Harry ruszył tuż za Ginny w trybie ochroniarza, skanując tłum w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych zagrożeń.

- Panno Gasparini, panno Weasley, witamy ponownie w Trismegistusie – powiedział bramkarz i odsunął linę, umożliwiając im przejście.

Wewnątrz było ciemno, głośno i tłoczno. Na suficie tańczyły światła. Harry nie mógł stwierdzić czy emitowało je urządzenie mugolskie czy magiczne Światła pulsowały wraz z elektronicznym rytmem, formując geometryczne kształty, dające niemal stroboskopowy efekt. Ginny i Gaby zmierzały ku jednemu z zakątków lokalu z pewnością siebie, którą może dać jedynie doskonała znajomość miejsca. Obeszli parkiet, na którym kilkanaście par wyginało się i podrygiwało w rytm muzyki. Dotarli do odgrodzonej sekcji. Harry rozpoznał Summerby'ego i kilku jego ludzi z ochrony stadionu, którzy pilnowali wejścia. Przepuścili ich, kiwając do nich głowami. Harry zorientował się, że musiała to być oficjalna impreza Harpii, inaczej nie byłoby tu klubowej ochrony.

W ich sekcji stało kilka stolików oraz dwóch kelnerów, tylko do ich dyspozycji. Wszystkie zawodniczki, sztab trenerski i niektórzy pracownicy biurowi* stawili się na przyjęciu. Przywitali się entuzjastycznie z obiema dziewczynami. Większość zawodniczek przyprowadziła ze sobą chłopaków lub małżonków. Ginny wzięła Harry'ego za rękę i zaczęła przedstawiać mu obecnych. Gweong Jones przedstawiła im swojego chłopaka, przystojnego trzydziestokilkuletniego mężczyzną, Roberta Cudwella. Uścisnął dłoń Ginny i pochwalił jej grę w ostatnim meczu. Potem zerknął z ciekawością na Harry'ego.

- To mój _chłopak_ Harry Potter – powiedziała Ginny, patrząc na Harry'ego z lekką przyganą. Kilka dziewczyn zapiszczało z zaskoczeniem, ale i aprobatą.

- Ten Harry Potter? – spytał mężczyzna unosząc brwi.

- Owszem. Miło pana poznać – odpowiedział Harry, ściskając podaną mu dłoń.

- Wygląda pan tak młodo… i nie jest pan tak wysoki jak oczekiwałem – powiedział, jakby do siebie Cudwell. – Przepraszam… - zreflektował się.

- Nie ma sprawy, często to słyszę – odparł Harry ze śmiechem.

Gdy zakończyła się prezentacja, Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

- Dziewczęta, dzisiaj są urodziny Harry'ego – oznajmiła głośno. – Kilka z was, które pozostaną nienazwane, wyraziło przy mnie swoje pragnienie, by go pocałować. Teraz macie szansę. Tylko w policzek! – dodała ostrzegawczo i odsunęła się z drogi.

Jedenaście Harpii otoczyło Harry'ego. Gaby prowadziła szarżę.

- Już mi składałaś życzenia! – zaprotestował Harry.

- Zamknij się! – odpowiedziała Gaby, wciskając na jego policzek głośny, mokry pocałunek. Potem zapanował chaos. Harry był ciągany z jednej strony na drugą, poczuł nawet kilkakrotnie, że ktoś szczypie go w tyłek. Wyszedł z tego wygnieciony i nieco oszołomiony. Popatrzył oskarżycielsko na Ginny. Zakrywała usta, by nie roześmiać się na głos. Kilka jej koleżanek z drużyny nie miało takich skrupułów. Policzki Harry'ego pokrywała szminka, włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie, a koszula jakimś cudem została wyciągnięta ze spodni. Wyglądał, jakby potrącił go pociąg. Ginny zbliżyła się do niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

- To za to, że nie przyznałeś się do naszego związku przed wejściem.

- To nie tak! – zaprotestował. – Po prostu nie powiedziałem całej prawdy – wyjaśnił słabo.

- Nie przeszkadza mi, jeśli cały świat będzie wiedział, że jesteś moim chłopakiem.

- Mi też nie, ale większość życia spędziłem w ukryciu pod osłoną fałszywej tożsamości. Ukrywanie jej to dla mnie odruch – przyznał Harry z poczuciem winy.

Ginny poczuła smutek. Czarodziejski świat nie miał pojęcia przez co ten mężczyzna musiał przejść, by zapewnić im ich bezpieczne, beztroskie życia.

- Nie wiedziałam o tym, przepraszam. Może pójdziemy cię wyczyścić i zaczniemy naprawdę świętować twoje urodziny?

- Świetny pomysł – zgodził się Harry z uśmiechem.

Kiedy Harry wrócił z łazienki, Ginny rozmawiała z ożywieniem z kilkoma koleżankami z drużyny.

- Wróciłeś w samą porę – powiedziała mu. – Idziemy tańczyć!

Nie dała Harry'emu szansy na jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Złapała go za rękę i praktycznie zaciągnęła na parkiet. Kilka jej koleżanek robiło to samo ze swoimi chłopakami. Grupa przepchnęła się na środek parkietu i zaczęła tańczyć. Harry'ego nie zaskoczyło, że ktoś tak pełen życia jak Ginny okazał się znakomitym tancerzem. Z gracją poruszała swoimi rękami i biodrami do rytmu muzyki. Wkrótce oczy większości facetów w lokalu przylepiły się do jej kuszącego ciała. To sprawiło, że Ginny nie odrywająca swoich oczu od niego była tym bardziej wyjątkowa. Harry starał się dotrzymać jej tempa i radził sobie na tyle dobrze, że nie przyciągał szczególnej uwagi, nie licząc zazdrosnego męskiego wzroku od czasu do czasu. Harpie rządziły na parkiecie przez kolejnych dwadzieścia minut, ale po tym czasie niektóre dziewczyny zaczęły wracać do stolików.

- Usiądźmy na moment – zaproponowała Ginny, biorąc go za rękę.

Wrócili do stolików, gdzie okazało się, że Gaby i grupka innych dziewczyn opuszcza odgrodzony obszar w towarzystwie Summerby'ego.

- Idziemy do łazienki poprawić makijaż. Idziesz z nami, Ginny?

- Jasne – odpowiedziała i odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Zaraz wracam.

- Odprowadzę was – odparł Harry.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Summerby idzie z nami – zauważyła Ginny, zerkając na starszego mężczyznę.

Harry nachylił się i powiedział jaj na ucho, by tylko ona mogła go słyszeć.

- Oficjalnie jestem tu jako twój ochroniarz, a nie twój chłopak. Proszę, zrozum.

Ginny spojrzała na niego. Zrozumiała, że ktoś taki jak Harry musi mieć mocne poczucie obowiązku.

- W porządku, rozumiem – zapewniła go z uśmiechem.

Podeszli do wejścia do damskiej łazienki i Harpie weszły do środka, zostawiając obu ochroniarzy przed wejściem. Rozmawiali o mało istotnych rzeczach. Wreszcie kobiety wyszły. Podążali właśnie z powrotem do stolików, gdy usłyszeli głos przeciągający samogłoski:

- Ginny. Ginny Weasley!

Ginny rozpoznała ten głos i odwróciła się zaskoczona. Reszta grupy, w tym Summerby, szła dalej. Harry zatrzymał się i staną za Ginny, lekko z boku. Blondyn ze szpiczastym nosem i dużą pewnością siebie właśnie się do niej zbliżał. Harry nauczył się, że oczy więcej mówią o prawdziwych intencjach człowieka niż jego słowa. Zerknął kątem oka na Ginny, by zdecydować jaką postawę powinien przyjąć. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu w jej oczach ujrzał nieposkromioną nienawiść. _Szlag!_ Natychmiast spiął się, gotowy do działania. Rozejrzał się szybko, w razie gdyby blondyn miał się okazać jedynie dywersją.

- Tak myślałem, że to ty. Co u…

Ginny przerwała mu stanowczo:

- Po pierwsze nie mów do mnie „Ginny", jakbyśmy byli starymi kumplami – powiedziała z niebezpieczną nutą w głosie. Słysząc ten ton jej bracia już zmykaliby w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. – Po drugie to, że uratowałam twoje żałosne dupsko nie znaczy, że zapomniałam, że próbowałeś mnie zgwałcić, Malfoy – wypluła to nazwisko.

Przez ogłuszające dudnienie muzyki Harry wyczuł za sobą jakiś ruch. Zrobił krok w bok i odwrócił się. Ujrzał Summerby'ego, który wzrokiem dał mu do zrozumienia, że ochrania ich tyły. Harry odwrócił się i skupił całą swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie przed nimi. Jego umysł zarejestrował co Ginny powiedziała, ale to nie był czas na uleganie emocjom. Usiłował ocenić ich taktyczne położenie. Wyglądało na to, że blondyn nie ma towarzyszy, więc mają przewagę 2:1. Jego własne bolesne doświadczenie przypomniało mu, że tak naprawdę 3:1. Droga do tylnego wyjścia była osłaniana przez jednego z ludzi Summerby'ego. Przedzieranie się do głównego wyjścia byłoby niepraktyczne i wymagałoby dużo wysiłku, ale dałoby się to zrobić. Jeśli ten facet spróbowałby ich zaatakować, byłby idiotą. Ale musiał się przygotować na taką indywidualność.

- Weasley… Chciałem cię tylko nastraszyć…

- Nawet nie próbuj mnie okłamywać! Wiem, że zgwałciłeś kilka dziewczyn w szkole, ale zbyt się wstydziły, by przeciwko tobie zeznawać – powiedziała, zwężając oczy. – Jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre, to znikaj mi z oczu, zanim użyję mojej różdżki do odcięcia ci jaj, żebyś nie mógł już nigdy skrzywdzić żadnej dziewczyny.

Harry wiedział, że Ginny mówi w pełni poważnie. Przygotował się do zablokowania jej zaklęcia, bo nie mógł pozwolić, by weszła w taki konflikt z prawem. Ten Malfoy musiał jednak być idiotą, bo uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak niewiele mu brakuje, by zostać eunuchem.

- Nie masz nawet różdżki – warknął, unosząc górną wargę.

Noga Ginny zesztywniała i Harry wiedział, że musi wkroczyć, nim zaklęcia zaczną fruwać. Zrobił krok w stronę Malfoya.

- Słyszałeś ją! Zmykaj! – rzucił lodowatym tonem.

Malfoy rzucił mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

- A ty kim jesteś?

- Jesteśmy ochroniarzami – odpowiedział mu Summerby, również robiąc krok naprzód.

- Nie rozmawiam z najemnikami. Macie pojęcie, kim jestem? – spytał, patrząc na Harry'ego z pogardą.

Harry poczuł, że cierpliwość mu się kończy.

- Musisz być synem znanego kryminalisty, Lucjusza Malfoya, który gnije w Azkabanie bez prawej ręki. Potknąłem się o ciało i nie trafiłem w głowę… a szkoda. Jesteś synem popychadła, który nigdy nie był nic wart.

Draco zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał ponownie. Cała pewność siebie wyparowała z jego głosu.

Ginny stanęła u boku Harry'ego i wzięła go za rękę.

- To mój chłopak, Harry Potter – uśmiechnęła się szybko do młodego aurora i kontynuowała: - Oboje wiemy, że nie masz szans w walce ze mną, Malfoy. Jak myślisz, jakie masz szanse przeciwko Harry'emu?

- Więc bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zmykaj – polecił Harry z naciskiem.

Draco zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Gdy ocenił, że oddalił się na bezpieczny dystans, odwrócił się i umknął z podwiniętym pod siebie ogonem.

Harry wziął Ginny za rękę i wrócili do odgrodzonego obszaru. Wzięli po piwie kremowym z tacy podsunięte przez kelnera i usiedli przy jednym z dalszych stolików na ławie pod ścianą. Ginny oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i wydała z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie.

- Z reguły nie znoszę, jak facet próbuje mnie chronić, ale ty dokładnie wiedziałeś kiedy się włączyć. Dzięki, byłam gotowa naprawdę to zrobić, wiesz?

Harry zatrząsnął się od tłumionego śmiechu.

- Wiem. Jakaś część mnie chciała ci na to pozwolić – spoważniał. – Kiedy ten skurwiel usiłował cię zgwałcić?

- Dwa tygodnie przed Bitwą o Hogwart. Był szefem Brygady Inkwizycyjnej w szkole i kupował seks za obietnicę powstrzymania tortur. To był gwałt przez wymuszenie. Dlatego nikt nie chciał przeciwko niemu zeznawać. Mógł zawsze powiedzieć, że ofiary _zgodziły_ się na seks z nim – powiedziała, pociągając łyk z butelki.

- Ale nic ci się nie stało? – spytał Harry, patrząc z niepokojem w jej oczy.

Ginny zobaczyła w jego spojrzeniu głęboką miłość i troskę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Nic. To było okropne i przerażające, ale nic się nie stało. To już historia, jak każde inne złe wspomnienie. Miałam w życiu gorsze przeżycia. W pierwszej klasie… zostałam opętana przez dziennik, który zawierał fragment duszy Voldemorta… kilka osób zostało z mojego powodu skrzywdzonych.

Wciąż odczuwała wstyd na myśl o dzienniku, ale nie mogła skrywać tej części swojego życia przed Harrym.

- Chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać – powiedział Harry z lekkim wahaniem.

- I zrobimy to, ale nie w twoje urodziny. Dziś świętujemy.

- Ale…

- Ginny, Ginny! Możecie tu podejść? – zawołał jeden z managerów drużyny.

- O nie! – powiedziała Ginny, wtulając się mocniej w Harry'ego. – Czas na zdjęcia i toasty.

Miała rację. Zrobiono zdjęcia drużyny, zdjęcia z gośćmi pracowników biurowych, zdjęcia z właścicielami i managerami Trismegistusa, nawet z kilkoma fanami z tłumu. Potem nastąpiła obowiązkowa seria toastów za sukces drużyny, za ich młodą gwiazdę, za mistrzostwo, a nawet urodzinowy dla Harry'ego. Harry i Ginny pili tylko piwo kremowe, ale ci, którzy przerzucili się na Ognistą Whisky, spili się kompletnie nim zdjęcia i toasty się skończyły. Elektroniczny rytm wciąż pulsował, a kolorowe światła weszły na nowy poziom intensywności. Niemal wszystkie Harpie ruszyły na parkiet. Ginny wyciągnęła Harry'ego i zaczęła tańczyć z niewiarygodną energią. Harry zorientował się, że ten show jest tylko dla niego. Jej oczy wwiercały się w niego, gdy poruszała ramionami, biodrami, pośladkami i nogami, zmysłowo i z gracją. Harry patrzył na nią jak urzeczony i nawet nie zauważył kiedy mijały kolejne minuty. Nagle światła przygasły, a z głośników popłynęła wolniejsza, bardziej romantyczna nuta. Niemal odruchowo przylgnęli do siebie. Oboje czekali na tę chwilę.

Harry położył prawą dłoń na jej biodrze, a lewą na jej plecach. Ginny złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu i zaczęli się łagodnie kołysać. Harry stopniowo zyskiwał coraz większą pewność siebie i przyciskał ją mocniej do swojego ciała. Jego ręce gładziły jej plecy, a potem jedna dłoń przesunęła się na jej ramiona i szyję, wciąż wilgotne od wysiłku, jakiego wymagał szybki taniec. Dopiero wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że związała włosy. Zapach perfum, które nałożyła na szyję i za uchem oraz jej włosów, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Po kilku pocałunkach przycisnął ją tak, że czuł jej biust przyciskający się do jego klatki piersiowej. Ginny uniosła głowę i zaczęła całować jego żuchwę, powoli zbliżając się ku ustom. Wkrótce całowali się namiętnie na środku parkietu, niepomni spojrzeń, które przyciągali. Harry całym wysiłkiem woli utrzymywał ręce we względnym spokoju i znów musiał odsunąć od niej swoje krocze. Muzyka znów się zmieniła i po lekkim pociągnięciu ze strony Ginny ruszyli z powrotem ku stolikom. Harry złapał dwa piwa kremowe, by ugasić ich pragnienie.

Siedzieli blisko siebie w najciemniejszym i najbardziej odosobnionym kącie, jaki udało im się znaleźć. Wkrótce całowali się, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Ręce Harry'ego zawędrowały na jej kolano, a potem na udo. Jedwabne rajstopy były wspaniałe i seksowne, ale jego zwierzęca część domagała się kontaktu z nagą skórą. Całował ramiona i szyję Ginny, wydobywając z niej rozkoszne dźwięki. Jego ręce zapoznawały się coraz lepiej z jej plecami i z łatwością wędrowały po materiale na jej bokach aż do bioder, ale zdołał utrzymać je z dala od jej wrażliwych, intymnych miejsc. Jej reakcja na jego dotyk coraz bardziej mu to utrudniała. Wydawane przez nią dźwięki, drgnięcia jej mięśni pod jego dotykiem, to wszystko nie tylko go zachęcało, ale też wywierało atawistyczny efekt na jego pierwotne instynkty. Chciał szanować ją ponad wszystko inne, chciał, by wiedziała, że kocha ją z całego serca, ale też pragnie jej bardziej niż jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety wcześniej. Wydawało się jednak niemożliwe, by osiągnąć te trzy cele na raz.

Głośne odchrząknięcie zaskoczyło oboje. Gaby zachichotała.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ginny, chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że wracam do domu… z kimś – dodała znacząco.

Pocałowała oboje w policzek na pożegnanie i wyszła, zostawiając Ginny w obliczu konieczności podjęcia decyzji. Ogień płonący w jej wnętrzu domagał się ugaszenia. Myślenie i śnienie o tym już dłużej nie wystarczy. Ten ogień płonął głęboko w jej wnętrzu i tylko dotyk głęboko w jej wnętrzu będzie to w stanie przytłumić. Potrzebowała Harry'ego… całego. Tylko on zaspokoi potrzebę, którą teraz czuła. Nie chciała jednak, by pomyślał sobie, że jest łatwą nimfomanką. Zapewne znajdzie siłę, by mu odmówić. Czy raczej odmówić sobie. Pytanie tylko czy powinna.

Będzie musiała podjąć decyzję. Już wkrótce.

* * *

- To był głupi pomysł! – wrzasnął Draco na matkę. – Mogłem zginąć!

- Draco, musieliśmy spróbować. Jestem pewna, że wiele dziewcząt w głębi duszy pragnie cię z całego serca, ale wydajesz się tak niedostępny, tak znacznie lepszy od nich, że godzą się z tym i żyją cicho w nieutulonym żalu.

Narcyza Malfoy wiedziała, że najłatwiej spacyfikować syna, apelując do jego ego.

- Masz oczywiście rację – odpowiedział nieco spokojniej – ale Weasleyetka uwielbia nurzać się w szlamowatej krwi. Weasleyowie nigdy nie porzucą swojego życia kochasi mugoli.

- Ale dowiedziałeś się czegoś wartościowego. Jesteś pewien, że to był Potter?

- A skąd miałby wiedzieć? – spojrzał na matkę, jakby to było głupie pytanie. – Niewielu osobom został przedstawiony. Wydawał mi się zbyt pospolity, by pokonać Czarnego Pana.

- Twój ojciec wspomniał przed procesem, że miał szczęście, że stracił tylko rękę, a nie głowę – Narcyza chodziła po salonie Dworu Malfoyów, pogrążona w myślach. – W sumie to dość szczęśliwy traf. Nasza zemsta stanie się bardziej kompletna. Za jednym zamachem uwolnimy twojego ojca, sprowadzimy Weasleyów do właściwego poziomu i pomścimy porażkę twojego ojca z Potterem. Potem będziesz mógł brać dziewczynę Weasleyów, póki jej nie zapłodnisz. Sam Lord Voldemort chciał jej energii życiowej, a teraz urodzi potężnego dziedzica z odświeżoną krwią dla Rodu Malfoyów. Upewnimy się potem, że nikt już z niej nie skorzysta.

Draco Malfoyowi ani trochę nie podobał się ten plan. To on miał wszystko stracić, gdyby coś się nie udało. Z jego punktu widzenia wykorzystanie Ginny Weasley nie było warte takiego ryzyka, ale nie wychowywano go, by podejmował decyzje. Został wychowany, by słuchać rozkazów. Jego ojciec kontrolował jego los nawet z Azkabanu.

- Na pewno dobrze to przemyślałaś? – spytał swoją matkę. Denerwowała go perspektywa ojca, który miałby znów przejąć kontrolę nad rodzinnym majątkiem Prędzej czy później odkryłby ubytek kilkuset tysięcy galeonów, które Draco przepuścił na kobiety i hazard.

- Mulciber i Rookwood odwalą brudną robotę. Nikt nas nie będzie podejrzewał. Spotkamy się z nimi tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe.

* * *

- Odprowadzić cię do twojego mieszkania czy do Nory? – spytał Harry z nutą smutku w głosie.

Ginny przez moment zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. Perspektywa spędzenia nocy w mieszkaniu i wysłuchiwania jak Gaby bezwstydnie sobie dogadza, podczas gdy ona po raz kolejny odmówiła sobie tej cielesnej przyjemności, okazała się nie do zniesienia.

- Lepiej do Nory – odpowiedziała.

Harry objął ją i teleportował oboje do Nory. Stali w ciszy i patrzyli z żalem na dom majaczący w ciemności na końcu ścieżki. Żadne się nie ruszyło ani nie odezwało. Oboje toczyli własną wewnętrzną walkę.

W myślach Ginny zaciekle walczyły dwie siły. Po jednej stronie stała jej namiętność, domagając się zaspokojenia. Po drugiej nieśmiałość, doradzając jej, by poczekała. Co Harry sobie o niej pomyśli? Kochali się, wyznali to sobie otwarcie, na co mają czekać? Czekała już wystarczająco długo… czekała na niego przez lata. Nie wskoczyła do łóżka z pierwszym gościem, który się nawinął… zachowała cnotę wystarczająco długo… ale co on pomyśli? Jeszcze wczoraj myślała o „kilku dniach", ale po zaledwie jednej randce… jednej randce… była gotowa oddać mu się całkowicie. I jak to o niej świadczy?

- Chyba musimy się pożegnać – powiedziała, patrząc na niego.

Oboje znaleźli odpowiedź w swoich oczach. Była nią miłość. Harry pocałował ją namiętnie i wszystkie wątpliwości uleciały z jej głowy. Objął ją mocno i wyczuła, jaki jest twardy. Harry nie próbował tego zamaskować, ani się odsunąć. Wręcz przeciwnie, dłoń na jej plecach przyciskała ją jeszcze mocniej do dowodu jego podniecenia. Odchylił się na moment, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczuła się jednocześnie kochana i pożądana. To było wspaniałe połączenie.

Przemówił niskim, gardłowym tonem:

- Ginny, wiesz, że w każdej chwili możesz powiedzieć „nie", prawda? Cokolwiek postanowisz, uszanuję to.

- Tak – odpowiedziała bez tchu. – Wiem.

Nachylił się i pocałował ją za uchem, sprawiając, że Ginny zamknęła oczy i wygięła plecy w łuk z rozkoszy. Przesunął usta na jej szyję.

- Tak.

Jego dłonie zjechały po jej plecach na krągłości jej pośladków. _Czy ona ma na sobie jakiekolwiek majtki? _Gładził je, póki nie dotarł do końca rajstop, wówczas ścisnął stanowczo jej tyłek. Ginny przygryzła dolną wargę i westchnęła:

- Tak.

Jego prawa dłoń przesunęła się na jej płaski brzuch. Kontynuował pocałunki jej twarzy, jednocześnie jego dłoń wędrowała w górę, aż znalazła jej lewą pierś. Pogłaskał jej dolną część, a potem jego dłoń przykryła ją zupełnie, przyciskając się zdecydowanie do jej krągłości. Ginny jęknęła cicho:

- Tak.

Jego prawa ręka wróciła w dół i po krótkiej chwili wahania zjechała na jej udo. Dalej już bez wątpliwości zawędrowała na wewnętrzną stronę uda, a potem na jej krocze. Nawet przez sukienkę poczuł na dłoni ciepło jej pożądania. Ginny westchnęła, a jej oddech stał się krótki i urywny.

- Tak.

Teraz to ona położyła dłoń na jego muskularnym brzuchu. Naśladowała jego wcześniejszy ruch na udo, jego wewnętrzną część, aż do krocza.

- Tak – jęknęła z ustami przy jego ustach.

- Do mnie?

- Tak.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

_**Che bacio sottil! Che amore ardente!**__ (wł.) – _Co za subtelny pocałunek! Co za żarliwa miłość!

**Pracownicy biurowi – **w oryginale executives. Oznacza to wszystkich pracowników związanych z drużyną, ale nie będących w sztabie trenerskim: managerów, skautów itd. W zawodowych drużynach amerykańskich to często rozbudowane, kilkudziesięcioosobowe zespołu.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- chyba możecie się domyślić ;)  
- Tonks odwiedzi rano Harry'ego  
- Harry poznaje Lunę_


	8. Pożądliwy, młody i oddychający z radości

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

_Dzięki dla wszystkich, którzy odwiedzają tę historię, dodają ją do ulubionych i komentują. Wierzcie, każdy komentarz mobilizuje mnie do pracy, nawet jeśli to tylko coś krótkiego._

_Ten rozdział został dość mocno okrojony, ze względu na bardzo obrazowe przedstawienie seksu. Choć rozdział i tak jest „tylko dla dorosłych" to jednak najostrzejsze sceny zostały wyedytowane przez autora. Jeśli kogoś interesuje pełna wersja, razem z najgorętszymi szczegółami, zapraszam na countwestwest. livejournal. com (usuńcie spacje), gdzie znajduje się ona w języku angielskim._

_Miałem duże problemy z tytułem tego rozdziału. W oryginale brzmi on „Lusty, Young and Cheerly Drawing Breath" co można przełożyć jako „Pożądliwy, młody i oddychający z radością", co dobrze pasuje do treści rozdziału. Niestety cytat ten, pochodzący z Aktu I, Sceny 3 „Ryszarda II" w przekładzie polskim Leopolda Ungiera brzmi „Idę do boju wesoły jak dziecię" co oczywiście ma sens w kontekście całego monologu, którego jest częścią, ale kompletnie nie nadaje się na tytuł rozdziału wyrwany z kontekstu. Dlatego tytułem rozdziału będzie tłumaczenie dosłowne, nie będzie też otwierającego rozdział cytatu, który po prostu nie pasuje do jego treści w wersji polskiej._

* * *

**Rozdział 8 - Pożądliwy, młody i oddychający z radością**

Harry i Ginny aportowali się do korytarza w jego mieszkaniu. Jakimś cudem udało im się jednocześnie całować, iść i pozbywać się ubrań. Prawdziwy majstersztyk koordynacji ruchowej. Buty poszły łatwo, tak samo jak tweedowa marynarka Harry'ego. Sukienkę Ginny zdjęli jednym ruchem ku górze, gdy tylko uniosła ramiona. Wtedy Ginny zaczęła się denerwować i zaplątała się przy guzikach jego koszuli. Harry uniósł ręce i umożliwił swojej dziewczynie zdjęcie mu jej przez głowę. Potem nerwowo rozpięła mu pasek i guzik od spodni. Jednocześnie on rozsunął rozporek. Grawitacja dokonała reszty i Harry wyszedł ze spodni po drodze do salonu. Kiedy przechodzili obok przełącznika, włączył światło. Harry błyskawicznie ściągnął skarpetki i został tylko w szarych bokserkach. Wyczuł, że Ginny zaczyna się naprawdę denerwować. Zatrzymał się, pocałował ją i zebrał cała siłę woli.

- Ginny, wciąż możesz powiedzieć „nie" – zapewnił ją z wahaniem.

Rozebrał ją już do czarnego, koronkowego, satynowego stanika i czarnych jedwabnych rajstop. Ginny spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i zrobiła krok w tył. Harry niemal dostał zawału, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy młoda czarodziejka sięgnęła do włosów, pociągnęła, potrząsnęła głową i jej rude pukle posypały się kaskadą w dół. Potem szybko pozbyła się uchwytu na różdżkę na nachyliła się, ściągając rajstopy. Wyprostowała się, ujawniając skąpe stringi.

_Matko Merlina! _Jeśli istniało ciało idealnie przystosowane do noszenia stringów, to jego dumnym posiadaczem była Ginny. Harry miał pewność, że miłość, którą do niej czuł, zaburzała jego percepcję i sprawiała, że wszystko co jej dotyczyło objawiało mu się jako piękniejsze niż w rzeczywistości, że jego oczy przegapiały drobne wady, bo przecież coś tak idealnego nie mogło istnieć. Nawet piegi rozlewające się na jej piersiach i ramionach wydawały się ozdobą, a nie niedoskonałością. Z otwartym podziwem powiódł po niej wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Zatrzymał się na jej oczach, a potem ponownie zachwycił prostym nosem, seksownym zagłębieniem nad górną wargą, pełnymi piersiami… potem dojrzał nowe cudo – poprzeczny pępek, otoczony krągłościami jej talii i bioder. Jego spojrzenie podążyło niżej, ku słodkiej obietnicy skrytej za cieniutkim skrawkiem materiału i wreszcie do jej szczupłych, wysportowanych nóg, zakończonych uroczymi stopami.

- Jesteś taka piękna – rzekł Harry z podziwem.

- Ty też – odpowiedziała, obejmując go mocno. Po chwili spędzonej na cieszeniu się swoją bliskością i ciepłem ciał, spojrzała na niego i wspięła się na palce. – To mój pierwszy raz – wyznała mu szeptem na ucho.

Ta wiadomość kompletnie zaskoczyła Harry'ego. Nie potrafił pojąć jakim cudem kobieta tak seksowna i pełna życia jak Ginny została dziewicą niemal do swoich dwudziestych urodzin. Spojrzał jej w oczy i usiłował wymyślić coś uspokajającego, co mógł jej powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie nic wymyślić. Zamiast tego pocałował ją, delikatnie, ale z uczuciem, mając nadzieję, ze przekaże w ten sposób właściwy komunikat. Zebrał ich różdżki, wziął ją za rękę i powiódł do swojej sypialni. Gdy weszli, Harry włączył przyłóżkową lampkę, która spowiła pokój delikatnym światłem. Zatrzymali się przy wielkim łóżku twarzą do siebie, trzymając się za ręce. Harry objął ją i położył ręce na zapięciu jej stanika, pozwalając im tam zostać przez chwilę. Kiedy głowa Ginny nie ruszyła się z jego piersi, rozpiął je i pozwolił opaść biustonoszowi na ziemię…

…Jego dłonie powędrowały do jej talii i pociągnął za jeden ze sznurków jej stringów.

- Chcesz je sama zdjąć, czy mam to zrobić? – spytał Harry.

- A chciałbyś to zrobić? – spytała, nieco niepewnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i skinął głową.

- _Bardzo_ chciałbym to zrobić.

Roześmiała się i uleciała z niej część napięcia.

- To zrób to.

Harry opadł na kolano i przyciągnął ją do siebie za biodra, aż jego twarz znalazła się obok jej ud. Jego dłonie pogładziły jej nagie pośladki i poczuł, jak na Ginny pojawia się gęsia skórka, podczas gdy ona ujęła w dłonie jego głowę. Złapał dwa sznurki po obu stronach jej bioder. Powoli pociągnął je w dół, wyciągając je z pomiędzy nóg, aż wreszcie swobodnie opadły na ziemię. Jego zmysły zaatakował ciężki zapach wanilii i aż jęknął z zachwytu. Potem dojrzał schludnie przystrzyżoną kępkę rudych włosów. _Raj. _Czasem rzeczywistość potrafi być lepsza niż fantazje…

* * *

…Nie padły żadne słowa, ale żadne nie były potrzebna. Ginny spojrzała na niego i złapała jego przedramię, a potem ponownie powoli zamknęła oczy. Dopiero wtedy Harry w pełni zrozumiał, co to znaczy. Ginny oddała mu coś, co może ofiarować tylko raz, a ten, który przyjął ten dar, nigdy nie będzie jej mógł go zwrócić. Wypełniła go fala czułości, gdy patrzył na jej piękną twarz. Nie był pewien, czy zasłużył na tak cenny dar, ale Ginny wybrała właśnie jego. Przyjmie go i nigdy nie przestanie doceniać.

* * *

- Harry, muszę skorzystać z łazienki.

- Jasne, nie krępuj się. Rzucisz mi mały ręcznik?

Ginny wstała i posłała mu całusa.

- Pewnie, kochanie.

Zaczęła wychodzić, a Harry podziwiał jej słodki tyłeczek, gdy nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę.

- Dołeczki Wenus! – zawołał. – Masz dołeczki Wenus!

Ginny zatrzymała się w drzwiach łazienki i spojrzała na niego pytająco. Harry pokazał palcem, żeby się odwróciła. Posłuchała i znów na niego spojrzała. Harry wskazał dwa razy na punkty tuż nad jej pośladkami.

- Aaa, więc tak to się nazywa?

Harry potaknął.

- I podobają ci się? – spytała.

- Na tobie tak – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

Ginny roześmiała się i rzuciła mu mały ręcznik z wieszaka przy drzwiach. Gdy Harry usłyszał, że odkręciła wodę, wytarł się i położył na plecach, czekając na jej powrót. Wróciła po dwóch minutach i stanęła przy łóżku odziana jedynie w uśmiech.

- Czy to nie dziwne? Stoję tu kompletnie naga – rozłożyła ręce dla podkreślenia swoich słów – parzę na twoje… klejnoty – dodała, wskazując na jego krocze – i czuję się, jakby to było coś zupełnie naturalnego.

- Fakt. To dziwne uczucie – przyznał Harry.

Ginny położyła się na brzuchu, opierając brodę na dłoniach i popatrzyła na niego.

- Przecież byłeś już nagi z innymi kobietami, czemu to dla ciebie dziwne?

Harry uważnie spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, ale nie wyczytał w jej twarzy śladów złości, ani oskarżenia.

- Tak, byłem z innymi kobietami, ale nigdy nie czułem się przy nich tak komfortowo będąc nagim. Na tym etapie najprawdopodobniej byłbym już owinięty ręcznikiem.

Przysunął się bliżej i położył na boku, przodem do niej. Zaczął masować jej ramiona, ugniatając mięśnie w jednoręcznym masażu.

- Zawsze możesz przyjść pracować jako masażysta Harpii, jeśli nie wyjdzie ci u aurorów – powiedziała Ginny, mrucząc z rozkoszy.

Harry stopniowo pracował nad kolejnymi partiami jej skóry, aż dotarł do krzyża. Pocałował jej kark i zaczął przesuwać się ustami w dół po kręgosłupie. Dotarł do jej dołeczków, podczas gdy dłoń masowała jej pośladki.

- Łaskocze! – zachichotała Ginny, unosząc głowę.

- Pupa? – spytał Harry z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

- Nie, głuptasie… dołeczki – wyjaśniła ze śmiechem. – Mojej pupie jest bardzo dobrze.

- A wygląda jeszcze lepiej – odpowiedział, przesuwając dłoń dalej w dół.

Ginny poczuła, jak twardnieje przy jej nodze i spojrzała na niego.

- Myślałam, że to ten moment, kiedy odwracasz się na plecy, zasypiasz i zaczynasz chrapać.

- Nie. To ten moment, kiedy znów się kochamy.

Odwróciła się na plecy i wyciągnęła do niego zapraszającą doń. Harry posłuchał.

- Zawsze udzielasz najlepszych odpowiedzi. Za to między innymi cię kocham – wyznała i zaczęła go namiętnie całować…

* * *

…Oboje opadli na łóżko kompletnie wyczerpani. Była tak padnięta, że nie zdołała wykrzesać z siebie nawet energii potrzebnej, by pójść do łazienki i się obmyć. Sięgnęła po ręcznik, leżący na szafce i zauważyła, ze Harry wciąż leży na plecach i oddycha ciężko. Najpierw ostrożnie wytarła jego przyrodzenie.

- Kocham cię, Harry – powiedziała, całując go w policzek.

Odwrócił się i wziął z jej rąk ręcznik. Odnalazł czyste miejsce i z uczuciem wytarł jej krocze. Ginny była zdumiona jak łatwe i naturalne się o wydawało – pozwolić Harry'emu, by wytarł jej najbardziej intymne miejsca. Jeszcze rano uznałaby, że taki rodzaj intymności jest nie do osiągnięcia. Między nimi przepływała magia. Czuła ją.

- Kocham cię, Ginny – odpowiedział, i cmoknął ją w usta. Ginny złożyła głowę na jego piersi i szybko zapadła w głęboki sen.

* * *

Tonks aportowała się do korytarza w mieszkaniu Harry'ego, zrobiła krok i niemal wyłożyła się jak długa, gdy potknęła się o parę butów beztrosko porzuconych na podłodze. Kawałek dalej zauważyła parę kosztownie wyglądających szpilek. Podążyła śladem porozrzucanych ubrań do salonu i odetchnęła z ulgę, widząc seksowny uchwyt na różdżkę, który kiedyś pokazała jej Ginny. Przynajmniej tu była. Chwilę temu w jej Fiuu pojawiła się spanikowana Gaby. Pani Weasley chciała rozmawiać z Ginny przez Fiuu, a kiedy Gaby po nią poszła, zorientowała się, że łózko jej koleżanki nie było w nocy używane. Podejrzewała, że Ginny jest z Harrym, ale nie wiedziała czy powinna mówić o tym pani Weasley, więc okłamała ją, mówiąc, że Ginny jest pod prysznicem i odezwie się do mamy jak skończy. Gaby nie wiedziała, jak skontaktować się z Harrym, więc udała się do Tonks.

W mieszkaniu panowała kompletna cisza. Tonks przeszła korytarzem do sypialni i dojrzała na wpół uchylone drzwi. Wsadziła do środka głowę i zanotowała ciężki zapach, który bez cienia wątpliwości świadczył, że uprawiano tu niedawno wilgotny, ostry seks. _Czyżby to była wanilia?_ Postanowiła zaryzykować spojrzenie na łóżko.

- Kurwa!

Oboje spali kompletnie nadzy. Ginny wtulała się twarzą w jego klatkę piersiową z ręką przerzuconą przez jego ciało, a Harry leżał na plecach i miał imponującą poranną erekcję. Tonks poczuła, ze się rumieni, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Choć różnica w ich wieku nie była wielka, to odkąd Tonks zamieszkała z Remusem zaczęła odczuwać pewne macierzyńskie uczucia wobec Harry'ego. Widzieć go nago w tym wieku… to po prostu niewłaściwe. Odwróciła się. Planowała wyjść, zamknąć drzwi i zapukać, jakby nic nie wiedziała, ale zatrzymała się. To nie było w jej stylu. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

Stanęła tuż przed łóżkiem. Zapłacą, że ją zawstydzili. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że tworzyli uroczą parę.

- HARRY! GINNY!

Harry odepchnął Ginny i stoczył się z łóżka, po drodze chwytając swoją różdżkę. Po chwili stał w pełni przytomny, celując nią w Tonks. Ginny leżała na plecach, nie kryjąc niczego przed starszą kobietą. Tonks lubiła rudowłosą dziewczynę, ale uznała, że posiadanie takiego ciała powinno być zakazane. Ginny i Harry zorientowali się, że są nadzy i rzucili się, by okryć czymś najbardziej newralgiczne miejsca. Oboje chwycili za to samo przykrycie i zaczęli się szarpać, nim Harry, dżentelmen jak zwykle, pozwolił się przykryć kobiecie, a sam umknął do łazienki.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i odezwała się szybko, by powstrzymać potok nieuchronnych inwektyw z ust Ginny:

- Mama cię szuka. Gaby nie będzie cię mogła już zbyt długo kryć.

Harry wychodził z łazienki owinięty ręcznikiem i wszystko usłyszał.

- Kurwa! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Miałam iść z nią na Ulicę Pokątną o jedenastej. Która jest godzina?

- Jedenasta.

- Kurwa!

Ginny wstała, zakrywając się prześcieradłem i zrobiła krok, by podnieść swoje majtki.

- Au!

W jej nogach i kroczu znajdowały się mięśnie, których nigdy wcześniej nie używała i teraz płaciła za całonocny wysiłek.

Tonks popatrzyła na Ginny z otwartymi ustami. _Przecież nie może być. Prawda? _

- Harry, masz eliksir przeciwbólowy?

- Tak – odparł, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

- Daj go Ginny.

Harry popędził do łazienki.

- Usiądź, ja zbiorę twoje rzeczy – powiedziała Tonks do Ginny.

Podała jej bieliznę i wyszła, by pozbierać resztę ubrań, porozrzucanych po całym mieszkaniu. Kiedy wróciła, znalazła Harry'ego i Ginny siedzących na brzegu łóżka. Dawał jej eliksir przeciwbólowy, obejmując z czułością ramieniem. Ginny promieniała i patrzyła na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Tonks poczuła się bardzo dumna ze swojego „przybranego syna".

- Harry, weź prysznic i przygotuj się do odeskortowania Ginny i pani Weasley na Ulicę Pokątną. Ja zabiorę Ginny do jej mieszkania. Możesz się teleportować? – spytała Ginny, która skinęła głową i wstała. Obie kobiety zniknęły.

* * *

Panią Weasley zaskoczyło, że jej córka postanowiła dostać się do Nory za pomocą Fiuu. Nienawidziła popiołu. Była gotowa nakrzyczeć na nią za spóźnienie. Harpie wiedziały, jak się zabawić, więc jej córka pewnie zarwała noc, może nawet wypiła za dużo. Jednak gdy tylko pani Weasley zobaczyła Ginny, wiedziała, że to coś innego. Chodziła nieco inaczej niż zwykle i wydawała się promieniować. Molly miała przeczucie. Potem przypomniała sobie pierwszą noc z Arturem i jak niewygodnie było jej chodzić następnego dnia. To był wystarczający powód, by uniknąć spaceru od granicy osłon.

Jej maleństwo zostało rozdziewiczone.

- Co za brutal! Zrobił ci krzywdę? – spytała z wściekłością, nim jej córka zdołała się zorientować.

- O czym ty mówisz, mamo? – spytała nerwowo Ginny. Podejrzewała, że wysiłek Gaby i Tonks, by ją kryć, pójdzie na marne.

- Obiecał przynajmniej, że się z tobą ożeni? – spytała pani Weasley, z miną mówiącą wyraźnie jakie będą konsekwencje, jeśli tego nie zrobił.

- ŻE CO?!

- Kazałam twojemu tacie obiecać, że mnie poślubi, nim mu się oddałam – wyjaśniła pani Weasley z dumą w głosie.

Ginny poczuła rozdrażnienie.

- Nie zmusiłam go, by mi cokolwiek obiecał – potem zastanowiła się nad usłyszanymi słowami. – Wzięliście ślub zaraz po twoich osiemnastych urodzinach. Kiedy dokładnie tato obiecał się z tobą ożenić? – spytała z ciekawością.

Pani Weasley zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie twoja sprawa, młoda damo!

Ginny postawiła na spokojniejszy ton.

- Mamo, mam prawie dwadzieścia lat. Jestem dorosła. Mogą być pytania, na które nie zechcę ci odpowiedzieć.

Molly spojrzała na córkę. Faktycznie była dorosła, zarabiała kupę pieniędzy i miała własne mieszkanie, ale dla niej pozostawała jej małą córeczką. Uściskała ją mocno.

- Chodź do kuchni. Dam ci coś na ból. Poczekaj tylko! Kiedy zobaczę tego brutala, powiem mu, co o tym myślę!

- Mamo! On nie był brutalny. Był słodki i delikatny – dodała z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Jaj mama nie musiała wiedzieć, że później zrobiło się ostrzej… ani że absolutnie nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

- Nie czuj się zawiedziona, skarbie. Za pierwszym razem mężczyźni są zbyt niecierpliwi i… cóż… będzie lepiej…

- MAMO! Nie chcę o tym słuchać – powiedziała Ginny, zakrywając uszy i rumieniąc się. – Było wspaniale i nie wyobrażam sobie, by mogło być jeszcze lepiej.

- Nie musisz się go wstydzić – nalegała pani Weasley, mrugając. – Być może będziesz musiała mu pokazać jak… cię dotykać.

Oczy Ginny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- MAMO PROSZĘ! Jestem zdecydowanie za stara na rozmowę uświadamiającą. Błagam cię, przestań. To nie był pierwszy raz Harry'ego i radzi sobie całkiem sprawnie – dodała, chcąc uśmierzyć obawy matki.

- Co za libertyn! Casanova jeden! Wiedziałam. Po prostu chciał zaliczyć kolejną ofiarę! – zawołała oburzona pani Weasley, machając rękami.

- Mamo, jeśli nie przestaniesz, wychodzę – powiedziała Ginny poważnie.

- Kochanie, po prostu nie chcę, by ktoś cię wykorzystał.

- Zapewniam cię, że z całą pewnością nie zostałam wykorzystana – rzekła z naciskiem. Przypomniała sobie ostatnią noc i poczuła podziw dla jego troski. – Dał mi mnóstwo okazji, bym go powstrzymała, gdybym chciała.

Pani Weasley przyjrzała się uważnie córce, usiłując ocenić, czy mówi prawdę. Nie potrafiła wykryć fałszu, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej córka potrafi być uzdolnioną aktorką, gdy tylko zechce. Dotarły do kuchni i pani Weasley otworzyła szafkę z eliksirami.

- Wypiłam już eliksir przeciwbólowy, mamo.

- To dobrze. Dam ci coś na mięśnie dna miednicy. To przez nie jesteś taka obolała – wyjaśniła pani Weasley, dając córce eliksir. Popatrzyła na nią i z jej ust wyrwał się szloch. – Planowałam dać ci ten eliksir po twoim ślubie – wydusiła pomiędzy łkaniami. Wielkie łzy spływały jej po twarzy.

- Nie płacz mamo. Ciesz się. Było pięknie i wspaniale. Harry był delikatny i obje się kochamy.

Ginny przerwała i zaczęła myśleć o sobie i Harrym. Mimo że nie myślała o małżeństwie, wczorajsza noc była jak jego konsumpcja. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić bycia z innym mężczyzną.

- Dalej idziemy na Ulicę Pokątną? – spytała.

- To nie było ważne – odparła pani Weasley, osuszając oczy skrajem fartucha. – Próbowałam się z tobą skontaktować, bo Luna przyjechała i chce się z tobą spotkać. Mówi, że dopiero co wróciła z Hyperborei, gdziekolwiek by to było. Chciała zjeść lunch z tobą i Hermioną o trzynastej w Dziurawym Kotle.

- Świetnie! Nie widziałam Luny od dawna – roześmiała się. – Uwielbiam słuchać o jej podróżach, zwłaszcza jeśli jest przy tym Hermiona. Luna doprowadza ją do szału – spojrzała na zegar na ścianie. – O ja, już piętnaście po dwunastej, lepiej dam znać Harry'emu.

Wyszła z kuchni, by mieć nieco prywatności i stuknęła różdżką lusterko dwukierunkowe.

- Cześć, kochanie – powiedziała, gdy pojawiła się twarz Harry'ego. – Zmiana planów. Zjemy lunch z przyjaciółką, którą chcę ci przedstawić, Luną Lovegood i Hermioną. Ron pewnie też tam będzie. Odbierz mnie z Nory z pół godziny.

Wymienili wyznania miłości, przesłali sobie pocałunki i rozłączyli się.

* * *

Kiedy Harry przybył do Nory natychmiast spostrzegł lodowate nastawienie pani Weasley. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, padłby trupem. Tylko pełne nagany spojrzenia Ginny powstrzymały ją przed zaatakowaniem go.

Eliksir od matki zadziałał fantastycznie. Ginny czuła się na tyle dobrze, by chodzić bez większego dyskomfortu, więc ruszyli do punktu teleportacyjnego, trzymając się za ręce.

- Powiedziałaś jej? – spytał Harry z ciekawością.

- Nie. Sama wiedziała.

- Czyli teraz mnie nienawidzi?

- Nie – Ginny uśmiechnęła się. – Po prostu musi się przyzwyczaić, że jestem kobietą.

Aportowali się za Dziurawy Kocioł i weszli do środka. Luna, Hermiona i Ron już byli. Harry uznał, że to Ron wybierał stolik, bo mieli z niego świetny widok na oba wejścia. Rudzielec siedział też jak należało na krześle przy przejściu. Ginny i Luna wyściskały się entuzjastycznie, podczas gdy on witał się z Ronem i Hermioną.

- Luno, to mój chłopak, Harry Potter – powiedziała Ginny z dumą.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, ale Luna to zignorowała. Zamiast tego rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go w policzek, a potem zrobiła to samo z Ginny. Spojrzała na oboje z rozmarzeniem i westchnęła. Harry był zmieszany. Hermiona i Ron pękali ze śmiechu.

- Nigdy nie wiesz, czego można się spodziewać po Lunie – wyjaśnił wesoło Ron. Harry zauważył, że Ginny i Luna szepczą coś sobie do ucha.

- Tak, ona zawsze jest spontaniczna – dodała Hermiona.

Usiedli i zamówili kolejkę piwa kremowego.

- Mama powiedziała mi, że właśnie wróciłaś z Hyperborei* - zagaiła Ginny.

Hermiona parsknęła.

- Nie ma takiego miejsca jak Hyperborea, to mit – zaoponowała gorąco. – Nie powinnaś zachęcać jej do tych fantazji, Ginny.

Harry głośno odchrząknął.

- Nigdy nie byłem na Hyperborei, ale spotkałem się z przedstawicielami Hyperboreańczyków przed Bitwą o Hogwart. Jestem pewien, że Hyperborea istnieje – zapewnił Hermionę i zwrócił się do Luny: - Co tam robiłaś? Rzadko wpuszczają kogokolwiek na swoje ziemie.

Hermiona słuchała ich rozmowy z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami.

- Oboje są walnięci – powiedziała do Rona.

Luna zignorowała ją.

- Jestem przyrodniczką i od wielu lat szukam rzadkiego gatunku Chrapaka Krętorogiego…

- Błagam, tylko nie znów ten Chrapak Krętorogi! – przerwała Hermiona, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i wywracając oczami.

Luna kontynuowała, jakby nic nie usłyszała, a Ginny trzymała się pod boki i pękała ze śmiechu.

- Starałam się załatwić bezpieczne przejście na Ultimę Thule*. Uważam, że to ostatnie bezpieczne siedlisko Chrapaków.

- I udało ci się? – spytał Harry.

- Tak… - nastawienie Luny wobec Harry'ego uległo zmianie. Teraz patrzyła na niego z uwagą. – Udaję się tam w przyszłym miesiącu.

- To niesamowite – odparł szczerze Harry. – W historii na Utimę Thule dotarł co najwyżej tuzin czarodziejów. Mam nadzieję, ze znajdziesz tam to, czego szukasz.

- NIE MA Ultimy Thule – wtrąciła się sfrustrowana Hermiona. – To fantazja!

- Czy Hogwart istnieje? – spytał ją Harry.

- Oczywiście!

- A mugole go nie widzą.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła wymyślić żadnej riposty. Harry kontynuował:

- Są miejsca na świecie ukryte zarówno przed wzrokiem mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. Hyperborea i Ultima Thule to tylko dwa spośród nich. Luna ma niezwykłe szczęście i wygląda na to, że także niezwykły dar.

Hermiona zająknęła się, usiłując coś odpowiedzieć. Harry zorientował się, że szaro-srebrne oczy Luny wpatrują się w jego zielone. Był pewny, że usiłuje go wysondować Legilimencją. Natychmiast wzniósł swoje osłony Oklumencji, oczekując, że przyłapie Lunę na przeszukiwaniu jego umysłu, ale cokolwiek ona robiła, nie miało to nic wspólnego z Legilimencją. Pozostała trójka dostrzegła, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Harry i Luna nie odrywali od siebie oczu.

- Co się dzieje, Harry? – spytała z troską Ginny.

- Powinieneś jej powiedzieć – odezwała się Luna rozmarzonym głosem. Jej oczy zdawały się wyskakiwać z orbit. – Jeśli jej nie powiesz, ja to zrobię. Jest moją przyjaciółką, zasługuje by wiedzieć.

Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, by odpowiedzieć cokolwiek. Poczuł, ze opada mu szczęka, tak jak wcześniej Hermionie.

- Co mi powiedzieć? – spytała z przerażeniem Ginny.

Zdolność mówienia opuściła Harry'ego. Jego umysł usiłował zrozumieć, skąd Luna to wie.

- To on jest chłopcem z Komnaty – wyjaśniła Luna przyjaciółce.

Gdy tylko Ginny usłyszała słowa Luny, w jej głowie pojawił się wyraźny obraz, który do tej pory zawsze umykał jej gdzieś rozmazany. To był chłopiec z okrągłymi okularami i intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Oczami Harry'ego. Pokrywała go krew. Umierał… przez nią.

Ginny zerwała się z krzesła z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. Poczuła się ogromnie zmieszana. Były też inne rzeczy, które musiała sobie przypomnieć. Te wspomnienia walczyły, by wyrwać się na powierzchnię, atakowały jej umysł.

- Muszę iść – powiedziała kompletnie zagubiona Ginny, łapiąc się za głowę obiema rękami. – Muszę o tym pomyśleć. Ron, weź mnie do domu.

- Ginny – błagał Harry, wstając z miejsca. – Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, doradzono mi, bym ci nie mówił. Chciałem ci powiedzieć wczoraj w Trismegistusie, ale powiedziałaś, że to niewłaściwy moment. Ginny, miałem dwanaście lat. Nie sprawiłem, że zapomniałaś. To nie była moja decyzja – głos mu się załamywał. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć – zapewnił desperacko.

Ginny podeszła do niego i ujęła jego twarz w obie ręce. Pocałowała go mocno w usta.

- Kocham cię, Harry. Nic już nie może tego zmienić… ale muszę o tym pomyśleć.

Luna podniosła się i stanęła przed nimi.

- Nie złość się na niego, Ginny. Nie tylko tobie zmodyfikowano pamięć tamtego dnia.

Harry poczuł zawroty głowy.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Hyperborea – **w mitologii greckiej kraina leżąca daleko na północy za siedzibą boga wiatru Boreasza. Jest to też nazwa jednej z krain w Epoce Hyborejskiej z historii o Conanie Barbarzyńcy autorstwa Roberta E. Howarda.

**Ultima Thule – **według starożytnych i średniowiecznych wyobrażeń to wyspa leżąca daleko na północy, ostatni skrawek lądu w tamtym kierunku. Pierwszy raz opisana w starożytności, utożsamiana najczęściej z Islandią.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- co wymazano z pamięci naszym bohaterom?  
- konfrontacja z panią Weasley i Syriuszem_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **Nieuchronnie zbliżamy się do końca tej historii, zostały już tylko cztery rozdziały. W związku z tym chciałbym się Was poradzić co do następnej historii, za którą się wezmę. Mam dwa typy i chciałbym, żebyście wypowiedzieli się (w komentarzach lub na priv) co byście woleli. Oczywiście zakładając, że autorki zgodzą się na przetłumaczenie.__  
_

_Pierwszą jest "Need" napisane przez iluvfanfics (można znaleźć ją w moich ulubionych). Jest to alternatywna historia, zaczynająca się zaraz po wydarzeniach w Komnacie Tajemnic i ciągnąca się do Ostatniej Bitwy z epilogiem posthogwardzkim. Skupia się na relacjach Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy zostają przyjaciółmi, ale oboje to charaktery nieco silniejsze i trudniejsze niż w kanonie, więc ich przyjaźń usiana jest wybuchami, kłótniami, ale nie mogą bez siebie żyć._

_Drugą jest trylogia "Bound", "Woven" i "Restored". Pierwsza toczy się w czasach Huncwotów, druga obejmuje czasy Harry'ego i spółki w Hogwarcie (ale z perspektywy pokolenia Huncwotów), trzecia epokę posthogwardzką. Całość opiera się na postaci dziewczyny, którą Lily i Huncwoci poznają w Hogwarcie i która na zawsze odmienia ich życie i losy całego czarodziejskiego świata. To jest projekt mniej więcej trzy razy większy od "Armii Dumbledore'a" i "Kryształu Dusz". Autorkę mam w ulubionych, więc możecie sobie przejrzeć te historie w jej profilu._


	9. Kłamstwo Uwarunkowane i Kłamstwo Nagie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

_Z tego rozdziału usunięto około tysiąca słów (mniej więcej 1/7). Pełna wersja dostępna jest na countweswest. livejournal. com (usuńcie spacje)._

_Dzięki za wszystkie Wasze komentarze. Przytłaczająca większość z Was była za "Need", więc napisałem do autorki prośbę o pozwolenie na przetłumaczenie. Czekam teraz na odpowiedź.  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 9 - Kłamstwo Uwarunkowane i Kłamstwo Nagie**

_A stąd droga do Kłamstwa Uwarunkowanego i Kłamstwa Nagiego_

_Jak wam się podoba, Akt V, Scena 4, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

Ginny zaczęła czuć się winna gdy tylko wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i Luną przestąpiła próg Nory. Harry wyglądał na tak zmieszanego, wstrząśniętego i wściekłego.  
- Pieprzony Dumbledore i jego pieprzone błyski w oczach! - wrzasnął, przyciskając dłonie do skroni. - To on nam to zrobił!  
Dopiero teraz zarejestrowała ten zaimek. "Nam". Zrozumiała, że jakiekolwiek wspomnienia zostały wymazane, nie chodziło tylko o Harry'ego albo o nią. Chodziło o "nich". Hermiona zaprowadziła ją do salonu i posadziła na sofie. Ledwo zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej bracia otaczają ją i patrzą na nią z troską.  
Nie wiedziała co myśleć, poza jedną kwestią: kochała Harry'ego ciałem i duszą. Była na niego zła, oczywiście, ale miał rację: to nie on podjął tę decyzję. Miał tylko dwanaście lat, kiedy Dumbledore postanowił wymazać go z jej umysłu. A jednak powinien powiedzieć jej wszystko wcześniej... jak tylko zaczął coś do niej czuć. Zasłużył, by poczuć jej gniew, ale gdy przypomniała sobie rozpacz i zmieszanie w jego oczach, serce jej zmiękło. Harry nalegał, że jego obowiązkiem jest odprowadzenie jej do Nory, mimo że wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał zwymiotować. Jedynie zapewnienia Rona, Hermiony i Luny, że jej nie odstąpią na krok sprawiły, że odpuścił.  
Jak ona mogła to zrobić? Jak mogła być tak bez serca, by zostawić ukochanego mężczyznę skrzywdzonego, zmieszanego i samotnego w chwili, gdy potrzebował jej najbardziej? _Cholera jasna, _pomyślała, czując jak po policzkach spływają jej łzy. Zakochała się w Harrym Potterze tego dnia w Komnacie. Teraz miała pewność, nawet jeśli nie pamiętała wszystkich szczegółów. Tak wiele elementów jej życia zaczęło nagle mieć sens. Uczucie braku kawałka duszy przez te wszystkie lata, tęsknota za czymś nieznanym i niezdefiniowanym, jej niezdolność do oddania się całkowicie innemu mężczyźnie, déjà vu gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała Harry'ego, zachowywanie się jak zabujana nastolatka, nim wyznał jej miłość, łatwość z jaką mu się oddała...  
- Ginny! - zawołała pani Weasley, zaalarmowana widokiem płaczącej córki. Zauważyła, że Harry nie wrócił z nimi. - Wiedziałam! Rzucił się, prawda?  
Tylko obecność Luny i Hermiony zapobiegła pełnowymiarowej tyradzie przeciwko Harry'emu.  
- Dumbledore majstrował przy mojej pamięci - powiedziała Ginny, wciąż nie do końca wiedząca co się dzieje, jakby te słowa miały wystarczyć za całe wyjaśnienie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu zapadła cisza, więc uniosła oczy. Jej matka zbladła. Ginny wstała, marszcząc brwi.  
- Wiedzieliście, prawda? - spytała ze złością. - Pozwoliliście Dumbledore'owi wymazać Harry'ego z mojej głowy!  
Oczy pani Weasley były wielkości spodków.  
- Dumbledore powiedział, że możesz być w niebezpieczeństwie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Żałowałam, że nie wymazał ci całej tej historii, skarbie. Miałaś takie straszne koszmary tego lata. Nie chcieliśmy, żebyś cierpiała, albo znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie...  
- Zaklęcia pamięci są nielegalne bez wyroku sądowego i to nie bez przyczyny! - Ginny przestała powstrzymywać wściekłość. - MASZ POJĘCIE JAK CZĘSTO WYPŁAKIWAŁAM SOBIE W NOCY OCZY, BO NIE WIEDZIAŁAM CZEGO MI W ŻYCIU BRAKUJE? - z piersi wyrwał jej się szloch. Opadła na sofę i mówiła cicho, jakby do siebie: - Byłam popularna, miałam dobre oceny, byłam kapitanem quidditcha, później spłynęła do mnie kasa i faceci, ale nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło wypełnić tej wyrwy w mojej duszy... - zakończyła ponuro, kładąc dłoń na piersi.  
- Ty i Harry odnaleźliście się nie bez powodu - wtrąciła Luna rozmarzonym głosem i westchnęła. - Może powinniście pomóc sobie przypomnieć.  
Wyjrzała za okno, w stronę punktu teleportacyjnego.  
- Luna ma rację - zgodziła się Hermiona, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to mówi.  
Nagle Ginny przestała odczuwać smutek. Gdzieś tam Harry potrzebował jej tak samo mocno, jak ona potrzebowała jego. Wstała i uśmiechnęła się do obu swoich przyjaciółek.  
- Dokąd idziesz? – spytała ostro pani Weasley.  
- Do mieszkania Harry'ego – odpowiedziała, czując jakby z serca spadł jej ogromny ciężar.  
- Wiesz gdzie on mieszka? – spytał Ron z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Ginny zignorowała brata. Zamiast tego stanęła przed matką, która właśnie miała coś powiedzieć.  
- Nawet nie waż się mnie zatrzymywać! – powiedziała groźnym tonem.  
Wyszła zdecydowanie z domu. Za nią podążyła Luna, przekładając różdżkę z kieszeni szaty za lewe ucho. Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała ten gest. Luna robiła to, gdy zbliżały się kłopoty. Podczas jazdy Ekspresem Hogwart miało to miejsce zawsze na chwilę przed tym, jak Malfoy i jego goryle składali im nieuniknioną wizytę. Ginny zatrzymała się i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Już dawno nauczyła się ufać instynktowi Luny.  
- Coś nie tak? – spytała poważnie.  
Ron wybiegł z wyciągniętą różdżką. Hermiona następowała mu na pięty.  
- Co się dzieje, Ginny? – spytał Ron, omiatając różdżką najbliższą okolicę.  
Ginny zignorowała go, zamiast tego wpatrywała się w Lunę, która pogrążyła się w zamyśleniu.  
- Nie… nic takiego. Może gnębiwtrysk mnie zaatakował – odpowiedziała Luna, gwałtownie mrugając. – Obiecaliśmy Harry'emu, że się tobą zaopiekujemy.  
Kadet aurorów i dwie czarodziejki odprowadziły Ginny do punktu teleportacyjnego i czekali, aż ona się skoncentruje. Nie zamierzała się rozszczepić, a że najlepiej pamiętała sypialnię, wybrała właśnie to pomieszczenie na swój cel podróży. Potem natężyła wolę, namyśliła się i deportowała.  
Chwilę wcześniej, kilka metrów dalej zniknął Sebastian Rookwood, naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem.

* * *

Sypialnia była pusta. Ginny zajrzała do łazienki i garderoby, ale nie znalazła śladu Harry'ego. Wyszła na korytarz.  
- Harry? – zawołała cicho, przechodząc do salonu. Harry siedział na sofie. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a dłońmi ściskał zwieszoną głowę.  
- Harry? – zawołała jeszcze raz.  
Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zerwał się z miejsca. Staną przed nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. Ginny zauważyła czerwone oczy, mimo że policzki miał suche. Poczuła potrzebę pocieszenia go, tak jak po Bitwie o Hogwart. Odległość między nimi błyskawicznie zmalała do zera i objęli się tak ciasno, że trudno było powiedzieć, gdzie zaczyna się jedno a kończy drugie. Harry trzymał się jej jak tonący koła ratunkowego. Całowali się głęboko, z taką pasją, jakby nie widzieli się od lat.  
Po minucie ruszyli do sypialni, zostawiając za sobą ślad porozrzucanych ubrań. Cyniczna osoba mogłaby powiedzieć, że to tylko dwójka napalonych dzieciaków, ale to nieprawda. Harry i Ginny potrzebowali oczyszczenia, które tylko seks może dać młodej parze. Seks, którym mówili „_Wybaczam ci wszystko. Ciągle cię kocham_". Zaczął się powoli i czule, bez gwałtownej potrzeby zeszłej nocy. Całowali się i badali swoje ciała niezmierzoną ilość czasu. W końcu Harry wszedł w nią, ale żadne z nich się nie ruszało, ciesząc się, że stanowią jedno, dosłownie i w przenośni…

* * *

Harry gładził jej plecy koniuszkami palców, a Ginny mruczała zadowolona i przesuwała palce po jego piersi.  
- Czy zawsze będzie nam tak dobrze? – zastanawiała się na głos Ginny.  
- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że jak długo się kochamy, będzie dobrze. Nawet jeśli inaczej – odpowiedział z namysłem Harry.  
Przez kilka minut leżeli w ciszy, pogrążeni w myślach. Właściwie nie miała nic przeciwko kolejnemu podejściu, ale przyszła tu po odpowiedzi. Oboje byli nadzy i odprężeni. Nie mieli dosłownie nic do ukrycia, więc teraz nadeszła najlepsza pora na zadanie pytań.  
- Miałeś wtedy okulary – przerwała ciszę Ginny.  
- Teraz noszę kontakty – wyjaśnił Harry, wskazując na oko. – Okulary są słabością na polu walki.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się i uniosła obie brwi.  
- Uwielbiam twoje oczy – wyznała. - Chyba jeszcze ci tego nie mówiłam – przerwała na moment. – Chyba powinniśmy zacząć od tego ze powiesz mi, co pamiętasz. Dlaczego tam byłeś?  
- Trenowałem z moim ojcem chrzestnym, gdy przybył do nas Dumbledore i powiedział, że jedenastoletnia dziewczynka została porwana i zginie, jeśli nie zostanie uratowana. Potrzebował wężoustego, by się do ciebie dostać – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na ukochaną.  
- Jesteś wężousty? – spytała zaskoczona.  
- Tak, to jedna z moich mniej znanych umiejętności – odparł ponuro.  
- Myślałam, że tylko Czarni Magowie są wężouści – stwierdziła Ginny spokojnie.  
- Niektórzy wciąż tak myślą. Ministerstwo monitorowało mnie ściśle, nim twój ojciec doszedł do władzy – wyjaśnił Harry, obserwując ją uważnie. Wyglądało na to, że jego umiejętność rozmawiania z wężami nie poruszała jej specjalnie.  
- Idioci – powiedziała tylko  
Ciepło rozlało się w piersi Harry'ego. Nawet przez moment Ginny nie pomyślała, że mógłby być Czarny. Zamknął oczy, przywołał wspomnienia i skupił się na opowiadaniu historii. Powiedział jej jak otworzył tajne przejście za zlewem w łazience dziewcząt, o walce z profesorem Lockhartem i o otwarciu Komnaty.

* * *

_Podbiegł do drobnej postaci leżącej na końcu korytarza wejściowego i błagał małą dziewczynkę z burzą rudych włosów, by nie umierała. Harry opadł na kolana i odłożył swoją różdżkę na bok. Złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i delikatnie uniósł jej tułów, aż opierała się o jego pierś. Przez jego głowę przemknęła dziwna myśl. Ta dziewczyna była bardzo ładna. Jednak myśl zniknęła, gdy tylko poczuł, jak upiornie zimna jest jej skóra. Ledwo oddychała. Umierała. Harry potrząsnął nią, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby zrobić. Z jej rąk wypadł dziennik w czarnej skórzanej oprawie._  
_- Obudź się! Obudź! – błagał desperacko._  
_Usłyszał okrutny śmiech i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, ale już jej tam nie było. Rozejrzał się po Komnacie. Z cienia wyszedł młody mężczyzna w mundurku Hogwartu. Przez chwilę Harry poczuł się uradowany. Nieznajomy na pewno mu pomoże._  
_Starszy chłopak znów zaśmiał się okrutnie._  
_- Za kilka minut ona umrze, a ja zyskam nowe ciało._  
_- Kim jesteś? – spytał Harry ze złością, delikatnie kładąc dziewczynę i wstając._  
_- Jestem Tom Marvolo Riddle – rzekł pyszałkowato, jednocześnie kreśląc te litery w powietrzu. Spojrzał na nierozumiejącego Harry'ego i machnął różdżką. Litery ułożyły się w słowa „I am Lord Voldemort". A kim ty możesz być, chłopcze? – spytał, unosząc górną wargę._  
_Harry zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Toma Riddle'a z nienawiścią._  
_- Jestem Harry Potter! – odpowiedział, unosząc dumnie brodę._  
_- O tak. Kiedy odzyskam moje ciało, odzyskam też całą moją wiedzę i wszystkie wspomnienia. To już niemal się dokonało. Jesteś synem Jamesa i Lily Potterów, prawda? – Riddle wyglądał, jakby usiłował coś sobie przypomnieć. – To ty jesteś chłopcem z przepowiedni! – zawołał z niepokojem._  
_Harry zamarł. O jakiej przepowiedni tu mowa? Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, ale Tom był uzbrojony, a poza tym znacznie większy i silniejszy od niego. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by ocalić dziewczynkę. Powiedział pierwsze słowa, które przyszły mu na myśl:_  
_- To weź mnie i daj jej odejść!_  
_- Nieeee! – wrzasnął Riddle głosem małej dziewczynki ku niepomiernemu zdumieniu Harry'ego. Wydawał się z czymś walczyć, ale opanował się. – Nie jesteś tak wyjątkowy, jak ci się wydaje, Potter W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ta dziewczyna to potężna czarodziejka czystej krwi. Nie oszukuj się. To ochrona zapewniona przez twoją matkę mnie pokonała, nie ty. Zwykły chłopak półkrwi nigdy nie pokonałby Lorda Voldemorta – znów się zaśmiał. – Co za szczęście, że to ty przybyłeś jej na ratunek. Teraz nie będę już musiał cię szukać, by cię zabić! – zakończył, unosząc różdżkę i celując w Harry'ego._  
_Chłopiec chciał uciekać tak szybko, jak będzie w stanie, ale nie zamierzał dawać Tomowi tej satysfakcji. Stał twardo w miejscu, usiłując powstrzymać dygotanie kolan. Zauważył, że ramię Toma drży w niekontrolowany sposób, podczas gdy starszy chłopak usiłował wypowiedzieć klątwę._  
_- Niech cię szlag, dziewczyno! – wrzasnął._  
_Harry skorzystał z jego rozkojarzenia i pobiegł w jego stronę, usiłując powalić go na ziemię, by odzyskać swoją różdżkę. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że trafił w coś stałego, ale po chwili przeleciał na drugą stronę fantomu._  
_Riddle znów się zaśmiał._  
_- Jeszcze nie jestem w pełni cielesny, głupcze. Dziewczyna jest bardziej uparta niż przewidywałem, ale im mocniej walczy, tym szybciej umrze. Czuję jak słabnie. Wkrótce nic nie będzie mnie mogło powstrzymać – powiedział, odwracając się do gigantycznego posągu wyobrażającego Salazara Slytherina. – Otwórz się – polecił w języku węży_  
_Harry odwrócił się ku rzeźbie, z niepokojem patrząc co wychynie z otworu. Wrzask dziewczynki sprawił, że spojrzał na ciało na ziemi, ale rudowłosa była jeszcze bardziej blada i nieruchoma niż wcześniej._  
_- Nie patrz mu w oczy… to bazyliszek! Zginiesz, jeśli spojrzysz mu w oczy._  
_Wysoki krzyk dziewczynki dobiegał od strony Riddle'a. Harry spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami i otwartymi ustami. Riddle patrzył na niego błagalnie z desperacją. Z jego ust ponownie dobiegł głos dziewczynki:_  
_- Zostaw mnie! Uciekaj i ocal się, ja mogę go powstrzymywać już tylko przez chwilę. Już… prawie… GIŃ MAŁA SUKO! – nagle wrzasnął Riddle swoim głosem, brzmiąc jak szaleniec. – Zabij chłopaka! – rozkazał w języku węży bazyliszkowi._  
_Serce Harry'ego wypełniło zdumienie i podziw. Spojrzał na drobną dziewczynkę na ziemi. Jakiś cudem wciąż walczyła. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby dziewczyna była odważniejsza od niego. Jak długo nie przestawała oddychać, będzie walczył, by ją ocalić._  
_Nagle mrok w Komnacie się pogłębił. Harry wyczuł wiszące nad nim cielsko i usłyszał syk gada. Zerwał się do biegu, a głowa bazyliszka uderzyła w ziemię w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał chłopak. Zawołał do bazyliszka w języku węży, by przestał, ale ten nie usłuchał._  
_- Bazyliszek słucha tylko prawowitego dziedzica Slytherina. Jest posłuszny tylko mi – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem Riddle._  
_Harry biegał wokół Komnaty, przy kilku okazjach ledwo unikając potwora._  
_- Potrzebuję pomocy, potrzebuję broni – pomyślał zdesperowany._  
_Ukrywał się za jednym z wielu filarów w komnacie, gdy poczuł mrowienie dłoni. Nagle w jego ręce pojawił się wielki miecz ze złotą rękojeścią ozdobioną na końcu rubinem. Potem usłyszał ptasią pieśń, która napełniła jego serce odwagą. Chwilę później usłyszał szarpaninę węża i trzepot skrzydeł. Harry wyjrzał zza filaru, by upewnić się, że bazyliszek patrzy w drugą stronę i ujrzał czerwonego ptaka atakującego pazurami ślepia gada. Ptak wzleciał do góry i znów rozległa się pieśń. Bazyliszek został oślepiony._  
_Harry wyszedł z kryjówki, ale zorientował się, że zabicie potwora, nawet oślepionego, nie będzie łatwym zadaniem._  
_- Zostaw ptaka! Zabij chłopca! – wrzasnął w języku węży Riddle._  
_Bazyliszek odwrócił się ku Harry'emu, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się. Zaczął pełznąć w jego stronę. Harry zaczął się cofać, ale potknął się i runął na ziemię. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki i potoczył się tuż poza jego zasięg. Harry szaleńczo po niego sięgnął, spuszczając wzrok ze zbliżającego się szybko bazyliszka. Złapał rękojeść w dwie ręce i obrócił się w momencie, gdy gigantyczny gad uderzył. Wyprostował ostrze, gdy bazyliszek otworzył paszczę. Przebiło ono podniebienie i wyszło na czubku głowy. Ręka Harry'ego utknęła w paszczy potwora. Wrzasnął, gdy jeden z kłów przebił jego ramię niemal na wylot. Użył całej swojej siły, by otworzyć paszczę na tyle, by odzyskać miecz, przy okazji wyłamując kieł._  
_Krew bazyliszka i jego samego pokrywała chłopaka, a z prawej ręki sterczał mu kieł węża. Mimo nieopisanego cierpienia uniósł miecz i ruszył ku Riddle'owi, który gapił się z niedowierzaniem na martwego gada. Z każdym krokiem Harry czuł się słabiej. Wreszcie jego nogi nie mogły utrzymać jego ciężaru i osunął się na ziemię kilka metrów od dziewczynki._  
_- Jad bazyliszka jest zabójczy. Będziesz martwy za niecałe pięć minut – oznajmił ze śmiechem Tom._  
_Harry poczołgał się ku dziewczynie, wciąż celując czubkiem miecza w Riddle'a. Czuł, jak umyka z niego życie. Dziennik oprawiony w czarną skórę leżał między nim a dziewczyną. Wyciągnął kieł z ramienia i skierował całą swoją wściekłość na notatnik. Wbił w niego kieł, a Riddle wrzasnął z bólu. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, ale zrozumiał. Dźgnął dziennik ponownie, a Riddle znów wrzasnął. Ostatkiem sił Hary wepchnął kieł głębiej, wydobywając z dziennika fontannę atramentu. Im więcej się go wydobywało, tym słabszy stawał się Riddle, aż wreszcie zniknął z ciemnym rozbłyskiem._  
_Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i uniosła się. Patrzyła mu w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę._  
_- Jesteś już bezpieczna – rzekł słabo Harry._

* * *

- W tym momencie moje wspomnienia stają się nieco wyraźne – rzekł Harry z namysłem. – Zawsze myślałem, że to z powodu działania trucizny, ale nie jestem już taki pewien.  
- To nie z tego powodu – odpowiedziała Ginny. Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. – Zaczynam sobie przypominać. Widziałam to wszystko… oczami Toma. Byłeś tak nieprawdopodobnie odważny, szlachetny i altruistyczny.  
Harry otarł jej łzę kciukiem.  
- Nie tak jak ty.  
- Ja dostałam się tam przez własną głupotę. Ty z własnej woli – Ginny położyła mu na ustach palec wskazujący, by uciąć protesty i spojrzała na niego, podczas gdy z oczu spływały jej kolejne łzy. – Wiesz o ile więcej odwagi do tego potrzeba? – pocałowała go i odpowiedziała na własne pytanie: - Pewnie nie wiesz. Szlachetność to część twojej natury.

* * *

_Ginny uniosła się i zamarła zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyła. Chłopiec o najbardziej niesamowitych zielonych oczach, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała, klęczał obok niej pokryty krwią i brudem. Przed dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w te oczy._  
_- Jesteś już bezpieczna – zapewnił słabo._  
_Ginny rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Przeklęty dziennik leżał na podłodze, pośrodku kałuży czarnego atramentu. Coś, co wyglądało na kieł, wystawało z okładki. Kawałek dalej gigantyczny żółty wąż z czubem na głowie leżał martwy. Wokół jego łba rozlewała się kałuża krwi. Zauważyła, że chłopak trzyma w prawej ręce zakrwawiony miecz. Jakimś cudem ten chłopak, tylko odrobinę większy od niej, zabił bazyliszka i zniszczył dziennik. Niesamowite. Miecz wysunął się z jego drżącej dłoni z metalicznym szczękiem. Wrzasnęła, widząc ciemną krew wypływającą obficie z jego ramienia._  
_- Jesteś ranny! Musimy cię zabrać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! – zawołała niespokojnie Ginny._  
_Chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach nie zwracał uwagi na jej słowa._  
_- Uciekaj stąd. Dumbledore i Syriusz są na zewnątrz, zaprowadzą cię do wyjścia – wyszeptał._  
_- Nie! Nie idę bez ciebie – zaprotestowała stanowczo._  
_Chłopiec usiłował coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdołał. Miał trudności z oddychaniem. Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach, gdy zrozumiała, że on umiera na jej oczach. Nagle Komnatę wypełniła pieśń ptaka, która podniosła ją na duchu i wlała w jej serce nadzieję. Wspaniały czerwony ptak podleciał do nich i wylądował przy chłopcu, zbliżając swoją głowę do jego rany. W jego oku uformowała się łza._  
_- NIE! – zagrzmiał głos dyrektora, dochodzący z okolic wejścia do Komnaty. Ptak zniknął w rozbłysku płomienia. Mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami podbiegł do nich i złapał chłopaka w ramiona._  
_- Harry, co się stało? – spytał przerażony._  
_- Bazyliszek… ukąsił mnie…_  
_Mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami wstał i z wściekłością wycelował różdżkę w dyrektora._  
_- Dlaczego odwołałeś feniksa? Łzy by go uzdrowiły! – ryknął._  
_- Przykro mi, Syriuszu – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Harry musi umrzeć._  
_- NIEEEE! – zawyła Ginny, a z oczu popłynęły jej niepowstrzymane łzy. – Nie pozwólcie mu umrzeć, panie dyrektorze, proszę, nie pozwólcie mu umrzeć… to wszystko moja wina!_  
_- To nie twoja wina, panno Weasley – odpowiedział Dumbledore irytująco spokojnym tonem._  
_Ginny zerwała się, zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła raz za razem okładać dyrektora, ale bez żadnego widocznego efektu. Starzec po prostu dalej rozmawiał z Syriuszem. Ginny poddała się i uklękła, by delikatnie wziąć Harry'ego w ramiona. Obserwował z niedowierzaniem obu rozmawiających mężczyzn, a w jego oczach widać było, że czuł się zdradzony. Ginny łkała i zagłuszała część rozmowy prowadzonej przez obu mężczyzn._  
_- Musisz mi zaufać, Syriuszu… Harry będzie martwy tylko przez chwilę… kiedy Voldemort zamordował jego rodziców… Horkruks… musi umrzeć…_  
_Harry zaczął oddychać z coraz większym trudem. Oderwał oczy od obu mężczyzn, by spojrzeć na nią._  
_- Nie umieraj, Harry, błagam, nie umieraj – prosiła go desperacko. – Jak będę mogła żyć, jeśli ty umrzesz?_  
_- Wwww… porząd… - wypuścił ostatni oddech i ze wspaniałych zielonych oczu zniknęło życie. Nieruchome, jakby zamarznięte, wpatrywały się w jej brązowe źrenice. Pojawił się mroczny rozbłysk i oślepiający jasny._  
_Harry nie żył._  
_Ginny trzymała jego ciało w ramionach, kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu, a z jej oczu nieprzerwanie płynęły łzy._  
_- Tylko chwila – oznajmił z pewnością siebie Dumbledore. Syriusz był w szoku. Nawet nie drgnął._  
_Minuta minęła i Harry wciąż nie wykazywał oznak życia._  
_- Jeszcze jedna chwila – zapewnił dyrektor._  
_Pięć minut później Dumbledore otworzył usta, ale nie wyszedł spomiędzy nich żaden dźwięk. Resztki pewności siebie zniknęły z jego twarzy, zastąpione przez przerażenie. Harry wciąż nie ożywał. Syriusz padł na kolana, a serce Ginny pękło na miliard kawałków. Wydała z siebie wrzask, który do głębi przeszył dusze Syriusza i Dumbledore'a._  
_- Harry, musisz żyć – błagała, potrząsając martwym ciałem. – Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Musisz żyć! Jak mam żyć dalej, wiedząc, że to wszystko moja wina?_

* * *

- Nie chciałem wrócić – wyznał Harry, patrząc z czułością na Ginny.  
- Czemu?  
- Byłem z moją mamą i moim tatą. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, że ich widzę. Mogłem ich dotknąć. Mama mnie pocałowała. Było wspaniale.

* * *

_- Bardzo bym tego chciała, ale nie możesz zostać – powiedziała Lily Potter z pięknym uśmiechem. – Jeszcze przez wiele lat będzie ci ciężko. To nie będzie łatwa droga, ale będzie warto. Któregoś dnia poznasz kogoś wyjątkowego i ciemność zniknie._  
_- Niezależnie od tego co postanowisz – kontynuował James Potter, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu syna – kochamy cię i nie moglibyśmy być z ciebie bardziej dumni. Ale popatrz na tą małą dziewczynkę – dodał, wskazując na podłogę – jest załamana i będzie winiła siebie za twoją śmierć przez całe życie, jeśli teraz nie wrócisz._  
_Harry spojrzał w dół na rudowłosą dziewczynkę, która błagała, żeby wrócił do życia i jej ból szarpnął go za serce._  
_- Jest bardzo ładna, nie sądzisz, Harry? – spytała mama z chytrym uśmiechem._  
_- Mamo! Przecież to… dziewczyna – zaprotestował zażenowany Harry, choć w głębi duszy się zgadzał._  
_Jego ojciec parsknął śmiechem._  
_- Kochanie, chyba naszemu synowi został jeszcze rok lub dwa, nim zacznie patrzeć na dziewczyny w taki sposób. Nie naciskaj._  
_- Zobaczę was jeszcze? – spytał Harry, przestępując z nogi na nogę i usiłując pohamować łzy._  
_- Gdy nadejdzie czas i, mam nadzieję, doczekasz się wielu wnuków, tak, zobaczysz nas ponownie – odpowiedziała mama._  
_- Zawsze jesteśmy z tobą, Harry. Pamiętaj – dodał ojciec._  
_Harry pocałował mamę i tatę i wrócił._

* * *

- Twoja mama myślała, że jestem ładna? – spytała rozpromieniona Ginny.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jej ekscytację.  
- Tak. Wątpię, by wiele osób na świecie się z nią nie zgodziło.

* * *

_Oślepiające światło otoczyło ciało Harry'ego. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, gdy towarzyszące mu ciepło wypełniło Komnatę. Intensywnie zielone oczy spojrzał w jej brązowe i Ginny poczuła, jak chłopak bierze wdech._  
_- Cześć! – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem._  
_Ginny przytuliła go z całej siły, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu między szyją i barkiem. Serce zadrżało jej radośnie, gdy odwzajemnił jej uścisk. Ogarnęło ją nowe, nieznane uczucie, które sprawiło, że poczuła coś dziwnego w brzuchu. Zbliżył się do nich czarnowłosy mężczyzna i kilkukrotnie bez powodzenia próbował ich rozdzielić. W końcu uściskał oboje. Ginny nie słuchała co mówi._  
_- Syriuszu – powiedział Dumbledore z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy – musimy porozmawiać._  
_- A żebyś, kurwa, wiedział! – warknął Syriusz, podnosząc się z kolan._  
_Dumbledore próbował odciągnąć Ginny od Harry'ego, ale nie poszczęściło mu się bardziej niż Syriuszowi. W końcu rzucił na oboje zaklęcia diagnostyczne._  
_- Są w zadziwiająco dobrym stanie, biorąc pod uwagę, przez co właśnie przeszli – powiedział do Syriusza, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego: - Syriusz będzie na ciebie czekał przed wejściem do Komnaty. Daj nam kilka minut, nim wyjdziecie. Zrozumiałeś?_  
_- Tak, proszę pana – odparł Harry._  
_Gdy dwaj mężczyźni wyszli, Harry odezwał się do Ginny:_  
_- Jestem Harry Potter. Jak ty się nazywasz?_  
_Ginny odsunęła się lekko, by odpowiedzieć, ale gdy spojrzała w jego twarz opuściła ją zdolność do mówienia. Poczuła, jak na jej twarz bije rumieniec gorętszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jakaś jej część chciała uciekać, ale przytulanie się do niego było wspaniałe._  
_Widząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, Harry przemówił ponownie._  
_- Byłaś niesamowita – rzekł głosem pełnym podziwu. – Jesteś niesamowicie dzielna… jak na dziewczynę._  
_Gdyby powiedział to któryś z jej braci, rozszarpałaby go na strzępy. Ale Harry Potter nie mógł w jej oczach zrobić nic złego. Był idealny._  
_Siedzieli przez minutę w niezręcznej ciszy. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że chłopak zarumienił się, gdy zerknął na nią, myśląc, że ona nie widzi. Opadły ją wątpliwości. Co taki przystojny chłopak mógł widzieć w kościstej, piegowatej dziewczynce jak ona? W końcu Harry znów się odezwał:_  
_- Chyba czas już iść._  
_Wstał i wziął ją na ręce. Ginny czuła się wystarczająco dobrze by iść, ale nie protestowała, jedynie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. To było takie romantyczne, niczym jakaś baśń, którą czytała. Przystojny książę ubił gadzinę, zniszczył zło i porwał ją w ramiona. Tylko tym razem wszystko okazało się prawdą. Patrzyła na niego, gdy z pewnym wysiłkiem niósł ją ku wyjściu. Znów poczuła to nowe uczucie, które sprawiło, że poczuła coś dziwnego w brzuchu. Jednak teraz Ginny Weasley wiedział, że się zakochała._

* * *

- Nic dziwnego, że moje życie uczuciowe było jedną wielką porażką – podsumowała sarkastycznie Ginny. – Kto mógłby się równać z tobą?  
- Byłaś tylko dzieckiem, Ginny. Nie mogłaś mnie kochać – zaoponował Harry.  
- Mylisz się. Wiem co czułam – upierała się. – Tego dnia stało się coś jeszcze. Podczas gdy byłam z rodzicami w biurze Dumbledore'a, dostałam potwornych skurczy. Bałam się, bo nie wiedziałam co to jest. Miałam swój pierwszy okres. Tego dnia stałam się kobietą.  
- To dziwne – rzekł zaskoczony Harry.  
- Czemu?  
- Gdy opuściliśmy Hogwart, zauważyłem, że moje pachy okropnie cuchną. Syriusz powiedział, że stają się mężczyzną i wkrótce będę miał włosy na jajach.  
Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego, a potem na jego genitalia.  
- Ale ty nie masz włosów na jajach – zauważyła zmieszana.  
- Tak się tylko mówi – odpowiedział Harry ze śmiechem.  
Ginny roześmiała się razem z nim i zwalczyła potrzebę, by się na niego rzucić. Wciąż musieli dojść do kilku rzeczy.  
- Czemu Dumbledore to zrobił? – spytała Ginny.  
- W twoim przypadku widzę kilka powodów. I to nawet sensownych – widząc jej urażone spojrzenie, wyjaśnił: - Nie sądzę, by miał rację, ale mogę zrozumieć jego powody. Słyszałaś o Horkruksach, a Voldemort systematyczne mordował wszystkich, którzy mieli na ten temat jakąkolwiek wiedzę. Miałaś też kontakt ze mną, co dla Voldemorta było kolejnym dobrym pretekstem do mordowania ludzi. Chciał, żebym poczuł się izolowany i nie miał nikogo, kto mógł by mi pomóc lub mnie ukryć. A wreszcie słyszałaś, jak Riddle wspomina o przepowiedni… Pieprzony Dumbledore mi też wymazał tą część.  
- Ale ja nic nie wiem o żadnej przepowiedni – przerwała mu zdumiona Ginny.  
- Zanim się urodziłem została wygłoszona przepowiednia. W skrócie mówi ona, że będę miał moc, żeby pokonać Voldemorta i jeden z nas musi pokonać drugiego, by móc przeżyć. Właśnie dlatego Voldemort usiłował mnie zabić odkąd miałem rok. Dumbledore, stary paranoik, miał fioła na punkcie tego, kto wie o przepowiedni, łącznie ze mną. Jestem pewien, że bał się, że możesz o tym wspomnieć lub o to zapytać. Jestem pewien, że to jedna z przyczyn, dla których wymazał mi część wspomnień. Nawet ze mną rozmawiał o niej dopiero, gdy sam się o niej dowiedziałem.  
- Dlaczego Dumbledore miałby utrzymywać coś tak ważnego przed tobą w tajemnicy?  
- Z kretyńskich powodów. Dumbledore uwielbiał tajemnice, ale ponad wszystko uwielbiał mieć pełną kontrolę. Robił wiele podejrzanych, wręcz nieetycznych rzeczy, jak wymazywanie wspomnień dzieciom, bo uznawał, że to dla „większego dobra". Wiesz, że te błyski w jego oczach były w rzeczywistości zaklęciem sympatii?  
- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, zachwycona tą drobną ploteczką.  
- Naprawdę. Odkryłem to znacznie później, gdy nauczyłem się co nieco o wykrywaniu magii. Dumbledore stał niezłomnie po stronie Światłości i był wielkim człowiekiem, ale człowiekiem jak my wszyscy, więc miał swoje wady – Harry zamilkł na moment, by zebrać myśli. – Musimy odkryć zakończenie tej historii. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wymazał mi z pamięci, że byłem Horkruksem i Syriusz jest mi winien wyjaśnienia. Chcesz iść ze mną?  
- Za nic bym tego nie przegapiła, kochanie – zapewniła Ginny, wstając.  
Młoda para ubrała się i wyruszyła na Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Gdy przybyli na miejsce było tuż po ósmej wieczór. Tak jak Harry oczekiwał, Syriusz wraz z Remusem i Tonks siedział w salonie omawiając dzień przy butelce wina. Tonks jako pierwsza dostrzegła stojącą w progu parę.  
- Harry, Ginny, co za niespodzianka! – zerwała się z miejsca, by ich gorąco uściskać. – Wyglądacie wspaniale.  
- Oj Harry, wiesz jak podrywać dziewczyny – rzekł Syriusz, zbliżając się z otwartymi ramionami. – A więc to jest niesławna Ginny Weasley.  
- Niesławna? – spytała rozbawiona Ginny.  
- Owszem. Tonks od dawna zabawiała nas historyjkami o masie złamanych serc, które pozostawiłaś po sobie w Biurze Aurorów – Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Harry'ego. – Powiedziała nam też, że co prawda nie złamałaś Harry'emu serca, ale za to coś równie delikatnego – dodał, obejmując ją.  
Ginny zarumieniła się i usiłowała wymyśleć jakieś przeprosiny, ale nie zdołała.  
- Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, to myślę, że już za to odpokutowała – wtrąciła się Tonks z chytrym uśmiechem. – Nieprawdaż?  
Ginny zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Będzie musiała wziąć na Tonks rewanż za przyłapanie ich nago i za te komentarze.  
Gdy zakończono przedstawianie i wymianę uprzejmości, odezwał się Syriusz:  
- Chyba macie coś pilnego, skoro zjawiacie się tak niespodziewanie?  
- Przyszliśmy po wyjaśnienia – odparł Harry, chwytając Ginny za rękę nad stołem.  
- Wyjaśnienia? – spytał zdumiony Syriusz.  
Harry nie należał do ludzi owijających w bawełnę. Przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.  
- Spędziliśmy z Ginny większość popołudnia przypominając sobie wydarzenia w Komnacie Tajemnic. Chcemy wiedzieć dlaczego.  
Syriusz zbladł. Przez dłuższą chwilę zbierał się w sobie, wreszcie przemówił:  
- To… nie powinienem się na to zgadzać, ale wówczas argumenty Dumbledore'a brzmiały sensownie. Jego pieprzone iskierki w oczach zasuwały z pełną siłą. Chciał ci wymazać absolutnie całe wspomnienia Komnaty, tobie Ginny też, ale nie zgodziłem się na to. Nalegałem, by usunął tylko te elementy, które uznawał za „niebezpieczne", jak to określił. Nie macie pojęcia jaki byłem wściekły, gdy powiedział rodzicom Ginny, że postanowił rzucić na nią tylko lekkie zaklęcie, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał jej kompletnie wymazać tamten dzień z pamięci. To właśnie problem z kłamstwami. Zaczynają cię więzić. Musisz wymyślać kolejne kłamstwa, by nie dać przejrzeć starych.  
Generalnie Harry trafił niemal w dziesiątkę rozważając powody wymazania pamięci u Ginny. Syriusz dodał tylko, że Ginny wydawała się mocno zauroczona Harrym i niewątpliwie pytałaby o niego, co Dumbledore uznał za „niebezpieczne". Przekonanie państwa Weasley o konieczności użycia tych zaklęć okazało się proste, nawet bez wspominania Horkruksów czy przepowiedni. Niemal stracili jedyną córkę i wciąż byli w szoku.  
- Rozumiem dlaczego wymazał mi z pamięci Riddle'a wspominającego przepowiednię, ale po co resztę? – spytał Harry.  
- Powiedział, że musisz mu w pełni ufać. Dostrzegł okazję do zniszczenia Horkruksa w tobie, więc zadziałał natychmiast, ale uważał, że jeśli będziesz pamiętał jak mało przejmował się twoją śmiercią, nie będziesz w stanie mu ufać…  
- Miał to w dupie! – wtrąciła się wściekła Ginny. – Mówił, żeby pozwolić Harry'emu umrzeć, jakby był rzeczą, a nie człowiekiem.  
- Masz rację – kontynuował Syriusz. – Przez wiele lat Harry był dla Dumbledore'a zasobem, który należy wykorzystać. Nie obchodziło go dobro Harry'ego, tylko jego misja. Dopiero w dwóch ostatnich latach swojego życia zaczął dostrzegać w nim człowieka. Przepraszam… mam nadzieję, że będziecie mi w stanie wybaczyć – zakończył, patrząc na oboje z niepokojem.  
Ginny nie miała problemu z przebaczeniem Syriuszowi. W końcu to na rodziców była wściekła. Jednak zaskoczyło ją, jak łatwo wybaczył mu Harry. Nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny zawziętości. Może powinna wziąć z niego przykład?  
- Mam dla ciebie wieści, Harry – powiedziała Tonks kilkadziesiąt minut później. – Zostałeś oficjalnie zwolniony z Misji Ginny. Papiery przyszły dzisiaj.  
- Może i oficjalnie, ale prywatnie jego Misja Ginny wciąż trwa – stwierdziła zadowolona Ginny.  
Harry cmoknął ją w usta.  
- Najlepsza misja jaką w życiu dostałem.  
- Jeszcze jedno – dodała Tonks. – Pozwoliłam sobie wziąć w twoim imieniu dwa tygodnie urlopu. Wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili masz coś lepszego do roboty niż chodzenie do pracy. Zaczyna się od jutra.  
Ginny zerwała się z miejsca, by uściskać i podziękować Tonks, nim Harry zdołał się odezwać. Mogła nawet zapomnieć o swojej zemście.  
- Upewnijcie się tylko, że spędzicie trochę czasu na słońcu. Oboje jesteście dość bladzi – dodała Tonks, z uśmieszkiem.  
Z drugiej strony chyba jednak zemsta była wciąż aktualna.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_  
_- urlop Harry'ego_  
_- urodziny Ginny_  
_- spisek Malfoyów nabiera tempa_


	10. Do lubej szczęścia mojego przystani

_**Od tłumacza**__: Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

_Z tego rozdziału usunięto co bardziej soczyste fragmenty. Pełna wersja dostępna jest na countweswest. livejournal. com (usuńcie spacje)._

* * *

**Rozdział 10 – Do lubej szczęścia mojego przystani**

_Aż mi na koniec udało się przybić  
__Do lubej szczęścia mojego przystani_

_Poskromienie Złośnicy, Akt V, Scena 1, tłum. Leon Urlich_

Późnym wieczorem, gdy wyszli z Grimmauld Place, Ginny zasmuciła Harry'ego, prosząc go niechętnie, by zabrał ją do jej mieszkania. Gaby wyjeżdżała na przerwę letnią do rodziny do Włoch i Ginny obiecała jej pomoc w pakowaniu. Oczywiście mogła jej pomóc i wrócić do mieszkania Harry'ego, ale spędzenie u niego dwóch nocy z rzędu uważała zbyt wczesne na tym etapie związku, nieważne jak właściwe się wydawało. Obawiała się, że jeśli będzie za dużo czasu siedziała u Harry'ego, może go wystraszyć.

Mieszkanie Ginny i Gaby znajdowało się w czarodziejskim sąsiedztwie. Otaczały je silne osłony. Para aportowała się przy drzwiach.

- Chcesz wejść? – spytała Ginny.

- Pewnie – odpowiedział Harry, zerkając na zegarek. – Nie jest jeszcze tak późno.

Weszli, używając magicznego klucza Ginny. Po mieszkaniu miotała się Gaby, klnąc po włosku. Buty i ubranie porozrzucała po podłodze.

- Dzięki Merlinowi że jesteś, Ginny! – zawołała Gaby, nie zwracając uwagi na Harry'ego. – To taki chaos, że nie wiem co ze sobą zabrać, co zostawić, a co wyrzucić!

Ginny nie była entuzjastyczną uczennicą, ale Molly Weasley i tak wbiła swojej córce do głowy cały szereg zaklęć potrzebnych w dbaniu o gospodarstwo domowe. Szybko przywołała, posortowała, poskładała i zapakowała wszystko, co miało być Gaby potrzebne podczas podróży do domu. Harry tylko przysłuchiwał się, gdy dwie młode kobiety rozmawiały i śmiały się ze swoich przygód w czasie sezonu przy piwie kremowym. Kilka razy Gaby szeptała coś Ginny na ucho, co sprawiało, że Brytyjka czerwieniła się i chichotała, a potem odpowiadała Włoszce w ten sam sposób. Harry uznał, że chyba lepiej by wyszedł i umożliwił im swobodną rozmowę.

- Zostawię was, żebyście mogły sobie spokojnie powspominać. Robi się późno. O której wyjeżdżasz, Gaby? – spytał Harry.

- Muszę być w Ministerstwie w Biurze Międzynarodowych Świstoklików o dziesiątej rano.

- Masz coś przeciwko, żebym przyszedł cię pożegnać?

- Jasne, że nie. Będzie mi bardzo miło. Przepraszam za dzisiaj… Na pewno miałeś inne plany – powiedziała, sugestywnie unosząc brwi.

- Możesz mu to wynagrodzić – odezwała się Ginny z psotnym uśmiechem.

- Jak? – spytała Gaby.

Na oczach Harry'ego Ginny nachyliła się współlokatorce do ucha i wyszeptała coś, zakrywając usta dłonią. Cokolwiek powiedziała, sprawiło to, że brwi Gaby podjechały niemal do linii włosów.

- Tak, zdecydowanie mogę mu to wynagrodzić – uznała ze śmiechem.

Ginny odprowadziła Harry'ego do drzwi i pocałowała na dobranoc.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie wolnego i rudowłosa czarodziejka, która kochała go tak bardzo, jak on kochał ją. Co mogłoby się jeszcze potoczyć lepiej? Osoba, dzięki której znikały wszystkie troski jego życia wróciła do niego. Cały ból, śmierć, zabójstwa, lata ucieczek i życia w ukryciu niczym ścigane zwierzę rozwiały się jak odległe wspomnienie. Dziewięć dni wolnego przed urodzinami Ginny wypełniała szaleńcza radość zakochania.

Po odstawieniu Gaby do Biura Międzynarodowych Świstoklików, Harry i Ginny wpadli do Biura Aurorów, gdzie Harry z radością dowiedział się, że nie będzie musiał oddawać swojego lusterka dwukierunkowego. Zamiast tego Tonks zaczarowała lusterko Ginny, by łączyło się też z lusterkiem jej nowego ochroniarza.

- To najnowszy wynalazek w dziedzinie zaklęć – poinformowała ich Tonks. – Któregoś dnia powinny działać jak mugolskie telefony komórkowe, tylko sprawniej.

Przedstawiono im nowego ochroniarza, absolwenta Akademii sprzed kilku miesięcy, Johna Zellera. Jak na gust Harry'ego Zeller za bardzo zachowywał się jak onieśmielony fan, ale Tonks zapewniła go, że młody człowiek ukończył szkołę w czołówce swojego rocznika. Gdy wyszli z Ministerstwa mogli na dobre cieszyć się dniami wolnymi.

Choć Ginny była równie ciekawa mugoli jak jej ojciec i czasami robiła zakupy w mugolskich sklepach, wiedziała bardzo mało o mugolskim Londynie. Harry z radością posłużył jej za przewodnika po mieście. Codziennie młodzi kochankowie szli na miasto zwiedzać, pochodzić po sklepach i zjeść w jakiejś restauracji. Pierwszego dnia wsiedli na London Eye*, co niezmiernie ucieszyło Ginny. Potem popłynęli statkiem po Tamizie i zjedli kolację w eleganckim lokalu nad rzeką. Następnego dnia udali się do Muzeum Brytyjskiego, by podziwiać wspaniałą architekturę odrestaurowanej Czytelni i Wielkiego Dziedzińca*. Wstąpili też do kilku sklepów na Oxford Street.* Ginny fascynowały bankomaty i karty kredytowe, z których korzystał Harry.

- Muszę opowiedzieć o tym tacie – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

Harry wyjaśnił jej, że zawsze trzyma połowę swoich płynnych oszczędności w mugolskiej walucie. Było to koniecznością podczas lat spędzonych w ukryciu i nie widział powodu, by nagle zmienić zwyczaje. Na Piccadilly Circus* pokazał Ginny jeden ze swoich licznych schowków, w których trzymał zapasy czarodziejskiej i mugolskiej waluty, nielegalne świstokliki, fałszywe dokumenty tożsamości i zapasowe różdżki. Podobne miejsca znajdowały się nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale i we Francji, Hiszpanii, Niemczech i Szwajcarii. Tej pozostałości ze swojej przeszłości również na razie nie planował się wyrzec.

- Gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś? – spytała Ginny.

- Jednym z moich nauczycieli sztuk walki był amerykański mugol, David Webb. Nauczył mnie też dużo o konspiracji. To on pomógł mi rozmieścić te skrytki. Któregoś dnia pokażę ci je wszystkie – obiecał. – Mam jedną w Lucernie w Szwajcarii. Chciałbym tam kiedyś z tobą pojechać i napić się herbaty nad brzegiem jeziora w Vitznau*. Widoki mają oszołamiające.

- Bardzo chętnie – odpowiedziała Ginny, podekscytowana myślą o podróżach z Harry.

W czasie tych dziewięciu dni odwiedzili również Hampton Court*, Twierdzę Tower*, Muzeum Handla* i większość typowych atrakcji turystycznych. Jednak wycieczki nie oznaczały, że zrezygnowali ze swojego ulubionego sposobu spędzania wolnego czasu. Ginny podchodziła do seksu z niemal dziecięcą ciekawością, co sprawiało, że wszystko wydawało się niewinną zabawą.

Zabawa to była, ale na pewno nie niewinna. Jedyną granicą, którą sobie ustanowili było, że obojgu musi się podobać to, co robią. Jeśli coś podobało się tylko jednemu, nie było wystarczająco dobre.

[…]

Podczas tych dziewięciu dni Harry odkrył wiele rzeczy. Jedną z nich było to, że niesamowity nasycony wanilią zapach Ginny to nie coś jednorazowego, a stałego. Nie mógł się go nachwalić, co niestety spowodowało, że Ginny zaczęła pytać o inne kobiety, z którymi był intymnie. Harry poczuł się w obowiązku odpowiadać jedynie ogólnikami, ale zgodnie z prawdą stwierdził, że zapach żadnej z nich nie był tak słodki i podniecający jak Ginny. Młoda czarodziejka udawała, że drażnią ją jego odpowiedzi, ale w głębi serca imponowała jej jego dyskrecja i cieszyły komplementy.

Harry odkrył też, że bogowie są nieuczciwi. On, poza genitaliami, był wrażliwy na pieszczoty tylko w okolicach szyi i na wewnętrznej stronie uda. Za to na ciele Ginny nie było właściwie żadnej części ciała, która nie byłaby erogenna przy właściwej stymulacji.

[…]

Tak właśnie odkrył, że Ginny jest erogenna od stóp do głów i postawił sobie za punkt honoru opanować techniki, dające jej najwięcej rozkoszy. Zwracał szczególną uwagę na jej reakcje i cierpliwie je katalogował.

Delikatne pocałunki po szyi były najlepszym sposobem, by rozbudzić jej pożądanie. Wyjątkowo wrażliwy obszar za uszami podkreślała, nakładając tam malutkie krople perfum. Wykazywała dużą wrażliwość na pieszczoty po wewnętrznej stronie ramion i ud. Pieszczoty pleców były wskazane w czasie seksu i tuż po nim. Gładzenie ich czubkami palców stanowiło pewny sposób na wywołanie u niej gęsiej skórki.

Przebywanie wewnątrz Ginny to przyjemność nieporównywalna z niczym innym. Mistyczna. Dawała mu poczucie przynależności, jakiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej, ale też wrażenie przybycia do z dawna i niecierpliwie wyczekiwanego celu podróży. Dawali sobie nawzajem dużo więcej niż tylko rozkosz i orgazmy. To miłość, którą czuli, sprawiała, że całe doświadczenie stawało się magiczne i mistyczne, czymś znacznie piękniejszym i szlachetniejszym niż tylko seks, choć seks miał w tym swój udział.

Pomysł, że seks oralny, jakkolwiek przyjemny, mógłby być piękny, wydawałby się Harry'emu dziwaczny, gdyby nie czyniła go takim Ginny. Z nią seks wykraczał poza zwykły mechaniczny akt, w którym kluczową kwestię stanowiła bezbłędna technika. Był to raczej rytuał, w którym dwie dusze stają się jednym ciałem. Podczas szczytowania, w chwili, gdy otrzymywana absolutna rozkosz miesza się z radością całkowitego dawania, to właśnie fakt, że dzielił to z Ginny, czynił wszystko takim pięknym i szlachetnym. W tych chwilach czuł przepływającą między nimi magię. Niepowstrzymaną. Niezwyciężoną.

W drugi piątek tych wakacji słodki zapach seksu z Ginny wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, podczas gdy ona leżała z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. Jej dłoń krążyła spokojnie po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, a on bawił się kosmykiem jej włosów. Seks nie działał na nich usypiająco, przynajmniej nie od razu, więc chwile odpoczynku po łóżkowych przygodach wykorzystywali na rozmowę, by lepiej się poznać. Ginny opowiadała mu historie o Hogwarcie, quidditchu i Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Harry mówił jej o ludziach, których poznał i miejscach które odwiedził. Przekonywał ją też do „Wielkiej Wycieczki po Skrytkach" opowiadając jej co nieco o każdym z miejsc, w których się znajdowały.

- Harry.

- Hmmm?

- Musimy wymyślić jakąś psotę, żeby zemścić się na Tonks za to, jak weszła na nas gołych.

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Jego zażenowanie tym incydentem już dawno zniknęło, ale wiedział, że Ginny nalega na spłatanie figla w imię zasad.

- Wiesz, to nie będzie łatwe – zauważył. – Przecież nie możemy jej po prostu zmienić włosów na różowe.

- Wiem – przyznała sfrustrowana Ginny. – Niezależnie od tego, w co ją zmienimy, ona zmieni się w coś innego. Myślałam o tym – zachichotała – oczywiście gdy nie byliśmy zajęci i nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Chyba mój talent do psot gdzieś się rozmył – podsumowała z nutą smutku.

- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz, kochanie – zapewnił ją Harry, wciąż bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

- Dzisiaj będę spała w Norze – powiedziała nagle, pogrążona w myślach.

- Czemu?

- Jutro są moje urodziny, a w moje urodziny mama zawsze robi mi specjalne śniadanie. To tradycja – wyjaśniła, patrząc na niego. – Chciałbym, żebyś przyszedł. Będzie tam cała rodzina, bo to sobota. Nie widziałam się z nimi ostatnio za często.

Harry wiedział, że jest samolubny. W końcu ona faktycznie miała rodzinę. Nie licząc jednej samotnej wizyty u rodziców, by spytać ich o zaklęcia pamięci i kilku rozmów przez Fiuu, nie widziała się z nimi przez te dni. Praktycznie wprowadziła się do niego. Dwa razy spali w jej mieszkaniu, wpadali tam też po ubrania i bieliznę, ale spędzali większość czasu u niego. Harry wiedział, że niedługo będą musieli omówić kwestię faktycznego zamieszkania razem, ale wydawało mu się, ze na to zbyt wcześnie, choć sam pomysł życia bez Ginny wydawał mu się oburzający. Harry wiedział, że to jest między nimi było wyjątkowe, ale wciąż musiało dojrzeć.

- Oczywiście, kochanie, będę tam. O której musimy wyjść? – spytał Harry starając się, by rozczarowanie nie przebijało się w jego głosie.

- Jak tylko weźmiemy prysznic. Możemy tam też zjeść dzisiaj kolację – odpowiedziała ożywiona Ginny.

- No to chodźmy – zaproponował Harry z uśmiechem.

* * *

W promieniach zachodzącego słońca szli niespiesznie ścieżką do Nory. Harry nieco się niepokoił, bo nie był pewien, jakiego przyjęcia może się spodziewać. Jej matka wiedziała, że ze sobą współżyli, co zapewne oznaczało, że wiedział też jej ojciec. Gdy wchodzili do domu, Ginny uspokajająco ujęła jego dłoń. Pan Weasley siedział w salonie, pochylony nad jakimiś raportami, ale natychmiast wstał, by uściskać córkę. Początkowo Ginny obraziła się na nich za cała tę sprawę z zaklęciami pamięci, ale szczęście jakie czuła będąc z Harrym sprawiło, że szybko zmiękła. Nurzanie się w dawnych krzywdach nie miało sensu, skoro obecnie była tak szczęśliwa.

Pan Weasley ujął dłoń Harry'ego, wpatrując mu się uważnie w oczy i przytrzymał ją kilka sekund dłużej niż wymagała grzeczność.

- Harry, bądź dla niej dobry. Wiem, ze jesteś człowiekiem honoru, ale nie mam nic cenniejszego od niej. Jak długo jej nie skrzywdzisz, macie moje błogosławieństwo.

Odwrócił się do Ginny, która uśmiechała się do niego promiennie. Gdy tylko wypuścił dłoń Harry'ego, rzuciła się ojcu na szyję.

- Dzięki tato – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Pani Weasley przywitała się z nim znacznie chłodniej lecz uprzejmie. Gdy Harry, za radą Ginny, poprosił o dokładkę przy obiedzie, zaczęła się do niego przekonywać. Rozmowa toczyła się niespiesznie w zrelaksowanej atmosferze. Wszyscy unikali tematu mieszkania Harry'ego i Ginny, zamiast tego skupiali się na ich wycieczkach po Londynie. Pan Weasley słuchał z fascynacją, jak jego córka opowiada o przejażdżce London Eye i wyjaśnia jak działają mugolskie karty kredytowe.

- Mógłbym zobaczyć jedną? – spytał nieśmiało Harry'ego. Harry z całych sił powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu, gdy zobaczył minę, z jaką Minister Magii dokładnie ogląda kartę.

Po obowiązkowej dokładce deseru i zaproszeniu od pani Weasley na jutrzejsze śniadanie, Harry opuścił Norę, pożegnany długim pocałunkiem Ginny.

Poczuła to, gdy wróciła do swojego dawnego pokoju. Okropna pustka rozstania. Ta noc, którą spędziła bez Harry'ego w swoim mieszkaniu nie była taka zła. Gadała do późna z Gaby, a potem padła zmęczona długim dniem. Nie była też tak przyzwyczajona do sypiania z nim. Ale teraz, po ośmiu nocach, podczas których czuła obok siebie uspokajające ciepło jego ciała, miała w łóżku poczucie samotności. Nie ważne jak ułożyłaby poduszki i tak nie zdołała osiągnąć tej wygody, jak leżąc na jego piersi, objęta jego ramieniem. Powolne unoszenie i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej i spokojne bicie serca pomagały jej zasnąć. Nawet wygodna koszulka, którą od tak dawna ubierała do snu, wydawała jej się obca i krępująca ruchy po ośmiu nocach spania nago po długim, namiętnym i satysfakcjonującym pieprzeniu.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Szczerze mówiąc było tego zbyt dużo i oboje zapewne potrzebowali przerwy… krótkiej, ale jednak. Nie tęskniła za seksem. Tęskniła za Harrym, za byciem z nim. Seks to tylko element miłości, jaką do siebie czuli i to wcale nie najważniejszy. Ginny wyciągnęła się i złapała lusterko dwukierunkowe z szafki nocnej.

- Harry Potter – powiedziała, stukając w szkło czubkiem różdżki. Po chwili jego twarz pojawiła się w lusterku. Ginny usiłowała się uśmiechnąć. – Cześć, kochanie.

- Tęsknię za tobą – powiedział Harry bez żadnego wstępu.

Wiedziała, że Harry nie oczekuje dowodów sympatii, ani nie chce, żeby rzuciła wszystko i popędziła do niego. Po prostu stwierdza fakt.

- Ja za tobą też – powiedziała smutno. – Jesteś dobrą poduszką. Ciężko mi spać bez mojej wygodnej poduszki – dodała ze smutną minką, starając się go rozbawić.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że masz ze mnie jakiś pożytek.

- A za czym we mnie najbardziej tęsknisz? – spytała.

- Za kwiatowym zapachem twoich włosów, rozrzuconych na mojej piersi – odpowiedział natychmiast – za tym jak wzdychasz, gdy obejmujesz mnie ramieniem przed pójściem spać, jak przesuwasz głowę po mojej piersi, aż położysz ucho na wysokości mojego serca – Ginny zaczynała czuć się głupio z powodu wcześniejszego komentarza o poduszce – za twoją ciepłą śliną ściekającą mi po mostku… - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Ej, ja się nie ślinię przez sen! – zaprotestowała Ginny z udawanym oburzeniem.

- Ale gdyby tak było, to bym za tym tęsknił – odpowiedział Harry ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Ginny poczuła, jak w piersi coś ją zakłuło.

- Tęsknię za tym, jak całujesz czubek mojej głowy, gdy myślisz, ze śpię, za tym jak przyciągasz mnie do siebie, żebym była bliżej, za tym jak gładzisz mnie kciukiem po policzku, ale przede wszystkim za uczuciem twojej skóry dotykającej mojej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Wyraz tęsknoty na ich twarzach przekazywał więcej niż słowa, ale mniej niż mogłyby przekazać usta. Ginny przełknęła ciężko.

- Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, kochanie. Do zobaczenia rano – powiedział i przerwał połączenie.

* * *

- O ósmej wieczorem Weasleyówna aportowała się z Potterem – powiedział Mulciber do zgromadzonych ludzi. Wszyscy mieli członków rodziny odsiadujących wyroki w Azkabanie za współpracę z Voldemortem. – Pokazała się tam po raz pierwszy od przeszło tygodnia.

- Punkt teleportacyjny przy Norze wciąż jest najlepszym miejscem na dorwanie jej – dodał Rookwood, patrząc bezpośrednio na Narcyzę Malfoy. – Jest odosobniony i będzie nam sprzyjał element zaskoczenia. Punkt teleportacyjny w jej mieszkaniu jest odsłonięty i non stop używany przez różnych ludzi. Osłony w obu tych miejscach są za silne, żeby się przez nie przebić, co ogranicza nasze opcje. Wystawimy czujkę przy punkcie koło Nory. Poślemy tam czterech ludzi. Dwóch złapie dziewczynę, dwóch zajmie się Potterem. Jak tylko będą ją mieli, ewakuują się świstoklikiem do bezpiecznej lokalizacji.

- Jeszcze jedno, pani Malfoy – wtrącił Mulciber z chytrym uśmiechem. – To, że cały czas przebywa z Potterem sprawia, że cała operacja jest znacznie bardziej niebezpieczna. Będziemy musieli podwoić naszą stawkę.

- Jak śmiesz! – wrzasnął Draco, zrywając się na nogi. – Zapomniałeś o wszystkich przysługach, które jesteś winien rodzinie Malfoyów? – warknął.

- Rodzina Malfoyów nie jest już tym czym kiedyś – odwarknął Mulciber. – Może chcesz sam zająć się Potterem, chłoptasiu?

- Dość! – powiedziała pani Malfoy, unosząc się z miejsca. Aura władzy, którą roztaczała sprawiła, że Mulciber pochylił nieznacznie głowę. – Zapłacisz mu, ile żąda. Kosztami podzielą się rodziny wszystkich uwolnionych – poleciła synowi.

Mulciber skłonił się jeszcze niżej.

- Interesy z damą o pani klasie to zawsze przyjemność – zapewnił, po czym spojrzał z nieukrywaną wrogością na jej syna. – Czy bezpieczna lokalizacja została przygotowana?

- Tak. Zajęto się tym dzisiaj – odparł Draco. – Macie dokładnie tydzień na dokonanie porwania, w przeciwnym wypadku ludzie zaczną zadawać pytania.

- Możecie odejść, panowie – powiedziała pani Malfoy do Mulcibera i Rookwooda. – Bądźcie gotowi do akcji, gdy nadarzy się okazja.

- Oczywiście, milady.

Obaj Śmierciożercy ukłonili się i zniknęli. Pani Malfoy zwróciła się do pozostałych w pokoju:

- Przypominam wam o Przysiędze Nienaruszalnej, którą wszyscy złożyliście. Jeśli ktoś was będzie przesłuchiwał, odpowiadajcie tak, jak was nauczono.

Zebrani rozeszli się w milczeniu.

* * *

Harry przybył do Nory punktualnie o dziewiątej rano z zapakowanym prezentem i bukietem dwudziestu róż Tantau. Ginny stała przy schodach ubrana w zieloną sukienkę w paisley* i sandały rzymianki. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona i pocałowała namiętnie, nie przejmując się widownią, która przyglądała się temu ze zróżnicowanym poziomem akceptacji lub dezaprobaty. Pani Weasley zachwycała się kwiatami. W końcu musiała je niemal wyrwać córce, która stała z twarzą zanurzoną w różach i rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy, by włożyć je do wazonu.

- Otworzysz prezent? – spytał Harry.

- Z reguły otwieram je po śniadaniu, ale… a do diabła – rzuciła podekscytowana zdzierając opakowanie. Otworzyła pudełko i odkryła parę złotych kolczyków z rubinami. – Są przepiękne – powiedziała Ginny, całując czule swojego chłopaka. – Pomożesz mi je ubrać?

Harry pomógł jej nałożyć kolczyki i został nagrodzony kolejnym pocałunkiem. Potem przeszli do stołu, by zjeść śniadanie.

Harry przywitał się ze wszystkimi braćmi, a Ginny przedstawiła go Charliemu, który zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział tyle jedzenia na śniadaniu. Na stole piętrzyły się kopce jajecznicy, boczku, kiełbasek, naleśników i wiele więcej. Wszystko wyglądało pysznie.

- Możemy wreszcie zacząć? – spytał niecierpliwie Ron, ignorując Hermionę, która kopnęła go pod stołem.

- Tak Ron – powiedziała Ginny, wywracając oczami. - Możesz już zacząć wypychać sobie bebech.

Nie potrzebował więcej zachęty, by zacząć nakładać góry jedzenia na swój talerz. W międzyczasie Ginny, siedząca obok Harry'ego, zaczęła nakładać mu jedzenie, mimo jego protestów.

- Od kiedy to nakładasz innym jedzenie? – spytał zdumiony Charlie. – Nie taką Ginny pamiętam.

Przy stole zapadła cisza, ale Ginny była w fantastycznym humorze i odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem:

- Odkąd znam Harry'ego.

- To ile wy się właściwie znacie? – naciskał Charlie.

Jej uśmiech nie przybladł ani odrobinę. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i szybko policzyła w myślach.

- Trochę ponad trzy tygodnie – odpowiedziała.

Charlie uniósł brew, ale postanowił nie kontynuować tematu. Zamiast tego nałożył sobie na talerz porcję, która niewiele ustępowała porcji Rona.

Rozmowy przy śniadaniu dotyczyły różnych lekkich tematów i trwały nawet po skończeniu jedzenia.

- Masz na dziś jakieś specjalne plany, Ginny? – spytała Hermiona, nalewając Ronowi soku z dyni.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego, który lekko potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nic konkretnego.

- Pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy pójść wszyscy do Trismegistusa. Neville i Luna już od pewnego czasu pytali czy gdzieś razem nie wyskoczymy. Moglibyśmy ich wziąć ze sobą.

- Świetny pomysł – powiedziała Ginny, patrząc pytająco na Harry'ego.

- To twoje urodziny, kochanie. Zrobimy co zechcesz – powiedział, ujmując ją za rękę.

- Możecie na nas liczyć! – zawołali chórem Fred i George.

- Jestem zbyt zajęty pisaniem raportu dla Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Transportu Magicznego – powiedział pompatycznie Percy.

- I dzięki Merlinowi! – rzucił Fred. George roześmiał się, a pozostali usiłowali zamaskować wesołość.

- A wy, Bill? – spytała Ginny.

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedziła go żona:

- Oui, Ginny – odpowiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do męża: - Kiedy mnie ostatni raz gdzieś zabrałeś?

Pokonany Bill wzruszył ramionami i skinął Ginny głową. Ginny parsknęła śmiechem.

- A ty, Charlie?

- Jeśli załatwisz mi randkę z twoją współlokatorką, wchodzę w to – odpowiedział, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

- Przykro mi, Charlie, ale wyjechała do rodziny do Włoch dziesięć dni temu.

- Wydawało mi się, że mama wspominała, że przyszłaś do Nory dopiero wczoraj wieczorem – zauważył zdumiony Charlie. – Nie powinnaś być w tym mieszkaniu całkiem sama w nocy.

Wokół stołu zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Bliźniacy z uśmiechami czekali na odpowiedź Ginny i nieuniknione zamieszanie. Kilka razy próbowali się z nią skontaktować nocą przez Fiuu, po czym kontaktowali się z Norą, by dowiedzieć się, że jej tam nie ma. Wiedzieli jakie wyciągnąć wnioski. Z kolei Ron spodziewał się najgorszego odkąd Ginny deportowała się do mieszkania Harry'ego i robił co w jego mocy, by uniknąć myślenia o miejscu zamieszkania siostry. Hermiona naciskała, by zostawił ją w spokoju i wynagrodziła go bardzo hojnie za nie zadawanie pytań. Bill zrobił wielkie oczy i patrzył to na Harry'ego, to na Ginny. Powoli dochodziło do niego co się dzieje.

- Eeee… jestem wystarczająco dorosła, bym spała sama w swoim mieszkaniu, jeśli mam na to ochotę – odpowiedziała Ginny, ale to nie wyszło tak gładko i stanowczo, jak miała nadzieję.

- Gdzie spałaś, Ginny? – spytał Charlie, patrząc z wściekłością na Harry'ego i z każdą chwilą czerwieniejąc coraz bardziej.

Harry szykował się na najgorsze. Zerknął na Ginny, bezgłośnie pytając, czy ma się wtrącić. Ginny zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- Czy muszę przez to przechodzić z każdym z was po kolei? – spytała sfrustrowana. – Mam dwadzieścia lat. To gdzie sypiam to nie twój jebany interes! – powiedziała, patrząc ze złością na Charliego.

Bill wciąż nie mógł wyjść z szoku, poza tym trzymała go Fleur, ale Charlie mógł wstać groźnie z krzesła.

- SIADAĆ! – rozkazał pan Weasley.

Charlie, zaskoczony tonem głosu ojca, opadł na siedzenie. Ciszę przerywał tylko chichot bliźniaków.

- Wasza siostra ma w nocy ochronę aurorów. To WSZYSTKO co musicie wiedzieć i czym możecie się troszczyć. Zrozumiano? – spytał retorycznie. – Razem z waszą mamą aprobujemy związek waszej siostry z Harrym i mamy nadzieję, że będzie rozkwitał.

Pan Weasley zwrócił się do Ginny:

- Uważam, że twoi bracia powinni dowiedzieć się o Komnacie. Czy pozwolisz mi im powiedzieć?

Ginny złapała Harry'ego za rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Harry przymknął je na moment, wyrażając zgodę.

- Tak, tato.

- Co Harry ma wspólnego z Komnatą? – spytał Bill, przebijając się przez mamrotanie pozostałych zgromadzonych osób.

- Gdy wasza siostra została uratowana z Komnaty Tajemnic – zaczął pan Weasley – Dumbledore poprosił o pozwolenie na wymazanie jej z pamięci pewnych szczegółów, a my wyraziliśmy zgodę.

- Co?

- Czemu?

- Jak mogliście?

- Nie jesteśmy z tego specjalnie dumni – kontynuował pan Weasley, unosząc dłonie, by przerwać protesty – ale wasza siostra niemal zginęła, a Dumbledore zapewnił nas, że jeśli zapomni pewne szczegóły, będzie bezpieczniejsza. Złapał nas w chwili słabości, gdy jej bezpieczeństwo było JEDYNYM co się dla nas liczyło, więc się zgodziliśmy. Nie zadawaliśmy wielu pytań, a Dumbledore nie udzielił wielu informacji. Jedną z rzeczy, które miała zapomnieć, była tożsamość jej wybawcy. Harry'ego Pottera.

- Jak to możliwe? – spytał Bill. – Przecież miał wtedy zaledwie…

- … dwanaście lat. Tylko najważniejsi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mogli o tym wiedzieć. Reszta czarodziejskiego świata uznała, że to Dumbledore i Syriusz Black ocalili waszą siostrę i nie zrobiono nic, by wyprowadzić ich z tego przekonania. Wygląda na to, że w Komnacie coś zaczęło się między waszą siostrą i Harrym, coś, co nigdy nie zdołało dojrzeć. To nie więź dusz, ale jakaś inna więź. Czy magiczna czy nie, nie mam pojęcia. Czymkolwiek to jest, ja i wasza matka nie zamierzamy stać dłużej na drodze przeznaczeniu i nie zamierzamy tolerować kogokolwiek, kto to robi.

Nawet bliźniacy milczeli zdumieni, gdy ich ojciec skończył mówić. Kilka kolejnych godzin należało do najbardziej zawstydzających w życiu Harry'ego. Z całego serca nienawidził, gdy gratulowano mu za coś, co zrobił, bo nie miał wyboru. Uratowanie rudowłosej dziewczynki z Komnaty Tajemnicy to nie był wybór, a jedyna możliwa droga działania.

Wczesnym popołudniem Harry i Ginny siedzieli na tylnej werandzie, odpoczywając po towarzyskim meczu quidditcha. Ginny, Angelina, Ron i Harry zmietli drużynę złożoną z bliźniaków, Billa i Charliego.

- Wszystkie moje wieczorowe suknie są u mnie w mieszkaniu – powiedziała Ginny sennie. – Wpadnij po mnie o dziewiątej wieczorem.

- Przejdziesz tam przez Fiuu czy mam cię odprowadzić?

- Nie, kochanie, użyję Fiuu. Idź do domu i odpocznij, ja się zdrzemnę w moim pokoju.

- To chodź ze mną. Zdrzemnijmy się w naszym pokoju. W naszym mieszkaniu.

Ginny spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Podoba mi się to. Nasz pokój. Nasze mieszkanie.

Przerwała i przypomniała sobie pustkę zeszłej nocy. Wierciła się przez większość czasu i była kompletnie niewyspana.

- Nie chcę już spać bez ciebie, póki nie będzie to konieczne – wyznała. – Póki będziesz mnie chciał.

- Myślisz, że to się skończy? Że przestanę cię kochać? – spytał, odrobinę zraniony.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie – jej oczy rozbłysły. – Ale czasami czuję się taka szczęśliwa, że boję się, że stanie się coś, co mi cię odbierze.

- Ginny, obiecuję, że nie pozwolę, by coś lub ktoś znów nas rozdzielił.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, Potter.

Siedzieli kilka minut w ciszy. W końcu Ginny znów się odezwała.

- Jutro poproszę Lunę i Hermionę, żeby pomogły mi przenieść moje rzeczy do naszego mieszkania – powiedziała, obracając się, by zobaczyć jego reakcję.

Jego zielone oczy zalśniły szczęściem. Harry nachylił się w bok, a ona spotkała się z nim w pół drogi. Delikatny, wilgotny pocałunek trwał i trwał, aż oboje musieli zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- To tylko drzemka, Harry. Byłoby nieuprzejmie, gdybym wyszła, skoro wciąż są tu goście. Idź do domu i odsapnij – powiedziała, uśmiechając się słodko.

Harry również nie spał najlepiej zeszłej nocy i czuł się zmęczony.

- W porządku, kochanie. Wpadnę po ciebie o dziewiątej.

Po kolejnym długim, delikatnym pocałunku Harry wstał i ruszył do punktu teleportacyjnego.

* * *

Pani Weasley potrząsnęła energicznie córką.

- Ginny, obudź się. Obudź się!

Ginny drgnęła i wymamrotała:

- Co?... Która godzina?

- Już 19.45, kochanie. Musisz iść się szykować.

Ginny zerwała się na równe nogi tak szybko, że zakręciło jej się w głowie.

- Mamo, czemu nie obudziłaś mnie wcześniej? Muszę się wykąpać, uczesać i ubrać!

- Spałaś tak spokojnie, że nie chciałam cię budzić. Przepraszam, skarbie.

- Nic się nie stało – rzuciła, pędząc już po schodach ku kominkowi.

Dotarł na miejsce i odkryła, że w pojemniku na półce nad kominkiem nie ma już proszku.

- Mamo – zawołała. – Macie jeszcze proszek Fiuu?

Pani Weasley zeszła po schodach.

- Nie, skończył się. Nie przewidzieliśmy, że tyle osób będzie przychodziło i wychodziło – odpowiedziała przepraszająco.

- Będę musiała teleportować się do mieszkania. Przypomnij mi, żeby kazała gościom z Szyści-Fiuu przysłać wam proszek. Nielimitowany osobisty zapas to jeden z elementów mojego kontraktu z nimi – Ginny cmoknęła mamę w policzek i ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Nie powinnaś wezwać ochroniarza? – zawołała pani Weasley, wychodząc za nią.

- Nie mam na to czasu. Przecież teleportuję się prosto do mieszkania! – odparła, idąc już ścieżką. – Przecież nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- Niech przynajmniej któryś z twoich braci cię odprowadzi!

Tego jednak Ginny nie usłyszała. Była już w połowie drogi. Gdy dochodziła do punktu teleportacyjnego znikąd pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Serce Ginny zaczęło walić jak szalone. Wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni sukienki i w ostatniej chwili uniosła tarczę, by odbić wystrzelony w nią ogłuszacz. Natychmiast przeszła do ofensywy, wypalając zaklęcia w oszołomionych mężczyzn. Jeden zdołał zablokować jej atak, ale drugiego odrzuciło kilka metrów i padł nieprzytomny. Ginny usiłowała zbliżyć się do osłon, nie odwracając się od przeciwnika, ale kątem oka dostrzegła, że kolejny mężczyzna odcina jej drogę. Pierwszy wróg skorzystał z chwilowego rozproszenia jej uwagi i ocucił nieprzytomnego.

Ogłuszacze nie wystarczą, nie kiedy mieli przewagę liczebną. Zablokowała kolejną falę ogłuszaczy i skontrowała zaklęciem Depulso. Jej cel tylko częściowo go zablokował i runął do tyłu, uderzając w drzewo i ponownie tracąc przytomność. Diffindo przedarło się przez tarczę drugiego i trafiło go w ramię z cała jej mocą. Jego różdżka i ramię zwisały bezwładnie u boku na pasku skóry. Zawył z bólu, a wokół polała się krew. Ginny natychmiast odwróciła się do czarodzieja blokującego jej drogę, w samą porę, by zablokować Expelliarmus. Czarodziej zrobił nerwowy krok w tył. Bardziej troszczył się o tarczę, niż o atak. Widziała strach w jego oczach. Usłyszała krzyki jej braci i poczuła ulgę, ale w tej samej chwili coś poruszyło się za nią. Zaczęła się odwracać, ale ogarnęła ją ciemność.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**London Eye** – dosłownie „Oko Londynu" to gigantyczny diabelski młyn nad Tamizą, który przesuwa się bardzo powoli i z którego rozciąga się niesamowity widok na panoramę stolicy Anglii.

**Czytelnia i Wielki Dziedziniec **– to elementy Muzeum Brytyjskiego (British Museum) po angielsku znane jako Reading Room i Great Court. Stanowiły fragment British Library, która jednak wyprowadziła się do osobnego budynku w 1997 r. W czasie, gdy rozgrywa się ta opowieść, oba te miejsca zostały po renowacji uroczyście udostępnione zwiedzającym.

**Oxford Street** – to najsławniejsza zakupowa ulica Londynu, przy której znajdują się najdroższe i najbardziej prestiżowe sklepy najbardziej renomowanych marek.

**Piccadilly Circus** – to jeden z najważniejszych placów Londynu ze słynnymi iluminowanymi reklamami na obłym budynku. Tą nazwą określa się też ważną stację metra, do której wchodzi się z placu.

**Vitznau** – gmina i miasteczko w Szwajcarii w dystrykcie Lucerny.

**Hampton Court** – pałac na przedmieściach Londynu, własność monarchów angielskich od XVI w.

**Twierdza Tower** (_Tower of London_) to twierdza położona nad Tamizą, przez wiele lat ciężkie więzienie, ale także pierwsza siedziba brytyjskiej Mennicy Królewskiej.

**Muzeum Handla** – to nie literówka w odmianie tylko muzeum poświęcone niemieckiemu kompozytorowi Fryderykowi Handlowi, który większość życia spędził w Londynie.

**Paisley** – orientalny wzór na tkaninach. Dość popularny, wpiszcie w Google, by zobaczyć o jaki chodzi. Nie znalazłem polskiej nazwy.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Ginny trafia do niewoli  
- Harry rusza na ratunek_


	11. Bądź odtąd zażartą

_**Od tłumacza: **____Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki._

**Rozdział 11 – Bądź odtąd zażartą**

…_Bądź odtąd zażartą,  
O wolo moja, albo wzgardy wartą!_

_Hamlet, Akt IV, Scena 4, tłum. Józef Paszkowski_

Ginny ocknęła się w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Leżała twarzą na zimnej kamiennej podłodze, z rękami związanymi na przodzie. Obok niej klęczał mężczyzna. Złapał ją pod brodą i obrócił brutalnie, by na nią spojrzeć.

- Przynajmniej dorwaliście właściwą osobą – głos Draco Malfoya ociekał pogardą, gdy podnosił się na nogi.

- Moja ręka – słabo odezwał się mężczyzna. – Jak długo całkiem nie odpadła, mogą ją uratować w Świętym Mungu. Pozwól mi się tam teleportować.

- Nie, głupcze! Zostaniesz przesłuchany! – warknął Malfoy.

- Ale… moja ręka… - spojrzał na kończynę, którą podtrzymywał zdrowym ramieniem.

Draco zignorował go i odwrócił się do Mulcibera.

- Potter to zrobił?

Mulciber przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Zerknął na Ginny i rozważył możliwe odpowiedzi.

- Nie, Pottera tam nie było. To ta suka.

Malfoy spojrzał na Ginny, wciąż nieco oszołomioną, a potem z powrotem na Mulcibera.

- Musisz sam uporać się z tym problemem. Nie możemy tu sprowadzić uzdrowiciela – powiedział, patrząc znacząco w kierunku rannego mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej był w szoku.

Mulciber skinął głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Avada Kedavra!

Ginny patrzyła z przerażeniem jak zielone światło trafia w pierś rannego mężczyznę, który bez słowa zwalił się na podłogę.

- Zabierzcie go stąd! – polecił Malfoy.

Dwóch mężczyzn złapało ciało i wyciągnęli je z pomieszczenia. Ginny usiłowała wstać i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jej kostki przywiązane są do stalowej obręczy w podłodze. Malfoy chodził przed nią, jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim, a warga unosiła, ukazując zęby. Przerażało ją, że nikt nie stara się zamaskować swojej tożsamości. To oznaczało, że nie oczekują, by wyszła stąd żywa.

- Widzisz, Weasleyetko, naturalny porządek rzeczy zostanie wkrótce przywrócony. Malfoyowie na szczycie, a Weasleyowie w gównie – uniósł ją za ramiona i przycisnął ciężarem własnego ciała do ściany. – Skończymy sobie to, co nam przerwano w Hogwarcie – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Pomimo strachu przenikającego jej ciało, Ginny zareagowała w jedyny znany jej sposób – oporem.

- I tylko o to ci chodzi? Jesteś tak żałosny, że kobiety nie dają ci nawet jak zapłacisz?

Draco uderzył ją mocno otwartą dłonią w twarz, ale Ginny nie dała po sobie poznać, że ją zabolało.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Weasleyetko. Tu chodzi o znacznie więcej, ale owszem, przelecę cię, nim to wszystko się skończy. Z jakiegoś kretyńskiego powodu moja matka chce, żebyś wyprodukowała małego Malfoya. Najwyraźniej odniosła mylne wrażenie, że jesteś w jakiś sposób wyjątkowa.

Głowa Ginny zapulsowała od słów, które właśnie usłyszała. Mieli trzymać ją w niewoli jeszcze wiele miesięcy. Sam dotyk Malfoya ją mdlił. Pomysł, że będzie ją gwałcił, póki nie zajdzie z nim w ciążę był wręcz nie do zniesienia.

- Najpierw umrę, przysięgam! – wydusiła Ginny przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Malfoy przesunął lubieżnym spojrzeniem po jej idealnie zbudowanym ciele i zacisnął dłoń na jej lewej piersi z pogardliwym uśmiechem. Ginny szarpnęła za więzy i splunęła mu w twarz. Malfoy zrobił krok w tył i otarł ślinę z policzka. Podniecała go. Uwielbiał mieć władzę i upokarzać kobietę. Uderzył ją w twarz, obalając na ziemię. Niemal natychmiast na jej lewym oku pojawiła się opuchlizna.

- Dobrze, zostanie ci po tym ślad. Twój ojciec będzie bardziej chętny do negocjacji.

W uszach Ginny szumiało od ciosu, ale widziała jak zbliża się do niej z obleśnym uśmieszkiem. Szarpnęła się desperacko, mając ochotę wyć z frustracji. Zacisnęła mocno uda, przeklinając swój pomysł ubrania sukienki zamiast spodni. Malfoy nachylił się nad nią.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Draco? – spytała Narcyza Malfoy, która weszła do celi niosąc dwie maski Śmierciożerców.

- Jeśli mam ją zapłodnić, muszę ją pieprzyć. Czy nie tego chciałaś, matko? – spytał sarkastycznie.

- Przede wszystkim musimy zacząć negocjować z jej ojcem – warknęła w odpowiedzi. Zbliżyła się do Ginny i spojrzała na nią z aprobatą. – Pasuje jej to podbite oko. Dobra robota, Draco.

Malfoy odburknął coś i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wciąż wkurzony, że mu przeszkodzono. Narcyza wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała w okolice łona Ginny.

Ginny poczuła ulgę, ale zaczęła się szarpać, gdy pani Malfoy zaczęła wypowiadać inkantację. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Pojawiła się feeria barw, które przepłynęły od jej łona do różdżki.

- Tak jak podejrzewałam, jest na eliksirze. Będzie miała okres za dwa lub trzy dni, ale menstruacja będzie miała miejsce dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Powiem ci, kiedy będzie na ciebie gotowa, jasna? – spytała, patrząc na Draco, który burknął coś cicho. – CZY TO JASNE? – spytała z naciskiem.

- Tak, matko. Nie musiałaś mi podawać tych wszystkich informacji – odparł Draco sfrustrowany.

- Nie trać z oczu większego celu. Kiedy będzie płodna, będziesz mógł ją pieprzyć do woli. Na razie ucisz ją. Idziemy skontaktować się z Ministerstwem.

* * *

Harry radośnie nucił sobie jakąś melodię podczas mycia zębów. Nagle usłyszał, jak Tonks krzyczy jego imię. Niecierpliwe walenie w drzwi jego pokoju zaniepokoiło go. Szybko wciągnął na siebie szlafrok i krzyknął, żeby wchodziła.

Kiedy zobaczył minę Tonks, poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. O cokolwiek chodziło, było źle. Wypełniła go zgroza. Na jej twarzy malował się ból związany z tym, co chciała mu przekazać. Z oczami wypełnionymi współczuciem rzekła:

- Harry, chodzi o Ginny. Została porwana.

Słowa uderzyły w niego niczym głaz. Zamarł, niezdolny się poruszyć czy choćby wykrztusić słowa. Na twarzy odmalowało się cierpienie.

- Jak to się stało? – spytał wreszcie, robiąc krok w przód i chwytając Tonks za poły jej szaty. – Miała przejść przez Fiuu do swojego mieszkania. Połączenie Weasleyów jest zabezpieczone i nie słyszałem żadnego alarmu oznaczającego naruszenie osłon.

- Weasleyom skończył się proszek Fiuu, więc poszła piechotą do punktu teleportacyjnego…

- Coś jej się stało?

- Nie wiemy.

- Gdzie był jej pierdolony ochroniarz? Lepiej dla niego, żeby był trupem albo właśnie składali go do kupy w Świętym Mungu! – syknął.

- Ginny go nie wezwała. Spieszyła się. Nie poprosiła nawet żadnego z braci, by towarzyszył jej do punktu teleportacyjnego.

_Czemu? Czemu teraz? Czemu ona? _Setki pytań przelatywały przez głowę Harry'ego.

- Pojawiły się jakieś żądania od porywaczy? – spytał, wstrzymując oddech. Jeśli pojawiły się żądania, mają trochę czasu i Ginny nie zostanie zabita, przynajmniej nie od razu.

- Nie. Zostawili lusterko dwukierunkowe i instrukcje, by czekać na kontakt.

Harry wypuścił oddech.

- Muszę iść na miejsce zbrodni – rzucił, puszczając jej poły i ruszając do szafy z ubraniami.

- Harry! – zawołała Tonks. Obrócił się. – Jest tam mnóstwo krwi. Uważamy, że to jednego z porywaczy, ale nie skończyli badań przed moim wyjściem.

Harry w ciszy trawił wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. Miał kłopoty z myśleniem. Paraliżował go strach, jakiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Właśnie w chwili, gdy myślał, że porzuca na zawsze ciemność, światło jego życia zostało mu odebrane. Stracił już tak wiele. Jego rodzice, przyjaciele jak Alastor Moody i Dumbledore. Ginny była jego jedyną szansą na prawdziwe szczęście. Jej utrata będzie nie do zniesienia. Sama myśl doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Szarpnął za włosy, czując jak pogrąża się w rozpaczy. To była jego pieprzona wina. Nigdy nie powinien był się w niej zakochać. Powinien zostać w Norze, albo nalegać, żeby poszła z nim. Był żałosną porażką. Nie nadawał się na bycie aurorem ani nikim innym.

Tonks zorientowała się, że się rozkleja.

- HARRY, WEŹ SIĘ W GARŚĆ! – wrzasnęła bezlitośnie na całe gardło, choć w oczach miała łzy.

Po kilku sekundach Harry uniósł głowę. Zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy. W jego oczach pojawił się mroczny błysk. Tonks wiedziała, że Harry potrafi być altruistycznym i dobrym młodym człowiekiem. Harry, którego znała, był niezdolny do morderstwa, nawet jeśli potrafił zabić, by ocalić siebie i swoich bliskich. Ale była w nim inna strona, przerażająca. Widziała ją wcześniej tylko raz, kiedy zabijał wrogów bez litości i bez żalu w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Strona, która czuła zawód, gdy przeciwnicy poddawali się. To właśnie ten Harry patrzył teraz na nią. Zadrżała na myśl o tym, do czego byłby zdolny w obronie Ginny.

Tonks miała rację, pomyślał Harry. Czas na załamanie nerwowe nadejdzie później, gdy Ginny będzie bezpieczna, a odpowiedzialni za to poniosą karę. Odwrócił się i zaczął wyciągać ubrania z szafy, układając je starannie na biurku. Czarne bokserki, czarne skarpety, czarne bojowe buty, czarne bojówki, czarna koszulka, czarna szata. Czarne jak noc.

Barwa jego zamiarów.

Harry cofnął się o krok i przywołał do ręki Miecz Gryffindora. Ocenił jego wagę, przyzwyczajając się do broni po trzech latach przerwy i machnął ostrzem z oszołamiającą szybkością. Ponownie ocenił jego wagę i odłożył na ubrania, skąd ostrze zniknęło.

- Na mroczne czyny mrokiem odpowiedzieć* – zacytował z ponurą determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, spoglądając na Tonks. – Daj mi chwilę na ubranie się.

* * *

Biuro Aurorów uruchomiło sztab kryzysowy w salonie Nory. Magiczny zespół zbierający dowody wciąż pracował przy punkcie teleportacyjny. Jak na razie wykluczyli, by krew mogła należeć do Ginny. Święty Mungo otrzymał polecenie raportowania na temat zgłaszających się pacjentów z poważnymi ranami. Inna grupa usiłowała wyśledzić świstoklik, ale bez powodzenia. Pozostało im oczekiwanie na kontakt od porywaczy, co sprawiło, że Harry przechadzał się niczym lew uwięziony w klatce po zatłoczonym salonie, w którym zgromadziła się cała rodzina Weasleyów.

- W najlepszym wypadku jest to po prostu porwanie dla okupu – tłumaczył Arturowi Shacklebolt swoim głębokim głosem.

- Ale nie mamy pieniędzy! – wykrztusiła szlochająca pani Weasley.

- Ja mam pieniądze, pani Weasley – wtrącił się Harry. – Możecie wziąć ile wam potrzeba. Miejmy nadzieję, że nic więcej nie będą chcieli.

- Harry, nie moglibyśmy… - zaczął pan Weasley, potrząsając głową i wykręcając palce.

- Mogą zażądać pieniędzy od drużyny – dodał Shacklebolt, nim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć. – Szef ochrony Harpii został powiadomiony i wkrótce tu będzie.

- Już jest – poinformował Ron, delikatnie gładząc matkę po plecach. – Tonks wprowadza go w sprawę.

- Jakie są inne możliwości? – spytał pan Weasley.

- Sprawa polityczna. Ktoś może próbować zdestabilizować twój rząd. W takim przypadku powinieneś przeciągać wszystko tak długo, jak będziesz mógł – odpowiedział Shacklebolt. – W najgorszym wypadku jest to jakaś osobista vendetta przeciwko tobie albo Ginny.

Tonks i Summerby właśnie wchodzili do pokoju, gdy lusterko dwukierunkowe zaczęło wibrować. Zapadła grobowa cisza, słychać było tylko urządzenie podskakujące na stole.

- Wszyscy zwracajcie baczną uwagę. Każdy szczegół, który zauważycie, może mieć znaczenie – polecił Shacklebolt, po czym dotknął lusterka swoją różdżką.

Pojawiły się dwie postacie w białych maskach Śmierciożerców. Za nimi, wyraźnie widoczna, znajdowała się związana i zakneblowana Ginny. Jej zapuchnięte lewe oko sprawiło, że obecni wstrzymali oddech. Harry ledwo pohamował furię, ale jakimś cudem zdołał skupić się na obecnej sytuacji.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała niższa z dwóch zamaskowanych postaci, głuchym głosem zza maski, w który jednak można było rozpoznać kobietę.

- Jestem Kingsley Shacklebolt, Główny Auror…

- Nie rozmawiam ze służbą – przerwała mu kobieta. – Chcę rozmawiać z Ministrem Magii.

Harry i Summerby wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, gdy Shacklebolt wręczył panu Weasleyowi lusterko.

- Czego żądacie? – spytał Minister, usiłując bezskutecznie mówić stanowczym głosem.

- Wymiany więźniów. Chcę, żebyś wymienił dwunastu uwięzionych w Azkabanie na swoją córkę jutro, albo odeślę ci ją w kawałkach.

- To niemożliwe. Potrzebujemy więcej czasu, by Wizengamot wydał zgodę na amnestię – wydusił pan Weasley.

Niższa z zamaskowanych postaci odwróciła się do wyższej i skinęła głową. Ta obróciła się i brutalnie uderzyła Ginny w brzuch. Młoda kobieta osunęła się na ziemię.

Okrzyki oburzenia rozbrzmiały w Norze, ale nikt nie wrzeszczał głośniej w stronę lusterka niż Harry. Strach, który odczuwał wcześniej, teraz został zabarwiony okropnym poczuciem bezsilności i beznadziei. Sytuacja znalazła się poza jego kontrolą i nie mógł zrobić nic, by pomóc Ginny. Tonks, Shacklebolt i Summerby z wysiłkiem powstrzymali Harry'ego i braci Weasleyów, którzy wściekali się, ale nie mieli celu, który mogliby zaatakować. Harry nie doświadczył wcześniej nic, co doprowadzałoby go do szaleństwa bardziej, niż oglądanie, jak Ginny dzieje się krzywda. Dodatkowo zamaskowane postacie śmiały się z nich złowrogo.

- Przestańcie! Proszę, przestańcie! – zawołał ze łzami w oczach pan Weasley. – Jakich więźniów chcecie?

- Wysłaliśmy listę do Proroka Codziennego, razem z miejscem przekazania więźniów i dokładnymi instrukcjami – powiedziała wyższa postać męskim głosem. – Wypełnijcie je, albo dziewczyna będzie martwa.

W lusterku pojawiła się czerń. Po chwili pełnej oszołomienia ciszy, wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć jedno przez drugie. Shacklebolt skinął głową i Tonks udała się do redakcji Proroka Codziennego, używając w tym celu proszku Fiuu, który zabrała z mieszkania Harry'ego.

- CISZA! – zagrzmiał Shacklebolt. Kiedy przywrócono spokój, kontynuował: - Ktoś zarejestrował coś, co mogłoby być pomocne?

- Kobieta powiedziała coś, co brzmiało znajomo – odezwał się Summerby.

- To prawda – poparł go Harry, wychodząc naprzód. – Kiedy kobieta powiedziała, że „nie rozmawia ze służącymi" przypominała mi tego dupka z klubu, Malfoya – zadrżał. – Ginny powiedziała, że próbował ją zgwałcić w Hogwarcie.

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi, jego czerwoną twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość.

- Jestem pewny, że ten skurwysyn jest w to zamieszany! Zawsze nienawidził naszej rodziny!

- Ron uspokój się – powiedziała Hermiona, łapiąc go za ramię. – Musimy pozostać racjonalni.

- Hermiona ma rację – dodał pan Weasley. – Poczekajmy na listę więźniów, których chcą.

Tonks zniknęła tylko na kilka minut, ale rozciągały się one w nieskończoność. Kiedy przyszła, poszła wprost do pana Weasleya i wręczyła mu pergamin.

- Powiedzieli, że wiadomość dostarczyła sowa, która natychmiast odleciała. Nie byli w stanie jej śledzić.

Pan Weasley zaczął czytać na głos:

- Bulstrode, Alecto Carrow, Crouch, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, McNair, pieprzony Lucjusz Malfoy, Parkinson, Rowle, Warrington i Yaxley – przerwał i wręczył kartkę Shackleboltowi. – lista jest w porządku alfabetycznym. Wymiana ma się odbyć jutro o ósmej wieczorem w wąwozie tuż obok Hogsmeade.

Shacklebolt wbił oczy w podłogę i rozważał alternatywy. Cieszył się, że to nie on musi podjąć decyzję.

- Ewidentnie sprawa jest polityczna. Uwolnienie tych Śmierciożerców może doprowadzić do upadku twojego rządu, zwłaszcza że w całą sprawę zamieszany jest teraz Prorok. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Nie obchodzą mnie polityczne konsekwencje. Chcę tylko sprowadzić Ginny bezpiecznie do domu. Będziemy musieli ich uwolnić – odrzekł stanowczo pan Weasley.

- Myślisz, ze Wizengamot się zgodzi?

- Nie w dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Będę musiał wydać dekret. Dzięki temu Amelia Bones nie będzie musiała podpisywać żadnej amnestii. Będzie mogła zająć moje miejsce w Ministerstwie, gdy podam się do dymisji po awanturze, jaką wywoła Prorok.

- Przede wszystkim musimy przeszukać Dwór Malfoyów! – wtrącił się Ron.

- Nie tylko Malfoyów. Domy wszystkich Śmierciożerców, którzy mają zostać zwolnieni, należałoby przeszukać, nie tylko w poszukiwaniu Ginny, ale też jakichkolwiek wskazówek o miejscu jej pobytu – dodał Harry.

- Percy, idź natychmiast do domu Amelii Bones i przynieś niezbędne nakazy przeszukania – powiedział pan Weasley.

Gdy Percy wyszedł bez słowa, odezwała się Hermiona:

- Musimy być gotowi na jakąś nieczystą zagrywkę podczas wymiany jeńców. Wymiana odbędzie się mniej więcej pół godziny przed zachodem słońca. Specjalnie tak to ustawili, żeby zbić nas z tropu.

- Słusznie – zgodził się Shacklebolt. – Tym ludziom nie wolno ufać.

- Potrzebujemy Konia Trojańskiego… Ulissesa*, który wejdzie do środka i otworzy nam bramę od wewnątrz – powiedziała zamyślona Hermiona.

- Mionko, o czym ty do cholery mówisz? – spytał sfrustrowany Ron.

- To mugolska historia. Potrzebujemy wprowadzić kogoś z nas do ich kryjówki. Wówczas ta osoba otworzy nam drogę ze środka.

- Oszalałaś kompletnie? – spytał Ron ze złością. – Myślisz, że oni wpuszczą kogoś z nas?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ale to Harry się odezwał:

- Świetny pomysł, Hermiono. To pozwoli nam ponownie schwytać uwolnionych Śmierciożerców, nawet jeśli zrobią wszystko zgodnie z umową. Myślisz o Wielosokowym?

- Tak. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów ma zapasy Wielosokowego gotowego do dodania ostatniego składnika. Musimy wybrać najlepszego kandydata do podmiany, kogoś, kto przyciągnie najmniej uwagi – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Mam! – zawołał Shacklebolt, który pospiesznie przeglądał listę. - Barty Crouch Junior! Został wydziedziczony, gdy zabił ojca. Jestem pewien, że jego rodzina nie jest w to zamieszana. Nie miał też zbyt wielu kontaktów z innymi na tej liście. Idź po jego akta – polecił Tonks. – Musimy zebrać jak najwięcej informacji na jego temat.

Tonks skinęła głową i natychmiast wyszła.

- Co jeśli odkryją zamianę? Mogą zabić Ginny! – rozpaczała pani Weasley, załamując ręce.

- Jest spore prawdopodobieństwo, że i tak ją zabiją. Ci ludzie nie mają poczucia honoru – odpowiedział pan Weasley, obejmując żonę.

- Wielosokowy to ryzyko – zauważył zamyślony Harry. – Kto będzie naszym Ulissesem?

Wszyscy bracia Weasleyowie od razu zgłosili się na ochotnika, a potem zaczęli kłócić się między sobą, kto będzie najlepszy i dlaczego. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Harry nie mieszał się do kłótni. Zamyślony masował dłonią szczękę.

- O czym myślisz, Harry?

- Chyba mam idealnego kandydata – odparł lakonicznie Harry.

* * *

Tej nocy nikt nie spał. Wszyscy brali udział w przeszukaniach domów Śmierciożerców, którzy mieli zostać wypuszczeni. Nawet Neville i Luna, którzy przybyli od razu po usłyszeniu złych wieści, zostali włączeni przez Hermionę do zespołu i wzięli udział w akcji.

- Jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć, Ginny chciałaby, żeby byli z nami Neville i Luna. Ufam im bez zastrzeżeń – wyjaśniła Shackleboltowi.

Wyglądało na to, że spodziewano się ich we wszystkich tych domach poza rezydencją Crouchów. Przeszukania nie ujawniły niczego użytecznego. Po pokonaniu Voldemorta Wizengamot nałożył masę ograniczeń na jego znanych sympatyków. Zakazano im ukrywania domów Zaklęciem Fideliusa oraz posiadania jakichkolwiek obiektów związanych z Czarną Magią. Nie znaleziono jednak nic, co powalałoby aurorom zabrać kogokolwiek na przesłuchanie. Szczególnie frustrująca okazała się wizyta w Dworze Malfoyów. Draco na zmianę prowokował ich i odgrywał niewinną ofiarę z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Harry kilkakrotnie przytrzymywał Rona, by nie pobił Malfoya. Jednak na koniec to jego musiano przytrzymywać.

_- Szkoda, Potter. Weasleyetka wygląda, jakby była niezła w łóżku. Pewnie będzie miała w tym dużo więcej doświadczenia, kiedy ją odzyskasz… jeśli ją odzyskasz – rzucił z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem._

_Powstrzymanie Harry'ego przed zamordowaniem Draco tu i teraz wymagało połączonych wysiłków Shacklebolta, Rona i Brada Collinsa._

_- Jeśli coś stanie się Ginny, wrócę i potnę cię powoli na małe kawałeczki… czy jesteś w to zamieszany czy nie – syknął Harry._

_- Czy pan zamierza na to pozwolić, Główny Aurorze? – Draco gwałtownie cofnął się w tył, usiłując bezskutecznie zachować godność. – Ten człowiek właśnie wystosował wobec mnie groźby karalne._

_- Ma pan oczywiście możliwość złożenia osobistej skargi w Ministerstwie – odparł z niechęcią Shacklebolt. – Jeśli pan to zrobi, pan Potter zostanie zawieszony w pełnieniu obowiązków i będzie miał wolną rękę w czasie śledztwa, które może potrwać wiele tygodni._

_- To skandal! Moi prawnicy się tym zajmą – zapowiedział wyraźnie wstrząśnięty Malfoy._

Rankiem wszyscy bracia Ginny, pan Weasley, Hermiona, Kingsley, Tonks i Harry zasiedli przy stole, by zjeść śniadanie. Pani Weasley traktowała gotowanie jako sposób na uspokojenie nerwów. Stół uginał się pod ciężarem jedzenia, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie miał apetytu.

Hermiona pogrążyła się w lekturze porannego wydania Proroka, które zawierało artykuł na dwie kolumny na pierwszej stronie pod tytułem „Córka Ministra porwana". W podtytule redakcja pytała: „_Artur Weasley nie potrafi chronić swojej własnej córki. Czy czarodziejska Wielka Brytania jest bezpieczna pod jego przewodnictwem?_" Inny artykuł wymieniał nazwiska więźniów, którzy mają zostać zwolnieni, a następny opisywał nocne rajdy na domy Śmierciożerców, razem z wypowiedzią Draco Malfoya, który opisywał „nadużycia" wobec niego. Co gorsze Rita Skeeter we wstępniaku do wydania wyrażała oburzenie, że pan Weasley planuje uwolnić niebezpiecznych kryminalistów dla osobistych korzyści.

- Mówiłeś poważnie? – spytał Ron Harry'ego, gdy siedli przy stole. – O tym, że wrócisz zabić Malfoya? Jeśli tak, chcę iść z tobą.

- Mówiłem poważnie – potwierdził Harry. – On jest w to zamieszany. Zauważyłeś, że używał czasu teraźniejszego mówiąc o Ginny?

- Ktoś powinien był go śledzić! – powiedział Ron, waląc z frustracją pięścią w stół.

- Gdziekolwiek trzymają Ginny, to miejsce jest zapewne pod Fideliusem i dostają się tam przez Fiuu – zauważyła Hermiona. – Zeller czuwa pod Dworem Malfoyów, ale to nas raczej do niej nie zaprowadzi. Wygląda na to, że wszystko drobiazgowo zaplanowali.

Shacklebolt odepchnął talerz z ledwo ruszonym jedzeniem i położył na stole cztery fiolki wypełnione eliksirem.

- Mam tu czterogodzinną dawkę Eliksiru Słodkich Snów. Chcę, żebyście go wzięli i odpoczęli. Potrzebujemy was w pełnej gotowości, jeśli dojdzie do walki. Jeśli zajdzie coś, o czym powinniście wiedzieć, wybudzimy was za pomocą antidotum.

Harry bez słowa złapał eliksir i ruszył na piętro. Potrzebował kilku chwil na osobności. W pokoju Rona rozstawiono dla niego łóżko polowe. Harry usiadł na nim, mocno zaciskając dłoń na fiolce eliksiru. Przez jego głowę przeleciała cała masa okropnych cierpień, które Ginny może znosić w tej właśnie chwili. Zemdliło go na myśl, że ma sobie smacznie spać, podczas gdy ona jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale jak na razie porywacze mieli pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją. Poczuł ciężar w żołądku, a jego głowę wypełniły myśli o krwawej zemście. Harry uniósł fiolkę i popatrzy na nią badawczo. Chciał być wypoczęty i gotowy, gdy nadejdzie chwila, by wyciągnąć różdżkę. Zamknął oczy, marząc, by Ginny mogła zaczerpnąć od niego siły potrzebnej, by wytrzymać, co wytrzymać musiała. _Nie poddawaj się i walcz, kochanie. Idę po ciebie. _Przełknął eliksir jednym łykiem i zapadł w sen bez snów.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wcześnie rano wszedł do kominka i udał się do Dworu Greengrassów, wykorzystując fakt, że jego matka lubiła dłużej pospać. Zszedł do lochów i zajrzał do celi, w której zamknięto kobiety Greengrassów. Narcyza Malfoy była dumna, że wplątanie rodziny Greengrassów w cała sprawę uczyniło jej zemstę bardziej kompletną. Ośmielili się spojrzeć z pogardą na rodzinę Malfoyów, kiedy ta znajdowała się w stanie upadku, więc Narcyza przysięgła, że za to zapłacą. Zmusiła Helenę Greengrass do patrzenia, jak raz za razem torturowała Cruciatusem jej córkę Astorię, która nie tak dawno niemal zaręczyła się z Draco. Teraz Astoria Greengrass leżała na podłodze jako warzywo, a jej załamana matka i siostra na to patrzyły. Los Astorii był jeszcze gorszy niż jej ojca, który został zabity chwilę po tym, jak uczynił Narcyzę Malfoy Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Draco ruszył do następnej celi. Wewnątrz na kamiennej podłodze siedziała poszarpana i poobijana Ginny Weasley, wyraźnie zmęczona, ale nie spała. Pomimo poleceń jej matki Draco był zdeterminowany, by wziąć ją przemocą. Nie potrafił wymyślić lepszej zemsty na Potterze, Ronie Weasleyu, a zwłaszcza na samej Ginny. Chciał upokorzyć ją za wszystkie te razy, kiedy okazywała mu swoją pogardę. Wszedł do celi i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ruszył w jej stronę, pusząc się jak paw. Miał nad nią władzę i to poczucie podniecało go. Był Malfoyem, a to dawało mu prawo do brania wszystkiego, czego zapragnął. Rudowłosa zdrajczyni krwi była piękna, trudno zaprzeczyć. Mimo strachu Ginny podniosła się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Zielona sukienka podkreślała jej krągłości, które Malfoy zmierzył lubieżnym spojrzeniem.

- Potrzebuję trochę twoich włosów, Weasleyetko – powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

Ginny poczuła ulgę, ciesząc się, że chce tylko tyle. Stanęła przed nim z uniesioną głową. Malfoy chwycił jej włosy i pochylił się, by wciągnąć jej zapach. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszarpnął kilka pukli. Włożył je do kartonowego pudełka, które ulokował w kieszeni szaty.

- Masz co chciałeś. Teraz idź – powiedziała Ginny.

- Nie tylko tego chciałem – zaoponował Draco. Rozpiął pasek i pchnął ją na ścianę, przyciskając się do niej całym ciałem.

- Nie dotykaj mnie ty pieprzony bydlaku! – zawołała Ginny z odrazą.

Usiłowała kopnąć go w krocze, ale był na to gotowy. Złapał jej nogę i brutalnie rzucił ją na podłogę. Położy się na niej z nogą między jej udami. Był dla niej za silny i za ciężki. Jedną dłonią przytrzymywał jej ręce nad głową, a drugą rozpiął rozporek swoich spodni.

- Jeszcze będziesz wyć z rozkoszy, dziwko – tchnął jej do ucha.

Położył dłoń po wewnętrznej stronie jej nogi, na wysokości kolana i powoli zaczął przesuwać ja w górę. Ginny szarpała się coraz bardziej desperacko. Poczuła strach i wstyd, łzy zaczęły spływać z jej oczu. Szyderczy śmiech Draco rozbrzmiał w jej uszach, a jego dłoń poruszała się tylko kilka centymetrów od jej krocza.

Tylko jeden mężczyzna kiedykolwiek dotknął jej intymnych części ciała – Harry. Nie chciała, by to się zmieniło. Zniknął strach, zastąpiony furią.

- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE, SKURWYSYNU!

Zupełnie jakby uderzył grom. Zabłysło jasne światło i ciało Draco zostało wyrzucone w powietrze. Boleśnie zderzył się z drewnianymi drzwiami po drugiej stronie celi i z jękiem osunął się na ziemię. Ginny wpatrywała się w niego wstrząśnięta. Ostatnie oznaki przypadkowej magii pojawiły się u niej dziesięć lat temu, a i wtedy matka patrzyła na nią ze zdumieniem, bo takie wypadki wśród dzieci w tym wieku były niesłychane. Ginny nagle uświadomiła obie, że przez jej ciało przepływa magia. Ale czuła to jakoś inaczej. Ten strumień zawsze był potężny, ale teraz w jakiś sposób ta moc jeszcze wzrosła. Nagle coś zrozumiała. Nie tylko jej magia przepływała przez jej ciało, ale także magia Harry'ego… czuła to. Z własnej woli podzielili się wszystkim: ciałem, duszą i miłością. Dali i wzięli od siebie rzeczy, których pragnęli i rzeczy, których nawet nie podejrzewali, bo gdy prawdziwie kochasz kogoś odwzajemnioną miłością, ta osoba żyje w tobie… staje się częścią ciebie.

Ginny jednak nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się nad mistycznymi aspektami miłości, bo Draco niepewnie wstawał z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego wściekle. Czas, żeby przypadkowa magia przestała być przypadkowa. Wstała i wskazała na Draco swoim palcem wskazującym, usiłując w nim skupić moc. Jej palec zaczął promieniować upiornym złotym światłem i Ginny zatraciła się w tym widoku. Draco z szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczami wyszarpnął różdżkę. Zbyt późno dojrzała czerwone światło ogłuszacza.

Malfoy nerwowo zbliżył się do nieprzytomnej rudowłosej dziewczyny. Spodnie opuszczone do kolan utrudniały mu chodzenie. Kiedy Ginny padała, jej sukienka podjechała do góry, ukazując jej szczupłe, kształtne nogi. Widać też było odrobinę zielonego materiału jej fig. Nigdy nie znajdzie się w lepszej sytuacji, by wreszcie zgwałcić Ginny Weasley.

Jedynym problemem było żałośnie zwisające przyrodzenie.

Draco spojrzał na ciało Ginny i włożył rękę do majtek, by się pobudzić. Obrócił głowę, by zajrzeć pod jej sukienkę. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, jak mało w gruncie rzeczy zakrywa jej bielizna. Po minucie wrzasnął sfrustrowany. Nie stawał mu. Nawet odrobinę. Jeśli nie było upokorzenia, przemocy, strachu, Draco nie był w stanie się podniecić. Zaklął głośno i podciągnął spodnie. Przed wyjściem kopnął Ginny w żebra.

* * *

Więźniów przetransportowano świstoklikiem do wąwozu koło Hogsmeade pięć minut przed ósmą. Dokładnie przestrzegano instrukcji porywaczy. Shacklebolt, Ron i Harry kierowali operację przekazania więźniów. Kilka metrów za nimi kilkunastu aurorów wspieranych przez braci Weasleyów, było gotowych wkroczyć do akcji, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Inni patrolowali na miotłach okoliczne góry, by wykluczyć zasadzkę. Wszyscy byli w najwyższej gotowości.

Dziesięć osób odzianych w stroje Śmierciożerców pojawiło się dokładnie o ósmej na zachodnim krańcu wąwozu. Jeden z nich trzymał Ginny, celując różdżką w jej szyję. Inny, w którym Harry rozpoznał kobietę, która rozmawiała z nimi poprzedniego wieczoru, wzniósł tarczę przed Ginny i trzymającym ją Śmierciożercą. Tego z kolei rozpoznał jako osobę, która wczoraj uderzyła Ginny. Shacklebolt i Ron zbliżyli się do tej pary, która przesunęła się ku środkowi wąwozu. Kobieta wykonała serię ruchów różdżką, które Harry rozpoznał jako zaklęcia wykrywające osłony antyteleportacyjne i antyświstoklikowe.

- Zaczynajmy – powiedziała usatysfakcjonowana kobieta.

Harry przyprowadził Bulstrode'a i przekazał go Ronowi. Kobieta rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, po którym zaświecił na zielono, a potem wręczyła mu skrawek pergaminu, różdżkę i monetę. Drugi Śmierciożerca poprowadził więźnia ku pozostałym.

- Co robisz? – spytał Shacklebolt.

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wam zaufam? – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Szukam zaklęć śledzących i Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

- W takim razie pozwól nam najpierw sprawdzić Ginny! – wtrącił się Ron ze złością.

- Nie jesteś w sytuacji, w której możesz stawiać żądania! – wrzasnęła kobieta. – Przyprowadźcie Carrowa!

Shacklebolt przytrzymał Rona i wyszeptał mu coś wściekle do ucha, potem odwrócił się do Harry'ego i skinął głową. Potter przyprowadził Alecto Carrowa na środek wąwozu i starannie przyjrzał się Ginny. Nie reagowała na nic, a w jej oczach widniała pustka. Harry miał nadzieję, że to tylko Imperius albo jakiś eliksir oszołamiający.

Śmierciożerczyni powtórzyła z Carrowem tę samą procedurę co z Bulstrodem.

- Następny! – powiedziała, gdy skończyła.

Harry przyprowadził Barty'ego Croucha Juniora. Zanim kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające, odezwał się Ron.

- Będziesz sprawdzała każdego po kolei? To trwa za długo! Pozwól nam sprawdzić Ginny, natychmiast!

- Główny Aurorze! – wrzasnęła piskliwie kobieta. – Uspokój tego chłopca albo koniec z naszym układem!

Shacklebolt odciągnął Rona na bok i zaczął mu coś wściekle klarować, potrząsając za ramiona. Wrócili na środek wąwozu i wymiana trwała dalej. Kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie, które wypadło pozytywnie i wręczyła Crouchowi eliksir.

Harry przyprowadzał jednego więźnia po drugim. W miarę upływu czasu był coraz bardziej pewny, że kobieta, którą trzyma wyższy Śmierciożerca to nie Ginny. Nie mógł jednak być pewien, póki tego nie sprawdzą. Śmierciożercy trzymali ich za jaja.

Harry wręczył wreszcie ostatniego Śmierciożercę, Yaxleya, Ronowi i stanął obok tarczy, za którą wyższy Śmierciożerca trzymał Ginny. Widział w błękitnych oczach mężczyzny, że ten się uśmiecha szyderczo. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że to oczy Draco Malfoya. Spojrzał na niego twardo. Przelał w to spojrzenie cała swoją furię, sprawiając, że zamaskowany mężczyzna przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, a z jego oczu zniknęła wesołość. Świstoklik został aktywowany i wszyscy więźniowie wraz ze Śmierciożercami zniknęli.

Gdy tylko opadła tarcza, Harry przyskoczył do Ginny, by zapobiec jej upadkowi na ziemię. Spojrzał jej w oczy i potrząsnął nią, ale była tylko pustą skorupą. Weasleyowie podbiegli ku nim razem z Głównym Uzdrowicielem Świętego Munga. Harry odstąpił, pewny, że młoda kobieta to nie Ginny. Kilka podstawowych zaklęć diagnostyczny i uzdrowiciel potrząsnął głową. Podano antidotum na Eliksir Wielosokowy. Harry'ego nie zaskoczyło, ze po kilku sekundach młoda kobieta zaczęła się zmieniać. Po minucie w tym miejscu leżała ładna, błękitnooka blondynka.

Wściekli Weasleyowie klęli na cały głos.

- Czy ktoś poznaje tę kobietę? – spytał Shacklebolt.

- Ja – odezwała się zdumiona Hermiona. – Była w Slytherinie w Hogwarcie. Nazywa się Astoria Greengrass.

- I co teraz?! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony Ron.

- Czekamy, aż Ulisses otworzy nam wrota – odparł spokojnie Harry.

* * *

**Słowniczek**

**Na mroczne czyny mrokiem odpowiedzieć **– cytat z Aktu III, sceny 2 sztuki Shakespeare'a „Miarka za miarkę", tłumaczenie moje. W oryginale brzmi to „Dark deeds, darkly answerd".

**Koń Trojański** – był pomysłem Odyseusza (inaczej Ulissesa), dzięki któremu zakończono wojnę trojańską w „Odysei" Homera. Grecy udali, że odpływają, pozostawiając na brzegu jako dar wielkiego drewnianego konia. Trojanie uznali go za okup i wciągnęli do miasta. Wewnątrz ukrywał się Odyseusz z towarzyszami, który w nocy otworzył bramy miasta Grekom, którzy po kryjomu wrócili.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- kim jest Ulisses?  
- czy uda się odbić Ginny?_


	12. Życie moje postawiłem na jedną kartę

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, mojej szybkiej i niezawodnej redaktorki. Tym razem należą jej się specjalnie wielkie brawa, bo uporała się z tym rozdziałem w kilka godzin, dzięki czemu nie spóźniliśmy się na sobotnią aktualizację ;)_

_**[EDIT]: **Serdecznie przepraszam za sobotnie problemy z dostępem do tego rozdziału. Nawalił niestety ff net. Teraz wszystko już jest ok. Zawaliliście mnie wczoraj cała masą wiadomości. Cieszy mnie bardzo, że aż tyle osób czyta to na bieżąco i jest na tyle zaangażowanych :)  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 12 – Życie moje postawiłem na jedną kartę**

_Nędzniku!  
__Życie moje postawiłem na jedną kartę;  
__nerwy mnie nie zawiodą!_

_Ryszard III, Akt V, Scena 4, tłum. Jerzy S. Sito_

Dostanie się do Dworu Greengrassów było tą łatwą częścią planu. Podczas gdy Wielosokowy, zaklęcia maskujące i inne czary zwodzące mogły zostać łatwo wykryte i odczynione prostym _Finite_ albo antidotum, metmorfomagi, jak Tonks, były niezwykle rzadkie i właściwie niewykrywalne. Niewielu czarodziejów spotykało w życiu kogoś takiego. Najtrudniejsze było ujawnienie lokalizacji znajdującej się pod Fideliusem reszcie ekipy ratunkowej. Mógł to zrobić tylko Strażnik Tajemnicy. Wiedzieli, że uwolnieni Śmierciożercy będą musieli się o niej dowiedzieć od Strażnika, który zdradzi lokalizację werbalnie lub na piśmie. Obie możliwości zostały wzięte pod uwagę.

Wariant werbalny stanowił najgorszą możliwą opcję. Wówczas Tonks musiałaby w jakiś sposób uwolnić Ginny i uzbroić ją w jej różdżkę, którą odnaleziono w pobliżu punktu teleportacyjnego przy Norze. Potem musiałyby jakimś cudem się wyśliznąć lub utorować sobie drogę siłą pośród przeszło dwudziestu Śmierciożerców. Na ich szczęście użyto opcji pisanej. Gdy tylko weszli do posiadłości, Narcyza Malfoy odsłoniła swoją twarz i zażądała zniszczenia pergaminów, które wręczyła każdemu z więźniów. Tonks szybko wyciągnęła wręczoną jej wcześniej różdżkę i podpaliła mały kawałek pergaminu, który wcześniej ukryła właśnie w tym celu. Harry nalegał, by była pierwszą, która zniszczy pergamin. Tak jak przewidywał, pozostali więźniowie poszli w jej ślady, zanim Narcyza Malfoy mogła uznać, że chce to zrobić inaczej. Nie była w stanie zareagować podczas chaosu, który wybuchł w hallu Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie członkowie rodzin witali swoich uwolnionych krewnych. Psychologiczne triki mugoli, których nauczył się Harry, działały równie dobrze z czarodziejami.

Tonks zaskoczyło jak szybko zakończyło się świętowanie, a rozpoczęło planowanie zemsty i zniszczenia. Po krótkiej naradzie z żoną, Lucjusz Malfoy skierował wszystkich do znajdującej się w posiadłości sali balowej. Zadaniem Tonks było zbieranie informacji i zamknięcie Fiuu, więc starała się zanotować w pamięci wszystko co mogła zaobserwować. Poza dwunastką uwolnionych Śmierciożerców Tonks naliczyła sześcioro kolejnych, którzy ukrywali się przed władzami od zakończenia wojny. Ponadto znajdowało się tu około dwadzieścioro członków rodzin, których umiejętności bojowe były nieznane, ale nie można było ich lekceważyć. W sumie naliczyła około czterdzieścioro potencjalnych wrogów. Wystarczająco na niemałą i niebezpieczną bitwę.

- Godzina zemsty wybiła! - oznajmił zgromadzonym Lucjusz Malfoy. - Atak na Ulicę Pokątną będzie gwoździem do trumny rządu Artura Weasleya i jego zdrajców krwi. Ruszamy jutro!

Tłum zaryczał z aprobatą, choć niektórzy wyraźnie robili to nieszczerze, a inni wydawali się zaniepokojeni tą informacją. Malfoy przeszedł do standardowych nonsensów wygłaszanych przy każdej okazji przez fanatyków czystej krwi. Po długiej, emocjonalnej mowie, skrzaty domowe podały kolację. Tonks starała się nie rzucać w oczy i zapamiętać jak najlepiej rozkład pomieszczeń w budynku.

- Crouch! - zawołał Lucjusz Malfoy, zaskakując Tonks. - Jedynym powodem, dla którego włączyliśmy cię w listę uwolnionych mimo twojego braku funduszy, była twoja niezachwiana lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana. Oczekuję, że od tej pory będziesz lojalny wobec Rodu Malfoyów. Jasne?

Tonks spędziła kilka godzin studiując głos i sposób wysławiania się Croucha i zdołała transformować swoją tchawicę i struny głosowe, by być w stanie nienajgorzej naśladować jego głos, ale wiedziała, że nie oprze się dokładniejszemu przesłuchaniu.

- Może pan na mnie liczyć we wszystkim, panie Malfoy. Nie mogę się doczekać naszej jutrzejszej wycieczki na Ulicę Pokątną - odparła z uniżonym ukłonem. Po kilku sekundach powiedziała Bulstrode'owi, który siedział obok niej, że musi iść do toalety. ten jednak ledwo zauważył, że się odezwała. Wokół stołu trwało kilka ożywionych dyskusji i najwyraźniej nikt nie zwracał większej uwagi na Croucha. Największą przewagą podszywania się pod niego było to, że mało prawdopodobne, by komukolwiek go brakowało, jako że nie było tu żadnego członka jego rodziny.

Tonks naciągnęła pożyczoną jej przez Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę i dyskretnie zniknęła cały proszek Fiuu z półki nad kominkiem w hallu i salonie. Szybko zbadała pierwsze piętro i pozbyła się tamtejszego proszku, po czym zeszła pospiesznie po schodach, by zlokalizować wejście do lochów. Jak w większości czarodziejskich dworów, umieszczono je w pobliżu kuchni. Zeszła ostrożnie po słabo oświetlonych schodach. W jednej z cel ujrzała panią Greengrass i jej córkę Daphne przykute do ściany. Schodziła dalej w dół, aż dotarła do potężnych drewnianych drzwi. Zajrzała przez kraty. Cela była bardzo duża, a pilnował jej siedzący na krześle czarodziej z długimi czarnymi włosami, odziany w bardzo brudny ubiór. Ku zaskoczeniu Tonks trzymał różdżkę w gotowości, mimo że Ginny leżała nieprzytomna i przykuta łańcuchami do ściany po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Nagle Tonks zaskoczył dźwięk z góry. Ledwo zdążyła odsunąć się z drogi schodzącemu czarodziejowi. Mężczyzna wewnątrz otworzył drzwi i wpuścił drugiego Śmierciożercę.

- Spóźniłeś się, Pucey - powiedział ten ze środka ze złością.

- Wyluzuj, Baddock, dopiero co skończyłem kolację - odpowiedział Pucey. - Kiedy po raz ostatni dostała ogłuszaczem?

Tonks nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

- Jakieś dwie godziny temu - odparł Baddock. - Może odzyskać przytomność lada moment, więc bądź gotowy. Ten bachor Malfoyów powiedział, że ma potężne zdolności bezróżdżkowe. Rozkazy mówią, by ogłuszać ją, jak tylko się poruszy, póki nie postanowią co dalej.

- Dobra, przejmuję to. Chyba poradzę sobie z mała dziewczynką. Idź zjeść kolację i na miłość Merlina umyj się. Cuchniesz - powiedział Pucey ze śmiechem.

- Odwal się, lalusiu - powiedział śmierdzący Śmierciożerca i ruszył w górę.

Jednym z celem misji Tonks było uzbrojenie Ginny. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że dziewczyna była nieprzytomna i miano ją ogłuszać przy najmniejszym ruchu, Tonks uznała to za zbyt ryzykowne. Pospieszyła w górę po schodach, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Ginny odzyskała przytomność chwilę wcześniej i jedynie udaje ogłuszoną.

* * *

Ginny obudziła się i zmusiła się, by leżeć maksymalnie nieruchomo. Jednocześnie słuchała rozmowy jej dwóch strażników. Nie miała pojęcia ile razy już ją ogłuszano przy najdrobniejszym poruszeniu. Całe ciało promieniowało bólem i poczuła ukłucie paniki na myśl, że może Draco wykorzystał ją, gdy była nieprzytomna. Skoncentrowała się na swoim organizmie i poczuła jak przepływa przez nią magia, dając jej niezbędne informacje. Jej twarz stanowiła jeden wielki siniec, miała kilka stłuczonych żeber i odbitą wątrobę. Magia wykryła też pierwsze skurcze przedmenstruacyjne, ale nic ponad to. Nie została wykorzystana seksualnie. Przepłynęła przez nią tak wielka fala ulgi, że ledwo powstrzymała się przed jej okazaniem.

Ulgę zastąpiła wściekłość na siebie. Straciła koncentrację tego ranka, gapiąc się na jej jaśniejący palec, podczas gdy Draco wciąż stanowił zagrożenie. Spróbowała odnaleźć w sobie magię Harry'ego i natychmiast ją poczuła. To było jednocześnie uspokajające i ekscytujące uczucie. Nie znała wcześniej tej mocy i musiała ją świadomie kontrolować Nie wątpiła, że jeśli się skupi, zdoła rzucić zaklęcia bezróżdżkowo. Potrzebowała tylko odrobiny ćwiczeń, by upewnić się, że osiągnie efekt za pierwszą próbą przeciwko jej strażnikowi. Upewniła się, że palec wskazujący jej prawej ręki znajduje się poza polem widzenia Śmierciożercy i skupiła się. Palec zajaśniał światłem i mimo powagi sytuacji Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Tonks aportowała się przy Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie Shacklebolt zorganizował polowy sztab kryzysowy przy współpracy Aberfortha Dumbledore'a. Gdy tylko weszła do środka, została zarzucona pytaniami przez Weasleyów.

- Cisza! - wrzasnął Harry. - Niech złoży raport. Pamiętajcie, że powodzenie planu zależy od zaskoczenia Śmierciożerców, nim zorientują się, że Crouch zniknął!

Tonks podeszła do Shacklebolta i poczekała, aż wszyscy zgromadzą się wokół nich.

- Mam pergamin, który dał mi Strażnik Tajemnicy, dotyczący lokalizacji Dworu Grenngrassów - wokół rozbrzmiały okrzyki ulgi, a Tonks kontynuowała tak jasno i spokojnie jak mogła: - Znajduję się tam przynajmniej osiemnaścioro znanych Śmierciożerców i około dwadzieściorga innych czarodziejów o nieznanych zdolnościach bojowych. Ginny przetrzymywana jest w najniższej celi lochów, do których można się dostać przez drzwi zlokalizowane tuż przed wejściem do kuchni. Widziałam również dwie inne kobiety więzione w innej celi. Jeden Śmierciożerca pilnuje nieustannie Ginny. Otrzymali instrukcje, by ogłuszać ją, gdy tylko się poruszy. Najwyraźniej wykazała się potężną magią bezróżdżkową. Nie zdołałam przekazać jej różdżki. Cały proszek Fiuu został zniknięty, a posiadłość zabezpieczona jest przed teleportacją. Punkt teleportacyjny znajduje się zapewne kilka metrów od drzwi wejściowych, ale nie wiem czy dysponują świstoklikami.

- Mogą zabrać stamtąd Ginny świstoklikiem i dalej będą nas trzymać za jaja - wtrącił sfrustrowany Artur Weasley.

- O'Callaghan z Departamentu Osłon i Obrony Pasywnej może rozstawić antyświstoklikowe osłony nim ruszymy do akcji - zaproponował Kingsley.

- Pomogę mu - zaoferował się Bill Weasley. - W ten sposób zrobimy to szybciej.

- O'Callaghan, jak myślisz, ile zajmie ci dyskretne rozstawienie osłony? - spytał Shacklebolt.

- Z pomocą... jakieś piętnaście minut - odparł z tyłu pomieszczenia jakiś głos z mocnym irlandzkim akcentem.

- Damy radę w dziesięć - powiedział z determinacją Bill.

- To ruszajcie i zaczynajcie natychmiast - polecił Harry.

Obaj mężczyźni wystąpili naprzód i Tonks pokazała pergamin najpierw Billowi, a potem O'Callaghanowi, który oddał jej go z powrotem. W międzyczasie wpadła Hermiona z rysunkami architektonicznymi, pochodzącymi z pozwolenia na budowę Dworu Greengrassów. Dla większości zgromadzonych wyglądały one jak bezsensowny labirynt kresek, ale Bill pewnie wskazał wśród nich odpowiednie do teleportacji miejsce, a Irlandczyk potwierdził słuszność jego obserwacji kiwając głową.

- Cokolwiek robicie, nie dajcie się złapać - zawołał za wychodzącym bratem Ron Weasley.

- Jest ich więcej niż oczekiwałem - odezwał się Shacklebolt. - Będą mieli liczebną przewagę. Mam tylko trzydziestu pięciu aurorów, a będziemy musieli zabezpieczyć obszar wokół posiadłości, by nikt nie uciekł. Misja będzie niebezpieczna i nie spodziewam się, by wszyscy z niej wrócili. Nie mogą wziąć odpowiedzialności za ochotników.

- Skoro mnie wezwano to idę - odparł stanowczo Neville.

Dołączyły do niego głosy Hermiony, bliźniaków, Charliego, Lupina i Syriusza, którzy mniej lub bardziej dosadnie zapowiedzieli, że nie dadzą się pominąć. Luna nie odezwała się słowem i patrzyła w sufit, ale nikt nie wątpił, że ma zamiar ruszyć do akcji. Ron patrzył na Hermionę, jakby miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale uciszyło go jej stanowcze spojrzenie.

- Biorę za nich pełną odpowiedzialność - zapewnił Artur Weasley. - Wszyscy odznaczyli się w Bitwie o Hogwart i mają doświadczenie bojowe.

Shacklebolt się tego spodziewał, niemniej jednak musiał im w pełni uświadomić niebezpieczeństwo misji.

- Jeśli użyją zaklęć mogących zabić... a jestem pewien, że to zrobią... autoryzuję użycie śmiercionośnej siły - powiedział, podczas gdy pergamin z lokalizacją celu krążył między zebranymi.

Shacklebolt zaczął rozdzielać poszczególnym aurorom konkretne cele, na zewnątrz i wewnątrz posiadłości. Jedni mieli zabezpieczyć konkretne pomieszczenia, inni otoczyć budynek. Jednym z kluczowych zadań było zniszczenie wszystkich kominków tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Mimo że Tonks była pewna, że zniknęła cały proszek Fiuu, nie mogli ryzykować, że ktoś będzie miał prywatny zapas na czarną godzinę.

- Idę po Ginny - oznajmił Harry tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Idę z tobą - rzekła Luna swoim rozmarzonym głosem.

- Nie! - zaoponował stanowczo Harry.

- Harry, nie jesteś niezwyciężony - wtrącił się ostro Syriusz.

- Gdy tylko wejdziemy, ruszę po Ginny pod peleryną niewidką - wyjaśnił Harry, by uspokoić Syriusza. - W drodze powrotnej nie będzie pod nią miejsca dla trzech osób.

Syriusz nie wydawał się przekonany, ale w końcu się poddał.

- Uważaj na siebie.

Luna spojrzała na Harry'ego nieco niezadowolona. Tonks wręczyła mu pergamin, jego pelerynę i różdżkę Ginny. Wszyscy zebrali się przed planem posiadłości, na którym Shacklebolt oznaczył punkt teleportacyjny i wejścia. Uzgodniono również lokalizację szpitala polowego, gdzie miano opatrywać prowizorycznie więźniów i grupa uzdrowicieli ruszyła natychmiast, by wszystko przygotować.

- Słuchajcie wszyscy! - zawołał Shacklebolt. - Nie wiemy czy Śmierciożercy i ich towarzysze są w jednym pomieszczeniu czy rozproszeni po całej posiadłości. Będziemy walczyć w zwarciu i nie muszę wam chyba przypominać, że to najniebezpieczniejszy rodzaj walki. Uderzajcie szybko i uderzajcie mocno. Ruszamy!

* * *

Ginny robiła szybkie postępy. Zdołała wylewitować kilka okruchów, ale nie robiła nic, co mogłoby zaalarmować jej strażnika. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie jest. Nawet gdyby ogłuszyła strażnika, nie wiedziała jak się stąd wydostać. Poobijana rudowłosa czarodziejka postanowiła jednak postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i spróbować ucieczki. Jeśli Malfoyowie zrealizują swój plan zapewne nie pozwolą jej przeżyć, a ona bardzo chciała żyć. Będzie musiała zaryzykować. Wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli masz wystarczająco pewności siebie, pomyślała, zbierając się na odwagę.

Raz... Możesz to zrobić, Ginny... Dwa... Pomyśl jak mama, tato i Harry muszą się martwić... Trz...

Głośna eksplozja zakołysała budynkiem. Potem usłyszała kilka mniejszych. Ginny poczuła zarówno ulgę, jak niepokój. Była pewna, że jej rodzina i Harry będą brali udział w każdej próbie jej uratowania. Nadeszła właściwa chwila!

* * *

- Budynek jest otoczony. Rzućcie różdżki! – zagrzmiał Shacklebolt, wchodząc razem z frontowymi drzwiami. Za nimi podążali Tonks, Syriusz, Lupin, Neville, Luna, Hermiona i Weasleyowie.

Dobrze, że Głównego Aurora chroniło kilka tarcz, bo rozbłysło kilka klątw, które zostały zaabsorbowane lub odbite przez tarcze.

Syriusz i Lupin wymienili drapieżne uśmiechy.

- Zupełnie jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów – zauważył Syriusz, nim rozpętało się pandemonium.

W innym pokoju posiadłości pierwszą reakcją Draco Malfoya było sięgnięcie do kieszeni spodni po świstoklik. Zaklął na głos, gdy ten się nie uaktywnił, czym przyciągnął uwagę matki i ojca. Zamiast tego wyciągnął różdżkę drżącą ręką.

Narcyza również wydobyła różdżkę i zakreśliła nią skomplikowany wzór.

- Wznieśli osłony antyświstoklikowe! – powiedziała zaniepokojona. – Nie rozumiem! Zaklęcie Fideliusa wciąż działa.

- Musimy dorwać dziewczynę Weasleyów – powiedział do nich Lucjusz. – Jest naszą polisą ubezpieczeniową.

Trójka Malfoyów ruszyła do lochów, unikając całej masy indywidualnych pojedynków toczonych na terenie posiadłości, zażartych zwłaszcza w okolicach hallu wejściowego. Śmierciożercy zorientowali się, że znaleźli się w pułapce i ich jedyną szansą na ratunek jest przebicie się na zewnątrz Dworu Greengrassów i deportowanie się. Kolejne ciężkie starcia toczyły się na balkonie na pierwszym piętrze, do którego Śmierciożercy kierowali się jako do alternatywnego wyjścia.

Luna i Hermiona walczyły ramię przy ramieniu, ale rozdzieliły się, gdy Luna dostrzegła przemykających się Malfoyów.

- Frendo! – zawołała, idąc za nimi.

Potężne zaklęcie tłukące minęło o centymetry głowę Draco i strzaskało kawałek kamiennego muru. W stronę Luny pomknęły jednocześnie trzy klątwy. Zablokowała jedną i spokojnie usunęła się z drogi dwóm pozostałym. Właśnie wtedy z pierwszego piętra zbiegł Gregory Goyle.

- Goyle, zabij ją! – polecił dawnemu koledze z klasy Draco.

Goyle nie wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie, ale nigdy nie potrafił sprzeciwić się rozkazom Draco Malfoya. Pomylona suka i tak blokowała jego drogę do wyjścia, więc ją zaatakował. Malfoyowie ruszyli dalej do lochów, a Goyle zasypał Lunę lawiną niebezpiecznych i mrocznych zaklęć, które zmusiły blondynkę do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków. Kilku innych Śmierciożerców, w tym Marcus Flint, ex-kapitan ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha, zbiegło z wyższego piętra i przyłączyło się do ataku na Lunę. Nie mogła zrobić nic innego jak wycofać się, choć wiedziała, że Malfoyowie idą po Ginny. W chwili, gdy pokrwawiona lecz nieugięta Luna miała zostać pokonana, do walki przyłączyli się Hermiona, Ron, Tonks i Neville.

* * *

Śmierciożerca strzegący Ginny drgnął zaskoczony, gdy eksplozje zakołysały posiadłością, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła go Ginny, która wstała i wypaliła potężny ogłuszacz z czubka palca. Zaklęcie strzaskało tarczę, którą ledwo zdołał wznieść. W ostatniej chwili wykonał unik. Pucey wypalił zaklęcie tłukące i szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczami patrzył, jak dziewczyna odbija je, kreśląc przed sobą krąg jaśniejącą dłonią. Ginny odpowiedziała trzema ogłuszaczami z rzędu. Jeden przebił tarczę i Pucey nie miał już gdzie uciekać. Uniknął drugiego, ale trzecim dostał idealnie. Nieprzytomny uderzył w kamienny mur.

Ginny przywołała różdżkę i klucze, po czym związała wroga wyczarowanymi linami. Kiedy pozbywała się okowów, drzwi od jej celi rozleciały się w drzazgi. Ginny stanęła, gotowa rzucić zaklęcie, gdy ktoś wejdzie, ale nikt się nie pojawił.

- Ginny, to ja – powiedział Harry, zdejmując pelerynę i pędząc w jej stronę.

- Harry! – zawołała, otwierając ramiona, by go objąć.

Harry wiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, przytulali się stanowczo zbyt długo. Odsunął się, by na nią spojrzeć. Delikatnie pogładził jej zapuchniętą twarz, tłumiąc w sobie żądzę krwawej zemsty. Nie widział głębokich ran ani złamanych kości.

- Możesz iść? – spytał.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku – zapewniła go.

- Dobrze. Plan jest taki – spojrzał jej w oczy. – Nałożymy pelerynę niewidkę i zabieram cię do polowego szpitala poza posiadłością, gdzie będą mogli obejrzeć twoje obrażenia.

- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestowała Ginny. – Nie wyjdę stąd, póki jest tu moja rodzina… Muszę też znaleźć Draco Malfoya i jego matkę – dodała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ten skurwiel znowu próbował mnie zgwałcić.

Harry poczuł taką wściekłość, że dosłownie nim zatelepało. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Wręczył Ginny jej różdżkę i objął jej ramiona lewą dłonią, by pokazać, że ma trzymać się blisko, ale wciąż był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by mówić na głos. Magiczna moc Ginny przepływała pod jego ręką i ku swemu zaskoczeniu wykrył w niej znajomą magiczną sygnaturę. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Wiem – przyznała Ginny, podkreślając, że jest nie mniej zaskoczona. – Jakimś cudem moja i twoja magia się połączyły – zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie poczułeś nic?

Harry nie miał czasu analizować własnej magii, bo właśnie przez próg wpadła trójka Malfoyów, ciskając klątwami. Para zablokowała nawałę bliźniaczymi tarczami.

- Zabiję cię, Potter! – wrzasnął Lucjusz Malfoy z obłąkańczym błyskiem w oku. – Potnę cię na kawałki! – ryknął, unosząc jedyną pozostałą mu rękę.

- Skoro ci je Pan, Bóg twój, odda w ręce, wszystkich mężczyzn wytniesz ostrzem miecza!* - zacytował ze złością Harry. Nachylił się w stronę Ginny, nie spuszczając oczu z Malfoyów. – Narcyza jest twoja – oznajmił jej.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, a potem przyjęła pozycję bojową kilka metrów od Harry'ego.

Harry przełożył różdżkę do lewej ręki, a do prawej przywołał Miecz Gryffindora. Na ten widok Draco Malfoy zapiszczał żałośnie i schował się za plecami ojca.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

Pozostali Śmierciożercy i ich towarzysze zostali szybko odepchnięci od hallu wejściowego i balkonu na pierwszym piętrze. Walka toczyła się teraz na głównej klatce schodowej. Remus Lupin z przerażeniem dostrzegł Tonks leżącą na podłodze w kałuży krwi. Członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a rozstawili się przed nią, chroniąc ją. Ron i Hermiona wydawali się nietknięci, ale Neville miał złamaną lewą rękę, a Luna krwawiła z kilku ran. Kilkanaście martwych i nieprzytomnych osób przed nimi świadczyło, że rozdawali ciosy hojniej niż przyjmowali. Lupin podbiegł do Tonks, a ta uśmiechnęła się słabo na jego widok.

- Dzieciaki są świetne, nie? – spytała na skraju omdlenia.

- Zabieraj ją stąd! – wrzasnął na niego Syriusz, ciskając zaklęciami jak szalony.

Gdy Lupin wynosił Tonks, Shacklebolt i tuzin jego aurorów dołączyli się do walki, która szybko zmieniała się w pogrom.

* * *

W lochach trwała inna walka. Harry oczekiwał, że Malfoy użyje swojego ulubionego Niewybaczalnego, więc odskoczył w porę. Zablokował zaklęcie tnące Draco, a potem tłukące Lucjusza, jednocześnie skracając dystans miedzy nimi.

- CRUCIO! – to było ostatnie słowo, jakie Lucjusz Malfoy kiedykolwiek wypowiedział. Harry wykonał unik, a następnie machnął mieczem, przecinając gardło nieprzygotowanego Śmierciożercy. Potem ostrze zmieniło kierunek, rozcinając podbrzusze. Jednooki blondyn upuścił różdżkę i usiłował przytrzymać wypływające wnętrzności. Udało mu się o tyle, że najpierw osunął się na ziemię i leżał w powiększającej się błyskawicznie kałuży czerwieni.

Draco Malfoy patrzył w szoku, jak jego ojciec pada martwy. Wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego, ale opuściła go zdolność wydawania dźwięków. Bez chwili zwłoki Harry odwrócił się ku młodemu niedoszłemu Śmierciożercy.

Prawa ręka Draco… ręka, która uderzyła Ginny… ręka, która ośmieliła się ją tknąć, czekała, by ją odebrać. Z mrożącym krew w żyłach okrzykiem bojowym Harry zadał cios mieczem, odcinając ją powyżej łokcia. Draco był już bezbronny, więc Harry zniknął miecz. Młody Malfoy wył z bólu, ale Harry uciszył go brutalnym ciosem przedramienia w gardło. Gdy Draco w panice próbował złapać oddech, Harry huknął go z całej siły w wątrobę, sprawiając, że Draco osunął się na ziemię w nieopisanym bólu. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Malfoy zobaczył w ciągu kilku następnych godziny była pięść Harry'ego, zmierzająca ku jego twarzy.

Po drugiej stronie celi wszystko poszło równie sprawnie. Narcyza Malfoy była równie potężna i brutalna jak jej siostra Bella, ale Ginny już dawno przestała być dzieckiem. Jej tarcza z łatwością blokowała kolejne mroczne klątwy: Klątwę Rozrywania Wnętrzności, Klątwę Eksplodujących Jelit, Sectusemprę czy Morfujące Zaklęcie Tortury. Mroczny repertuar Narcyza Malfoy miała zaiste imponujący.

- CRUCIO! – wrzasnęła w desperacji.

Ginny ledwo zdołała uniknąć Niewybaczalnego. Miała dość tej zabawy.

- Quasco! Frendo! Diffindo! – wrzasnęła rudowłosa czarodziejka, wypalając zaklęcia błyskawicznie jedno po drugim.

Narcyza Malfoy wzniosła potężną tarczę. Zatrzymałaby normalne zaklęcie, ale Ginny nie była zwykłą czarodziejką. Zaklęcie łamiące weszło w tarczę jak nóż w masło. Zachowało przy tym wystarczająco energii, by obie nogi pani Malfoy trzasnęły jak zapałki. Zanim zdążyła paść, zaklęcie tłukące wylądowało na jej tułowiu, wywołując ciężkie, choć nie śmiertelne urazy organów wewnętrznych. Jednak jej szczęście skończyło się, gdy zaklęcie tnące trafiło jej w szyję, przecinając aortę. Była martwa w niecałą minutę.

Harry związał Draco na tyle ciasno, by powstrzymać upływ krwi z odciętej ręki. Młoda para rozejrzała się po makabrycznym wnętrzu pomieszczenia.

- Ginny, pamiętaj zawsze, że oni sami to wybrali – powiedział Harry, obracając ją tak, by móc jej spojrzeć w oczy. – Kiedy cię porwali, postawili na tę kartę swoje życie. Przegrali.

- Nic mi nie jest, Harry – zapewniła go stanowczo. – To okropne, ale poradzę sobie. Chcę żyć, a jeśli to była cena, nich tak będzie.

Ginny i Harry wyszli z lochów w ponurym nastroju. Uwolnili Daphne i Helenę, które oszołomione podążały za nimi. Na parterze znaleźli aurorów ogarniających pole bitwy. Zewsząd dobiegały jęki rannych. Operacja okazała się całkowitym sukcesem. W niecałe dwadzieścia minut, w dużej mierze dzięki przewadze zaskoczenia, Śmierciożercy zostali pokonani, a Dwór Greengrassów zabezpieczony.

Syriusz, Hermiona i Weasleyowie właśnie mieli ruszać do lochów, więc wpadli na Harry'ego i Ginny. Po uściskach i podziękowaniach Ginny dla braci, Harry nalegał na zabranie jej do polowego szpitala Wszyscy go poparli, mimo że Ginny protestowała, twierdząc, że mnóstwo ludzi zostało ciężej rannych niż ona.

Na miejscu Ginny zatrzymała się przy Lunie i Neville'u, by upewnić się, że nie stało im się nic poważnego. Dowiedziała się, że ich rany okazały się powierzchowne i zostaną wypuszczeni za kilka minut. Ginny została zabrana na stanowisko ratownicze, gdzie rzucono na nią serię zaklęć diagnostycznych.

- Gdzie Lupin i Tonks? – spytał Harry Syriusza.

- Tonks została paskudnie ranna i straciła mnóstwo krwi – odparł Syriusz. – Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że dotarła do nich w ostatniej chwili. Ustabilizowali ją i podali Eliksir Uzupełniania Krwi, a potem odesłali do Świętego Munga.

Podszedł do nich Neville. Jego dopiero co wyleczone ramię wciąż spowijały bandaże.

- Słyszałem, że jedna z pielęgniarek mówiła, że dziecku nic się nie stało – powiedział.

- DZIECKU? – krzyknęło kilka osób.

Zaskoczony Neville zorientował się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą.

- Tak. Chyba nawet ona sama nie wiedziała.

Usłyszeli panią Weasley, nim ją jeszcze zobaczyli. Żona Ministra domagała się natychmiastowego zabrania jej do rodziny. Ginny poczuła ulgę, wiedząc, że jej twarz była niemal całkowicie wyleczona i pozostały na niej tylko drobne ślady opuchlizny. Pani Weasley wyściskała męża, synów i jedyną córkę z tradycyjnym entuzjazmem.

- Moje dziecko, jak się czujesz? – spytała pani Weasley.

- Zmęczona. I potrzebuję się wykąpać… jak najszybciej – odpowiedziała wyraźnie wyczerpana Ginny. – Potem chcę się wyspać we własnym łóżku. Po prostu chcę do domu.

- Oczywiście, kochanie – zgodziła się pani Weasley. – Przygotuję ci gorącą kąpiel i szklankę ciepłego mleka i ciasteczka, tylko dla ciebie.

Ginny spojrzała zaskoczona na mamę.

- Mamo, nie miałam na myśli Nory. Mówiłam o moim domu – wyjaśniła, biorąc stanowczo Harry'ego za rękę.

Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Oczy pani Weasley wypełniły się łzami.

- Oczywiście, kochanie – odpowiedziała, a głos jej się łamał. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko, żebym przygotowała Ginny gorącą kąpiel, ciepłe mleko i ciasteczka? Wyjdę, jak tylko skończę – zapewniła.

- Będę zaszczycony, pani Weasley – odpowiedział Harry i pytająco spojrzał na Ginny.

- Dziękuję, mamo – powiedziała Ginny z promiennym uśmiechem.

* * *

Po „Bitwie o Posiadłość Greengrassów", jak nazwał to wydarzenie Prorok Codzienny, Artur Weasley był chwalony wszem i wobec za sprawne poradzenie sobie z kryzysem i został powtórnie wybrany na Ministra Magii. Dwie trzecie pozostałości fortuny Malfoyów zostały przyznane rodzinie Greengrassów, a jedna trzecia Ginny Weasley w charakterze odszkodowań. Draco Malfoya skazano na dożywocie w Azkabanie, gdzie stał się bardzo… hmmm… popularny wśród męskich więźniów. Jak to mówią, kto mieczem wojuje…

* * *

**Epilog – Osiem miesięcy później**

Harry i Ginny siedzieli nad brzegiem Jeziora Czterech Kantonów w Vitznau czekając na herbatę. Chłodna kwietniowa bryza znad jeziora uprzyjemniała ciepły, wiosenny dzień. Półwysep Bürgenstock wcisnął się majestatycznie w wodę na południowym brzegu. Wcześniej tego dnia wjechali koleją zębatą* na sam szczyt góry Rigi. Widok był spektakularny. Ośnieżone, zamglone szczyty rozpościerały się jak okiem sięgnąć.

W końcu pojawił się kelner z dwoma tacami i crumpetami.*

- Wann fährt das nächste Dampfschiff nach Luzern?* - spytał Harry.

- In ungefähr vierzig Minuten, mein Herr* – odparł kelner, spoglądając na zegarek.

- Merci Vielmal* – podziękował Harry i zwrócił się do Ginny: - Wciąż mamy czterdzieści minut do parowca.

- Tu jest tak pięknie, że mogłabym zostać dłużej.

- Możemy zostać w hotelu tu w miasteczku, jeśli chcesz.

Ginny zastanowiła się, ale potrząsnęła głową.

- Nasz hotel w Lucernie jest wspaniały – zamyśliła się i zachichotała. – Ma też adekwatną nazwę… dziki mężczyzno – spojrzała na niego spode łba i uniosła brew.

- Uznam to za komplement, panno Weasley – zaśmiał się Harry. Siedzieli przez moment w ciszy, pogryzając ciasteczka i podziwiając widok. – Podoba ci się ta lokalizacja skrytki? – spytał Harry.

- Zdecydowanie moja ulubiona. Podobał mi się ten lokal z kanapkami nad brzegiem rzeki w Bernie, ale tu jest jeszcze lepiej. Jak się nazywało tamto miejsce? Szewel… jak ty to mówisz?

- Schwellenmätteli. Po prostu samo spływa z języka. To jedyny powód, dla którego umieściłem tam skrytkę… żebym mógł mówić Schwellenmätteli.

- Wiesz, że cenię twój utalentowany języczek, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, by ta nazwa sama spływała z języka, tak jak mówisz – rzekła dwuznacznie Ginny.

- Czyżbyś miała na coś ochotę, kochanie?

- Wiesz, że tak – odpowiedziała Ginny, unosząc brwi.

Pomimo chłodnego wiatru Harry mógłby przysiąc, że temperatura gwałtownie wzrosła.

- W porządku, pokażę ci samą skrytką.

- To nieistotne, Harry. Przecież we wszystkich jest to samo, prawda?

- Akurat ta zawiera coś specjalnego. Musisz to zobaczyć – nalegał.

Trzymając się za ręce poszli w stronę mugolskiego kościoła. Zatrzymali się obok średniej wielkości kamienia w ogrodzie koło kościoła. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił Zaklęcie Niezauważajki i wylewitował kamień. Nachylił się, wyciągnął odporne na wilgoć pudełko z kryjówki i otworzył je. Pokazał zawartość Ginny. Pudełko zawierało to, co zwykle: mugolskie pieniądze, Talary czyli europejską walutę czarodziejów, mugolskie dokumenty Harry'ego, a teraz także Ginny, niezarejestrowane różdżki oraz…

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Weź to – wyszeptał Harry z rozszerzonymi źrenicami.

Ginny powoli wyciągnęła malutkie, aksamitne pudełeczko. Zaskoczona przycisnęła dłoń do ust, gdy Harry uklęknął przed nią.

- Otwórz… - wyszeptał.

Jednokaratowy diament wznosił się wśród mniejszych diamentów, osadzony w platynie i złocie. Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego i w oczach zabłysły jej łzy.

- Ginewro Molly Weasley… Nie znałem szczęścia, nie znałem piękna, nie znałem miłości, póki cię nie poznałem. Jesteśmy jedną duszą, jednym sercem, jedną magią… Chcę być twój na wieki… Wyjdziesz za mnie, Ginny?

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę i czekał na jej decyzję. Wiedział, że jego lęk był irracjonalny, ale jednak był. Lęk przed odrzucenie.

- Chcę być twoja na wieki. Tak, Harry Jamesie Potterze, wyjdę za ciebie – odpowiedziała Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem, a łzy szczęścia spływały jej po policzkach.

Harry wstał. Nastąpił długi, czuły pocałunek, po którym podążyły następne. Po pewnym czasie ruszyli ulicą w stronę doków. Ginny ciągle patrzyła na jej dłoń przyozdobioną pierścionkiem z niegasnącym uśmiechem. Harry uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej. Ludzie zaczęli wsiadać na pokład parowca.

- Jak długo płynie się do Lucerny? – spytała Ginny

- Pięćdziesiąt minut – odpowiedział Harry.

- Strasznie długo – poskarżyła się Ginny. Spojrzała na Harry'ego kątem oka i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. – Możemy teleportować się do naszego pokoju w hotelu, dziki mężczyzno?

Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Jesteś czarodziejką, panno Weasley?

- Jesteś czarodziejem, panie Potter? – spytała, unosząc brew.

Dwa głośne pyknięcie i pary nie było.

**KONIEC**

* * *

**Słowniczek**

**Skoro ci je Pan, Bóg twój, odda w ręce wszystkich mężczyzn wytniesz ostrzem miecza **– Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 20,13; cytat za Biblią Tysiąclecia

**Kolej zębata** – używana jest na stromych podjazdach, gdzie do torów dochodzi specjalny tor, o który zahacza się wystające z pociągu koło zębate, które uniemożliwia zsuwanie się wagonów. Zobaczcie hasło na Wikipedii, tam jest fajnie pokazane o co w tym chodzi.

**Crumpety **(za Wikipedią) - okrągłe ciastko, najczęściej serwowane z masłem. Tradycyjnie podawane w Wielkiej Brytanii podczas tzw. tea time

**Wann fährt das nächste Dampfschiff nach Luzern? **(niem.) – Kiedy odchodzi następny parowiec do Lucerny? W oryginale autor zrobił literówkę (przez co zdanie brzmi „Kiedy odchodzi nocny parowiec do Lucerny"?)

**In ungefähr vierzig Minuten, mein Herr **(niem.) – Za niecałe czterdzieści minut, szanowny panie

**Merci Vielmal **– Merci to „dziękuję" po francusku a vielmal to „bardzo" po niemiecku. Nie wiem czy autor świadomie połączył te dwa języki czy zrobił tu błąd. W każdym razie niemiecki i francuski są w Szwajcarii językami urzędowymi (razem z retoromańskim, czyli tym co mniej zorientowani nazywają językiem szwajcarskim)

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Ginny i Harry zatrzymali się w hotelu Wilden Mann w Lucernie. Ma prawie 500 lat i jest uznawany za hotel „romantyczny". Jego nazwa znaczy dosłownie „dziki człowiek"._

_Kiedy byłem w Schwellenmätteli nad rzeczką Aar w Bernie, wiele lat temu, był tam tylko sklep z kanapkami. Wygląda na to, że w międzyczasie rozwinął się do eleganckiej restauracji_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Drodzy Czytelnicy i Czytelniczki! Dotarliśmy do końca tej podróży. Teraz wezmę się za tłumaczenie „Need". Ostrzegam jednak, że aktualizacje nie będą tak regularne. „Misję Ginny" mogłem wrzucać dwa razy w tygodniu, bo przez święta miałem dużo wolnego czasu i naszykowałem sobie zapas rozdziałów ;) Teraz wrócimy do nieregularnych aktualizacji. Postaram się, by było to minimum raz w tygodniu, ale nie mogę Wam tego obiecać, bo luty i marzec są dla mnie w pracy dość ciężkimi miesiącami, łącznie z długim wyjazdem służbowym._

_Teraz odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, które zadawaliście w komentarzach:_

_**Ile masz lat? **__Już jakiś czas temu skończyłem studia ;)_

_**Czemu nie tłumaczysz scen erotycznych, przecież tłumaczyłeś w Pakcie? **__Staram się, żeby moje tłumaczenia były dostępne szerokiemu gronu czytelników, a niektórym przeszkadzają mocne sceny erotyczne. „Pakt" miał tylko jedną wersję, więc tłumaczyłem z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, jako że nie będę autorowi zmieniał treści jego historii. W tym przypadku miałem do wyboru dwie wersje, które zamieścił sam autor, więc wybrałem tą bardziej pruderyjną._

_**Czy Ginny „wykastrowała" Malfoya? **__Nie. Po prostu w tej historii Malfoy jest zboczeńcem, którego nie podnieca erotyka, ale przemoc i poniżenie. Seks jest tylko narzędziem tego poniżenia. Nieprzytomna Ginny nie zostałaby poniżona, więc Malfoy nie „stanął" na wysokości zadania._

_**Tłumaczenie „Razem z Danger". **__Muszę przyznać, że nie znałem tego wcześniej, dzięki za podrzucenie mi tej serii, w wolnych chwilach ją czytam. Może wezmę się za jej tłumaczenie po „Need", ale to jeszcze nic pewnego, najpierw muszę skończyć i zobaczyć, czy całość trzyma poziom. Swoją drogą trylogia autorstwa Mutt N. Feathers, którą wcześniej proponowałem, jest w podobnym stylu co seria o Danger._

_Tak więc dzięki jeszcze raz za wszystkie Wasze komentarze, dodawanie do ulubionych etc. Wierzcie mi, że każdy alert e-mailowy z ff net sprawia mi dużo radości. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, to zapiszcie się na e-mailowe alerty dotyczące moich historii (dodajecie mnie do „Author alert list", można to zrobić pod tym rozdziałem), bo to niestety ostatnia z serii środowo-sobotnich aktualizacji._


End file.
